What We Covet
by Aura
Summary: Kagome is left in Gotham after her wish to remove the jewel from the world. A world that she swiftly realizes isn't the modern world she knows at all. What place does her good heart have in a place so often lacking any compassion? Found by Penguin, she is wanted for her abilities but is there anyone she can actually trust? Assuredly not the crime lord...
1. Chapter 1

Quick notes: – This story is rated M because there may eventually be citrus if it goes the way I see it in my head, and also it's Gotham – which by itself pushes the boundaries of pg13 just by being Gotham. Safer to put it on Mature status up front.

 **Chapter One:** **_The Road to Hell_**

 _"_ _Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel is just a freight train comin' your way."_

 **-Metallica lyrics,** ** _No Leaf Clover_**

 _Desire. It is the fundamental separation between men and beast, and yet it is also what inspires men to transform into monsters. No other creature is as cruel if denied what it wants. I don't mean primal needs. Food, water, shelter, those are all things every creature seeks. All animals and insects do what they can just to make it through the day, make certain the pact or hive survives. It is individual lust that separates man, that sets him above – or at the very least – apart, from the rest of the world's creatures. Not only for flesh, though many individuals do find that to be their vice, but for money, power, land, any number of physical manifestations whose ownership of aid in filling the hollow of the day to day. Every man has some carnal sin that will set him to something else, that will pull from him a monster as frightening as any ghost story. Men are beasts well beyond the wolves whispered in fairy tales, they all eventually transform, and the ones that don't simply never found an obsession worthy of them._

 **The Maiden:**

I'd just wanted to help.

That's all I'd ever hoped to do after I fell in that well. I wanted to put the pieces back together after I'd shattered them and stop what was a clear evil in the world. I never could have known what that final wish meant, that the jewel was quite displeased with its destruction and more than willing to harm me in return. I knew it could be dangerous, but the right thing to do usually is, I hesitated but in the end, I still made the right choice. The choice that needed to be made, but at what cost?

There was an intermittent buzzing that accompanied flashing lights, the noise and flickering drawing me from the black that had wrapped around my mind. The ground was hard, and wet, and cold. I pushed myself up, wincing at the soreness in my cheek and the needles that curled down my neck when I moved it. I nearly slipped and fell back into the cobblestone…but managed to scramble to a sitting position on the wet rocks. Where on earth was I? The fluorescent light still going in and out nearby told me I certainly wasn't still in the feudal era…but the writing wasn't Japanese. Good thing I had pretty good marks in English.

My mind was still fuzzy and my vision wasn't that far behind, I had to squint to try and read the sign. The Iceburg Lounge? What an odd name? I guess it fit the strange almost mountain like symbol around it and the bright blue of the sign – when it was working. Anytime water ran down on it from the nearby roof it flickered in and out. I didn't recognize the name, and there weren't many parts of Tokyo that were cobblestone…where had the jewel left me?

I'd made the wish and then darkness had curled over my body and mind…and then I couldn't remember anything else, not until now. I wasn't sure how long it held me hostage, in my mind, in some void…there wasn't really a difference since the world had shut off and this was the first I'd seen of it in what felt like ages. It didn't feel the same…and I certainly wasn't in the well or the feudal era…why had it left me here?

"Not an issue with the wiring?" A voice broke through my dizziness. It was male, and held a superior but irritated tone. "What does that look like? Every time the drips hit it, is when it flickers out, I didn't pay for excuses. Fix it."

I rubbed my face, trying to focus more. There was a petite man in a suit, he was the one speaking. He had an umbrella over his shoulder and was speaking to another person much taller than he was. He wore a very expensive suit, probably the finest I'd ever seen in person. His hair was styled in a way that it stood up on his head, it was so much darker than his skin that it didn't look natural but at the same time it complimented him. Nearby a large man waited, looking rather bored at being there but not getting involved. Neither of the other two men had an umbrella with them…so they were getting wet in the drizzle still coming down. I was soaked, but I wasn't sure how long I'd been laying in the ally before I'd returned to consciousness. I furrowed my brow…trying to figure out what had happened to me.

"I'll do what I can, but the wiring out here isn't as well taken care of as the building. It's gonna be expensive to redo it all." The taller man remarked, rubbing at some stubble on his chin as he looked at the building.

"I don't care if it's expensive." The shorter man hissed impatiently, pinching the bridge of his nose with gloved hands. "I did tell you that you would be compensated did I not? Do you think I can't afford it?"

"No, no." The man looked nervous at the shorter man's irritation. "I'll get it fixed Mister Penguin."

 _"_ _Penguin? What an odd name."_ I thought, still confused. I thought about asking them where I was, or what was happening, but they hadn't even glanced at me and it seemed a strange time to interrupt.

"Penguin!" Another voice drew my attention to the opposite end of the ally. A few men were approaching with guns…oh boy, definitely not the feudal era…I pressed closer to the wall where I'd woken up between several boxes, wishing for a bow and arrow as I glanced between them.

The dark haired man looked down the ally and ducked behind the worker just before shots rang out. I pressed my hands over my ears and stooped lower, terrified as I tried to see what was happening. The larger man had taken a few shots of his own at the approaching group but given the way he fell and the blood pouring out of his wounds I could guess he wasn't still with us. Same for the man with the stubble.

The large man had shot two of the approaching four, and the other two fell by bullets from the petite man with dark hair. One took a hit to the head but the other had gotten it in the shoulder and the dark haired man stalked up to him.

"Well, that was clearly a mistake." The man stated in a hateful voice before backhanding the still conscious attacker with the butt of his gun. He turned back toward the building and let out a sigh, not seeming that bothered by the death and blood all around him. "I guess the wires won't be fixed tonight."

I had gotten up since his back was too me, I was hoping to get out of here as fast as possible. Perhaps I'd been left in the modern age and just not Tokyo? Or I just didn't recognize where I was. Either way he turned and I heard the gun being switched to the next bullet over the light rain. "Please, stay here, so rude to come by and not introduce yourself…come back here."

I winced and put my hands up. He hadn't asked me too but isn't that what people did? I walked slowly back as he glanced me over, seeming to see me for the first time even though I'd been sitting there this whole time.

"Do you know the importance of discretion?" He asked, still pointing the gun at me. I swallowed nervously. For all the times I'd been threatened, it had never been at gunpoint. I had hoped I could just wander off unscathed.

"I didn't hear or see anything." I replied, nervous at the smirk he offered me.

"Yes, that is a satisfactory answer." He remarked, shaking his head after looking over me another moment. He lowered the gun and seemed about to continue speaking when another shot rang out. Whatever was happening, it clearly wasn't over. I rushed into the building after him when he ducked inside. What had I just woken up to?

 **The Monster:**

When you hired a person for a job, you expected them to accomplish that job. All these excuses and inability was grating on the soul. I was about to give him two more days to finish his contract when the shots rang out and instead my contractor was turned into a makeshift shield. At least, at that, he seemed to be capable. Sadly, Henry joined him on the ground. Where was Zsasz anyway? Had this group taken out my entire perimeter?

I shot the ones that remained after Henry's initial handiwork. One was still alive. I smirked as I stalked up to him. "Well, that was clearly a mistake."

I accented my point by slamming the gun into his jaw. I would have Zsasz talk to him later…upstarts. I glanced back at my sign. The place was due to open in a few days and this was the condition it was in? I glanced to my contractor and guard, neither was moving. "I guess the wires won't be fixed tonight."

That's when I spotted her, a girl trying to sneak away from us. She had to have been in with the trash cans or I'd have seen her. She didn't seem by her look that she was with the group that had just attacked, she was soaked from head to toe and her clothing was the same, some sort of uniform by the look of it. A streetwalker perhaps.

"Please, stay here, so rude to come by and not introduce yourself…come back here." I stated, but she'd paused before I spoke aloud. She'd heard me preparing the gun for a shot. If she had any sense she'd not push me right now. She turned around and came hesitantly closer.

She was young, at most twenty. She looked half drown but I recognized the fear in her dark eyes, I'd seen it more than enough to know it. She didn't want to be here, she certainly wasn't in on this attack. Just a soul in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Do you know the importance of discretion?"

"I didn't hear or see anything." She immediately assured, it was a lie…but the sort of lie you expected in this situation. It's what she thought I wanted to hear.

"Yes, that is a satisfactory answer." I remarked, lowering my gun after considering her. Still, if she was on the street, she might still have seen something around here. I was about to ask her about it when another shot rang out, the bullet ricocheting uncomfortably close at my feet. I leapt into the club, and raised a brow as the girl ran in after me. She wasn't looking at me, but shoving the nearby trash can in front of the door. It seemed to have eluded her that the portal was made of glass.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, dragging her with me as swiftly as I could toward the steps. If nothing else she could function as another shield if they happened to catch up. She didn't pull away or protest, following me closely and only looking back when she heard the shattering of the glass downstairs.

"What's happening?" She asked, clearly frightened. "Who are those people? Why are they after you?"

"While a rousing conversation does seem preferable to running for my life…" I hissed back to her as I hobbled up the stairs as best I could. "I don't think now is the time. Zsasz, finally."

The bald man was coming down the stairs two at a time. He smirked at me as he approached, glancing to the girl and back to me. I didn't remark on it, it wasn't important. Below us the door opened and men came in, I was about to bark orders but was pulled down to the stairs by the girl when more shots rang out. I sent her a glare and she let go of my arm, still looking as though she didn't even believe that she was here or what was happening.

"Will you kill them all now please!?" I called out to Zsasz who was already on his way down the steps. Still, even for the assassin there were more of these goons than I was expecting, how hadn't I gotten wind of this many? This large of an attack was something I should have heard about. Was I slipping? I pushed myself back up and continued upstairs, I had more firepower in my office. She'd followed me into the club, dripping onto the marble floor as she glanced at the door to the stairs landing we'd entered through.

I hadn't even paid attention to her following me up the steps. What did she expect me to do exactly?

"Stay here." I hissed, annoyed at this latest complication. She sat on the leather…while still wet. I grit my teeth and ignored it, I had bigger issues now. I went into my office to grab my automatic and was just getting it from its drawer when I heard the scream. Apparently at least some of them had gotten by Zsasz then.

I was about to shoot the man outside, he'd tackled the half-drowned street kid and she was fighting against him. He was trying to hold her hands but she snatched one free and slammed it into his chest while crying out and a light covered her palm, throwing the man back violently. I raised a brow at the unexpected development, had she been one of Hugo's monsters then? I would have asked but the man wasn't killed by her blow, and he'd leaned up and his shot had grazed me along the arm. It wasn't even open yet and I was going to have bullet holes in the club…

I shot him just before the door opened again. What did I even pay Zsasz for? The man at the door had a clear shot though, I grimaced as he got me in the lower torso, knocked back from the shot. Shit, I was not going to go out this way.

"Stop it!" The girl had gotten in front of me…what was she doing? She had her hands out in front of her, at least I was right about her being a shield. "Stop, this isn't right, just attacking a man."

She didn't know who I was? If it hadn't been just as confusing to the attacker I might have been more insulted. As it was it made him hesitate enough that his head popped open a moment later, my assassin finally having caught up.

"More outside, I'll be back." Zsasz said cheerfully after kicking the guy over. Then he vanished and I was left holding my side where I was bleeding. Great, just great…

"You, you…your shot." The girl had leaned down in front of me.

"YOU THINK!?" I snapped at her, taking a sharp breath at the stinging when I raised my voice.

"Okay, okay. You can do this Kagome…" She was talking more to herself than me. My yelling at her had barely seemed to break through the panic that was written on her face. She pressed her hands over mine on the wound, glancing at me as though unsure of herself.

I frowned at her, not liking where this was going.

"Look, I'm just trying to help." She said, as if that were any reassurance.

"By doing what? What are you…?" My question died in my throat when her hands were covered in a brilliant white light. What had I come across in my ally today?

 **End Chapter**

Aha, I do love passing Kagome around for my crack pairings, don't I? This one was off a challenge that I found interesting. Inuyasha and Gotham? Sure, why not. It will be difficult but I think I can make it, if not semi-believable, then at least entertaining…

-Aura

P.S. Kagome remains my fanfiction crossover ho. No idea how I'm gonna do this but should be fun to explore trying all the same!


	2. Digging a Shallow Grave

**Chapter Two:** **_Digging A_** **_Shallow Grave_**

 _"_ _Wait, no one said what's lost cannot be found. You are here to make it safe and sound. Oh we, can make it, out alive. Fate, hath its way when all that's learned is sin, nothing really matters in the end…"_

 **-Imagine Dragons,** ** _Lost Cause Lyrics_**

 _Compassion. What is compassion if not the opposite side of the destruction wrought by desire? The nourishing, often selfless characterization of kindness that also sets humans apart and lets them grow beyond the obsessions that would otherwise consume them. It could be argued that it is simply another form of obsession, and that just as any vice those that offer it still get a high from the aid they offer. Still, it reflects so differently on the world compared to its contemporary that it deserves a spot all its own at the table. It allows men to be compared to the divine instead of the infernal. It lets people stand above others by peaceful instead of prohibitive methods. It leaves a graceful warmth on the world as opposed to a hungry fire._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I was about to walk away, the small man pointing the gun at me seemed to believe I wasn't involved in whatever was happening here. Just as well, if this is where the jewel wantd me, I wanted to be away.

More shots rang out and I rushed into the building after the man that had just released me. Whatever was going on, since he was about to let me go, perhaps he wasn't a part of whatever the jewel had hoped for. I didn't really have time to think it over, I just wanted to get away from the immediate danger. He didn't seem overly pleased that I had followed but grabbed and pulled me with him up some steps all the same when I was trying to barricade the door. The glass shattered as I followed his broken pace up the steps. He was trying to move quickly but there was some deformity with his foot and leg that left him with a limp as he moved.

"What's happening? Who are those people? Why are they after you?" I needed more information, I was stumbling blind as I was right now. I doubted that I was in Japan at this point, and this definitely didn't seem like Tokyo.

"While a rousing conversation does seem preferable to running for my life…I don't think now is the time." The man hissed in prideful indignance at my stream of questions. He was still pulling me up the stairs and he limped. "Zsasz, finally."

A bald man dressed all in black with weapons on his person was swiftly coming down toward us, and glanced at me then back to the man pulling me curiously. He moved down past us as I jumped and ducked at when more shots rang out, half deafening me with their echo in the stairwell. I hadn't realized my sudden movement had pulled the man down as well. The dirty look he sent at me got me to let go of him. I had been in battles sure, but I'd never been shot at before, not with bullets…

"Will you kill them all now please?!" He snapped at baldy while getting back up. The second man hadn't even slowed with the loud echoing of shots on the stairwell. I scrambled to follow after my makeshift rescuer despite his barking orders to mass murder his attackers. It was better than being shot by them. He didn't even notice I was still following him until I'd walked onto the floor of some sort of bar or club. Lots of dark colors, very expensive looking. It was highly air conditioned but the cold was the least of my concerns.

"Stay here." He hissed at me in irritation and I sat down immediately nearby, his tone was harsh and authoritative. He still had a gun…I didn't want him to shoot me. I'd just chosen the frying pan instead of the fire. He disappeared into one of the doors and I would have looked around more if a hand hadn't wrapped around my shoulder and shoved me to the ground. At least one of these thugs had gotten past baldy.

"Your cold baby, let me warm you up." He stated, grabbing at the front of my uniform. I grabbed at his hands to pull them away, shocked at what was happening but not silent. Screaming again as he struggled with me. I snatched a hand free and slammed it into his chest with my protest. I felt the rise of power just before the shock sent him flying away. I hadn't really meant to use my power, it had just bubbled to the surface. The man wasn't knocked out though, he stirred and took a shot, I thought it was at me, but after a moment I realized he was aiming behind me where I heard a grunt of pain. Several more shots echoed in my head, enough bullets tearing into my attacker that he no longer stirred.

Not that it mattered, a second man came from the stairwell just after I got to my feet, and he was ready to shoot the man they'd called Penguin. I jumped between them without thinking about it, holding my hands up…could I create a shield? Probably not now that I'd hoped to…none of my powers seemed to work when I wanted them too…

"Stop it!" I cried with a bravado I didn't feel. "Stop, this isn't right, just attacking a man in his own…place, like this."

I had no idea if it was right or not…neither side of this seemed all that trustworthy, but I was taking the side that didn't have someone that tried to assault me a few seconds ago. My words seemed to just confuse the latest attacker, but his moment of hesitation was enough that he didn't pull the trigger. His head exploded in gore and I had to fight back the urge to vomit when I felt the blood splatter across my face. It was likely more the lack of my having eaten recently than willpower that stopped anything from coming up.

"More outside, I'll be back." Baldy announced with a cheerful tone from the door, he'd been the one to shoot the man whose blood I wore now. I shook my head, now wasn't the time to grow dizzy, and scowled when I realized the one with the umbrella from outside was on the ground and there was a puddle of red around him.

"You…you…your shot…" I mumbled nervously. I'd seen a lot of battle but this wasn't the same…it had always been in the past…this was so close to home.

"YOU THINK!?" His insulted indignation at my stupefied remarks caused him to grimace and take a sharp breath, but it also knocked me out of most of the terror that had started to root in. I couldn't just do nothing.

"Okay, okay." I encouraged myself, pulling the vest back from his chest and then the shirt as swiftly as I could. "You can do this Kagome."

It looked horrible, a mess of red across pale skin, his hand pressed as best it could to stem the river of crimson curling around his fingers. I pressed my hands over his, glancing to him. God, I hope this worked.

"Look, I'm just trying to help." I said nervously before looking back at my hands and the wound, concentrating on it. Trying to focus on the flicker of power I'd felt earlier, but change it to something that could help, that could heal. I'd always been better at healing than destruction. Please work…

"By doing what? What are you…" His questions faded away when the light erupted from my palms at my desperate hopes...

 ** _The Monster –_**

A warmth extended from her hands with the light that I didn't, that I couldn't have expected. At first, I feared it would be something horrible, like the molten suffocating control Fish's touch had been…but after the initial moment of heat the burning in my side and arm transformed to a comfortable numb. I watched, speechless, as the bullet surfaced from beneath my skin, pushed out as my flesh as it was knitting itself together in front of my eyes. The glow around her palms flickered, sweat that had built on her temples rolled along her face, the girl frowned when the unexpected light faded from her grasp.

My wound hadn't completely healed but it wasn't bleeding and had closed, she was looking at her hands and still scowling as though she'd expected more. What the hell was this girl?

"I…please don't tell anyone about this…" She stated suddenly, her expression growing nervous when she glanced up to me. Her brow furrowed in concern. "You…you should be okay…I…I should go…"

I caught her hand when she went to get up, ignoring that my blood was caked on her fingers. "Wait, it still isn't safe."

It was the only logical protest I could offer. An excuse for the most part as the only person's whose safety I was deeply interested in was my own. Still, it was enough. Her nervous glance at the door told me she didn't want to go running back into the firefight still echoing up the stairwell.

"We'll be safer in the office, there." I pointed out, letting go of her hand when she didn't seem as she planned to run and pushing up to my feet with a hiss of displeasure. My side may have been mostly healed but it was tender.

I'd meant for her to walk ahead of me, but she had darted forward to help me with a shoulder when I wavered on standing. I didn't protest the help, at least no one was around to see the small girl offering me aid. Instead, locking the door after we'd gotten inside and hitting a switch that sent metal plating over all the windows and entrance. It would take more than a few guns to break into this room once I'd locked it down. She watched the metal falling and it was clear she was scared, that she was regretting having helped carry me here.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked, hobbling to the couch to sit down. Leaning to a small fridge to pull myself out a half bottle of water, picking up a second and holding it out toward her. She hadn't moved from near the door, and hand her arms crossed over her chest, she didn't take the tiniest step inside until I'd offered the bottle.

"I…I don't know…" she answered, hesitantly accepting the plastic from me. She didn't retreat, but she didn't sit down either. There was a hesitation in her tone that spoke of lies. "I woke up there just a bit ago…and I heard you angry at someone over the light on the door."

"You happened to wake up just before I was attacked?" I was skeptical, but I didn't threaten her directly, not yet. I'd seen her toss a man twice my size across a room just a few minutes ago, I didn't know what sort of monster I'd shut myself in with any more than she seemed to. "Why were you sleeping outside my building?"

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She answered, having put her arms back around herself, one hand was holding the water but she already seemed to have forgotten she had it.

"Try me," I encouraged, opening my own water to take a long drink. I'd have preferred liquor but given I didn't know the state of the attack I wanted a clear mind. "You did just heal me from a bullet."

She bit her lip, still seeming unsure as to if she should say anything. Glancing around as if hoping for some escape, but that she lacked completely. It took a code from me to open the office once I'd locked it down. I waited, despite my poor mood over the turn of the day I could be patient with stupid young women, Ivy had helped with that development.

"I…destroyed something…something powerful. It knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was outside." She stated lightly, obviously leaving out vital details. I was certain she had to be one of Strange's that had broken off and never followed Fish. I was more concerned with making certain she hadn't been planted here. Her arrival seemed quite convenient. Still, if she was a spy she was a damn good one.

"You didn't plan to be here and save me to get in my good graces?" I asked, watching her face carefully as the confusion appeared at my query.

"No offense but I don't even know you…and this isn't really what I want to be involved with. Like I said before, I didn't see or hear anything…I just want be safe and to go home." She answered, her words serious, clearly hoping that if she continued to promise silence then I would let her go when the danger had passed. Was she serious about not knowing who I was? It would be a poor lie, given I had run for mayor and my face had been everywhere in this town.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Oswald Cobblepot, but you can call me The Penguin. You are?" I asked after my polite introduction.

"Kagome…Higurashi." She replied, pausing to consider her name. Her English wasn't perfect but it was still passable, if accented.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances Miss Hirurashi. Are you going to drink your water?" I asked, watching her glance to it and then nod and open it. I'd hoped it might get her to relax a little, at the very least she unfolded her arms.

"Um…where are we? Where is this city I mean?" She asked. She didn't know where she was?

"Gotham city." I replied and she just sipped at her water, quiet after my explanation.

"In America?" She said with uncertainty. "Where? I've never heard of it."

"New York, on the coast." I supplied.

Who hadn't heard of Gotham city? She had to be one of Strange's…she sat on the opposite end of the couch, but it wasn't out of any acceptance from me. She'd more sunk down, as though she were in emotional shock, as if unable to really process what I was telling her. If she was the plant, she was the best I'd ever seen.

"What did you do out there? You threw that man, then helped me…how?" I asked, changing the subject of where we were to something I was more interested in.

"I…just can do that…sometimes." She immediately looked nervous when I mentioned her ability. "Please…don't tell anyone. I just wanted to help."

"I won't mention it." I promised, which seemed to help her mood just slightly. "Where are you from?"

"Tokyo…" She answered, and given English wasn't her first language and her appearance it was a believable story. "I live with my brother, grandpa, and mom. They're probably really worried…what's the date?"

Just as well I had nothing better to do than entertain her basic questions, outside of the circumstances I doubted I would have possessed the same amount of patience. "It's October first."

"The year?"

Was she serious? Yes, one of the looney's. I'd never seen her at the asylum but if she regularly forgot the year then maybe she'd gotten a lot of time to herself.

"1987." I supplied.

"What!?" She sat up straight, staring at me as though I'd said something horrible. "No…it can't be…are you serious?"

"More often than many seem to think." I lamented, growing tired of her shock and awe over simple things. Wasn't Zsasz done yet? "Do you need help getting home?"

…

She didn't jump at my offer of help, making me again unsure if she was trying to worm her way into my army. She was shivering, she'd been soaked from the rain before we ran in here, and I kept the lounge quite cold. With a sigh, I took off my jacket, it was ruined anyway, and set it over her shoulders. She jumped when I first laid down the fabric but pulled it closer around herself when she realized what I'd done. She murmured thanks and I just nodded lightly, letting her grow distracted with her own thoughts again. What was going on in her head?

More importantly…what was I going to do with her? I couldn't just let her wander off until I knew more about her, and her ability…

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"I…please don't tell anyone about this…" I asked swiftly when I'd finished. I didn't heal him as much as I wanted to, but the bleeding had stopped…I'd helped him. I couldn't have stood to have seen someone else die needlessly today…but then I didn't know if that is what the jewel might have wanted. "You…you should be okay…I…I should go…"

He grabbed my hand when I went to move, gripping my wrist with a strength I wouldn't have expected out of his small frame. "Wait, it still isn't safe."

He was right, of course. I couldn't just wander back into that fight…next time a man held me down I might not be able to do anything about it. I watched the stairwell with nervousness since someone else could come in at any time.

"We'll be safer in the office, there." He pointed to the door he'd vanished into earlier for the larger gun, letting go of my hand to push himself up from the floor. I heard the hiss of pain and slipped closer under his shoulder. I couldn't just leave him out here. I helped him to the office and came inside just behind him. It was fancy, like everything here. All of it was made with very expensive materials as far as I could tell. I was wondering if I should leave when he pushed a button near the door. Metal plating slid over the windows and netted across the door. This place was like a safe room? So much for the option of trying to get away from all this.

"What were you doing outside?" he asked, limping to a couch in his room near a fridge, which he pulled waters from. He held one out to me and I hesitantly walked forward to take it. I didn't know how to refuse in the circumstances.

"I…I don't know…" I replied, I couldn't exactly tell him the truth. He'd think I was crazy. "I woke up there just a bit ago…and I heard you angry at someone over the light on the door."

"You happened to wake up just before I was attacked?" He didn't believe me. "Why were you sleeping outside my building?"

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied, wrapping my arms over my chest, my shirt still covered me but it had been ripped and was still soaked, making me uncomfortable beyond the chill.

"Try me," he suggested, drinking his water and relaxed considering he'd just been shot. Did he go through this so often that he was that comfortable with what had just happened? "You did just heal me from a bullet."

I didn't want to tell him. I knew already I had put myself in danger using my powers on him…but there weren't any exits I could see. I didn't really have a choice but to answer somehow.

"I…destroyed something…something powerful. It knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was outside." I answered. I wasn't lying, just omitting generous portions of detail. He was watching me carefully, as if not sure what to think of me. I guess I couldn't blame him.

"You didn't plan to be here and save me to get in my good graces?" He asked, and I furrowed my brow at him.

"No offense but I don't even know you…and this isn't really what I want to be involved with. Like I said before, I didn't see or hear anything…I just want be safe and to go home." I repeated, hoping if he didn't think me a threat he'd just let me leave when everything was quiet outside. Not that I knew how I'd get home…

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Oswald Cobblepot, but you can call me The Penguin. You are?" His introduction was polite, but there was an edge to his voice that told me he was growing tired of our conversation.

"Kagome…Higurashi." I answered, after thinking about how the English used their names. It was backwards from her native Japanese. At least I could communicate well enough, though I had to guess sometimes what he meant based on words around those I didn't recognize.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances Miss Higurashi. Are you going to drink your water?" He asked, his temper hard to guess. A moment ago, he seemed annoyed but now he was being calm, nice even. I opened the bottle for a drink, perhaps it would help my nerves…

"Um…where are we? Where is this city I mean?" I asked. I had to know and the sooner the better.

"Gotham city." He answered, and he was serious…but I didn't know it.

"In America?" I asked with uncertainty. "Where? I've never heard of it."

"New York, on the coast." He answered. Really? The jewel had left me half a world away from my home? But why? What was it after?

"What did you do out there? You threw that man, then helped me…how?" He asked, of course he was interested in my abilities…it's why I normally avoided using them in the modern era…

"I…just can do that…sometimes." I answered, afraid someone would want to cut me up and test on me. "Please…don't tell anyone. I just wanted to help."

"I won't mention it." He said, and I nodded to that. "Where are you from?"

"Tokyo…" I answered, offering details. Isn't that what you are supposed to do if you are worried about a kidnapper? "I live with my brother, grandpa, and mom. They're probably really worried…what's the date?"

"It's October first."

"The year?"

"1987."

"What!?" I snapped my eyes to him at the answer. He wasn't joking or kidding, if anything he seemed bored answering simple questions. Clearly thinking there was something wrong with me… "No…it can't be…are you serious?"

"More often than many seem to think." He was losing patience, polite or not. "Do you need help getting home?"

…

What home? I haven't been born yet…can I tell him that? No, that seems like a horrible idea, he already keeps looking at me like I belong in a nut bin. I got put across the world, in a time before I even was born. Would mom be younger now? Would dad still be alive over in Tokyo? Would Grandpa be caring for the shrine? Why had I mentioned my family? It seemed pointless now…was that the plan then…take me away from everything I loved. Not just separate me from the past, but my future too? Was I even in my world? I'd never heard of a Gotham city before, had I been pushed not just across time, but somehow to another dimension?

I hadn't noticed I was shivering until the jacket was set on my shoulders, I jumped slightly from the unexpected warmth and the scent of cologne that accompanied it. It was a gesture I didn't expect but I tugged the fabric closer, in part wanting to feel something close to me as I realized my world wasn't falling apart – it had vanished from beneath my feet.

"I um…thank you…" I didn't know what to say. "I can't…I can't go home. Not anymore…but don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Regardless of where I'd been shoved, I was sure if it was the jewel's final act to send me here then it couldn't be good. It certainly didn't seem so thus far. He seemed ready to answer but a buzz entered the air and the intercom came on. I recognized the cheerful voice of the man that had run down to face all the assailants…

"Boss, it's done. I have a few that are still alive, and back up is arriving now. We'll start clean up." The voice stated, as happy to be doing this work as could be. I felt a bit ill at the concept but kept it to myself. He walked around to look at a computer at his desk, clicking through several screens. Probably security. I could see just a small glowing box in his eyes where the monitors light reflected. An odd man for certain, but hopefully one that would just let me go. I breathed a bit easier when the metal started to retract into the ceiling and floor, as well as away from the door.

"It would be rather rude of me to cast you out in the rain, the next few days the forecast is predicting quite the storm. It seems uncalled for, particularly after you helped me." The man said, coming back around the desk. I watched him, I really didn't want to be involved in…whatever he was involved in. "You don't have to stay long, not if you don't want to, but at least let me provide you a room for a few days, some clothes and a nice meal, or a hot bath. The least I could do given your help."

A hot bath…

 _God, that sounds amazing…_

I nodded slowly, not sure if I would regret agreeing but so cold it was hard to refuse… "All right…"

 **End Chapter**

Poor Kagome, I really do just abuse her so much. But I like it? She's really confused, and Penguin…well he just wants a healbot atm and assumes she's a nutjob like most of the rest of the 'freaks' that work for him. It'll be fun to see if I ever have him accept Kagome's 'past' as truth. Guess time will tell.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and comments. I was surprised people decided to read this one but I'm happy : )

Kyloren'sgirl – Thanks for the review, glad you enjoy it. I do try to take my time and make my work enjoyable, but I also write fanfiction for fun so I apologize if it feels rushed sometimes.

HalfBlack – I have some admirable mental powers. Though great minds do think alike. I'm not sure why I even decided to go with this, but once the idea got in my head I really wanted to. Hope you continue to enjoy.


	3. Pills to Swallow

**Chapter Three:** **_Pills to Swallow_**

 _"_ _Broken pieces of a barely breathing story, where there once was love now there's only me…and the lonely. Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby, let you go and let the lonely in. To take my heart again…"_

 **-Christina Perri,** ** _The Lonely Lyrics_**

 _Absence. A word that covers so many things. Loss, pain, loneliness. It wraps up so many painful hollow emotions into a bow so tight it threatens to steal away breath, to wrap around the heart with ribbons of razor blades…bleeding away the passion until only a machine remains. A shell, that keeps the body moving, but never allows it to live. For all the options of individuals to be malevolent or full of grace, without a tribe, without others, the individual comes to understand how little they mean by themselves. Absence is unabatedly cruel…through absolutely no effort, it kills a person from within._

 ** _The Monster –_**

The attack was a hit planned by one of Maroni's children. I shouldn't have been surprised, the apple didn't fall far. Maroni hadn't been that bright and his kids weren't either. I would be heading out shortly to finish that loose end. I was less concerned about the upstart than I was what to do about the woman I'd adopted during the attempted cue.

At least I knew she wasn't a spy.

If I hadn't already been fairly convinced when I'd taken her in I was certain of that fact now. She'd barely spoken to me and only sometimes to the staff. It seemed as if she were in some sort of depression. She wasn't as annoying as Nygma had been when Isabel died but she was exceptionally quiet and withdrawn all the same. I'd given her one of the many rooms in Falcone's mansion to call her own and tried to make certain she would be comfortable. She always offered thanks, but she avoided contact for the most part. Only speaking with staff when they went to help her with new clothes or ask her to come to the dining area for meals. Best I knew she did plan to leave once the thunderstorms plaguing the area were over. I hadn't had much time to speak with her, emergency repairs and replacements had to be made at the club, security had to be tightened in the area. Tonight, I had examples to make.

Zsasz was taking the wayward son to the area where I'd called a meeting now, in a while I'd be publicly dismembering him in front of the other bosses. Shipping off bits to other Maroni family members, perhaps they would get the idea it was better to let bygones be bygones. A messy lesson but I couldn't have them thinking I was going soft on any sort of unlicensed crime, particularly when that crime targeted me. I'd been so busy with this on top on my usual business that I'd barely had time to sleep, much less try and deal with the hermit installed down the hall. I'd only seen her in passing and she'd been far more subdued than during the action. I didn't even have a lot of time this afternoon, but I planned to let the bosses wait so I could speak with her, get a better gauge. Whatever her strange depression was about, I could use someone with her ability – even if she claimed it to be unreliable. If nothing else, I knew I didn't want her in the hands of possible enemies.

I knocked on the door, waiting a moment. I heard her moving, and offered a light smile when she opened the door. She didn't swing it wide, watching me from inside, clearly not comfortable. Her face was red, and it was clear she'd been crying, she had on a nightgown despite it being the middle of the day. Had she been weeping since that morning? "Good afternoon Miss Higurashi. I wanted to check in and see how you were? Is the room acceptable? I know I've been a bit of a dreadful host, I apologize for that."

"I'm good, it's good." She answered, voice nasally. She opened the door a bit more as she spoke but still leaning against the frame. She seemed intent on pretending she hadn't been crying no matter how obvious it was but I played along. "I don't want you to put yourself out for me. You are a busy man. I'll be out of your hair as soon as the storms die down, if you don't mind me waiting until then…"

"You may stay here as long as you like Miss Higurashi, you need not be in a rush. You aren't imposing." I answered. "I was actually hoping we could speak for a short while. Would you like to take tea in the library or sit in the study? I'd normally recommend the porch but the weather makes it a bit dreary."

She was much more anxious than she'd been the night of the attack, the nervousness I'd guess as recognition. She had figured out who I am, and what that meant, at least at enough of a level to frighten her. My invitation left her silent for a moment but eventually she nodded slowly. "Can I meet you in a few minutes?"

"Of course." I answered, "I'll have tea brought to the library."

"Okay, thank you…sir." She seemed like she wasn't sure what to call me, but had closed the door before I could ask her to call me Oswald. I headed along the hall and asked a servant to bring tea to the library. Moving inside ahead of the Servant and sitting at the small table where I expected she could be comfortable, as much as she could be at any rate. I leaned back, looking around the room. All these books, most of them would probably go years without being touched other than to be dusted. I didn't exactly have the time for reading…

The servant's brought in tea before the girl arrived and I leaned forward to pour the water and make it myself. I preferred my own hands to that of staff in this case. Mother had always said that the only way to get tea just how you liked it. Like in so many things, she was right. I took a sip and contemplated if the girl would be willing to stay without me having to force her. I doubted it…it was why I had a few extra guard's downstairs today. I hadn't let anyone in on the plan yet but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Hi, sorry to make you wait. I was told by your staff that I should wear something nicer if you asked me to meet you." She said, motioning her hands in general embarrassment when I started to rise. "Please, don't get up for me."

She looked nervous, wearing a midnight blue colored vintage sun dress with a mesh silk chiffon at the top extending to short bell sleeves. There was a black belt around the natural waist and she looked nervous as she came inside. She had mary janes and long white stockings on her feet but no other accessories. Her hair was in a simple style, but it wasn't soaked as it had been when I first found her. She looked totally different from that day in the ally.

The staff had always gotten dresses for Ivy so I expected they just assumed they were to do the same for my new guest. Ivy had been quick to offer them direction, so I hadn't thought to mention something specific. Had they purposefully gotten her a style that complimented mine? The blue even worked well with several of the ties and suits I had upstairs…

"You didn't need to go out of your way for me." I told her, realizing I'd been staring a moment longer than I should. "I want you to be comfortable."

"I don't mind, it's nice dressing up sometimes." She replied, walking slowly closer before sitting down opposite where I was at the table. "May I?"

I gestured to the tea to show she was welcome to it. Her face was the largest change, she'd been charged with emotion during the attack – usually fear, but there had also been a resolve when she'd healed me that seemed to have disappeared. Her expression now was hollow, her eyes puffy and red, though it was clear she'd tried to make herself more presentable in the brighter light of the library I could see under the rushed make up that she was devastated. She'd told me that she'd lived with family, but then she'd told me she couldn't go home...I hadn't yet heard anything about her surname but such research so far away took time. I wouldn't have any information back for at least another week, possibly two…and they may not find anything, she could just be insane after all…

"Thank you, for everything." She remarked quietly, stirring her tea absently. "I think with the clothes, if you don't mind me keeping them, I can find a job."

"You are planning to remain in Gotham then?" I asked. "I was under the impression you would want to return to Japan."

"No…" She answered, and there was a barely audible crack in her voice, even with that one word. Her face hardened a moment, fighting tears that threatened at the concept. What had happened to her?

 _It doesn't matter…_

I couldn't let myself get emotionally invested, even if I felt some pity for the girl, it was only because her not having anyone reminded me of me. That wasn't why I wanted her here. I wasn't here to help her, though preferably she would believe that lie. I watched her quietly a moment then set down my cup, leaning forward to set my hand on hers. She didn't wince or withdraw, just glanced at me then back to my hand…nervous again.

"I don't know what's happened to you, and you don't need to tell me if you don't wish to. But after you helped me I don't want you to feel that you must rush from here. Gotham is a hard city in which to survive even if you start in good circumstances…without a family or many friends…" I let my words drift off. "I can guess you've been through a lot. I just want to make sure you are safe. You can stay here as long you like, I can even find a job for you if you don't wish to feel as if you are imposing, though I again feel compelled to assure you that isn't the case."

She was silent a moment, quiet. She looked like she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, lost in whatever had driven her to this sadness. I'd withdrawn my hand and she sat with both of hers in her lap, fingers curled around the fine china.

"I want to believe you…" She started quietly. "You've been very kind, and I appreciate everything…but from what I've heard you aren't exactly a philanthropist. Why do you want to help me? What do you want from me?"

"Other than paying you back for that small detail of you saving my life?" I asked, having predicted something like this might come up. Likely I would have survived without her help – lord knows I had before…but it did make her nod to my point.

"That's all?" She asked. I resisted the urge to smirk, wondering if she'd had others use her for these skills.

"Is there something else you think I'm looking for?" I was curious if she'd be honest about her fears…

"I…guess I don't have anywhere else to go." She glanced around as if to make sure no guards were present, though she'd looked around when she first came in. Her voice lowering all the same, she didn't meet my eyes, staring at her cup. "I think I understand…well, I get the basic idea…but there would need to be rules."

"What do you mean?" I asked, did she already expect I wanted her help with occasional healing if the need arose?

"You will agree to it then? With terms, obviously." I asked, amused at my good fortune of her deciphering my plans without the need to lay them out openly.

"Yes…" She said after a moment of hesitation. "With rules…and the understanding I don't really know what I'm doing…I don't have experience. Is there usually some sort of contract or just a spoken understanding?"

Why was she blushing?

"I don't plan to ask much." I answered, trying to stay on topic. "Just occasional help if there is some sort of emergency. It will be time consuming, as I'll need you nearby if something comes up."

"Not more than once a day." She said suddenly, even redder than a moment ago.

"Is it tiring?" I asked, curious as to the details of her skill.

"I wouldn't know." She commented, and I squinted a bit at her…the frigid shoulders, the frightened downward stare…no, she wasn't just afraid of me as the Penguin, there was something else happening here.

"Am I misunderstanding something?" I asked, frowning at being more direct after just enjoying not having to. "I wish for you to remain nearby to heal me if another problem arises like the attack."

"Wait, what?" She blinked, clearly surprised at my comments. "You…that's all you want?"

"Yes, what did you…" I paused, glancing away and trying to keep my own composure when I realized the misunderstanding. The puzzle pieces crashed instantly into place and I gripped the arm of my chair to try and cover my frustration, someone in my household was going to die today…

 _You, are still a blind fool Oswald._

Was that me mocking myself, or echoes of Ed?

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I was in shock when he first took me with him, using an expensive limo to take me to a mansion where he offered me a room and told me his staff would get me new clothes and anything I would want. I still didn't know what to think…it wasn't until that night curled under expensive silk sheets that I let myself cry. It seemed like once I'd let the tap flow I couldn't turn it off, I don't know when I fell asleep, only that it was fitful and that I'd certainly still had moist cheeks when I did.

Everything was gone…

Everything I'd ever known, my life, my past, my future…it was all wiped away by a hateful pink stone that would see me destroyed for what I'd done to it. I'd wished for it to cease to exist, and now it had done the same to me. I wasn't even on my earth, even if in Japan my family lived they wouldn't know me. I didn't exist here…and I wouldn't for years. I wouldn't yell at my brother again, I wouldn't get a hug from my mom or grandpa…I'd never see Inuyasha again…

I was crying the next day when they came to fit me for clothes. I did my best to remain steady but still sniffled now and then. Thankfully they didn't try to talk to me too much that first afternoon, asking for details more on clothes than on me. There were always curious looks and stares but none asked me anything personal beyond my name and basic preferences, food, fabrics, and so on. I should have been more social, but I just was battling not to burst into tears when them around most of the time. When they weren't delivering clothes or asking me to come for a meal I didn't seek them out.

This man, The Penguin. I did hear them speak of him. Usually to each other and not to me…between that and the twice I'd turned on the television I realized he was the top of the underworld, at least in the public eye. Judging by the number of people running at his beck and call the few times he'd been home since he'd dropped me off it couldn't have been just that he was a figurehead. I probably should have been concerned about what such a person would want with me but since my entire life had been shattered I didn't really dwell on it.

I had held onto hope for so long, that we would make it through…persevere past the evil plots of a shiny artifact…that now that I'd been doomed for my actions I felt empty. Like my naïve attempts to fix the issue had been a mistake. What was all the journey worth it if I'd never see anyone I loved again, if I was trapped in another world with no viable escape? The well hadn't been opened ever in this time, I had no reason to believe that would change now…the jewel had been my connection to the past in the first place and it was gone.

"Try this on, I think he'll love you in this." The tailor stated, he looked unique with a multicolored hairstyle and thin well-fitted suit that reminded me of my unexpected benefactor. I just complied, if this man was intent on buying me all these clothes and keeping me off the street I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe he really was just grateful for my help, what was I supposed to have done there, back away? Let him die?

There had already been so much death that day…

Was this the jewel's plan? To leave me with this odd individual who ruled over most of the things I'd normally hate? I'd healed him hoping I was resisting whatever the jewel wanted, but now that I knew who he was I felt as though I'd just been a puppet. Did that even matter now? The jewel was gone, could it have predicted the results of its relocation? Perhaps it had hoped he would shoot me that first night in the ally or that I'd die in the firefight. Maybe it had no idea where it was sending me, just casting me out of my life.

The dress was lovely, the fabric felt nice against my skin, if I wasn't trying so hard not to cry in front of the people helping me I might have even enjoyed it. It was tailored well, I doubted he would need to do alterations, I had to give Mister Cobblepot that he had a great employee. I was about to walk out of the bathroom to let him see when I heard one of the maid's talking to him.

"You really think she'll do the trick?" The woman, Vivion, one of the maids that often picked up and dusted my room, asked. She was usually all over cleaning or watching me. She hadn't really spoken to me much directly but I'd never gotten the best vibes from her. What did she mean?

"I'm certain. She's able to compliment his usual style, she'll look excellent on his arm." The tailor replied. Wait…what did they mean? In my depression, I hadn't been thinking…now it seemed rather clear. Obviously, a person as capable as 'the Penguin' wouldn't just offer me help out of the goodness of his heart. He'd want something in return…and judging by what they were saying it was nothing savory.

A flicker of anger nearly made me stalk out to tell the staff off, but I stopped with my hand on the knob. What was the point? Without the help of this man, it wasn't like I'd survive long…I might think myself tough but I'd already realized just how unforgiving this city was compared to so many others. The news had made that clear. I didn't have anywhere to stay, or to be…if I left this place I would be utterly alone. The jewel was probably laughing from the grave, knowing it dropped me in the center of a dystopia I could do nothing about. My mom, my grandfather, my friends…they would have told me not to take being treated as such, being used…but I was too numb to care. What was the point of fighting back? What had it gotten me so far? I'd dug this grave…perhaps I should just lie in it?

Pain…then more pain…that's all trying to help and live a good life had offered. Maybe I could just go along…at least I'd make it out of this alive. The jewel seemed to use the last vestige of its power to try and kill me. Perhaps it had succeeded in the only way that mattered, I felt broken. But, at least if I stayed alive…if I didn't completely give in to death…then maybe I wasn't letting it win the war. Just every other battle…

I walked back out quietly, letting him look over me and gush as he continued to do. I still felt just as awkward, not really used to such behavior. Was this the sort of thing a whore put on? Was I even considered a whore? Was there a term for what I was considering accepting? I doubted I could have refused even if I wanted to…I hadn't learned much, but from what I'd been able to pick up there was next to nothing denied to this 'Penguin'. If he wanted me, I might as well go along before he forced himself. I doubted I could take that after everything else the jewel had done to me…at least this way it was mildly on my own terms.

When he visited my room later that afternoon I had to try and put on a brave face, to wipe the moisture away and replace it with acceptance. It was hard not to grimace. It wasn't his appearance, some of the other girls called him odd but I didn't think he was unattractive, it was more the idea of what I was allowing, of what he wanted. Of what I didn't have the spirit to fight anymore…the world was a horrible one, and all my fighting hadn't changed that- not for me, not for the people in this place. I'd never see a single person I loved ever again, I might as well be nothing more than property but it was still difficult to swallow and put the false smile on my lips. Would he see right through me? Recognize me as broken and cast me out as the jewel had?

 _Did I really care either way…?_

"Can I meet you in a few minutes?" I asked after he invited me to tea. I suppose this was the moment he was waiting for, the least I could do is put on some of the clothes he had gotten. The tailor had been quite clear that it was what I should do when he invited me out.

"Of course." He answered, putting off the image of a gentleman when I knew he was anything but… "I'll have tea brought to the library."

"Okay, thank you…sir." I stammered, closing the door. It was a little rude but better than breaking into a sob in front of him. He was going to think I found him abhorrent…which I did I suppose for what he wanted from me but I couldn't show that. I put on the dress, stockings, and shoes. If I was home I'd have put on jewelry too but I didn't have that here…would he start providing that as well…dressing me up like a doll he was already doing. Since I didn't have anything else to add I walked slowly to the library, hesitating outside a moment before stepping in.

"Hi, sorry to make you wait. I was told by your staff that I should wear something nicer if you asked me to meet you." I said, motioning with him to sit when he started to get up. "Please, don't get up for me."

 _I can guess your intentions…_

"You didn't need to go out of your way for me." He replied, but he had been staring, the tailor hadn't been wrong that he seemed to like this sort of outfit. I suddenly hated having liked the feel of the fabric. "I want you to be comfortable."

"I don't mind, it's nice dressing up sometimes." I lied, walking slowly closer before sitting down opposite where he was at the table. Gesturing toward the tea, I needed to stay busy or I'd break down again… "May I?"

He motioned at the tea and I moved to get it. He was watching me intently. Was I not good enough? Was there something else he was expecting? I felt out of place.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered as I stirred the tea. "I think with the clothes, if you don't mind me keeping them, I can find a job."

Maybe he'd still let me go…

"You are planning to remain in Gotham then?" He seemed curious. "I was under the impression you would want to return to Japan."

"No…" I answered firmly, trying to keep my voice from cracking. He knew I couldn't go back already, this was just a nod at some semblance of politeness. The way he pretended to be a good member of society while he was anything but made my skin crawl. Did he have to keep staring like that? Would I get used to it?

His eyes were a softer color than I expected or remembered…I looked at my cup, even more uncomfortable with how innocent he looked for the conversation we were having. Did that make him better or worse? Would that make it easier? Perhaps some part of me wanted to be punished…for trapping myself here.

He touched my hand. I didn't draw back, what was the point given he'd probably be doing more before the night was out given how suggestively the tailor had spoken that afternoon.

"I don't know what's happened to you, and you don't need to tell me if you don't wish to. But after you helped me I don't want you to feel that you must rush from here. Gotham is a hard city in which to survive even if you start in good circumstances…without a family or many friends…" His words drifted off. "I can guess you've been through a lot. I just want to make sure you are safe. You can stay here as long you like, I can even find a job for you if you don't wish to feel as if you are imposing, though I again feel compelled to assure you that isn't the case."

I felt a bit sick but was glad I skipped lunch. Did he always act so generous to people he was propositioning? At least he let go of my hand, I sat fiddling with the cup, not much feeling like drinking it.

"I want to believe you…" Is that what he wanted to hear? Was this some sort of strange play he went through? Was I just a number? How many women had he said all this too? The tailor had talked about designing clothes for another woman. "You've been very kind, and I appreciate everything…but from what I've heard you aren't exactly a philanthropist. Why do you want to help me? What do you want from me?  
 _Just say it already, it'd be easier if you'd just admit what you are…_

"Other than paying you back for that small detail of you saving my life?" He said, voice almost cheerful. Not insanely so like his bald minion, but still more than it should be in this situation.

"That's all?" I pressed.

"Is there something else you think I'm looking for?" He answered my question with one of his own. Was he wanting me to say it first?

"I…guess I don't have anywhere else to go." I glanced around the room, glad he hadn't brought any guards with him at least. I'd looked when I came in but this deserved a second check. I couldn't get my voice to raise above a whisper, staring at my tea. It felt almost as though it wasn't actually me speaking as though I'd somehow separated from myself to broach this topic… "I think I understand…well, I get the basic idea…but there would need to be rules."

"What do you mean?" He asked, why was he pressing for details? Was he enjoying this torment? Then he smiled, at least saving me from the need to be crude about it. "You will agree to it then? With terms, obviously."

"Yes…" I agreed easier than I thought I would. It was pretty simple to just say one word. "With rules…and the understanding I don't really know what I'm doing…I don't have experience. Is there usually some sort of contract or just a spoken understanding?"

This was horrible…would I really be able to go through with this? At least he wasn't overly fat or deformed and ugly…

"I don't plan to ask much." He commented lightly. "Just occasional help if there is some sort of emergency. It will be time consuming, as I'll need you nearby if something comes up."

"Not more than once a day." I stated seriously, I couldn't handle that…I wasn't sure I could handle it as it was.

"Is it tiring?" He asked. Did he think I did this all the time or something?

"I wouldn't know." I answered as politely as I could.

"Am I misunderstanding something?" He asked suddenly after a short pause. Then clarified. "I wish for you to remain nearby to heal me if another problem arises like the attack."

"Wait, what?" I blinked and stared at him at the comment. "You…that's all you want?"

 _Oh god…_

"Yes, what did you…" He paused mid-sentence, understanding coming over his face as the glanced away from me.

 _Oh god…no, I didn't do this…_

He was holding tightly to the arm of his chair, clearly angry. His entire posture and expression had hardened. He had never been planning to proposition me to be his personal sex-slave…why had they implied it would be otherwise?

 _No, nonono…what the hell is wrong with me…?_

I covered my face with my hands, trying not to start hyperventilating. The only person that had given me any help in this new world, and I'd just implied I thought he was planning to use me that way. Sure, I hadn't heard good rumors about him, but none had implicated he was that sort of a man, but then, he had bought me the clothes…

 _You had a single soaked school uniform and he bought you more concealing clothes…_

On second thought, let the jewel win, I wanted to die…dying would be better…

 **End Chapter**

I tried to make this chapter both very sad and hard for Kagome, cause she's going through quite a change, but also sort of amusing with the 'misunderstanding' and touching on how perspectives can really change view. Kagome will get a bit more of her natural feistiness back once she's had some time to deal with the whole being shoved into a totally different reality to never see anyone she loves again (that is a bit of a rough hand).

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

I'm quite happy whenever I see a fav or follow. Thanks for those : )


	4. You Can't Pluck Power

**Chapter Four:** **_You Can't Pluck Power_**

 _"_ _She paints her fingers with a close precision. He starts to notice empty bottles of gin and takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for. A lonely speaker in a conversation, her words were swimming through his ears again. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for…"_

 **-Panic At the Disco,** **_The Ballad of Mona Lisa lyrics_**

 _Bargain. Often a deal between two people, and generally to the favor of one over the other. Though, it has a number of less used definitions. An agreeable person could be described as a bargain, but in general it is something that requires a number of individuals higher than one. Crafting such a thing requires a step away from loneliness, if only out of sheer logistical need. It doesn't mean that anyone bargain's well, or that they are getting what they are looking for. It's easy to end up with something much worse than what you thought you were negotiating…or to misinterpret all together when there is more than one mind involved. Perspective, like in most things, can make a horrible deal one that cannot be passed up…_

 ** _The Monster –_**

Was there a gracious way to continue this conversation?

"I apologize for any misunderstanding." I remarked, doing what I could to salvage the unexpected turn. Do I tell her she's lovely but I am not interested? Would that just be strange?

"No, I should apologize." She interjected, still quite flushed from embarrassment. "I got the wrong idea…you just want me to heal you if you get hurt again? I mean, I can try…but I already told you I can't always control it."

Just push past it, she certainly seemed like that's what she wanted. I nodded to her, more than willing to pretend this hadn't just happened. "I realize that, but all the same, it would be preferable to have a security net, even an old one with a weak point or two is better than none if I have to walk on the high wire."

"So, you want me with you but that's it? I don't have to…be involved with what you do?" She asked, frowning a bit.

"My hope is that you won't need to be. I'd rather keep you out of danger." I said, being genuine. "You've figured out who I am, and what I do. Are you willing to work for me? I consider myself generous to those that remain loyal to me."

She picked up her tea to sip at it, her hands steadier than many would be in this situation. She looked resigned again, as though this was where she would be stuck regardless. Which was true enough I supposed. "I don't want to be nearby when…people are getting hurt."

"I will do what I can to limit your exposure, but it is unrealistic to promise you won't see things or hear things you'd rather not." I pointed out, sipping my own tea, it was getting cold. "Trust is a commodity for me, if you agree to this I need to know you aren't going to speak to the police about anything you might hear or see."

"And in return you'll let me stay here?" She asked, looking slightly afraid. Did she not want to be kicked out on the street? Was that her only concern?

"I would prefer to also provide a stipend for your trouble, we can set you up with a bank account and I took the liberty of setting up an appointment to have proper identification made for you." I answered, enjoying this now that we'd pushed past the previous confusion so quickly. "Regardless of if you choose to stay, you should go and get it done. If you change your mind and want to travel you'll need a passport and other identification."

"I don't have to pick now?" She was surprised.

"No, I'd prefer you think it over first." I answered. It wasn't originally what I'd had in mind but she seemed unsure. I'd rather a dog that wanted to follow me than one I beat into submission, if a bit more time convinced her to stay of her own accord then that would make my life much easier. "Sleep on it. You should join me for dinner tomorrow and let me know then."

"Okay…" She nodded slowly, starting to move when I got up.

"Please, enjoy the quiet of the library, and the tea." I remarked, fastening the button at the front of my jacket. "I don't mean to be rude rushing out on you, but I have other appointments I must keep."

"Of course, thank you Mister…Penguin." She said, seeming to steadily be going back into the strange emotional shock of hers. How was she so lucid one moment, and completely not the next?

"Oswald, please. That's what I prefer friends call me." I replied, offering a smile before excusing myself and heading out of the room. I rubbed my face after the door closed, glaring at the maid that was nearby. Had she been listening in? Perhaps more than one of my staff would die today…

"Henry!" I called out for the latest goon to have taken the place of Gabe. The large fellow joined me at the bottom of the steps. "Set up a time for my tailor this evening, and have Carmichael speak to the staff. Find out whose bright idea it was to make the girl feel like a streetwalker."

"Yes, boss." The man answered, nodding to me and disappearing into the house again. I got another of the extra's around today and made them my driver. I wouldn't be getting much rest tonight either, so many people to teach manners to…at least I had a dismemberment to look forward to.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"I apologize for any misunderstanding." He said, sounding as uncomfortable as I felt, even with his polished veneer. I could hardly blame him, I'd pretty much told him I'd be his whore, and he wasn't interested in it in the first place.

"No, I should apologize." I answered, rambling. "I got the wrong idea…you just want me to heal you if you get hurt again? I mean, I can try…but I already told you I can't always control it."

Please, just let me act like I didn't just pimp myself out.

"I realize that, but all the same, it would be preferable to have a security net, even an old one with a weak point or two is better than none if I have to walk on the high wire." He replied, handling the embarrassing scene much better than I.

"So, you want me with you but that's it? I don't have to…be involved with what you do?" I was trying not to use any words that would imply what just happened, but I couldn't help but keep kicking myself.

"My hope is that you won't need to be. I'd rather keep you out of danger." He replied, and I nodded. "You've figured out who I am, and what I do. Are you willing to work for me? I consider myself generous to those that remain loyal to me."

I picked up my tea to sip at it. Too bad it wasn't spiked. He just wanted me to heal him? I guess it was still being used, but the details were much nicer. Did I really have a choice? What would he do if I refused? I might have been naïve sometimes but I knew better. "I don't want to be nearby when…people are getting hurt."

At least if I had to work for a notorious criminal then maybe I could avoid thinking too much about it…

"I will do what I can to limit your exposure, but it is unrealistic to promise you won't see things or hear things you'd rather not." He answered, having relaxed after his moment of anger before. Had it really bothered him that I thought he wanted to…do that? "Trust is a commodity for me, if you agree to this I need to know you aren't going to speak to the police about anything you might hear or see."

"And in return you'll let me stay here?" I asked. I didn't like the circumstances, but I didn't want to be alone. I could barely fathom the idea of walking away from the one person I knew here, even if he was apparently a horrible one…

"I would prefer to also provide a stipend for your trouble, we can set you up with a bank account and I took the liberty of setting up an appointment this evening to have proper identification made for you." He explained. "Regardless of if you choose to stay, you should go and get it done. If you change your mind and want to travel you'll need a passport and other identification."

"I don't have to pick now?" I didn't think he'd actually be giving me an option…but he kept mentioning Japan and my ability to travel. Maybe he was giving me a choice…I couldn't tell…

"No, I'd prefer you think it over first." He said after watching me quietly, as if considering. He had said he wanted people he could trust, and just forcing me into this wouldn't really engender confidence. "Sleep on it. You should join me for dinner tomorrow and let me know then."

"Okay…" I nodded. Moving to get up when he suddenly did but pausing at a shake of his head.

"Please, enjoy the quiet of the library, and the tea." He suggested, buttoning his jacket. He was impeccably dressed…like most times I saw him. He even apologized for having to leave. It was such a paradox, trying to figure out where he actually stood, or where I did, in all of this.

"Of course, thank you Mister…Penguin." I said, still not sure what he wanted from my behavior.

"Oswald, please. That's what I prefer friends call me." He insisted gently with a smile before heading out of the room. I heard him calling to one of his staff on the other side of the door but not anything else. Was I really going to do this?

I didn't really know much about him…and it seemed as though my time to mourn was being cut short. I couldn't honestly choose to do something like this without having more of an idea as to what was happening. I wish I could ask mom, she always knew what to say, even if she didn't totally understand what was happening…

I took another sip of the tea. It was cold but I needed something just so I wouldn't start sobbing again. No, I had to focus on this problem. I mean, I was glad he didn't want me as some bedroom toy, but an upgrade to a portable first aid kit wasn't exactly a compliment. Then, he said he wanted to pay me and keep me safe…so it was better than living on the street. He even set up this appointment to get me paperwork to travel, and it included a passport. Why bother offering me such a thing if he wanted to stop me from leaving?

A job offer wasn't the worst place I could have been after this afternoon. I blushed at the reminder and was glad he'd left me alone. What was wrong with me? Why would say I'd agree to…that? I was depressed…making decisions I shouldn't. Thank goodness that's not what he wanted, I shivered a bit at the idea. I had barely even kissed Inuyasha…

No, I can't think about Inuyasha…

What choice do I really have? He might not be a great person, but he wasn't a horrible one…I'd met much worse men when I was in the feudal era. Then, could I actually help him? I'd managed to heal him the other evening, but not completely and my powers seemed muted here, as if there were some sinister force making them even more chaotic to control than usual. This place, it wasn't my home, and I doubted it would ever be, but I couldn't just give up…

Sleep on it he says…probably good advice assuming I'm able to get any rest tonight…

I set my glass down, the tea had gotten more bitter and I wasn't in the mood. Walking back out to the hall, nodding when one of the workers asked me if they could help. "Yes, please. Could you get me a notebook, and a pen or pencil?"  
"In the library?"

"My room, please?" I wasn't really ready to be out. "And can you let me know when it's time to go to my appointment?"

I had to guess he would have told them, and the man nodded in a way that made me think he must know what I meant. I thanked him for the paper and set it in front of me, drawing a line down the middle then writing 'Pros' and 'Cons' on each side. I had to keep busy, and do something, or my mind would go back to everything I didn't want to think about. At least this was something I needed to figure out, it was in front of me and I could feel the paper between my fingers…it was real. I was still real, right?

I shook my head, and focused on the page.

Pro, having a place to stay and not being on the street. It was a good pro considering how much else I had lost. Con, working for a…bad person. I wrote quotes around the words, he wanted me to be discrete so I couldn't really just jot down; 'crime syndicate boss'. Each of my firsts on the list were real doozey's. Pro, I get to help. Albeit, it sounded like just him but it was nice. Con, I might see things I don't want to. He'd told me honestly, I could witness things I didn't want to witness. Okay, next. Pro, I'd have a source of income. If I did eventually want to leave then I'd be in a better place than now, with nothing he hadn't already given me. Con, I'd probably not be well liked. I imagine not given people were trying to kill him the first time I saw him. Then, if I didn't work for him and someone else found out about my abilities they might not be as kind as he had been so far…

I looked at my concise list so far…and really it left me on the fence. It was dangerous, but I'd been in danger before. It was morally questionable, but I wasn't too certain high morals had done a lot to help me until now. I wouldn't have to harm anyone myself, and it wasn't as if my presence alone made much of a difference, they would be hurt if I was there or not. Besides, what I'd watched on the news said he'd organized crime, controlled it. That crime in the city was lower as a result. Was that really a completely horrible thing?

I chewed on the end of the pencil, looking at my paper and scowling. Maybe the pro's didn't outweigh the cons, but the opposite wasn't true either. This seemed like the best option in my circumstances. I had to at least give it a go…perhaps he wouldn't be as bad as the rumors said…

A knock at the door interrupted my hesitant optimism and I stashed the notebook in a side drawer for later consideration as a voice told me it was time for my appointment. Okay, time to make a name in this new world…I could do this.

 ** _The Monster –_**

 ****"I've been good to all of you, brought in an age of prosperity and respect." I stated to the gathered table as I pulled gloves on my hands. "I set up a system that allows us to run the city, as long as we follow a few simple rules."

There were a few whispers but for the most part everyone was aptly watching, Zsasz was holding the man down with some chains and ropes he'd rigged up in the area. I had to admit, he was turning out to be quite the home depot of interrogation. He was smiling lazily at the man, who was trying to protest from around the ball gag but only got a backhand for his trouble.

"Still, there are fools that don't understand my methods. That think they can target me and get away with it. That they can commit crime in a city where I control what does and doesn't happen." I stated. With a gesture Zsasz had the man's arm on a table, it was balled up into a fist. "We are visionary's but sometimes the old ways are still the best, we'll send a few pieces to your family. Open your hand…"

The young Maroni glared at me, and I smiled back at him. He kept his hand closed and I shrugged. "Well, it is a free country. I can't make him do it."

I set the saw at his wrist and began to cut through, ignoring when blood spurted up into my face and across my chest. It was always so messy when I had to take off limbs from people whose hearts were still beating. "Let it be known…this is what happens to those that break the faith and put a target on my back."

The mess did offer a good accent to the point I was making. Everyone was certainly watching, and everyone would remember. The Maroni boy's resolve had broken quickly enough by the time I'd finished with his hand. The screaming around the ball-gag faded into a sob before he lost consciousness. "Oh, I think I moved too quickly again, whoops, clumsy me. Can you finish up here please Szasz?"

"Sure." Szasz looked like he'd enjoy cutting the body up. Who was I to deny him that joy?

I turned back to the table, slamming the severed hand down as I hit it violently. "Understood?!"

People nodded or otherwise accented to my words. Lip service or not, none were swift to test me today. Just as well, it wouldn't go particularly well if members of my inner circle began to disappear. I motioned to the door with a smile. "I believe our meeting is done. See you all in a few weeks."

I waited until most had left to pull out my handkerchief and wipe my face, it was sticky with the liquid. I picked up my wine after discarding the gloves and took a drink. "Clean up his face before you ship it off to his brother, want him looking his best. Frankie, bring the car around."

Zsasz enjoyed the rest of the dismemberment more than he likely should have, and I just watched absently as I considered other things I needed to do while waiting. When the car arrived I walked off, leaving them to clean up and ship out pieces appropriately, raising a brow when I was handed a phone. "It's Henry."

"Yes?" I asked, getting into the back seat.

"Boss, the girl is having issues." Henry said quietly, hesitating which meant something more was wrong.

"Did you get her the identification?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's all done. Looks real legit too." Henry answered. "We stopped for a second to pick up some food, her stomach kept growling. Some guy started talking to her and she freaked out and ran away. I got the guy knocked out but she disappeared."

"Then find her, why are you bothering me?" I hissed, irritated. I was hoping to finally go get a bit of sleep before another early morning. He couldn't even take a girl to pick up one thing? "Have someone pick up this person and go look for her."

"Well, that's just it, Gordon interfered and I'm at the precinct, the guy too. I saw them bring in the girl a few minutes ago but they took her to the back rooms."

So much for a good night…

"Fine, we're coming. To the GCPD." I told my driver. "Now."

I handed the phone back. Was this girl going to be more trouble than she was worth? I pinched the bridge of my nose as I waited for the car to leave. Why was it no one could do their job? I sighed, and knew it wasn't really Henry's fault, I hadn't warned him that she was one of Strange's. I'd have to be more careful what I let her go do from now on. I rolled up the window between myself and the driver and started to change, I'd started keeping extras in the car for as much as I needed them.

 **End Chapter**

Wanted to turn Kagome around a bit, and provide more reason as to why she would seriously consider the Penguin's offer. I also enjoyed having Penguin being all evil Penguin for a bit. This chapter was probably the most fun to write so far.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

Yay more follows. I am still very much in Penguin mode so been doing this most of the day for fun since I finished my final projects for this term several weeks early. Fan fiction writing – even really cracked fan fiction writing – is way more fun than writing term papers!


	5. A Scene in the Making

**Chapter Five:** **_A Scene in the Making_**

 _"_ _Why does it feel like night today? Something in the air's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left. I don't know what stressed me first or how the pressure was fed, but I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head…"_

 **-Linkin Park,** ** _Papercut Lyrics_**

 _Fear. It gets such a negative view. Certainly, it is not always a positive feeling by itself but to say that fear hasn't been the inspiration of a great many things, would be doing it a discredit. Fear can make people better, if they overcome it…or far worse if they fail to. If people lacked fear, they would die more often, be far too willing to do things they probably shouldn't. There would be no respect for common sense if there was no fear. It is also the inspiration for many grand tales. Without terror, without a monster to inspire it, how could heroes exist? If no one was afraid and everyone was brave, then who would need protecting? If people didn't tremble at the concept of loss, then how could they truly grasp the gentle delicacy of love?_

 ** _The Maiden –_**

My stupid, greedy stomach…

I was probably going to end up getting killed all because it couldn't shut the hell up.

The appointment was simple, they took pictures and wrote down all my information and gave me a driver's license. They said I would be given the passport later, apparently those documents took more time. I wasn't going to argue. I was a bit nervous just being out and about. I hadn't had as much time to notice the last time I was out away from Penguin's home but this city…something felt wrong about it. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what but it put me on edge. It felt as though there was something beneath the surface, waiting to snatch me if I didn't constantly watch the dark waters.

I was glad when we left the place to head back, but my stomach kept growling, eventually…Henry, the large guy that had been told to drive me, offered to stop and pick something up. I'd barely had anything for breakfast, and I'd skipped lunch, even at the little tea all I'd done is drink a bit of liquid. My depression didn't make me want to eat but my stomach didn't care for my heartbreak, it wanted filled now.

"Uh, just somewhere real fast?" I suggested, hoping not to make a scene and get back to the house. "McDonalds?"

Those were everywhere in the world right? Had I said it right in English? He looked confused a moment but eventually nodded. "Sure, if that's what you want. Not picky huh?"

"I try not to be." I answered quietly, fidgeting with the rim of my skirt as I sat in the backseat staring out at the streets. Everything here felt sick somehow…like there was some sort of ill that had wrapped around not just the people, but the concrete and glass. I didn't like it…

He stopped the car near a building that was at least familiar, they weren't built differently here than in Japan, at least on the outside. The inside was dirtier than I expected but it was too late to protest now, I'd already come and he was looking over the menu so I didn't want to ask to go somewhere else.

"What you want?" He asked.

"Nuggets…I guess."

"Fries too? A drink?" He looked at me, not seeming concerned about something like price, I'm sure that was the farthest thing from his mind. I nodded to him. I was looking at the menu, for lack of much else to do even though I'd already picked something. Then I turned as I felt pressure on my shoulder. A man had touched it.

"I believe you dropped this." He remarked in a voice that made my skin crawl. I knew that baritone all too well, it was unforgettable along with the crimson gaze that matched it. "Do I know you miss."

It was a twenty, so I knew I couldn't have dropped it. I didn't even hold onto it as he let it go in my hand. What was this? I screamed and ran as fast as I could away. Ignoring a police car and just moving as fast as I could. I had to get away from here.

 _No, this isn't happening, this CAN'T be happening…_

The red eyes haunted me even as I sprinted down an alley and away from the creature as quickly as I could. Naraku can't be here…we defeated him. He's gone…this can't be happening…

 _This is NOT happening…_

I'd wake up any minute, this all was a dream and I'd wake up. I barely heard footsteps behind me but that just made me push myself faster. Why hadn't I run on foot more instead of always riding around in the air? I really wished I had better speed right now…

I just had to wake up…that's all. Maybe if I got caught, then I'd wake up. I didn't want to find out if that was true or not and turned a corner as swiftly as I could. The black washed over me a moment later, I didn't even know what had hit me.

 ** _The Monster –_**

I had a mixed history with the GCPD station. A lot of prominent moments in my life, good and ill, had taken place here. I smirked slowly at the silence that swept over the room when I walked inside, I always enjoyed that respect. I walked toward the front, and the stairs that separated detective Gordon's desk from the rest of the reasonable officers. "Bullock!"

The unwashed cop came out of the office, frowning at my approach. "Hey, do I just barge into your freak show? A little respect, I'm the Captain here."

I smiled at his remark, glancing at the floor then back to him as I adjusted the umbrella in front of me and shook my head. "I assumed that was reserved for the officers that did their jobs. Where is Jim?"

"He has a witness he's speaking to right now in the back…Penguin, you can't just…" I heard the frustration in his voice as I walked past him and toward the interrogation rooms. None of the other members of the force moved to stop me, though I only had Frankie with me now. They knew better.

I generally didn't flaunt how much control I possessed so openly, but I didn't know what Jim was planning and he'd been quite the nail lately. Hopefully he wouldn't get bent up too badly when I plucked him out.

"I don't know what you mean." The girl was saying as I reached the window, shaking my head at the cop nearby watching when he started to touch the intercom. I wanted to see where it went. He was smart enough not to argue.

"Really? You're just being taken personally around by Penguin's goons and you don't know his reputation?" Jim was clearly skeptical. "You even said you were attacked tonight, don't you think that could be someone after him and not you?"

I pursed my lips at his implications, he was turning into quite the sour friend to have…

"It wasn't his fault." She said with a shake of her head, that's when I realized there was a large bruise on the right side of her face. What had happened? Henry hadn't mentioned an attack. "The man was after me, not him."

"Then why was this man after you?" Jim pressed and I could tell she wasn't sure how to answer. I'd seen her enough so far to know that tell. I stepped forward and opened the door to the room, amused at the dirty look I was shot by the detective.

"Hello Jim." I greeted as I walked inside, glancing to the woman. "I heard you had some difficulties Miss Higurashi. That looks like a nasty bruise, I'm surprised you aren't at the doctor."

"She is lucid." Jim remarked, still shooting me a frown as I came in and walked over to the girl. She must have taken a hit from something wide for a bruise across one side of her face. She got up when I offered a hand, moving behind me when Jim stepped closer to us. The irony of someone hiding behind me… "What are you up to Penguin? You can't just come in here and take my witness."

"Is she being charged with something?" I challenged. "Or do you plan to explain to her very expensive lawyers why she was denied medical care after you drug her in here without reason?"

"I had a lot of reason. There was an attack on a man in a restaurant and she was present when your goon knocked him out." Jim answered.

"I was not." She snapped from behind me, as if offended that she was being placed somewhere she wasn't.

I smirked to Jim and took another step closer to him. "It seems you had some sort of misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I wonder if that's what the victim will say when he wakes up." Jim replied to me, mirroring my amusement only after my smile had faded. "I wonder what he'll have to say about your latest goon's actions."

"Then, we should speak with him, just to reassure you with the innocence of my employees." I acquiesced, and moved to follow him out into the main room when the girl paused me with a touch to my shoulder.

"Mis…erm Oswald." She said in a faint voice. "We shouldn't talk to that…thing."

 _Thing?_

"You know how I can use powers? It…he…that man they have, he can to…" She hissed quickly, glancing at the door as if fearing someone would walk in on her saying something. "But they aren't nice, they definitely aren't like mine…he…he gets into people's heads. He controls them, puppets them."

Mind control? I suppose it wasn't unheard of…Fish had possessed a similar power, I'd personally experienced it. It wasn't the sort of power I wanted around, to exist at all, even to control it. It was too volatile to even make a weapon…

"Are you certain?" I asked, looking at her seriously.

"Yes. I can…I can sort of see the things power." She said, glancing at the door again and leaning closer to whisper. "…that man. The one just here…he has the same darkness around him. He could already be under control somehow."

It was a lot of information at once but I just nodded to her. She had no reason to make any of this up, and it made it reasonable why she would have run away if she saw someone capable of such a power. It was all good to know, I walked out of the room with a calmer expression than she had, I obviously couldn't back down on my previous remark to the detective now. He and the other policeman were watching us after our short-whispered conversation. The one that was sitting down didn't seem to care, he was just eyeing over Kagome. Jim though was distrustful of our pausing to interact.

"Getting your lies together?" Jim asked.

""Now now detective, you are getting so paranoid these days. I was just discerning the wellbeing of the lady and asking a valued employee where she would like to go to dinner. Hers was so rudely interrupted after all." I answered smoothly. "Would you like to wait in the car? I think you'll spot it, the only limo parked outside."

"Yes." She said immediately. She accepted the key but was still clearly bothered by Jim's presence.

"You can't just…" Jim started to protest but I moved up close to him, keeping her from getting near her while offering her an escape route.

"I can't what?" I snapped at him, drawing his attention to me. Was Jim really being controlled? It seemed possible given his actions with the Tetch virus. "Haven't you noticed that I run this city? Do you think one of your fellow policemen would stop me if I had Henry drag you out of here right now and put you in the car too?"

"Are you threatening an officer Oswald?" Jim asked, glancing to his compatriot, but the other man was turning off his station and leaving. I smirked at him when he frowned at being ditched.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we Jim?" I asked, reaching up to fix the front of his suit's jacket, though it didn't need it I knew it always bothered him if I got too close. "I really do consider you a friend, it's why I have continued to tolerate your pigheaded behavior in this transitional time. Still, I am starting to think you don't appreciate being my friend. That isn't true, is it Jim?"

He didn't reply, seeming unsure as to what he should say…which is commonly how he reacted when I pushed him. I smirked at the lack of reply and took a step back. "Well, if that's all. I'll take my employees and we'll be on our way."

"Oh? What about asking the man about what happened?" Jim pressed.

"We'll just take him with us. I assure you Jim, this is one of those problems that you can't fix." I answered, leaning on my umbrella as I walked toward the front again. I heard him following.

"But you can?" The skepticism was clear. "I'm not releasing an unconscious man that your minion attacked to your custody."

"No, but the Commissioner will." I retorted. Perhaps it was time to remove Bullock and Gordon from the station all together. I'd been considering it for weeks, and only my memory of that day on the pier had kept that plan in check. Jim had spared my life, it seemed only fair I spare his occupational choice…

Once we reached the front, the girl was still here, she hadn't left. She leaned close to me, ignoring Jim. "He got to your driver."

I glanced to the cells, sure enough there was a dark-haired man with Asian features and Henry, they were sharing a cell and talking. The dark-haired man was rubbing his head as if it hurt. He had red eyes – well that was unique…then Fish had possessed a unique gaze as well.

Henry didn't look different, but neither had people I'd seen controlled before.

"Is there a way to fix it?" I asked her curiously.

"Maybe, I probably can…but not here…" She replied. "We should go…"

"That poses a problem." I whispered in reply, smiling at Jim since he was staring at us. "I can't walk out of here without my man. You said you can fix the problem, can you stop it from happening? At least for a while? If you can offer some protection I'll get us all out of here."

"I…think so…" She said, clearly uncomfortable. "If I am protecting you though I need to touch you."

Another problem…but in this case I'd have to deal with that issue when it arose. I took her hand and walked toward the cells, smile back in place.

"Would you please be so kind as to release Henry?"

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I'd run directly into some blocks people were carrying for a construction project. It had knocked me out flat. At least that's what the officer that had me in the back of his car explained when I returned to consciousness. It certainly felt a though I'd been hit by a ton of bricks. My head was throbbing and the entire right side of my face hurt.

"What were you doing out there?" The man asked after explaining where I was. He had blonde hair and light eyes. I didn't trust him though…the same miasma that had been around Naraku was inside him. It was feint, but I could still see it, curling at the core of him…

"I was going to get dinner." I answered. It was the truth. Then that man attacked me…

"From what I heard, you screamed and Penguin's man attacked him." The policeman replied. "Come on, I'll get you some water and you can tell me about it."

I had woken up toward what must have been the end of our trip because he was pulling to a stop in front of a large building. He got me out and I walked with him, awkwardly since I'd never been in handcuffs before.

"Just a precaution." He assured when I looked at him and tried to roll my shoulders. It was very hard to walk with these. We went through a room with several desks, and I spotted Henry in a cell with an unconscious Naraku. I was glad they took me away to a different room, but still spooked…had Naraku gotten to this man, was that why I saw the miasma in him? It wouldn't be the first time Naraku used puppets for his games…

Once we got to a room he took off my cuffs and had me sit in a small metal chair at a metal table. Was I under arrest? I waited about ten minutes before he returned with a small paper cup filled with lukewarm water.

"You gonna be all right? You took quite a blow?" He asked. I nodded nervously, my arms crossed in front of me. I kept finding ways to make my situation worse somehow. "You seem like a decent person, too much to be working for Penguin. Can you tell me what you do for him?"

I frowned at him. Was he serious?

"I work for him." I answered. It was mostly true, if cops here acted like this he might be a better option.

"Oh? You been working for him long? I haven't seen you before." He replied. Did he know Penguin well then? That implied they had a history.

"No, not really. What is this about?" I asked. "What about the man that attacked me? He's dangerous…"

I guess, now that I thought about it, he hadn't attacked me…but it certainly felt that way.

"So is Penguin."

"I don't know what you mean." I answered. I knew it wasn't true but hoped I came off as innocent enough all the same.

"Really? You're just being taken personally around by Penguin's goons and you don't know his reputation?" Jim was clearly skeptical. "You even said you were attacked tonight, don't you think that could be someone after him and not you?"

I expected he probably had a lot of people that would, since the first time I met him people were trying to kill him. But this time, it wasn't him…

"It wasn't his fault." I answered. "The man was after me, not him."

"Then why was this man after you?" He asked. I didn't want to answer though, the spark of darkness at the heart of him made me nervous. I couldn't trust someone that could be under Naraku's sway.

"Hello Jim." Penguin opened the door, speaking pleasantly and loudly. He looked me over once as he walked inside. "I heard you had some difficulties Miss Higurashi. That looks like a nasty bruise, I'm surprised you aren't at the doctor."

"She is lucid." The detective replied as Penguin walked over to me, looking at my face. It still felt horrible, was that really how it worked here? What if I had a concussion? Penguin offered me a hand and I took it, getting up and slipping behind him, wanting to get away from anyone with miasma inside them. The detective didn't seem to like the change. "What are you up to Penguin? You can't just come in here and take my witness."

"Is she being charged with something?" Penguin asked, pressing with more questions. He must have really wanted to have my help. "Or do you plan to explain to her very expensive lawyers why she was denied medical care after you drug her in here without reason?"

"I had a lot of reason. There was an attack on a man in a restaurant and she was present when your goon knocked him out." Jim answered.

"I was not." I shot in. What a lie. I had run off before Henry did anything…

Penguin stepped closer to the detective, whose eyes were now on the crime lord. "It seems you had some sort of misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I wonder if that's what the victim will say when he wakes up." Jim remarked, smirking as if winning just a bit of this strange social game they seemed to be playing. "I wonder what he'll have to say about your latest goon's actions."

"Then, we should speak with him, just to reassure you with the innocence of my employees." Penguin announced and gestured to the door. He started to follow the detective out of the room when I pulled at his shoulder.

"Mis…erm Oswald." I said as quietly as I could. "We shouldn't talk to that…thing."

"You know how I can use powers? It…he…that man they have, he can too…" I rambled as quickly and quietly as I could, worried the detective would return or that he might attack us soon. "But they aren't nice, they definitely aren't like mine…he…he gets into people's heads. He controls them, puppets them."

"Are you certain?" He asked. He didn't look at me like I was a nutcase, or that he didn't believe me…just seemed to be calculating what to do with the new information.

"Yes. I can…I can sort of see the things power." I explained, leaning closer to whisper, afraid they would hear us. "…that detective. The one just here…he has the same darkness around him. He could already be under control somehow."

He nodded to me again, seeming to file away what I was telling him. I was glad he seemed to be taking me at face value, and thankfully I couldn't see any of the miasma around him. He might have been a horrible person to many, but he wasn't corrupted by Naraku which made him the most trustworthy person here. He patted my hand absently and continued outside, I followed.

"Getting your lies together?" the detective accused.

"Now now detective, you are getting so paranoid these days. I was just discerning the wellbeing of the lady and asking a valued employee where she would like to go to dinner. Hers was so rudely interrupted after all." He had an immediate reply. It was all lies but they flowed so smoothly from his tongue it might as well have been made of mercury. "Would you like to wait in the car? I think you'll spot it, the only limo parked outside."

"Yes." I jumped on the chance to get out of here. I took the key he offered and glanced to the detective, not sure if he would try to stop me.

"You can't just…" He did start to protest but Penguin interjected, moving right up next to the officer. I didn't waste time staring and took the escape he'd set up.

"I can't what?" I heard Penguin repeat the remark, his voice growing dangerous. "Haven't you noticed that I run this city? Do you think one of your fellow policemen would stop me if I had Henry drag you out of here right now and put you in the car too?"

Could he do that? Was that the sort of person I'd just thrown in my chips with?

"Are you threatening an officer Oswald?" Was the last thing I heard from the detective as I moved through a couple hallways. The loudness at the front where it was busy was a good guide. I wanted to just leave and wait for him…but then I saw the cell again. Naraku wasn't still unconscious. He was rubbing his head and talking to the man…Henry. I'd spent the day with him and never spotted anything wrong, but now miasma was clear around him. It circled him like a personal smog, flowing into and out of his mouth, eyes, and ears. I swallowed, I'd never quite seen things like this with my powers before but I knew somehow Naraku had gotten into the man's head. When Penguin walked out shortly thereafter I immediately leaned over and he canted his head to make it easier for me to whisper.

"He got to your driver." I didn't want to risk saying too much.

Penguin glanced to the cells, watching the one with Henry and the man. To him it probably looked like all they were doing was chatting in their shared cell. He still didn't question me though, instead he asked if there was a way to fix it.

"Maybe, I probably can…but not here…" I replied, wanting to just leave before Naraku noticed us. "We should go…"

"That poses a problem." He answered, a pillar of calm compared to my fear. He was smiling at the detective, who was staring at our quiet conversation. "I can't walk out of here without my man. You said you can fix the problem, can you stop it from happening? At least for a while? If you can offer some protection I'll get us all out of here."

"I…think so…" I said, Naraku had always had difficulty corrupting anything I was near. I wasn't sure if I could actively create something to stop him but if I stayed close that should work. "If I am protecting you though I need to touch you."

He was quiet a moment then reached down and took my hand. I blushed at the forward move, and the information the room watching us now was going to take from it. I would have been more disturbed if he wasn't walking us right up to inevitable doom…

"Would you please be so kind as to release Henry?" Oswald motioned to one of the policemen seated nearby and he moved to do so. He didn't even look at the detective who threw his hands up, as if disgusted this was happening. "Everything all right Henry?"

"Fine." The man answered, I wanted to back away when he moved over to us and out of the cell. "Just a misunderstanding between us. This gentleman startled her, but he didn't mean any harm."

"Is that so?" Oswald asked, looking to Naraku.

Naraku looked at me, smiling slowly before his eyes slid to the man with me. I was quietly willing my abilities to keep Oswald safe. I didn't see any miasma form on him…and it was better to keep an eye on him than to watch the disturbing images around Naraku or Henry. It was a pity, the driver had seemed nice and as though he wanted to cheer me up…now this had happened to him.

"Yes, all a misunderstanding." Naraku confirmed. "I was just trying to help the lady."

"Well, that is unfortunate, but such things happen. Henry, take the keys from Miss Higurashi and pull the car up front. Sir…may I give you a ride to make up for the inconvenience?" Penguin offered, not having shut the cell door yet.

What? What the hell was he doing?

"I'd like that." Naraku answered. "I appreciate the offer Mr. Penguin. I am Naraku."

I shot my eyes between him and Naraku, Naraku was smirking at me in victory, the way he used to always smugly look down on us.

"Call me Oswald." I glanced between them again at that answer. What was happening? I didn't see miasma on Oswald, did it take time to manifest once Naraku gained control. Was I going to be walked out to slaughter.

"Trust me." Oswald whispered in my ear as the pair began to walk out ahead of us. That seemed like a lot to ask. A glance at the detective and the way he was glaring daggers at Oswald's back didn't really leave me any choice. I followed him out of the building toward the car, certain that my grave was going to be a limo.

 **End Chapter**

I like this fic so far. I shall not let a few disparaging anonymous comments discourage me from continuing. I write fan fiction for fun, and cracked plot or not – I am having fun with it so I shall keep going for as long as I'm having fun with it.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

Thanks again for the follows. Nice to know some people appreciate my brand of crack XD

 _Animecutylover_ – This picks up just before the start of season 4 (which began last week and continues this coming Thursday on Oct 5th – I'm very happy the show is back if you can't tell.) Thanks for the reviews on every chapter so far, it really made a bad morning much better!


	6. Putting Down an Old Dog

**Chapter Six:** **_Putting Down an Old Dog_**

 _"_ _Black black heart, why would you offer more? Why would you make it easier on me, to satisfy? I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core. I'm eating all your kings and queens, all your sex and your diamonds."_

 **-David Usher,** **_Black Black Heart_**

 _Acceptance. A word so many fail to achieve it may as well be a fairy tale. A unicorn in the realm of emotions so rarely even glimpsed. For others, for themselves, for the world around them and their place in it. Even those that fit 'normal' standards often fret over if that is truth, if they're really where they belong. To look at oneself in the mirror and take oneself as they are is a difficult thing. To look at someone else and take them as they are, that is nearly impossible. Few people truly accept themselves, even fewer can completely adopt and let go of flaws they see in others – even if they keep opinions to themselves the mind always has something to say. How much better a world would we have, if people could stop judgments, even in silence, and simply let others be? A utopian ideal…acceptance as a concept is a holy grail - never to be found, only sought…_

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I didn't know what he was planning, but since I didn't see miasma on him and he'd told me to trust him…as well as how much I didn't trust the police force, I didn't have much option but to follow Penguin to the car and get into the back seat with him and the man that had made my life so horrible…

"Mister Naraku was it?" Penguin asked, leaning down to the fridge. "Would you like a drink?"

This was probably horrible, never just trust a crime lord because he tells you to Kagome…he had to have been controlled somehow. I was trying to think about what to do when Penguin sat back up but it wasn't a drink in his hand. The bullet went through Naraku's skull before he fully registered what had happened. Just above and almost squarely between the eyes. When the bullet hit black smoke rose from his skin. I felt the spray of blood again, the sickly warmth making me nauseous. It wasn't the first time I'd seen Naraku die, he'd possessed so many incarnations that we'd watched it several times…but this was different.

When the bullet hit miasma poured out of the wound and I had to concentrate to keep it from enveloping us both. I'd already been focused on protecting Penguin, but it washed across my chest and front before I'd been able to push it back. I coughed and felt it burning away inside my chest. But a dark laugh echoed in my mind, I had the feeling some sort of damage had already been done. The miasma stopped, and what had leaked out faded away…it wasn't like the other times I'd seen Naraku die…when he'd somehow retreated with a piece of himself. He didn't start regenerating or moving after the blow was struck, he hadn't formed any other sort of bodies to fall back to here.

"Is Henry fine?" Penguin asked, ignoring the splatter on his face, reloading the firearm as though it was natural to share a cab with a body. He hadn't been able to see the miasma that had flowed out after the shot…not as I had. I looked at the front, nodding slowly…I didn't see anything left around the driver…in fact everything on a spiritual level seemed fine. Physically I stared at the body of the man that had haunted me for so long…was this really it? What had he just done to me…

"Henry." Penguin had gotten on the intercom. "Call Dr. Morrison, have him meet us at my manor. Also, inform Anita I'd like a late dinner along with my guest."

"Sure boss…" The man sounded confused. I didn't blame him, people didn't always remember what happened under control of others…it was a good sign. "I'll get on that. Home yes?"

"Yes." Penguin replied, pulling his phone from a pocket. "Kagome…it'd be easier if you didn't stare."

 _Would it be?_

He dialed, waiting a moment before speaking. "Get a cleaner…I'll need two bodies picked up and my car washed out. Yes, fine, fine."

It was this easy for him? Just shoot someone in the head and have it 'cleaned up', like you were calling someone to mow the lawn or pick up some trash. I still hadn't looked away, there was a macabre fascination in watching those red eyes glaze over. I didn't glance from the body until fingers touched my chin and pressured me to the side. I winced, remembering I'd taken the blow to the face earlier.

"You said he was dangerous." Oswald commented, gently wiping the blood from my chin and cheek. He was surprisingly gentle for a man that had just murdered the corpse we were sharing the cab with.

"He was…he deserved it." I answered. I wouldn't spare pity for Naraku, if there was ever an undeserving creature, it was he. "He was evil…thank you."

"I take it you are planning to accept my offer then?" Oswald asked, smirking at my appreciation. He didn't seem as though he'd expected it. That broke into a grin when I nodded, it might have been nice to see him offer a genuine smile…if his face wasn't covered in flecks of gore…

 ** _The Monster –_**

There was a strange warmth when the man looked at me. Kagome had said he was dangerous and I believed her. My body felt like it was itching everywhere and her hand felt hot but I held it all the same. From what I understood, it was what was keeping me from falling prey to this man. I instead played the part of a philanthropist, it wouldn't be the last time. I'd gotten rather good at pretending, and he didn't seem to catch on that I was playing along. He even sent Kagome a winning smile. I knew that smug expression as well, I'd worn it often enough after tricking my enemies.

Normally, I wouldn't be quick to act, but even when we were still pulling out of the GCPD parking lot I leaned down to offer him the drink. I'd set up the gambit shortly after getting my first car, and it hadn't been a disappointment yet. That strange feeling like ants were crawling over me didn't stop until the bullet went into his brain. Whoever the man was, he was better off dead if he had that sort of power.

"Is Henry fine?" I asked the girl, finally releasing her hand to pull out bullets to replace my little trap. She nodded slowly, glancing between the front and the body. Whatever did she think I was planning to do? Go have tea with the man?

I pressed the button on the intercom. "Henry. Call Dr. Morrison, have him meet us at my manor. Also, inform Anita I'd like a late dinner along with my guest."

"Sure boss…" The man sounded confused. I rolled my eyes at his next question. "I'll get on that. Home yes?"

"Yes." I answered, dropping the button to pull out my phone. She was still staring, I'd seen it before, some people weren't cut out for this sort of work. "Kagome…it'd be easier if you didn't stare."

I called for a cleaner. I'd get this taken care of tonight. It didn't take long but she was still staring. I rolled my eyes and pulled my handkerchief from my pocket, touching her face to pull her eyes away from the sight. The last thing I needed was to deal with a hysterical girl with nightmares.

"You said he was dangerous." I pointed out, starting to clean the blood from her face carefully. That bruise was horrible, all purple and blue. She must have really been running away from the man.

"He was…he deserved it." Her eyes were steel when she said it. She might be shocked, but she didn't feel remorse for the man I'd just shot. "He was evil…thank you."

 _He was evil? What does that make me?_

"I take it you are planning to accept my offer then?" I asked, amused at not being in her definition of evil. Then broke into a grin when she nodded. At least the night wasn't a total loss. "You think you can handle it?"

"I am handling this." She replied, though she was looking at me now and not the body. I could point out that she wasn't doing so well but it seemed fair to give her this one. There was no question that I did illegal things, but she was sitting here agreeing to work with me all the same. It was always nice to earn a prize for one's efforts. I hoped this one would pay off. "But what about the cops…won't they notice when he just disappears?"

"A lot of people just disappear in Gotham." I answered, looking over her face and nodding at my handiwork, it was passable. Then wiping my own as I leaned back. I really did need to keep a larger stock of handkerchief's. "The police won't be a problem. Gordon will be kept busy tonight and by tomorrow everything will be as if nothing happened last night."

"What about me? He said in the office that people would attack me to get to you. I didn't think about it much…I knew with Naraku that wasn't true…but then you grabbed my hand…" She pointed out, glancing away uncomfortably and back to me. "I mean they all were looking at us. They think there's more than a employee/employer relationship going on."

 _Did she have to use that specific wording?_

"It is an unfortunate change, but one that can be utilized. My staff all appears to think I need a companion. As you are aware, I am not interested in such a pursuit, but allowing others to believe that was what was taking place would make my life easier. They could stop attempting in vein to set me up." I answered. It would certainly make my life easier if people would stop assuming I wanted anyone after the debacle with Ed. I knew better.

"Uh, I'd rather not give off that impression." She answered, and I paused my cleaning to look at her.

"Earlier you were ready to…"

"I know!" She interrupted in such a high pitch that I paused, grimacing slightly. "Sorry…I know what I said. That was a mistake…I was scared, and sad…and I couldn't do that…I'm not like that."

"Others will already see it that way, this arrangement simply makes it easier on both of us." I replied when she finished her small rant. "I'm not asking you to do anything."

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I hadn't really meant to yell at him, but it was still a sore subject. I didn't want to bring it up now. He had a reasonable point when I paused and thought about it. I was going to be embarrassed either way, and if people already thought I was his girl people would continue to do so no matter how we denied it. If I was to be around to help him I'd need to be nearby often…and I couldn't exactly explain it was my powers that he was using. I hated to admit it, but he was right. It would be easier to just pretend this was a thing…and right again that nothing would be happening…

"Okay." I nodded. "I guess it makes the most sense."

"That was a fast turnaround," he observed.

"You are right…we can't really state what I'm actually around for, and I'm hardly bodyguard material, I lack the know how to pretend to do what you do. If people are already thinking it anyway, if we don't act like it's true or not true then people will just assume that's why I'm here. It's better than them knowing about or even suspecting what I can do." I rambled for a bit but he nodded at my answer.

"Good. Glad it's settled. You should go to your room and wash up. I'll join you for dinner and we can discuss details once I've finished with what I need to do here." He replied. It was so matter of fact…but his politeness somehow made it less disarming than it should be. I only nodded and headed away. I did my best not to look in the mirror at the small streaks of blood, or to watch the drain in the shower as I washed it off. I'd been covered in gore before, I'd fought occasional armies of demons with Inuyasha, but this felt different.

Naraku…was he really dead? Was it another one of his tricks? I swore the laugh that I heard was him…but I couldn't know for certain. I suppose I didn't feel as nervous given Oswald had killed him so swiftly…had he just taken me at my word? That didn't seem like what I knew, had he met other people with powers as well? A frightening thought but if I was here and Naraku had been here I couldn't discount it. What would the result of being in the miasma be? I'd neutralized it but not before I'd gotten a lungful. I finished getting clean and then got dressed again, I didn't know what they planned for the last dress but I expected I wouldn't be wearing it again.

I put on slacks and a top this time, not wanting to put another dress on and walked back downstairs. Penguin wasn't finished yet…I'd heard the shower on in his room when I'd wandered downstairs. I sat at the table, folding my hands in front of me. It had been…a day, but it had helped I suppose. In a frightening way it had pulled me a little away from the depression, this morning I felt like I was going to drown in it and now at least it seemed like I could tread the water. If I stayed busy I could survive…I could not think about everything I'd lost if I was too busy trying to remain alive.

"Mister Penguin will be down soon…you want the food now or would you rather wait?" Anita asked. I'd seen her before, she often cooked, cleaned, and seemed to do a lot of general household upkeep. I shook my head once.

"No, I can wait." I assured, ignoring the growling my stomach set off and smiling back at the knowing smirk she offered.

"I'll get a small appetizer, I'm sure the boss won't mind." She answered, vanishing into the kitchen before I could protest. Well, I guess I couldn't complain, now that I wasn't falling apart so completely I did feel hungry. It was still painful, but I just didn't have tears to cry after the days of doing just that. It had numbed slightly and I could push the thoughts away if I focused on my new position here.

I wasn't disrespecting myself like I'd thought about agreeing to that morning…

Though everyone else would believe so, I believed Oswald when he said he wasn't interested in a relationship. It didn't matter why really, it saved me a lot of trouble, and if I could do the same for him just by pretending…then should I care what other people think? It wasn't like people here could ever truly know or understand me, not even my new ally.

"Here you go." The woman said, setting a few crackers with meat and cheese in front of me. It wasn't as fancy as I was used to here but I smiled at her. The simplicity was nice, I picked one up after murmuring thanks. "No need, it's my job dear, I'm glad to see you seem to be feeling a little better."

I offered a minor smile, unsure of what to say but thankfully a beeping from the kitchen saved me from that need as Anita dashed away again. I rubbed my face as I chewed my cheese and crackers…they were still very good, I expected likely very expensive.

I had finished half the plate when I realized I'd just continued to eat. She hadn't brought out a lot but it was a clear indication I should stop skipping so many meals. It wouldn't do anyone any good if I starved to death.

"Glad to see you eating." Oswald remarked. He on yet another dark suit, the fabric slightly different again, the vest and tie totally new compared to before. Did he just have a room converted to a closet full of these things? It was the third I'd seen him in today and I hadn't even seen him that much…

"Glad to eat." I answered after taking a swallow of water. He moved over to his end of the table, clearly no master of grace thanks to the pronounced limp but he had a presence that made up for it. Still, he wasn't intimidating in appearance alone, even with his hair worn up for extra height he didn't come close to six feet. He wore make up that made his face darker but his eyes were gentle now. They could change to anything but, I'd seen that, but just passing him on the street I wouldn't have realized what malevolence he was capable of. I was usually a great judge of people, but with him I couldn't get a sense like I did with most…

 ** _The Monster –_**

Kagome was staring, again.

She usually watched me when she didn't think I was paying attention. She had a habit of hyper-focusing from what I'd noticed. In this case she'd followed my movement across the room to my seat. I was accustomed to people eyeing me with fear or even disgust, but she just watched me as though if she stared long enough then she'd get an answer – like I was a puzzle and if she just watched long enough she could decipher an answer. She didn't look nervous or afraid, despite my having shot a man in the head in front of her less than an hour ago. Then, it was a man she clearly didn't like. I set my elbows in front of me and folding my hands together to put my chin on them, smirking behind them when she had the moment of realization that she was gaping at me.

"Uh, thank you." She said, not touching the small plate Anita had offered her while she waited for me again. "For Naraku, again…"

"Perks of working for the Penguin." I answered, putting my arms down when Anita came in with small cups of soup. I hadn't meant for her to do multiple courses but it was just as well, it seemed I hadn't been giving this woman enough credit until now. If she'd been able to see that man had abilities, could she see it with other people as well? I planned to introduce her to Ivy and the Firebug tomorrow to see if she could see anything. That would be an incredibly useful skill if it were the case.

"Still, it was a service to the world." She said, still not sparing a moment of regret for the man on his way to be dumped into a vat of acid. "Some people don't deserve prison."

"I do what I can." I answered, amused at the words. I hadn't had so much appreciation for a murder before, it was a novelty. She must have suffered at the man's hands quite a bit given her reaction. She wasn't as moral as I'd first taken her for, at least not from a legal standpoint, and that I could work with. It was something I could use. "So, do you have enough clothes? I know it's only been a few days but I'd like to take you to meet some people tomorrow if you have something suitable to wear."

"Yes, I've been given a lot of dresses like the one today. Thank you." She answered with a nod, she was eating her soup when she wasn't talking. It seemed her appetite had finally returned; the staff had told me how little she'd been eating.

"No need to continue thanking me." I remarked, considering her. "It is a part of our agreement is it not? If you are staying here in return for helping me, it is natural I provide such things. If you don't mind me asking, can you explain your abilities more? We haven't really had much of a chance to chat and I can hardly know where to best utilize you if I don't know what you can do."

She nodded slowly, not seeming surprised that I asked. Likely she expected that this question and answer session was coming once she'd agreed to sign on. "Well, I mean…I don't fully understand them myself if I'm being honest. I know I can heal people, like what I did for you…it's what I tend to have the easiest time controlling."

I nodded, eating slower than she was. She'd finished her soup by the time I'd asked the question. It gave her time to continue though. "I have never had an easy time focusing anything aggressive. I know you saw me knock that man back, but…it was more fear, I didn't really do it on purpose."

"So, a subconscious sort of protection." I commented thoughtfully. It was logical enough, the girl had moments when she was tough but for the most part she seemed quite soft. Perhaps they reflected on her emotions and personality, certainly I had noticed a similar theme with other 'freaks' at my command.

"Maybe." She agreed. She got quiet when Anita came in to switch out the courses to a small salad. She poked at it with her fork, a bit less excited than she'd been for the soup. "Then, as you know I can sometimes stop or cleanse dark influences…like today. But I guess that is harder to just see."

"I believe you." I remarked. I remembered the feeling of something crawling over my skin, as if it were trying to get inside me. I wasn't a fan. She seemed surprised at my accepting her words at face value. "I cannot claim to be familiar with these, supernatural skills, but I certainly felt something trying to attack me earlier."

"Oh, I'm glad I helped." She looked a bit surprised. She hadn't seen him try then?

"You said you saw something around him, could you not see him trying to affect me?" I asked, needing to understand what I could about her limitations.

"I looked but I didn't see any miasma around you no…" She answered. Miasma? Was that her word for it? "Of course, I was trying to concentrate on protection so I wasn't very focused on it. I might have seen more if I'd have been trying harder."

"I'll be bringing you to meet some others I work with that have skills of their own. Nothing as dire as the gentleman this afternoon, but perhaps you'll be able to see something on them as well." I explained, no point in surprising her with it.

"You know other people with skills like mine?" She asked, surprised.

"Not exactly like yours no. I know a girl that loves fire and can't be hurt by it…and a man that's much the same with cold. I have a few other friends with some small skills but none of them can heal like you." I answered. She'd come across most of them sooner or later. Would she see the same sort of darkness around Ivy? That girl had a power that let her control others after all.

"I see." She nodded, she didn't look scared at the notion as many would. If anything she seemed interested or even excited. I suppose if she hadn't met others with skills like she had, other than the one she obviously hated, then perhaps there was good reason for it. "Good, it'll be good to get out."

I was hardly going to be an emotional rock, and since she seemed to be working through whatever had happened to her on her own. While I'd hoped for more conversation, I didn't press for further details just yet. We ate mostly in silence after that and I let my mind drift to other needs I had this week. So much to do, I had to talk to the press, the mayor…it was going to be quite the busy week for us both.

 **End Chapter**

I love that so often Penguin's answer to a problem is shooting someone in the head. I'm pretty sure I'd never thought even a month ago I'd ever be writing Penguin and Naraku in a car together. This fiction remains so amusing to me even just as a concept. Maybe I'm just easily amused?

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

As usual thanks for the support! The little alerts I get make me happy, as do the reviews obviously! I'm spending some time just writing while I have a break from college for a short while. Writing this also helps tide me over for the next episode of Gotham, so close!


	7. Lamenting Bliss

**Chapter Seven:** **Lamenting Bliss**

 _"_ _They say it fades if you let it. Love was made to forget it. I carved my name across my eyelids, you pray for rain, I pray for blindness."_

 **-Arcade Fire,** ** _Crown of Love Lyrics_**

 _Sight. There is more to it than picking out color or depth. It isn't as simple as something used for walking around obstacles or reading. True vision, is the ability to see what isn't visible to the naked eye but what goes deeper. It could be argued that a blind con artist has far better acuity than a naïve or honest man. Being able to go beyond the surface, that is where true vision begins. Noting, not just what a person looks like, but what is written on their face, what is infused in their words. Sight is the ability not just to read a book, but pick out the deeper details that often lie between the lines._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I'd cried less last night. Was that a good thing? Was I just exhausted from being run ragged and taking so much damage to my face? Was I more numb because of the miasma that had touched me? My face was still bruised and it hurt more when I cried, physically at least, perhaps that was part of it. It would fix itself soon enough. I'd always healed quickly, I suppose it was a side effect of my priestess abilities. I didn't really mind that perk, they'd come with enough costs I felt it a small consolation. Was that going to help me recover emotionally as well?

It all still felt unreal more than anything. I was in another world, I'd lost my friends and family…and life. Was I in denial? I didn't think so, I could see what had happened and I knew I wasn't just going to wake up. I was working for a person only mildly sane judging the way I'd seen him freely kill people without blinking. Still, I hadn't really seen many people better in my short experience here, not that I'd done a lot of looking but if the police here were even corrupted I wasn't too keen on leaving the protection I did have.

I suppose though I thought there would be more action when I'd agreed to work for him. Certainly, our other two primary interactions had possessed enough of that it'd offered me an escape. Today was different. I'd just waited in the car as he'd gone to appointments. He'd left me with several books and newspapers but reading got a bit dull after a while. No wonder he said he'd pay me if this was what he wanted, it was far less active than the previous day had been. It was hard to keep my mind off my terrible situation when all I had was time to think about. I was relieved when he returned to the car from his latest appointment, glad to see the one person that had helped me so far, that seemed to believe me when so many would have just considered me crazy. I probably shouldn't be happy to see him, but it was better than being endlessly sad.

"It went well?" I asked, he seemed in good spirits…but then I still couldn't get a good gauge on him so maybe not. He nodded though, offering what seemed a genuine smile.

"Swimmingly." He announced, rapping on the hood of the car once he was settled to signal them to leave. It was new vehicle, I guessed the other was still being cleaned but that was just as well. I would have had a harder time just sitting in the same place Naraku died. "We're going to meet my associates presently."

Thank god, at least I'd get out of here for a while.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked, having a much easier time reading me than I did him.

"Sorry…I'm fine." I said, blushing a little at him having caught my relief.

"Please, if there's something wrong, I'd rather know." He answered, though he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at his phone.

"It's just a bit dull." I answered honestly. "I don't want to complain though, I'll get used to it."

"You did say you didn't wish to see anything uncouth." He pointed out, looking back to me after he finished reading, slipping the phone into a pocket. "I could have you accompany me more often, but there is a greater risk of that happening."

I nodded slowly at the explanation. It was polite but a warning all the same. I had seen a lot of blood and death both, long before I'd been dropped here. So, why hesitate to simply go along?

 _Because it's wrong…_

Is it though? I couldn't help but be skeptical of the voice in the back of my head. It wasn't like I was telling him to stop doing anything. I hadn't protested any of the things he did or what he was.

"Would you prefer to come along more often?" He asked.

But, if I did just accompany him anywhere it felt like condoning this behavior…like I was quietly agreeing to his murder of people in cold blood or whatever other horrible things he did that I wasn't imagining. There were probably a lot of those. In his own way he was helping though, he had made this place safer…if I was going to pick a side, shouldn't I commit?

Then again…considering how much blood I'd seen I wasn't sure. Had I traded out a red eyed demon for a blue eyed one? Then, maybe I was only going along now because I'd gotten a bit of Naraku's darkness when he died. But I didn't feel any different, not really…I shrugged after a moment of quiet. "I'm not sure yet, I'd like to think about it."

"You surprise me." He remarked, as if slightly impressed. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will." I nodded to the offer. A bit glad he'd simply left it to me to decide. Any of my companions from the feudal era would have spoken to me about it and in some way pushed me in one direction or another – if they meant to or not. He was neutral, which was a refreshing change considering how unsure I was of everything right now. I'd watched him manipulate the detective and his underlings easily enough, but he wasn't trying to do that with me. Or was his silence his own way of doing so because he knew I'd catch on?

I glanced out the window after he did. This city was making me paranoid. All the same, I was relieved when we arrived at the club where I'd first popped in. Not to see it again, no, that made me a little nervous…but just to be on my feet after waiting most of the day in the car through his various meetings. His life seemed a bit dull at times for what one would imagine of a crime lord, there were a lot more basic social logistics I never really thought about. I followed him inside and to an elevator, which was nicer than running up the stairwell…though that was still probably being cleaned since it was blocked off…

There were new guards with us, I hadn't seen Henry, and I was a little afraid to ask. Oswald was sharp as usual, he had on a crimson and black suit, with a matching coat over the top, dark feathers rimming the collar. His tie played a contrast with the suit, having blues and greys, but as opposed to clashing it simply stood out. The maid this morning had laid out a dress that matched. It had a similar build to the one I'd had on yesterday, a sort of goth sundress feeling. It lacked the thin fabric over the shoulders. Instead, I'd been given a small fitted coat similar to his to help ward off the winds here. The feathers had been bothering me all day, I wasn't sure how he could wear it without getting annoyed but it was better than being cold…

There weren't many other people inside the club when we got there, just us and two other women. The center was different than before, there was a large ice block on top of it, and it was even more chilled than it had been when I first saw it. There was something inside the ice but I couldn't make it out since most of the lights were off. Waiting at the bar was a girl in a metallic suit with bright eyes and a face with burns across most of the left side and a woman in a long tight-fitting green dress and red hair. The later waved at us when we came in.

"Hey Pengy!" She called cheerfully. "You sure have been busy. It's been really boring here."

"Yes…well, the city won't run itself." Penguin's voice sounded far less cheerful than he had outside. I just followed him over, glancing at the guards breaking off near the door to leave us alone with these women. He gestured at each, offering introductions. "Kagome, this is Bridget and Ivy. This is Kagome, she's signed on to work with us."

"Oh, why are you dressed the same?" Ivy asked. "Can I have a coat with feathers on it?"

"Why did you want me here? You know I don't like it in here, it's too cold." Bridget complained, glancing between us but not commenting on our outfits.

"Yes, I know you aren't a fan of Frieze's work." Penguin replied. "I have some details to go over so it was the most convenient spot for schedule. I appreciate you coming in. Kagome, can you see anything?"

Okay, prove my worth time I suppose. I concentrated on the one that seemed to want to get out sooner.

"I hope so, unless she's blind." Ivy commented, shaking her head. "And then, why would ask that, that would be rude."

I ignored the strange girl for now, instead focusing on the one with fire in her eyes…and her veins…it was like magma ran through her. I raised both brows when I saw it, lines of heat seemed to radiate from her and just looking at her I didn't feel quite as cold. Flames curled around her, moved across her body like a fluid, sometimes showing her but sometimes cocooning her…

"There's fire in her veins…" I didn't even realize I was saying it aloud at first. The girl's expression went from irritated to surprised. "…but not by choice…there were two others…they used to burn her…then a basement, she was like a phoenix in that tunnel…"

"What is this Penguin?" The girl interrupted me and I paused, blinking and surprised at what I'd just said. That I'd seen flickers of something much more than What was that? I'd never just started seeing more than a glimpse before, and all I usually saw was just simple darkness. I certainly never spoke about something more…was there more to my priestess abilities I never knew? Was this place somehow bringing them out? Had it been what happened with Naraku?

"Just testing a theory." Penguin answered, he'd also gotten quiet after my comments. "No harm done, right?"

"You're all fucking weird." Bridget remarked, but she didn't meet my eyes. My comments had made her uncomfortable and I didn't blame her, I was shocked as well. "Okay I met the new girlfriend, I done here?"

"Have a good day Bridget." Penguin wished and the girl scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Wait, girlfriend." Ivy remarked, not having seemed to follow what had just happened. "That's gross."

"Care to repeat?" He asked me and I glanced to him then at Ivy. She had powers?

"Ivy is particularly gifted with plants and a few combinations let her do some incredible things." Penguin provided. Ivy looked surprised at the compliment then smiled and tossed her hair over a shoulder.

"I am pretty cool." She agreed.

"Uh, I'll try." I answered. I concentrated on her. As before, at first, I didn't see anything, and she was watching me back like she wasn't sure what I was doing. Then it appeared…vines and leaves around her, growing out of her hair and her fingertips, blossoming into flowers that made me feel dizzy.

"Why is she so small?" I asked after a moment. "I see a child, hair dirty from having played in the garden…always in the dirt…"

"Wow, that's awesome, she knows my age." Ivy commented. "That's a neat trick."

"It is." Penguin agreed absently, he was watching me and I shook my head to clear the vision. I moved forward to sit at the bar, wanting to be off my feet. There was still a strange perfume in my nose that made focusing hard.

"Hey, you okay?" Ivy asked, at least seeming concerned at my wanting to take a seat.

"Ivy, can you bring some water for her, please?" Penguin asked, walking forward as well. His voice less annoyed than a moment ago.

"Sure." Ivy shrugged and walked around the bar to get a glass and fill it with ice.

"Well, that's much more impressive than the way you described it." Penguin commented and I offered him a nervous smile.

"It's never…done that before." I said honestly.

"Oh, I get it." Ivy said as she set down my water. "She's got stuff she can do, like me and Bridget."

"Ivy…" Penguin sounded irritated again, closing his eyes a moment after her comment and then glancing to her. "There are patterns to be looked at in the office, for the bathrooms."

"Okay…" Ivy didn't get the idea, just staring at Penguin.

"GO! Look at them! Pick something out!" He snapped, making me jump slightly. His temper definitely wasn't as patient with this girl.

"God, fine. If you wanted to make out you should have just told me." Ivy scoffed, walking away, remarking sarcastically. "Nice meeting you."

I offered a small smile and she just continued away.

"Don't mind Ivy, she's useful but subtly isn't her strong suit…or a suit at all." Penguin remarked after she left, pushing himself up to a stool next to me and leaning his head on one of his hands. "Now, tell me more."

 ** _The Monster –_**

The girl had completely understated what she could do. Perhaps she just lacked much faith in herself. From what she described I was expecting nothing more than perhaps a skill for seeing if someone had abilities and perhaps not even that. Instead she had offered a general idea each time, in much greater detail than had been implied. Even if it'd never worked like this for her before, it was now and she had my attention, I did so love information…

"Tell me more." I insisted after getting Ivy to leave. Ivy had her moments but her lack of intellect had been getting quite grating as of late.

"I…don't know what else to tell." She said, sipping the water she'd been handed. "I felt…strange, dizzy…like I was drugged I guess? She had vines growing around her and flowers, but she wasn't well dressed like now…"

"Ivy's…got an interesting history." I provided. "What about Bridgit, you said you saw her underground, any details?"

"No, not really anything I didn't say. Lots of fire…and heat. Just looking at her made me think I might start sweating." She described, and from the disturbed expression on her face I believed her claim about not having had it work this way before.

"Do you feel ill afterward?" I asked, I needed to know what to expect.

"Dizzy, but I'm not sure if that's from looking or who I looked at. I didn't after the first one, just after Ivy." She answered honestly. "I'm not sure I want to do this."

"Why? Isn't it good, being able to see these things? Know what the world around you is like?" I asked, if anything I was a bit jealous of this freak's ability. The amount of use I could get from seeing people's pasts…

"I don't know." She answered. "It feels like I'm invading their privacy."

 _Probably because that's exactly what you are doing…_

"Better to know what you are capable of isn't it? If you practice then perhaps you can control it more so you don't get all the information at once." I was just making up what sounded good, whatever would keep her thinking about using this delightful skill for me.

"Maybe…" She was hesitant but didn't refuse, which was good enough. I called my driver in and had him work on some receipts at one of the tables, far enough away that he wouldn't hear us whispering. "Go ahead."

She frowned at my command, looking at the man and back to me.

"I really would rather not…" She said. "It doesn't seem right."

 _I shot a man in the head for you yesterday…_

"Look at how Bridget reacted, she didn't like it." Kagome continued.

"Yes, but you did blurt everything out." I answered. "That would make most people uncomfortable. Besides, he doesn't have to hear it, it can stay between us. You may not be able to see anything right? Does it hurt to try?"

She pursed her lips at my pressuring her but turned back toward the man after a sigh. I watched her narrow her eyes slightly, focusing on him. She was quiet a moment, but she had been just now when looking at Ivy and Bridget, time was obviously a part of whatever this was.

"It's…he's confused…" She whispered lightly, her tone almost absent, which is the way it had been with the others.

"About what?" I prompted lightly, curious what else she could do.

"He doesn't understand why he has to follow someone so small…why Zsasz does…he doesn't like being ordered to do random…" She paused, seeming to realize what she was saying for the first time, glancing to me nervously. "I could be wrong…I mean…I don't know. Please don't overreact."

"Of course not." I answered, trying to keep myself civil. Why was it so hard to come by good help? "Vinny, come here please. We should go talk to Ivy. Please, stay here Miss Higurashi."

She looked terrified and I knew that was my fault…but I needed to see if her reactions were right, and for that I could use Ivy. She grabbed my arm when I started to get up and I raised a brow at her. "Please…I didn't even want to look…"

I patted her hand gently. "Don't fret, I'm just going to double check and see if you are mistaken."

She didn't let go, glancing at the man that was likely walking toward his doom and then back to me. "Don't…please."

I looked at her face, and I knew it would push her away if I went through with this. I scoffed at her bleeding heart and called out. "Vinny, nevermind. Just go wait in the car."

I could deal with it later, when she wasn't present. She breathed easier, picking back up her water nervously. "I…can't do this for you if you hurt people. You don't even know if it's right, you could just be assuming, I can't handle that…"

She wasn't just looking for a pay raise, she hadn't even asked about her stipend or looked at her bank account that had been started. This was her softer side winning out, and while I might have done everything possible to banish my emotions from affecting my actions, she clearly had not.

"You realize this is what I do?" I pointed out.

"I know…I know…" She repeated more quietly after the first reply. "I just…I can't deal with it right now."

"But you might in the future?" I raised a brow at her implication.

"I don't know." She frowned. "I don't know what I'm saying…"

 _Just deal with it Oswald, you've dealt with the rest of them…_

"Fine, fine." I said as supportively as I could, setting my hands on hers. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but I do think you should practice. Just don't tell me if it makes you feel better. All right?"

She nodded slowly, glancing at my hands then back to me. "Okay. I will try."

"There, good. I have to see if Ivy has picked anything out. Do you mind staying here?" I asked, unsure how she would react.

"Yes, that's fine. Go ahead." She answered with a nod. "Thank you…for Vinny."

"Just what friends do for each other." I assured, patting her hands before walking off without further molestation. I could just send Ivy out after him after she told me her opinions for the bathroom tiles. So many details to designing a club.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"I…don't know what else to tell." I said, picking up the water to drink it. I described what I could but I was disturbed, my powers had never worked like this before. Why were they doing this now? He asked about more details with both and I provided what I could.

"Do you feel ill afterward?" He asked.

"Dizzy, but I'm not sure if that's from looking or who I looked at. It didn't happen after the first one, just after Ivy." I explained. "I'm not sure I want to do this…"

"Why? Isn't it good, being able to see these things? Know what the world around you is like?" He asked, clearly quite pleasantly surprised by this new sight of mine.

"I don't know. It feels like I'm invading their privacy." I answered. Wasn't that what this was?

"Better to know what you are capable of isn't it? If you practice then perhaps you can control it more so you don't get all the information at once." He suggested, and was still quite happy, I didn't know how to tell him I didn't want to do this…

"Maybe…" I said instead.

That just prompted him to call in his latest driver and sit him across the room to do some random job. Then he sat back beside me and motioned, excited at what I was doing. "Go ahead."

"I really would rather not…" I frowned at his insistence. "It doesn't seem right. Look at how Bridget reacted, she didn't like it."

"Yes, but you did blurt everything out." He pointed out. "That would make most people uncomfortable. Besides, he doesn't have to hear it, it can stay between us. You may not be able to see anything right? Does it hurt to try?"

I didn't like this…but did I really have a choice? I hated to admit I did want to know what else I could do. With a sigh I decided it wouldn't hurt to indulge him this time. Like before I took a slow breath and focused on the man, watching him turn a receipt in the pile. It wasn't like before…I didn't see anything specific, I just…felt things.

"It's…he's confused…" I tried to explain. I felt as though I wasn't quite speaking for myself. As though once I looked I couldn't stop but just had to speak aloud. I didn't like it…

"About what?" He asked gently.

"He doesn't understand why he has to follow someone so small…why Zsasz does…he doesn't like being ordered to do random…" It took me several statements before I was able to stop talking. I couldn't control this…it was more like it controlled me. I glanced to him nervously, his expression had changed, he was angry. He was trying to hide it but not well. "I could be wrong…I mean…I don't know. Please don't overreact."

"Of course not." He answered but I knew it was just to placate me. Then he called across the club, "Vinny, come here please. We should go talk to Ivy. Please, stay here Miss Higurashi."

I grabbed his arm when he started to get up. He wasn't serious? Was Vinny going to disappear next? Two drivers in two days? I knew I looked scared, I felt scared. I didn't want him killing someone when I didn't even know what I was doing – more or less have the smallest chance of understanding how it worked. "Please…I didn't even want to look…"

"Don't fret, I'm just going to double check and see if you are mistaken." He patted my hand gently, and he sounded calm enough but I knew that voice, I hadn't been around him long but I knew he wasn't going to be kind.

"Don't…please." I didn't let go, I knew if I did the man would probably die. He watched my face carefully, seeming to consider before scoffing at my begging and telling the driver to return to the car. I let out a breath I didn't know I had held and picked back up my water with shaky hands for another drink. "I…can't do this for you if you hurt people. You don't even know if it's right, you could just be assuming, I can't handle that…"

"You realize this is what I do?" He commented. I knew he was annoyed I'd interjected, but what was I supposed to do?

"I know…I know…" I said nervously… "I just…I can't deal with it right now."

"But you might in the future?" He must think me mad by now.

"I don't know." I said, repeating it. "I don't know what I'm saying…"

I was not in my right mind. I couldn't just agree to spy on people's thoughts, their feelings…I didn't ask for this. I definitely didn't want it…I'd just wanted to see if I saw a spiritual connection with people with powers. It had unraveled so quickly…

"Fine, fine." He said, putting his hands over mine. They were warm despite the cold room we were in. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but I do think you should practice. Just don't tell me, or anyone, if it makes you feel better. All right?"

"Okay. I will try." I nodded, it was a reasonable enough request. Perhaps he was right, if I did this for a while I could learn how to stop it from overwhelming me like it had…

"There, good. I have to see if Ivy has picked anything out. Do you mind staying here?" He asked, clearly unsure if I could handle myself.

"Yes, that's fine. Go ahead." I nodded, it'd be nice to have a moment to myself. "Thank you…for Vinny."

"Just what friends do for each other." He assured, patting my hands before he left. It sounded genuine…but I didn't know if it was. I certainly didn't want to try looking. I watched him leave and closed my eyes. What was I doing? How could I do this? Was this something Kikyo could do? It wasn't as if there was a list of priestess abilities and exactly what they were capable of, this wasn't the first time I'd wished for some sort of handbook.

Then, after Naraku had been defeated before my abilities became stronger…maybe since he'd been killed here it was the same thing…then, I didn't know if there were any rules at all. I knew it stood to reason if I tried to control it I probably could learn. Penguin was right about that. But I had a feeling his concern wasn't so much for me as opposed to him as the tool he paid for…but he hadn't been dishonest about that. I don't think he was really misrepresenting himself, he had even said it himself, this was what he did.

I sighed, I really needed to figure out what I was going to do. I put the water down, it was already too cold in here and the water was chilled too. I glanced to the middle. I got that the name of the place was Iceburg Lounge but did he really need to have an oversized ice cube in the middle and keep it as cold as the arctic? I was watching it as I warmed my hands, and I realized…there was something inside of it.

He had a person frozen in the middle of his club? Why?

I glanced at his office, but the door hadn't moved and I could barely hear his tone along with a female voice I knew had to be Ivy's. I didn't really know her well enough yet to recognize it from muffled talking yet. I looked back at the cube. It was hard to tell since it was so poorly lit in here, but without a doubt there was a person inside. He was…maybe thin and tall? It was hard to judge exact appearance considering he was on a platform and in an ice cube. He had on a bowler hat and a green suit, his arms were reaching out as if to grab something and his mouth was open. What had happened to him?

The ice seemed to fade away as I looked at it, the man looking sad, his arms down he watched something in front of him as though highly confused.

 _"_ _In the back seat…" He said. "The pin I used to unlock my cuffs?"_

 _I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't see more than him talking but I smelled salt in the air…_

 _"_ _My tie pin," I didn't see anything else but I heard Oswald's voice near me…it was quieter, as if he were in pain. "I thought it should be personal."_

 _"_ _You were just trying to make me feel I had the upper hand." The man replied._

 _"_ _It all fell into place." Oswald laughed while he said it, almost as if he couldn't believe what was happening…_

 _"_ _How did you know that Barbara would show up at the warehouse?" The man accused suddenly, his voice harsher than his last observations._

 _"_ _I didn't." Oswald answered, "if it wasn't for her, Gordon would have turned me over and I'd most likely be dead."_

Did he mean detective Gordon? What was I witnessing?

 _"_ _But fortune favors the bold." Oswald announced._

 _"_ _You said you called them after you knocked me out." The man said, he sounded hurt and confused, frustrated to say the least. Then his face seemed to even out, as if he'd realized something. "You knew I'd bring you here."_

 _"_ _I know you. Ed." Oswald said each word carefully. The conversation felt intimate somehow. "I may be driven by my emotions, but you are driven by something much more predictable. A desperate, compulsive, need to complete what you've started in exacting fashion."_

 _The man continued to stare, but I couldn't see what else he was looking at. I could guess it must have been my questionable employer. "Why didn't you just kill me, Oswald?"_

 _"_ _You were the one time I let love weaken me." His voice was suddenly harder than before, resolved. "And I want you around as a constant reminder to never make that mistake again."_

The man seemed ready to cry, and then started to scream and leap forward…

 **End Chapter**

Whee, so yeah I decided to alter Kagome's usual power scheme a bit. I felt it would help push the plot and make it more interesting to write for. Man, can't believe I already finished seven chapters. Not sure how I feel about the latest episode, probably gonna leave it more in the background for this fic unless there's something very notable to do. Me and my crazy crack fics. XD.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

Thanks as usual. I'm excited to see that some of the readers haven't seen Gotham, so some of the bits Kagome saw here or will see later might be more mysterious for them XD Or course, I should also warn that I plan to summarize some of the latest season in upcoming chapters just so I'm not repeating everything. My chapter's are going to be varied in length but generally shorter than longer as I will end a chapter when I feel the need and not just keep going to fill a word count. Some will be a bit longer for me (4-5K words) or shorter (1-2) but most will average about 3K words much of time.

Tsukikageshi – At least she'll be working on them XD


	8. All Greek to A Bird

**Chapter Eight:** **_All Greek to A Bird_**

 _"_ _And I hear voices screaming to run away, yet I see not black and white but silver and gray. I don't trust you. But I want to… please don't let me fall. I gaze up at the midnight sky, can't find a single star... There are times when I miss the light but I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm not afraid of the dark."_

 **-Beth Crowley,** **_The Dark Lyrics_**

 _Empathy. A monumental weakness, or an unexpected strength, this ability is held in some capacity by many but mastered by exceptionally few. Those that come to truly understand it can be nearly unmade by it, the true sharing of other feelings offers a lack of blissful ignorance several would be unable to tolerate. People are often unmade by their own emotions, being burdened by those of others could drive someone to insanity. Still, those that aren't unmade by the heavy weight are often lifted up by it, having a view of the world that so many can't fully understand. Just because they share in many other pains, means they can share in the joys as well…like so many things it is a matter of personal circumstance that can lead to failure or success._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I jumped back and fell to the ground as I stumbled to escape from the cube when the vision leapt at me. It faded away however, not able to reach through reality…instead it was swept into the ice where it stood now. I felt the chill and a rush of emotions curled through me. Anger, regret, pain, loneliness, loss…it was all at once, and it resonated all too well with what had happened to me. With the reason for my being here. I didn't even realize under the moisture fell to my legs that I had started to cry. I hugged myself, shivering and frightened…

What was happening to me? What was this strange new sight I had? That was more than just seeing miasma, I'd seen the past. I was sure of it. It wasn't in full, but it was a scene I was convinced had played out before now. I'd seen how the man had ended up in the ice, and it was certainly by Oswald's design. I glanced back to the office, but he still hadn't come out. He and Ivy must still be speaking. I heard my teeth chattering, but it was difficult to stop it…whatever I'd seen, it had swept over me and affected my body. I could see these things, but apparently not without a cost…

I watched the door to the office. The man in the ice, Oswald had cared about him. I was sure of it. I hadn't gotten as many feelings from his side of the conversation, but they were there…and he also had directly stated he'd loved the man. I didn't have much of a return on the other side. The other man felt betrayed, angry, he was in clear pain. They each were…and he was hateful, so hateful…I shivered at the memory of it as much as I did the temperature. He would have killed Oswald if Oswald hadn't gotten the upper hand. If the conversation hadn't implicated that, then certainly the emotions that were echoing through me after witnessing part of what happened spelled it clearly enough.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Oswald was walking closer. My eyes had drifted back to the frozen man. Edward. I glanced to the steps coming toward me. Oswald looked between me and the statue, bending down slowly to look at my face and offer me yet another of his handkerchief's. "Do you need help up?"

"No…I…" I didn't know what to say to him. There was a flash of anger, a desire to strike out, but it wasn't me…it was a shadow flailing from my vision, trying to take form. I didn't even budge at the short-lived emotion, instead I cried more, trying to bite back sobs when I spoke. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to."

Would he be angry that I'd seen something so personal? This is exactly why I didn't want to do this, why this power was so frightening…the dark was much more comfortable than shedding lights on topics like this one.

"Didn't mean to what?" He helped me to my feet, though he looked rather odd doing so with his unique limp it didn't seem to hurt him. "You saw something from Ed? He is alive in there?"

"I think so…" I answered, trying to speak clearly but still unable to control the shivering. He frowned at me and took off his own coat to put over my shoulders, the feathers tickling my cheeks more as his cologne surrounded me for the second time. I wasn't sure what he wore but I could pick out some sandalwood, sage, and perhaps lilies? The added warmth from the second coat I smiled weakly at. "…he hates you. And he's in pain…"

"I know.' Oswald answered, not looking bothered by my comment. At least outwardly he seemed more concerned about me than the man encaged in ice. "Come, we're done here and you are freezing."

I nodded, following him away. Glad to be gone from the centerpiece, it was a fountain of negative emotions, and I had enough of my own that I didn't need to share others. He didn't say anything else until we were in the car and moving toward whatever the next destination was.

"What did you see?" He was calm when he asked, but looking out the window and not at me.

"I saw the man, and I could hear you speaking but I couldn't see you. He wasn't frozen but still inside the club. I could smell salt though." I answered honestly. "I don't know exactly what was happening because I don't have context but I think it was a short conversation before he was frozen. It just sort of happened...I wasn't trying to pry but…"

I reached up to push some hair from his face, emotions still roiling around inside me from the experience. I only offered a soft smile at the shocked expression he offered at my touch. He looked almost scared a moment. I leaned closer and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry." I said softly. I wasn't sure what else to do, I was tired and confused…I still felt reflections of the charged situation I'd seen. After that I could use a hug and I expected he needed many.

 ** _The Monster –_**

When I finished deciding with Ivy and left her to make the calls, with very specific instructions, I headed back to the main room to find Kagome on the floor. She was gaping up at the ice where Ed was trapped trying to reach out, forever if I had anything to say about it. She had tears down her face and she was shivering visibly.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" I asked, glancing between her and the statue. I'd wanted her to use her power more, but not really like this. I bent down to look at her, glad she stopped staring at him. I offered another handkerchief. "Do you need help up?"

"No…I…" She looked confused and several expressions jumped across her face. Anger, disgust, hate, fear, finally just sadness. She released a sob, as if unable to control herself. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what?" I asked, leaning down to take her arm and help her despite her refusal. If I reacted strongly, it might just make whatever was happening to her worse. "You saw something from Ed? He is alive in there?"

"I think so…" She answered in her distracted voice. I took off my coat and set it over her, she was still shuddering. She tugged it closer and offered a tiny smile at the gesture, speaking in a whisper I only heard since I was close and the place was abandoned now. "…he hates you. And he's in pain…"

"I know.' I answered, a bit vindicated that at least if he was alive he was being tormented. He could stay that way. "Come, we're done here and you are freezing."

She followed me when I lead her out, seeming to be relieved to get away. I'd have to stop taking her to the lounge at this rate, it seemed nothing good was happening to her there. I waited until we were securely on our way back to the house before I spoke up. "What did you see?"

"I saw the man, Edward I think…and I could hear you speaking but I couldn't see you. He wasn't frozen but still inside the club. I could smell salt though." She explained, I wasn't watching her. I could remember the scene probably better than she'd seen it. "I don't know exactly what was happening because I don't have context but I think it was a short conversation before he was frozen."

 _Still haunting me from the grave Ed?_

"It just sort of happened...I wasn't trying to pry but…" Her words faded and then she touched my face, pushing some of my bangs away that had fallen from my new style as the day went on. I glanced in surprise at her, how much did she really know? Was that pity in her eyes? I wanted to say or do something but I just stared at her in surprise, my eyes darting between hers, but she still seemed ready to cry. Then she leaned forward and put her arms around me, setting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She repeated after making the gesture. I continued to stare at her head, unable to see her face. Was she serious? She didn't balk or hesitate…she'd just hugged me, and it felt nicer than I wanted to admit. "It's okay Oswald, you'll be okay."

I set my arms over her, unsure of how to take the contact or her words. How did I reply to that without angering her or making myself seem weak? I was tempted to push her away, I was giving up on emotions after all…but if she needed comfort, it seemed wrong to just deny it to her.

 _You're an exceptional liar Oswald, top rate…are you going to fool even yourself?_

I held her a bit tighter, setting my head on hers. A short hug was just fine, it was only a moment after all. She had been going on about privacy so it wasn't as if she'd tell anyone. Just a moment of emotional maintenance, even the greatest dams in the world needed to let go of pressure to keep water from bursting through. Then, she wasn't backing away. She'd released her arms but she continued to lean on my shoulder. What was she trying to do? I went to move her when I realized her eyes were closed…she'd fallen asleep…on me…she murmured something incoherent and laid her head back down. Dammit, this wasn't what I needed right now…

The power she used must drain her more than she thought…she'd lost consciousness quickly there. Then, she had hugged me at all, had been comfortable enough to fall asleep against me, there was a trust there both foolish and admirable. I had to admit, I didn't mind the idea of someone just accepting me enough to rest on my shoulder…

Kagome fucking Hirugashi.

The insane bleeding heart of a girl had just put a crack in my resolve…

 **End Chapter**

Not as cliffhanger as I like, but we'll get back to it. Now I felt was an appropriate time to pause to best compliment what I have in mind next though I know this chapter is a bit shorter than most. Next chapter's length should help make up for it honestly with what I have in mind, it'll probably be at least double this one. I also think these two are cute already, Kagome is always that way, and Penguin…he has his moments too tbh. Yay crack fics.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

Thanks again to everyone that threw me on follow or faved this story. It's always a compliment to see those notifications.

Tsukikageshi – True, though I have some ideas as to how I want Kagome's powers to work here. Plot and reasons and such.


	9. Driven

**Chapter Nine:** **_Driven_**

 _"_ _You wear your heart so fearless, it's like it doesn't beat. You push away my demons when they torture me. Don't think that I can fight this pressure pulling me underneath. It's like I've got the whole world tied around my feet."_

 **-Papa Roach,** _ **Periscope**_

 _Hesitation. Some could argue it's much like fear, and likely it is inspired by it in many cases, but it is the cause of many more negative responses on the world. How many people have suffered as a result of an inability to choose or act? How many people lack things they need, physical or emotional, because another individual can't decide the proper course to take? How many die? More than anyone is comfortable admitting, much more than should be. Hesitation is not far from suffering, both for the person that is unable to choose and agonizes of what should be done, and for the subjects that want only to know what will happen._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I came awake with a start, I'd been having some sort of nightmare, but it was already gone. I didn't remember what it was and I didn't feel that scared now that it had vanished so suddenly. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning back into the pillow. The pillow?

I couldn't remember when I'd gone to bed. I'd offered Oswald a hug and then…that was all. I was tired, and the emotions had been too much. I must have fallen asleep on the car ride back. He must have had one of the guards carry me upstairs. Whatever this new power was…I'd have to be more careful with it. It could clearly be overwhelming. I rubbed my face and yawned, tempted to go back to sleep. I was still in my dress from yesterday though…so I needed to wash up and change. It was afternoon judging by the light streaming in, so I suppose Oswald must have left without me, I must have been very tired to sleep this late. That wasn't like me.

I got up and got dressed, feeling better after the sleep. I could still recall my vision from yesterday and remember how strongly it felt, but the emotions weren't washing over me as they'd been before. It was like looking back on a very vivid or emotional movie scene now that some time separated me. I wondered if I could get a grip on this power…stop it from affecting me as much. It stood to reason that with practice that would be possible. Then, I wasn't sure how safe practice was considering last night. I offered Anita a wave as I came downstairs, nodding at her offer of breakfast. She seemed relaxed…did I want to risk knowing if she had some dark secret like Vinny?

She vanished, promising to get me breakfast before I could tell her not to bother herself.

"The boss left already, said he wouldn't be needing your help today. His club is finally opening so he probably doesn't want to put you out in the limelight just yet." Anita explained with a friendly wink upon her return with eggs and toast. "He said that you had the day free and if you wished to go anywhere a driver could be provided. Would you like some fruit?"

"No, thank you, this looks great." I answered, surprised that after he'd tried so hard to get me to join up he had then left me to my own devices. Was she right? Was it just him being distracted with his club? He did seem quite attached to it. If it really was opening tonight then I supposed it made sense he'd have to deal with people socially a lot, he probably didn't want to juggle lots of questions about me being there with him.

 _Or he doesn't want you to go crazy and start screaming, running, or crying like the crazy person you've been so far…_

I couldn't blame him. I hadn't exactly been easy to deal with and I kept making scenes so he probably didn't want me someone that was connected to the place. Anita went back to cleaning, ever busy and moving. Then, what to do with my day that wouldn't involve just being a shut in here. I couldn't stay here crying forever…my family and friends wouldn't want that. Perhaps I could go people watching at a park or mall, work on my power.

As Anita continued to dust I watched her curiously, trying to focus more slowly than I had before, putting in less oomph as I watched. Nothing though. I didn't see anything, and I wasn't sure I wanted to put in extra effort. I continued to try and just see something…

I got a general sense of being busy before she looked to me and I looked back to my food. That was probably more me just looking at her than feeling my power. It didn't really feel like I'd done anything. With Vinny it had been different, but I'd been really trying to see something…now I was nervous to learn anything she didn't just tell me. I had really liked her so far…

It could be dangerous.

Still, I had to be able to use this power without turning into a mess or it would mostly be dangerous for me. I finished eating and found my driver. People watching it would be. I headed out and paused at a random park not too far off from the manor where he lived. There were lots of people out walking dogs, jogging, playing with kids, or just otherwise enjoying the warmer than usual autumn afternoon. I found a seat on a bench not far from a woman feeding pigeons and folding my hands in my lap as I looked around. Trying to ignore that my driver was lingering nearby buying a hot dog from a nearby stand. I knew that I'd likely be followed but it was still strange so I just tried not to pay attention.

I glanced to the woman closest feeding pigeons and took a deep breath, now or never. I tried the same thing as this morning, very slowly looking at the woman, trying to dig beneath the surface. I was just staring at her with nothing happening. Last night, I hadn't gotten anything at first, and then something…but now, nothing. I frowned. Would I really have to push again? Was I sure I really wanted to try that? Then, that was why I'd come. With a sigh I tried to focus more on the woman…narrowing my eyes a little as I watched her throw some more grain to her birds.

Nothing.

Not a thing.

This worked before, why not now? I glanced to another person in the area, a person that was jogging this way, trying again…but nothing…all I got for my attempt was a strange look for staring at the guy so intently.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, they were dry after trying to stare so much. Why was it my abilities were so nonsensical. I didn't feel tired now, why weren't they working? I sighed and looked to a new person that was reading a book. I pursed my lips, trying not to mutter my irritation out loud. I had seen a lot of detail before, not everything, and definitely it was varied but all better than nothing. Why was it not working now? Even when I tried as much as the night before I couldn't see a thing…

"Hey, I got you one." The guard commented, finally returning. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I have one with everything and one with just ketchup."

He seemed nice, I smiled and accepted the food he offered. Maybe I just needed to eat first. I wasn't going to give up after a few minutes though, I had to keep trying. Though I had a feeling it was going to be a long day…

 ** _The Monster –_**

"Remember how you accused me of being a slave to my emotions? No more." I commented, watching the block of ice at the center of my business. Considering the ready to scream face of Ed inside of it. "I have banished those feelings, and look how I have risen."

 _Am I just fooling myself?_

"But at what cost? I wonder which of us is frozen." I remarked, a bit lost in my confusion. What was I doing here, when there was so much to consider…when I wanted to decipher for myself how I felt but I'd run away, again.

"Him." I heard Ivy behind me comment. "He's like, totally frozen."

"Ivy, go somewhere else." I ordered with all the control I could muster. I was a bit too distracted with my own turmoil to play babysitter to her. I closed my eyes as she walked away and looked back at Ed. He was alive in there, could he see me? Hear my comments? I doubted it. If he could he'd probably be mocking my indecision and weakness…it was so long since we'd gotten along. Since he'd saved me in his very uncouth manner and talked me back into being myself…if felt like another lifetime.

Not that it mattered, he'd never aided me out of a sense of generosity. I'd known that from the beginning. He simply wanted a mentor, a person to learn how to 'be evil' from. I rolled my eyes at the concept. He'd just always been his own version of a mental case with his riddles. I walked away from Ed and toward my office to change for the opening. I had no reason to regret the loss of Ed, he wasn't nearly the genius he would have people believe, and I knew it very well. I was only still annoyed at the damage he had done to my control of the city. It had taken time to earn it back and set up my current system. It would take work to maintain it from what I'd heard of Kean being back in the city gathering weapons.

The last thing I needed right now was a distraction.

 _Was she a distraction? No, she's just a tool that got under my skin a moment._

I wasn't used to anyone accepting me, it's what had blinded me with Ed. I'd already learned how unwise such a choice was. The only people that had ever loved me unconditionally were my parents, and they each died in my arms. Still, they were the only ones that would. This girl might have a bleeding heart, but she had all the reasons in the world to just want to keep her position as one of power here. According to her she had nowhere else to go, just some street rat I'd picked out of the gutter. She'd been ready to do anything to keep that power…she'd later claimed otherwise but she'd offered herself completely. I was still surprised, but then I shouldn't be, she hadn't been the only pretty face to offer her body in return for power. To say the least, her kindness wasn't coming from a solely unselfish place and I didn't trust her. I'd only known her a few days and she seemed capable of much more than she'd first explained.

I finished buttoning my shirt and tucked it in, looking over the look of it once tucked before pulling on the jacket. I didn't have time to consider the girl now, I'd left her out of tonight's opening just to avoid any potential problems stemming from her uncontrolled abilities. Not to mention, I had men to kill tonight, and she seemed squeamish about that part of my work, as it was I expected her to get irritated when she found out I'd 'fired' Vinny. She'd likely see through the fiction, but I was tempted to see just how much she was willing to look the other way and still testing the waters. I'd figure out how to control her sooner or later, for now…I had an opening to attend.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

Nothing.

I had somehow managed not to accomplish anything other than frustrating myself and likely making my driver/guard think I was a nutcase considering I'd kept gaping at people openly. How had my priestess abilities been so strong yesterday and then almost nonexistent today? I returned to the house quite dejected and even raided the kitchen to search for some sort of comfort food, glad to find an ice cream. Plain vanilla wasn't my favorite but it would work for now, I dug through draws and found a spoon, retreating to the main room to watch television.

The gentle light of the screen I'd hoped would offer entertainment, but as I stuck the spoon in my mouth I sat up straighter in recognition. Penguin was on the news; his club opening was apparently a larger scene than I'd first realized if it'd made it on television.

"…stated that he is looking forward to the opening of his Iceburg Lounge but continued to decline on answering questions about his involvement in the licenses of crime in the city. When asked about the recent unlicensed bank robbery he called the robbers 'pond scum that would amount to nothing' and implied that they would be caught and stopped." The reporter was stating to a backdrop of pictures of Oswald and his new club. It had to have been from earlier in the day judging by the light streaming in from the impressive view. He was discussing aspects of the menu after that. I ate my ice cream, just as well I wasn't there to interrupt his night, it was clear by the images that he was proud of his club. I smiled a bit at seeing him actually glad over something as opposed to annoyed as he often seemed to be by the people around him.

The news moved on to a story about local schools getting extra funding from Wayne Enterprises, it was a company I'd seen the name of several times now. They appeared to have a large influence on not just this area, but holdings around the world. This just seemed to be where their headquarters was. A surprising choice considering where they were. Made me wonder how corrupt they probably were too, that seemed to be a prerequisite for living here. Maybe that's why the jewel had sent me here. I took another bite of the ice cream, it was pretty good, then I wasn't surprised that the best would be kept in stock here.

"This just in, there has been some sort of incident at the opening of the Iceburg Lounge." The news switched from the story it had been on, interrupting it for the 'breaking news'. I put the spoon down, frowning at the comments. "We aren't totally sure what is happening yet, only that the robbers that were at the bank yesterday were caught trying to interrupt the opening and there was some sort of power loss before a physical altercation. It is an ongoing issue…"

I stood up…wasn't this the exact thing I was supposed to be around for? What if he'd been hurt? I glanced to my ice cream and rushed to put it away, guess I was going back to the lounge if he wanted me there or not. At least I was dressed and ready, I guessed? I ran into the room where my driver/guard was watching sports with a few others and told him I needed a ride. I didn't explain yet what happened, was I supposed to? No, it could be nothing…I might just be overreacting. I waited until we were in the car to tell him to rush there, ignoring any protests.

"Just go!" I snapped finally at him trying to ask me if I really wanted to ignore the bosses wishes. I didn't like to yell at people, but couldn't they listen? I should have waited somewhere nearby, instead of just wandering about on my own. Then, did Oswald know he was going to turn on the robbers and just not wanted me there after I'd asked him to spare Vinny? Whom I realized I hadn't seen since yesterday afternoon. What was I doing? I shouldn't really be worried about a person that was so willing to harm others…or working for him. Still, it's what I'd agreed to do…and I was worried. I rubbed my arms and glanced to the street, willing the car to go a bit faster but unable to really do much about that.

They hadn't said anyone was hurt on the news when I was listening, but they hadn't seemed to know much. I spent much of the ride concerned and tore off ahead of my guard once we got close enough, dashing through the police line, ignoring the person calling after me that the area was off limits. I offered an apologetic expression as they tried to catch up to me before the elevator closed. It all happened so quickly I didn't really think about it, I had something I was supposed to be doing…and I was going to do it. If they wanted to punish me later, I was sure Oswald would get me out of any trouble anyway. I moved down the hall, frowning when I was paused at the entrance of the club. I didn't see Penguin anywhere.

"Detective Gordon." I called out to the blonde man when I saw him. He had been talking to a fellow that looked like he needed a shave and a haircut but looked to me. "Will you ask them to let me in please?"

He frowned at my arrival, saying something else to the man before nodding to the guard and I walked across the floor toward him. Trying to ignore anyone else that was watching me. "Where is he?"

"Penguin?" The detective watched me with a frown. It wasn't really a question. "I don't know if I should just let you wander around freely Miss Higurashi, you need to be calm."

"What happened?" I pressed, knocking his hand away when he tried to set a hand on my shoulder and frowning at him instead. My hands found their way to my hips.

"There was a incident, Penguin…"

"Got a face full of the fear toxin." The unshaved man laughed. "He's sobbing over in his office. 'Oh god, get it away from me, keep me safe.'"

I glowered at the man and he shrugged lightly after his previous mockery, as if not expecting me to take it so aggressively. Jim looked at him in a 'really, why did you say that?' sort of way but I had already walked away from them toward the office. Jim paused me at the door.

"Look…uh…miss." Jim was still frowning at me. "This area is still under police jurisdiction, you can't just go in there, he's not stable and you could get hurt…"

"A real hero." I commented, shaking my head. "I'll be fine. Let me by."

He shook his head at me.

"Jim, who is this?" The unshaven mask asked, distracting Jim long enough that I could step by into the office, and before Jim could follow I'd pressed the same button I'd watched Penguin push the first night I had arrived here.

"Sorry, you'll have to arrest me later detective." I commented as the office switched to lockdown mode and he was forced back so he couldn't get caught in the bars slamming shut over the door and the shutters coming down over the windows. I shut the door, not hearing whatever protest he had for my action. A screech at the noise and frantic scrambling from nearby drew my attention instead. Me turning on the safety had frightened him, or at least it had set off something to frighten him. He was trying so hard to get away from something I couldn't see that he fell over in the chair he was in, rolling and crawling back toward a corner. I frowned at what I was seeing…

I'd heard about the hallucinogenic 'fear' drug on the news, that it had done this same thing to others during the robbery. Some of them were still in the hospital last I heard…had my makeshift boss just been turned into a blithering idiot? I frowned as I watched him whimper and pull his knees up to his chest. How could I help? I couldn't just walk up to him. Would my powers even work after the day I'd had?

Damn, was the detective, right? Was I really built to be dealing with this? I tried to watch him carefully as I had throughout the day. I expected nothing but this time it was almost immediately obvious, a nervousness swept over me even though I hadn't put in much effort. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I could see the face of the man outside hovering around him. I frowned at it…could I purify this? It was like healing, right?

"Oswald…it's okay…" I murmured as lightly as I could. "I won't let him hurt you."

He didn't speak, hiding his face again as one of the images swept close to him.

"Get it away from me." He hissed.

"It can't hurt you." I answered, "Oswald, look at me."

He glanced at me, thought didn't really seem to be himself. He looked frantic, he reminded me of a cornered animal more than a person. I took a breath and got closer, leaning down to where he was and frowning at the uncertain stare he gave me. Fear was overrunning everything for him, there just weren't other emotions as far as I could see. This strange drug had altered his perceptions. I reached forward, ignoring the wince and scream, touching his face. I wanted the influence gone, I hadn't gotten much of anything to work today, but I would fix this.

"It's okay Oswald…" I promised but he didn't look like my reassurances were helping. He jumped toward me when the vision came from the opposite wall. He held onto my waist, burying his head in my side.

I could do this. It was just like healing a wound, right? Cleansing a poison? Or was it more like purifying miasma? I guess it didn't matter, assuming I could do it. I was pulled off my feet by his frantic grasp and I grabbed his face, staring at him seriously. He still looked ready to run away, to hide, to do anything to escape. I didn't have long before he'd pull away. I doubted my powers would function after my struggles throughout the day, so I probably pushed more than I needed to.

Light curled around me, more than before…much more than when I'd healed the bullet wound…it erupted in rays around my hands before enveloping us both, making him difficult to see. The choking brown darkness that had settled over his body, particularly around his mind faded away, that much I could make out. His eyes lost the glossy large black pools of fright and focused more on me as the hallucinations faded. The terror altered into uncertainty but recognition and then surprise. He backed away from me, as though I were just as frightening as the visions had been, at least for a moment. When he pushed me away the light shattered like shards of glass in the air, shimmering a moment before fading away.

"What…are you?" He asked, his voice rich with a lot of emotion, almost accusatory. There was far more than just the fear that had been holding his hostage before, though there was still even an edge of that, it was as if all his emotions had come rushing back in once I'd banished the influence of the toxin. More of them than I could register in the flash where they came and left. I was just glad I'd fixed it, whatever was still bothering him he was more in control than he'd been when I came in. I took a long, steadying breath, and sat back, leaning on the side of his desk while still sitting on the floor. Dizziness swept over me, I'd again pushed too hard…but I hadn't been sure what else to do.

"What is going on in there?" I heard the muffled yelling same as he did. Jim was still pounding on the door. "You open up this office or we'll find a way to tear it down."

"Sorry." I muttered, closing my eyes after Penguin glanced between me and the room. I needed a minute to relax. "I had to improvise to get the job done. You weren't really in a place to ask."

"No…" Penguin finally murmured after a long moment of them still pounding on the door. "I expect I was not."

 ** _The Monster –_**

He was going to kill me.

I didn't know how Edward had escaped the ice, but he was following me, laughing at me, taunting me. He was going to take everything I'd built and destroy it all over again, and he was going to leave me near my death while doing it. I tried to run away, but the police just threw me in here, with him.

"You'll never escape me Oswald." His eyes were on fire when he hissed the words. I hid my face in my lap, not wanting to see him. Willing this all to be some nightmare, but the words were all too real. "You'll always want me, and you'll never have me. Just like the rest of the city, they'll hate you forever, they'll see you as the incapable coward you are. You are much too weak to hold on, to power, to fame, to anything…"

"Shut up!" I tried to protest, but when I opened my eyes the face was inches from mine, I could feel the fire from his lips threatening to burn my own. I knew I had to be paler than usual.

"Yes, wouldn't want you to have to hear your inadequacies. What are you going to do? Freeze me again?" The voice laughed, floating even closer, as if to move inside me and I shoved my hands over my ears, whimpering at the chill.

A cacophony erupted around me and I scrambled back again, falling out of the chair I'd retreated to, the walls were coming down around me. Sheets of ice trapping me here, with him…he laughed again, the terror was physically painful, my chest ached as I tried to scramble away. "Can't run away from it Oswald, eventually someone isn't gonna let you go just cause you are so small and defenseless. I won't."

I hid my head again, trying to not see him, whimpering at the feel of heat coming closer. I knew he had to be nearby but I didn't want to look at him again.

"Oswald…it's okay…" it wasn't Ed, the voice sounded distant but it was feminine. "I won't let him hurt you."

"As if anyone could rescue you from that…" Ed's voice mocked near my ear, I shuddered and pressed my hands further against my face.

"Get it away from me!" I begged, if someone else was there, maybe they could hear me.

"As though I'll ever leave you, you loved me remember." Ed mocked. "You still do, or you would have killed me when you had the chance."

"It can't hurt you." The female voice was closer but it was still a whisper compared to the mocking words of this hellish ghost. "Oswald, look at me."

It didn't seem like a trap. I wasn't sure if I would regret it but I glanced up, the girl…the one from the other night. She was here, she looked worried.

"Do you think she'd actually care? She just wants a connection to your power, your money…"

She reached up and touched my face and I screamed, expecting it to hurt. To burn the way Ed's face did…

"It's okay Oswald…" She tried to reassure but she didn't look that convinced.

"Yes, you're with me now!" Ed laughed, coming out from the wall. I leap away from him, hugging the girl and pushing my head against her side, wanting to cover my eyes so I couldn't see him. "You're always going to be weak Oswald, you're always going to shiver and run back to your whole in the ground when everything falls apart. Only you ran out of people that cared enough to hold onto you while they died, isn't that right?"

The girl grabbed my face, it hurt…Ed was nearby, still laughing and burning…I was nervous, about to pull away when the burning faded. Light curled out of the girl's hands, like it had done before. She'd healed me before.

"No!" Ed screamed at the change. "You deserve to run away!"

I didn't.

I remained there, confused but with my mind starting to clear. I blinked at the girl, swallowing as I realized the light around her had formed wings behind her back. The fear for the strange living nightmare of Ed had faded away but the imagery of an angel didn't really bring me a lot of comfort. I'd been reminded many times that heaven wasn't a place likely to open to me. I pulled away after I realized the running, the visions, they were just the toxin the robbers had used. I remembered clearly, and I didn't know what else this woman could do. I was suddenly scared of her – but when I broke contact the light cracked as well…falling around us like a shattered mirror.

"What…are you?" I tried to demand, but I was overcome with emotions. Relief for the disappearing alien influence, terror about the strange way I'd been 'saved' this time, joy at having someone willing to help me, sadness at what I'd lost in the past…everything was rolling around like a storm where I couldn't grasp one piece in the torrent. She just sat back, leaning against my desk and looking suddenly tired and much weaker than a moment ago with light curling from her fingertips. I stared at her, eyes wide.

"What is going on in there?" A muffled yell came from outside. Jim? I recalled seeking his help when the terror started, grabbing and holding onto him as I'd done her. He'd shoved me in here for the trouble. "You open up this office or we'll find a way to tear it down."

"Sorry." The girl said softly, closing her eyes after I glanced between her and the room. She'd activated the safety protocols… "I had to improvise to get the job done. You weren't really in a place to ask."

"No…" I frowned at the situation. Tales of me under this drug would hardly reflect well on my control of the city. "I expect I was not."

What was this girl? Something more than the average freak of Strange's…I needed to revisit my assessment of her, and press toward more information on her. "How long was I…drugged?"

"I heard there was a commotion on the news and I rushed down…probably not more than…an hour?" She answered, still not opening her eyes. I'd given her the day off and she'd still come to help me…had she been prompted by staff? No, no one else would know to ask her, or know what she can do. This was her acting alone…on my behalf…

The continued pounding on the door drew my eyes. I didn't want to think about the implications of her actions now anyway. I had to run damage control, which I was notably better at. I went over to type in the commands after glancing at a couple pictures. Smiling to Jim when the metal over the room withdrew back into the walls and he came inside gun ahead of him, assessing the destroyed state of my office before lowering his gun.

"So impatient." I commented at his coming toward us from across the room, "If you wanted a tour, you simply should have asked for one."

 **End Chapter**

Oswald is such a dick sometimes hahaha. I still feel bad for him as a character in general. I watch Gotham sad that he somehow always gets screwed and I sort of want him to have a happy ending even though he's a terrible person and I know this isn't gonna happen (like GoT).

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

 _Tsukikageshi_ – Yes, there will be more described about her abilities over time. She sort of has to come to realize most of them for herself. There aren't any random 'supernatural power gurus' around to help out. Glad you enjoyed the awkward hug, I have more fun awkward moments planned XD


	10. Chips and Shoulders

**Chapter Ten:** **Chips and Shoulders**

 _"_ _Stars are only visible in darkness. Fear is ever-changing and evolving. And I, I can poison the skies, and I, I feel so alive. Nobody can save you now. King is crown, it's do or die.."_

 **-Imagine Dragons,** ** _Battle-Cry_**

 _Resolute. The world is crafted at its core by the actions of resolute men, or destroyed by the lack of it. A person who is ready to stand stark still and not be moved, must be moved around. They take a stand and it becomes a part of them, it becomes them. A good resolute man can make the world an incredibly better place by altering it to his vision. By that right, a wicked man can craft hell on earth if he so chooses. Regardless of what type of people they are, it cannot be argued that the only people that leave a lasting effect on the world are those that have not just the vision, but the drive to make it reality._

 ** _The Monster –_**

"Glad you seem to be feeling better." Jim said, though his sarcastic tone gave away his feelings clearly enough. I walked around my desk to pause him. "Your little friend is coming with us, she ran in here despite being told several times not to and we can't just ignore that."

"I think you're quite good at turning your gaze when you wish to be detective Gordon." I replied, holding my ground between him and the girl. She was getting up from the floor only now and still was paler than usual.

"You going to interrupt an official arrest?" Jim asked, the handcuffs in his hand jingling. He was very ready to throw me into them instead of her. He'd been itching to toss me into jail for some time.

"Oswald…" Kagome's voice was matched by her hand touching my arm. I glanced over my shoulder at her, she was always a little too willing to get close. Then, I had told her we were supposed to be giving the impression that we were involved. I sent my eyes to her then back to Jim.

"I wouldn't dream of interrupting police business; would you give me a moment at least with her?" I asked.

"You have two minutes." Jim frowned in a disgusted way at the way I'd stayed close to her, the way she didn't seem bothered by remaining close to me. In this case, the play worked out to our advantage…to my advantage. Was Jim really going to be this stupid?

"Are you certain you don't mind them arresting you? I can't promise you you'll be safe in their custody." I pointed out.

"I did sort of tell him to arrest me when I shut the doors." Kagome answered, glancing away as if expecting to get judged for it. She blinked at me several times when I laughed at the story, a pity I hadn't been in my right mind to see that. I'd have to revisit the security feed to see what had happened anyway. I took her hands since I saw glances in from outside.

"It'll work out to our advantage. Try not to talk to them. Jim is going to try and get anything he can on me." I explained. "He's only taking you to get to me, even if you did tell him to arrest you. It's not his usual style, he's blinded by a dislike for me. I'll be down there as soon as I can."

She nodded to me, squeezing my hands back and walking ahead of me toward the door. I followed her and frowned at Gordon putting handcuffs on her.

"You have a girlfriend?" Harvey asked, as if stupefied by the concept. The dolt.

"Do you think this will stand?" I asked. "My lawyers will be there before you get her back to the station."

"Yeah, yeah." Jim commented, walking her toward the door.

"Don't worry Penguin, no one will hurt your…friend." Harvey remarked, a bit off his game. "Just making sure everyone is a law-abiding citizen. I'm sure you'll post bail rather quickly."

I scoffed at him, closing my office and locking it before walking toward the stairs, let the cops wander around the club. There was nothing illegal to find. I had both a legal and news team to call.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"Oswald…" I touched his arm. He shouldn't be fighting so openly with Gordon over this. I didn't want him getting into trouble for me. I could have waited to get in, but I'd rushed ahead. That was on me. He glanced to me, seeming to read my meaning about letting me go and looked back to the detective.

"I wouldn't dream of interrupting police business; would you give me a moment at least with her?" He pressed.

"You have two minutes." The detective frowned at us. He didn't like me, and he liked me even less with Oswald, he didn't leave much for guesswork. I could see it beyond the surface, somehow my powers had returned in force once I'd healed Oswald again. I still didn't really like the detective, but at least the miasma near him had vanished. There was still an echo of something dark, a shadow beneath his surface…but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

Oswald didn't waste time, turning to me the moment Jim was out of the room. "Are you certain you don't mind them arresting you? I can't promise you you'll be safe in their custody."

I still couldn't see much beyond the surface, there was concern, but also an excitement I didn't expect. He was planning something, but I didn't know what…

"I did sort of tell him to arrest me when I shut the doors." I commented, looking to the side. I probably shouldn't have been so forward. Then he laughed at my remark, amusement glittering in his bright eyes. He took my hands a moment later.

"It'll work out to our advantage. Try not to talk to them. Jim is going to try and get anything he can on me." He stated seriously after his moment of amusement. "He's only taking you to get to me, even if you did tell him to arrest you. It's not his usual style, he's blinded by a dislike for me. I'll be down there as soon as I can, with a cavalry."

A cavalry? I nodded at him nervously and squeezed his hands. He hadn't gotten me harmed so far, and even kept me away when it probably would have been safer if I'd been here tonight. I wanted to trust him. I headed out, hearing him behind me as I went, wincing as Gordon turned me around and took my arms to handcuff me. I'd never been handcuffed before, it was probably better mom wasn't around to see me like this.

"You have a girlfriend?" The captain asked, the disgust was apparent. Why was that such a shock? Because he'd been in love with a man? No, I doubted most people had any idea how he'd felt about Edward, or what had led to his imprisonment.

"Do you think this will stand?" He asked the captain, not intimidated. Now that I'd wiped the toxin out of his system he didn't sound like he had an ounce of nervousness. "My lawyers will be there before you get her back to the station."

"Yeah, yeah." Jim pushed me toward the door and I walked with him, uncomfortable as it was. They continued to speak behind us but I couldn't make it out once we got into the hall. I just moved with him to the elevator and waited quietly.

So far, the police certainly didn't seem like the good guys here. Particularly not to me, they continued to bring me in when I was a victim or hadn't done any actual harm. I guess I could have been politer but that was hardly reason to put me in handcuffs, was it?

"You and Penguin…" Jim shook his head. "If I didn't see you together I wouldn't believe it, I'm still not sure I do. Are you just another one of his plans?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." I answered. I know Penguin had told me not to speak much but I wanted to try and understand more of what was happening between them. "I don't understand why you seem to hate him so much."

"We have a long history." Jim answered, taking me off the elevator toward the outside. "Suffice it to say, we both know he's not exactly a saint."

Penguin's remarks had given a similar sentiment, that they had known each other. As for saint, was anyone in this city? Once he got me into the car and got in, I watched him carefully, curious if my powers would continue to work. It happened quickly again…at least this time.

 _"_ _You're a man of conscience Jim, you'll regret this." I didn't recognize the man's voice…_

 _I heard wind, smelled salt…but didn't see anything like last time – then I hadn't pushed as hard for it. Jim replied. "I have many regrets, this won't be top of the list."_

 _"_ _Well, here we are." The first voice remarked. There was thunder, but it seemed distant. "Shame, it's gonna be a beautiful morning. Goodbye, Jim Gordon."_

 _What was I hearing? I felt a strange mixture of resolve and uncertainty…_

 _"_ _This is for my mother." That voice I knew well by now. Oswald was involved? I guess it made sense, we'd just been discussing him. Then lots of grunts of pain and those of effort, the sound of someone being beaten. The disgust intensified, the aforementioned regret…but there was something else…a resigned sort of understanding that this was the only way…but the beating continued and the reaction to it grew less tolerant._

 _"_ _Enough." Jim finally called out. "That's enough."_

 _A shot a moment later made me jump. It was the detective. Without seeing what had happened I could feel it. The loathing he felt for Penguin, it reflected the self-hatred of his own acts…_

I jumped at the end of the vision. Staring wide eyed at the detective and blinking a lot as I hadn't at all when I was listening in on the small tidbit of history. This…he'd killed for Penguin…no, not for, that was wrong. It was because he'd known the person needed to die for some reason, because the law wouldn't help him keep the man off the streets. It was why he hated what was going on now…or at least a major factor…something outside of the law, that wasn't being helped by it, that seemingly couldn't be. He wasn't going to back down when it came to Penguin…

"You don't seem that bad, you're still pretty young. Not sure how you got involved with Penguin, but you should get out while you can. Go home to your family." The detective commented, none the wiser about how much I could see.

"My family?" I echoed, shaking my head at him. It was another sign of how little he knew or understood. "I'm not going anywhere detective."

He turned his eyes from the rear-view mirror and back to the road at my remark. It bothered him, that I seemed to be loyal. I suppose I was in my own way, I always have been loyal to friends, and if nothing else I supposed Penguin was the closest thing here I had to a friend. It wasn't just surprise, he didn't like it. He'd been hurt by someone himself…someone I expected wasn't nearly as resolute. He wasn't comfortable cause some part of him was jealous…

I thought better than to point it out. He wasn't exactly a person I expected would react well if confronted with his own hypocrisy. I glanced out the window. Why was it always so wet here? It rained so often…was it just the rainy season or was there more to it? Was it just to push the misery that seemed to wrap itself around this place like a cloak? I raised a brow once we got closer to the precinct, one of the few areas of the city I'd been to so I recognized it. However, there were lots of cars and lights here. As we pulled to a stop there were many flashes and reporters were moving up to the car.

"Dammit Penguin, do you have the news stations on retainer?" Jim complained under his breath but I could still hear it. "Hold on a second."

He got out and I waited while he told the news people to get back, not that it did a lot of good. I didn't see them actually move, if anything they might have gotten closer. He opened the door and got me out. I tried to look at the ground, uncomfortable with all the pictures and attention.

"Detective Gordon, are you really arresting innocents just to target Penguin?" One of them asked…great, I'm sure he'd be happy about that. He didn't answer, moving me toward the building.

"Are you all right miss? Is he mistreating you?" Other reporters called.

"She's so quiet, poor thing." Another said.

I didn't say anything, not really used to or liking this much attention. The pictures continued to flash all the way inside and by the time we got there I saw lots of dots in front of my eyes. Not that it would stop there, they were filing in after us while a man in a suit approached.

"Detective Gordon, I am Jason Weatherby, Miss Higurashi's lawyer. I would like to speak to my client, presently." The man said. He had a briefcase in one hand and a fine black suit, though it was more corporate and plain than Penguin's usual choices. "As she has not been violent, and complied with you all the way on this silly expedition, I must also ask that you remove her cuffs."

"I'll remove her cuffs once we get to an office." The detective replied, pushing me through the desks toward the back room. I guess it was back to the interrogation room for me, but I wasn't sure why. "Show's over, go home."

"Mister Weatherby, do you think the charges against the girl are legitimate?" One of the reporters was asking as we walked away.

"Wonderful job, it's just a madhouse again." One of the cops remarked to Jim as we passed and he took me back to the room. I was getting a little too familiar with the interrogation room at the precinct.

"Stay here." He cuffed me to the table and I sighed. Was he serious? I guess so since he left…I heard 'my lawyer' talking to him outside but it was muffled. I wanted to set my head on my hands but there was no way to do so comfortably so I waited. Penguin had thought of this before Jim had even left his office at the club. He could have warned me but I guess it didn't really matter that he hadn't. I certainly was seeing why people here had a right not to like their cops very much…

 ** _The Monster –_**

I wonder how well the city would like Gordon's one-man savior act when he was in the paper as the cop arresting innocents when there were criminals still running free. I'd had it played up enough in the calls made to the different stations. Several promised to get people to the precinct right away. I watched the amusing debacle of Jim looking awkward as he escorted Kagome toward the building from the safety of my car. I hadn't gotten out yet, I wanted to see how this would evolve. She played the role of innocent exceptionally well, in pictures no one would side with him. I grinned at my own deviousness, it was playing out beautifully…

Originally, I'd thought to challenge him to find the attackers from tonight, but this was better. People loved a pretty face to pity and right injustices against…people didn't generally pity me other than out of disgust…this girl though they could see in their families, themselves. The masses of gotham would relate to her. I smirked and checked myself in the mirror I had in the back. It wasn't perfect but it was good to look a bit ruffled and rushed in this case…I was coming to her rescue after all. I got out of the car and headed toward the building as quickly as my leg allowed, moving past several of the reporters before they noticed me and started to take photos.

"Mister Penguin." One asked, holding a recording device my way. "Miss Higurashi was arrested at your building, sources say she was looking for you after the attack earlier tonight when she went in. How do you know the girl?"

"She is my employee." I answered, not wanting to be too direct. People would come to conclusions on their own.

"We haven't seen her with you before." One of them pointed out.

"Rumor has it she's staying with you." Another shouted out, causing a hiss of whispers and questions. I held up my hands, getting a bit of a hush out of it, though the snaps of photos and scratching of pencils on pads continued.

"Please, everyone. I appreciate your interest, but I want to make certain she is all right." I said, walking past them and toward a room where one of the policemen pointed. It was nice that several of them at least, had come on board. Just a handful weren't behind my rule of the city, but that was merely a matter of time. I slowed in the back when I heard Jim speaking.

"Your client rushed a police line and ran into an active investigation scene." He was saying, obviously frustrated but trying to keep a level head. It probably wouldn't be the last time I'd heard him on edge.

"And all the policemen present will attest to this?" The lawyer I'd hired asked calmly. "People are going to consider that girl in there a threat?"

"Enough that we will be holding her." Jim replied. "I don't know what Penguin's up to but I don't buy this girlfriend thing."

"Now, now Jim, no reason to be jealous." I remarked as I shuffled into the room, smiling at the way he grimaced for a moment. "We'll still be friends. And as I told you, Miss Higurashi works for me."

"She works for you in a way where she runs to help you when you're tripping on hallucinogens and after a while you're cured, just like that." Jim said dubiously. "If you have a cure for the fear toxin, you need to share it with the city."

"You seem to be mistaken, she simply helped me to calm down once the office was separated I felt more secure." I answered, still smiling at the way he didn't believe a word of it.

"I'm serious Penguin, you say you can help the city but when it comes to important things you just look for a buck. You have some cure but want to sell it, is that it?" Jim pressed, walking closer to me and ignoring the lawyer who was present. I didn't back down as he moved closer, leaning on my cane and amused.

"Oh, Jim. There is so little you understand for what you've been through." I remarked.

"Don't start sounding like Nygma." He returned and I frowned at him for the slight.

"Well, let me try and clear this up." I retorted, leaning up and forward so our faces were near each other, I knew the move always made him uncomfortable and it did now too. He didn't back down as he normally might, just swallowed uneasily and turned his nose up slightly. "If I had a cure devised for that terrible poison, I would have had it on hand, wouldn't I? Why would I have a girl so timid she didn't look at the cameras outside bring it? Beyond that, when was I of the mindset to make the call."

"Really, if these simple deductions are beyond you then perhaps I should be the detective here." I leaned to the side to throw my hands in the air and glance to the lawyer in the room. "Am I right?"

I laughed when Jim grabbed the front of my jacket and pushed me into the wall. He was glaring at me, but he didn't press further. It was clear he was trying to come up with something to say.

"Temper, temper, Jim." I clicked my tongue at him. "Police brutality in front of a lawyer. You'd think officers would have to watch presentations about this sort of behavior."

"You aren't always going to have someone around looking out for you Oswald." Jim remarked, shoving me into the wall before letting go. I nearly stumbled but managed to keep my feet, still amused as I fixed the wrinkles in my jacket. "Get out Oswald, or I'll throw you in too for interrupting in police business."

"JIM!" I heard Harvey calling out, probably on his way to try and rescue his wayward partner.

"Threats too? I guess I'm in for the works." I remarked, slamming my umbrella cane into the wall when Jim started to walk by. Hard enough that some of the plaster cracked but I wasn't looking at it, I was staring at Jim. The amusement was gone from my face. "I'm starting to feel taken advantage of Detective Gordon. Are you telling me you'd like to call off our friendship? Because it does seem rather strained these days. You'll let Miss Higurashi out, and make a public apology, or it'll be your job."

"Whose making threats now." Jim shot back, glancing to Harvey who undoubtedly had heard my comments.

I smiled slowly, darkly, pulling my cane back in front of me as I fixed the rest of my jacket. "My warning is an olive branch, for old times' sake. Captain Harvey, are you here to free Miss Higurashi? It seems the matter of a need to arrest her at all was overexaggerated."

"Fine, fine. Take her and go, Penguin." Harvey handed me keys, scowling at the dirty look Jim offered him as I swept by toward the office. "You need to talk to me."

Jim didn't like it, but he didn't continue to argue. It was nice being king.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I heard them outside, the voices talking…then a third joining in. There was a sudden slam against the wall outside and shortly after another. What were they doing? Had the detective attacked my lawyer? Had my lawyer attacked the detective? Given Penguin had sent him, it wasn't really out of the realm of possibility. I blinked when the door opened and it was Penguin walking inside with keys to the cuffs. What had he done?

"Are you all right?" He asked, leaning down to open my cuffs and look at my wrists. "Did they mistreat you?"

"I'm fine." I answered, blushing a bit at how close he was. He'd gotten good at this pretending to care thing very quickly. I glanced away when his eyes met mine. "I just want to get some rest. I'm tired."

"Understandable." He replied, offering me help to my feet and setting a hand at the small of my back as I passed around the table. "We'll head home presently."

"Home?" The lawyer asked, raising a brow at us and glancing between us. Yep, he was getting a little too good at making these implications. I'm sure my deepening blush didn't help, why had I agreed to this act again? "Are you going to be pressing charges for misconduct Miss Higurashi?"

"No…no I don't think so." I answered softly, offering a small smile. "Thank you, for helping."

"I feel there was little for me to do." He remarked, glancing between us again. "You're still getting charged for the hours I came in."

"Of course." Penguin didn't argue, looking over my outfit and straightening a few things. He was so particular about appearances…I waited until after the lawyer had left to speak up again.

"Did you want me to press charges?" I still seemed to have the hardest time reading him.

"That was up to you. There will be reporters outside." He answered, finally nodding at my appearance and gesturing toward the front, "Shall we head home."

"Uh…do you want me to talk to the reporters?" I didn't like that idea. I really didn't like this whole limelight thing.

"No, that was never a part of your job Miss Higurashi. You need not do anything you aren't comfortable with." He said, his mood seeming quite high. "We can just walk through them and head back."

"Okay." I nodded. That sounded like a better plan. Though as we walked back into the large room of the main station I felt smaller than usual when more flashes started up and people began to call out to us.

"Penguin, Miss Higurashi!" That was most of it. "Are you all right? Were you mistreated? Are you both seeing each other?"

"Now, now." Penguin interrupted them, accenting his words by clicking the end of his cane on the ground loudly enough for it to echo. "I don't mean to be short with you, but this poor girl just wants to go home. I'll be escorting her. It was a misunderstanding."

"The GCPD seems to be having a lot of those lately." One of the reporters commented.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to have a cop so willing to arrest innocents when there are criminals still free out on the street Penguin?" Asked another.

"Would you take just a moment to comment!?" A third.

He walked me through them all, only offering a small smile as we went outside and to the car. I could hear his handiwork in their words though. The whispers around them of newspaper titles none too complimentary toward the GCPD. Apparently, my headlong rush to be of help had done more than I'd ever bargained for. I was in the middle of a political battle and I didn't fully understand the rules, or even if there were rules. I felt very over my head. I let out a sigh of relief when the door closed and I was able to relax a moment.

"I don't know how you handle being in the spotlight like that." I remarked.

"One grows accustomed to it." He provided, handing me a water. Which seemed to be turning into a common way for him to break the ice between us while we spoke. I glanced at the fridge he'd pulled it from, aware of what else lay inside other than beverages after we picked up Naraku… "You though, that is another story. I find myself quite unable to pin you down Miss Higurashi."

It didn't sound like a compliment but the look in his eyes seemed as though he was enjoying the challenge of trying. I looked to my water as I opened it.

"There isn't a lot to me, I have a feeling that between us, you are the more complicated." I answered honestly, taking a long drink of the water. Then another. I was thirsty. "I can't ever read you."

"No?" He sounded curious about that tidbit. "Another oddity to this power of yours. Though I must argue, it sets you well apart. You possess a celestial nature, yet you are here with one of the most prominent devils of Gotham, it is quite the irony."

 _Celestial nature?_

"I already told you. I didn't choose this place…I was just, here." I shrugged at him. "I can't go home. You may be a devil or not, and I know you have done some horrible things. Will probably continue to, but you haven't asked me to do those terrible things. Really, so far, you've been nicer to me than anyone else here. If god forsakes someone, where else do they have to go but the devil?"

"Have you been forsaken?" He asked, curious at my poetic turn of the conversation. I glanced out the window, swallowing and shrugging.

"Probably, I don't know. I'm sorry for derailing the conversation. I ramble when I'm nervous or tired." I explained. It wasn't as if I could tell him the truth, that I wasn't from this time…that I was from the future.

"Mmm, don't we all." He answered, digging a not-water out of the fridge. I didn't see him as much of a rambler. Then, I hadn't known him long and he always looked poised. I'd certainly seen him look tired but other than earlier in his office I'd never seen his eyes anything but sharp and attentive. "Do you know what you look like when you heal people?"

"Huh?" I blinked at the change of topic, looking back to him but he was looking out the window now. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know." He smirked a bit, to himself. "Perhaps I just hallucinated it, possible considering the drug. I didn't see the first time you'd healed me, I was busy staring at your hands. Tonight, there were wings on your back, as if they were made of light itself, bending to form fine feathers attached to you."

I was quiet. Was he serious? I'd never had that reaction before. Not anytime in the feudal era, why were these powers only developing now? Was it Naraku's influence? I doubted the wings could be, it sounded angelic…and that certainly did not compliment my old nemesis at all. My mental powers though, the ones that let me read bits of peoples pasts, their feelings…I'd always been very empathetic, almost supernaturally so…but had absorbing part of Naraku heightened them and unlocked something else? It was the only thing I could think of but it still didn't seem like it could fully be the story…

"Here." He drew me from my thoughts, trading my water out with the small bottle of grey goose in his hands. "I think you can use this more than I."

"Thanks." I smirked a bit at his implication but I didn't really disagree. I was still confused, hurt, and it had been a long day. "I'm glad I came to help…but next time you want to throw me to the media wolves could you warn me first?"

He laughed. "Well, if I'd have warned you, you wouldn't have looked genuine."

I frowned at him, about to protest but he held up a hand to show he was willing to acquiesce. "I will try to give you warning if it happens again."

"Okay." I nodded at that, taking a sip of the liquor he handed me then coughing and sputtering. "Oh, god that's awful."

"You aren't supposed to sip it." He pointed out, offering me yet another of his seemingly endless supply of handkerchiefs. "You've never had alcohol before?"

"Just sake, and you can sip sake, particularly if it's flavored…" I said between coughs, taking the small piece of fabric to wipe off what I could. "Why would people drink this?"

"It isn't for the flavor." He pointed out, apparently amused at my expense. I put the lid back on the bottle. "You might like it better mixed with some sort of juice."

"I think I might stick to sake." I said, doing my best to keep the disgusted turn of my face to a minimum.

"I'll have to make certain to stock some." He answered calmly. "I haven't had it but I'd try it."

I was about to talk about sake more when the car swerved very suddenly, and I was thrown into his chest while he also held onto the grip of the door to keep his balance. I blushed at the unexpected relocation and his own expression had altered to surprise, his free arm had gone around my shoulder and he scanned my face quietly. He smelled like his coat whenever he'd set it over my shoulders, that scent seemed to mix with that of the alcohol still in the air. I guess he always used the same cologne. I didn't know it but I liked it. His eyes darted between mine as though he couldn't decide which to focus on while I stared up at him. Then he removed his arm and I pushed back suddenly, each of us glancing away. I was about to apologize when he hit the intercom button.

"Carmichael, you have one job to do." He hissed, his good mood souring as he chided his underling.

"Sorry boss." The man replied. "Car just jumped a light. Luckily, we didn't hit the guy in front of us."

He turned the intercom off without replying, his eyes back out on the road. I glanced to my lap, what was that? My fingers fidgeted with the small silk cloth he'd given me; my heart was beating rapidly and I wasn't sure it was entirely the near accident. I was being silly. It just felt nice to be held, I missed hugs from my friends and family. I'd given Oswald one another day but I had been mostly deprived of contact while I was here. I was just letting it get to me.

"So, sake." Oswald stated, returning to our previous conversation after the long and awkward pause. "It sounds interesting, would you like to go later this week to a restaurant? There aren't many Japanese themed places in Gotham but there are a few."

"Sure." I answered, looking back to him. He had calmed in the short pause and seemed neutral again. Ever difficult to read, even when I pushed a little with my powers I couldn't see anything. "I think that would be nice, a bit of home."

"Good, I'll arrange it." He answered. "Any special requests?"

"No." I shook my head. I wasn't really a picky person. "I am happy we're going at all. I know you are busy, I'll try not to interfere in any business you have."

"Business?" He raised a brow at my remarks. "No, I intend for it to just be us. We have to put on airs if we want people to believe our little act."

 _Don't blush Kagome. He's just playing a role. It's not real, it's not a date, it's just business…_

I nodded to him. "Right, understandable. I still appreciate you considering my tastes in the matter. I think you'll like it."

Thankfully the car pulled to a stop at 'home'. It felt like that trip had taken far too long. We wished each other goodnight and I was glad to escape upstairs to my room. I'd been exhausted before and just wanted to go to bed but when I laid down my brain kept replaying me getting thrown across the cab into his chest. He'd been surprised and flustered too, I was sure of it. He'd also seemed…almost frightened when he'd looked at me. Like I was some exotic animal he didn't know how to handle. Was I just thinking too much into this?

 _Did I like Oswald Cobblepot?_

I pulled the pillow over my face and shook my head. I couldn't. I just was dealing with a lot and he was the only person I had here. I had to be overreacting. I loved Inuyasha. Right? Then, I hadn't thought about Inuyasha all day…

What is wrong with me?

 **End Chapter**

Kagome torment continues. There will a counterpoint to what's happened here by Oswald's perspective (at least part of it) next chapter. I continue to enjoy working on these two. Poor Kagome trying vodka for the first time straight aha.

 **-Aura**

To my readers:

 _Blue Insanity_ – LOL Is he? And yes, more fluff will be happening as time goes on.


	11. Ice That Won't Break

**Chapter Eleven:** **_Ice That Won't Break_**

 _"_ _I think I'm drowning. Asphyxiated. I wanna break the spell that you've created. You're something beautiful, a contradiction. I wanna play the game, I want the friction."_

 **-Muse,** ** _Time is Running Out_**

 _Appreciation. An interesting word, not quite admiration, but an understanding or a nod toward the value of someone or something. It is perhaps then, the first step toward deeper feelings. One cannot feel love if they do not appreciate the finer details, if they don't recognize first the worth of it at a basic level. No one that fails to see some level of beauty in the Mona Lisa, will ever be an art connoisseur. Nor would they become an artist, if you cannot see the value in something, you can never master it, never show it the care it needs to make it thrive. There will never be a good chef that cannot themselves appreciate flavor. There are no masters of a trade they lack a passion for, appreciation is the basic building block of success in any venture. Such is true for all aspects of life._

 ** _The Monster –_**

It would have been nice to pause and speak to the reporters. Considering my usual willingness to do so, they would assume more from my relationship with the girl by my not having paused to speak or give grief to the GCPD. I was glad to settle in the car all the same, it had been a taxing evening, not quite what I'd hoped for the Iceburg Lounge opening but salvaged by progress in other plans.

"I don't know how you handle being put out in the spotlight like that." Kagome observed.

"One grows accustomed to it." I answered, digging in the fridge to get a water to hand to her. Her lips looked dry compared to usual. "You though, that is another story. I find myself quite unable to pin you down Miss Higurashi."

An understatement, I saw a girl that looked small and generally exhausted from her day. There was no hint of the skills that lay beneath the surface. Not the tiniest clue as to her abilities was obvious in her appearance. Certainly not all the 'freaks' had physical manifestations, but many did, at least most of the ones I'd seen. Was there a whole portion of the populace hiding skills like these? At my staring she glanced down to the water I'd offered her, opening it.

"There isn't a lot to me, I have a feeling that between us, you are the more complicated." She replied, taking two long drinks of the water. "I can't ever read you."

"No?" I wondered if she was being honest. If so, then what made me more difficult to look at than any of the rest? "Another oddity to this power of yours. Though I must argue, it sets you well apart. You possess a celestial nature, yet you are here with one of the most prominent devils of Gotham, it is quite the irony."

"I already told you. I didn't choose this place…I was just, here." She shrugged as if not knowing what else to say, though I knew there had to be more to her story. "I can't go home. You may be a devil or not, and I know you have done some horrible things. Will probably continue to, but you haven't asked me to do those terrible things. Really, so far, you've been nicer to me than anyone else here. If god forsakes someone, where else do they have to go but the devil?"

"Have you been forsaken?" I asked, surprised at her sudden and impassioned reply. This was still a touchy subject for her. Did she really feel she'd been cast out by god? Even when she wore wings? Not always, but I'd seen them…

She looked out the window, specifically away from me. Her shoulders raised and lowered again, it was a common gesture from her. She took another drink and then shook her head. "Probably, I don't know. I'm sorry for derailing the conversation. I ramble when I'm nervous or tired."

"Mmm, don't we all." I remarked offhandedly, reopening the fridge for a small vodka. With my day complete, I was in need of a break. Then, I asked her on a whim. "Do you know what you look like when you heal people?"

"Huh?" She looked at me but I'd glanced out at the road to gauge how long before we'd be back, not too long. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know." I smiled, hunch correct. "Perhaps I just hallucinated it, possible considering the drug. I didn't see the first time you'd healed me, I was busy staring at your hands. Tonight, there were wings on your back, as if they were made of light itself, bending to form fine feathers, attached to you."

She got quiet, but her brows raised and she was surprised by what I'd told her. She didn't disbelieve me, but looked at her lap as she seemed to be thinking about what I'd told her. I was quiet, letting her have a moment. What was she considering? Whatever it was, her face had darkened, she didn't like what I'd implied. Here I'd thought most people would be glad at being told they were angelic and she just seemed as though it was another obstacle or problem. Then, the girl was working for me and had just admitted she didn't really care what I did as long as she wasn't the one getting her own hands dirty. My first comment remained more true than before, pinning her down was nearly impossible.

"Here." I handed her the vodka I'd taken out. "I think you can use this more than I."

"Thanks." She offered a small half-smile at my offer. Seeming to appreciate being drawn out of whatever she was thinking about. "I'm glad I came to help…but next time you want to throw me to the media wolves could you warn me first?"

I laughed at her comment. "Well, if I'd have warned you, you wouldn't have looked genuine."

She half-pouted/half-scowled at my amusement and I held up a hand before she could get too cross or say something that would ruin our conversation. It seemed a fair request after all. "I will try to give you warning if it happens again."

"Okay." She accepted my words, taking a sip of the liquor but immediately sputtering at it and coughing as if she'd choked on it. "Oh, god that's awful."

"You aren't supposed to sip it." I pointed out in amusement, offering her a handkerchief. "You've never had alcohol before?"

"Just sake, and you can sip sake, particularly if it's flavored…" She answered, taking the offered cloth to start wiping away the liquor. "Why would people drink this?"

"It isn't for the flavor." I pointed out, watching her put the lid back on the bottle. I decided not to point out that it was one of the smoother of the available vodkas. "You might like it better mixed with some sort of juice."

"I think I might stick to sake." She said, still seeming nauseated.

"I'll have to make certain to stock some." I stated. "I haven't had it but I'd try it."

She seemed about to speak again when the limo turned very sharply and she was tossed against my chest. I grabbed the door to keep my own balance, shooting a glance outside. I didn't feel any impacts though there were several cars uncomfortably close outside by the look of the lights. I glanced back to her and felt myself freeze, my body rigid as she looked up at me with a blush on her cheeks. I realized I'd put my other arm around her without really thinking about it. She still smelled of the liquor she spilled, but there were some floral notes from her shampoo mixed in. I stared at her in shock at the unexpected change. She wasn't disgusted or scared of me, if anything the hint of color in her cheeks spoke the opposite. I'd seen others be given such bashful stares, but it was different to be subject to one myself.

I swiftly removed my arm as if I'd been burned and she backed away at my sudden movement. I couldn't speak to her, so I did the next best thing, bitched at my driver.

"Carmichael, you have one job to do." I hissed in irritation. I didn't need whatever this was tonight…

"Sorry boss." The man replied. "Car just jumped a light. Luckily, we didn't hit the guy in front of us."

I flipped the intercom off without replying, looking back outside to get a gauge, traffic was already moving again so I assumed there was no accident. It had still ruffled my demeanor. I'd never done well when women were nearby, or when someone expressed an interest in me. For the most part I usually assumed it was a lie, that they were just trying to use me. Honestly, I doubted that was the case here. The girl was a bit too innocent for her own good, and I'd given up believing she could be a spy. No one was that good. So, what then?

If she hadn't almost agreed to be…whatever it was she'd nearly agreed to when we'd talked that night in the library, then I would just push it off as a girl that wasn't really aware of such things. She was fiddling quietly with the handkerchief I'd given her and had grown quiet. Perhaps she was just uncomfortable and was going to be polite by not spelling it out. Either way, I refused to let some bad traffic get the best of me.

"So, sake." I forced the conversation back where it was before the interruption. It wasn't exactly socially graceful but it was better than suffering quietly. "It sounds interesting, would you like to go later this week to a restaurant? There aren't many Japanese themed places in Gotham but there are a few."

 _You're an idiot, Oswald._

"Sure." I didn't expect her to just accept. "I think that would be nice, a bit of home."

"Good, I'll arrange it." I answered. "Any special requests?"

 _No, no more emotions at all, they've all been banished…_

"No." She shook her head, smiling. "I am happy we're going at all. I know you are busy, I'll try not to interfere in any business you have."

"Business?" I raised my brows. It was an out. She was offering me an out of this socially awkward question. No…no her face was too calm. She really thought I'd meant she'd be attending with me as a part of a business meeting. "No, I intend for it to just be us. We have to put on airs if we want people to believe our little act."

 _Idiot, might be being generous…_

Did my mind really have to mock me so greatly? I'd be doing enough kicking of myself later. My justification wasn't wrong of course, but did she seem just the slightest big disappointed? Perhaps I was just seeing what I wanted to see. She nodded at my words all the same, taking them at face value as she often seemed to. "Right, understandable. I still appreciate you considering my tastes in the matter. I think you'll like it."

The car pulled up at home.

 _Thank god._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"Good morning, I have a surprise." Anita announced as soon as I got downstairs a few days later. I'd slept through Oswald leaving again, I hadn't seen him almost at all for another few days. But I was a bit relieved for that given I couldn't figure out my feelings about him. "The boss said you were homesick so I made you a traditionally Japanese breakfast."

"Oh, that's great…" I commented with all the genuine excitement I could muster at what she set in front of me at her announcement. I wasn't sure what to say to the rice, eggs, and semi-unrecognizable veggies and sauces Anita had put in front of me. Thankfully I must have sounded less dubious than I thought I did because she seemed happy and headed back into the kitchen. This was supposed to be a traditional Japanese breakfast? What was her source on that? I was a bit afraid of the torn-up way it looked. She'd also served it in what I was pretty sure was a chocolate box. I think she was trying to make it like a bento…but it didn't look appetizing and there was oil leaking through the bottom. Oh dear…

Why didn't Oswald have a dog or a cat, or some pet I could feed this too? I don't think mom ever figured out why Buyo ended up so fat but I missed that chubby kitty even more than I'd already been missing home right now. There was no way to avoid eating it though, Anita cleaned the dishes so she'd know. I hesitantly took a bite…and while it was far from Japanese, it wasn't that bad. It was much better than it looked…if I mixed it all together. Like a hash…but without potatoes. I was left then while I ate the unexpected breakfast to consider what she'd said. Oswald had told her I was homesick?

Was he being sweet or was it just this act I'd agreed to?

 _Ugh. Calm it down Kagome. He isn't into you._

He was in love with a man, he might not even be interested in women at all. That and after previously indicating I'd be following him often on his business trips he'd been out for most of the past few days and I'd just been here watching the news fallout of his stunt and the attack. Most of the stations were really getting aggressive with the GCPD though a few had been fair or even made fun of Penguin for when he'd been under the effects of the fear toxin. I expect he probably didn't appreciate that. When I got bored with television I would read books, there were too many cameras and people not far from the grounds waiting to try and get pictures to go out.

Our little mystery romance appeared to be a subject of great interest to Gotham as well. With entirely mixed results. How could I have known when I agreed to this that it would blow up in such a way? The stations seemed happy to discuss Penguin and his mysterious girl along with flashing my picture everywhere. Using me as one of the reasons for the injustice of the GCPD. I didn't like being the topic of so much interest and I was starting to feel trapped here…but tonight we were supposed to go to dinner.

Obviously, it was an act, I wasn't certain why I'd occasionally thought it could be anything else. Even with his history aside, he acted embarrassed or terrified whenever we'd gotten too close, far from hot and bothered. I had to be reasonable, he was just playing the role by taking me out, he'd told me so himself. Perhaps he'd asked Anita to make this strange attempt at a sweet breakfast in hopes she would report such things to anyone that asked about us.

I knew all that, but my thoughts still tended to drift toward him. His stylish manner of dress, his tone when he relaxed from being 'The Penguin' to just being Oswald, the scent around him that seemed unique to his cologne. I'd replayed a bunch of our interactions and I remained unsure even while all logic told me he wasn't interested. There were small moments, flashes and nothing else, that told me there was more to his act.

Maybe all my emotional trauma had finally gotten to me. I was broken. Or maybe I thought it would be easier to actually let myself like him since we were playing this little subterfuge of his out. I'd never been good at lying and I'd agreed to let people think we were in a relationship. Perhaps I was just better at being dishonest with myself, seeing what I hoped to see instead of what was there. I didn't like it.

I didn't want to think about him. Or to ponder all these things, but it just happened…I'd be busy with something else and he'd just bubble into my head. I had to approach this reasonably though, he'd expressed time and again he wasn't interested in that sort of a relationship. I was probably more interested in contact at all. I still cried at night, less than at first but I was reeling from the loss of my life. When a person is drowning, isn't it natural to just grasp for anything that might hold them up?

I'd tried to use my powers a bit more, watching people out the windows that went by on the street. They usually didn't work well during the day, but sometimes in the late evening they would…of course that was when I didn't have many people to practice on in the first place. The staff I'd finally seen a little bit more of. Small glimpses here and there but I wasn't pushing that hard, I was nervous to since Vinny never showed up again. I didn't want to stumble onto a secret I didn't want to know.

I'd thought about using the ability on Penguin…but I don't think he'd like that. He was paying me to use my powers for his benefit, not make him a target. Then, it might make it easier to back away from him and get this little crush out of my head if I did do that. Or I could see things that would send me screaming onto the street. Either way, the results didn't seem as if they'd be very positive so the few times I'd thought to try in the past few days hadn't gone anywhere. I had only seen him in passing in the first place.

Now I'd had several days to get into my own head and get anxious about our dinner. I should be happy and looking forward to it. Instead I'm fretting over saying or doing something stupid, over not looking the right way. Though, I was less worried about that, they had the tailor coming back today to finish fitting me for the latest dress. A black and white piece with only a few gold accents in some of the accessories. Were they matching us up again?

I groaned at my own inability to control my feelings, confused as to if they were even real or just me being a basket case. No, I had to start getting ready soon, I didn't have time for this. There was supposed to be a hairdresser coming any minute and I hadn't even finished eating. I would have time to lament my strange position all day, now I had to eat and prepare. Like it or not, I had a dinner to attend.

 ** _The Monster –_**

Never enough hours in the day. I was going to be late. It didn't matter, it was just a part of my plots, nothing serious. It wasn't a real date; the girl would understand. She was, if anything, at times sickeningly considerate of others. Besides, business wouldn't have let me put off that meeting. Barbara had to have her place explained to her. You let one upstart run free and the rest all start filtering in, like vermin. I still needed to figure out her backer, I doubted it was anyone dealing with the Maroni brand of thugs. That would have been too complex for them, the timing was conveniently close but I had no lack of people that would love to push me out of my throne.

"Going on your date boss?" Zsasz asked, not even looking at me, he was wiping down his new gun, courtesy of Miss Kean. "Need any tips?"

"I think I'll manage." I answered, not really wanting to know what tips Zsasz might offer for a romantic interlude.

"You should get her flowers, since you're late." Ivy pointed out, though she'd been quiet after I'd yelled at her. Of course, she would be the one to suggest offering the girl plants.

"Hmm…not a bad idea." I remarked, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her perking up at the minor compliment. "Though I don't know what type she likes, is there a type a bit more unique than roses?"

"Well, I like Calla Lilies, they are super pretty." Ivy answered, seemingly just glad to be allowed to speak again. "But they are poisonous and cause a rash if you touch them, so I wouldn't get her those."

"Why no roses?" Zsasz jumped in. "I thought women went all hot for that stuff."

"You would." Ivy rolled her eyes at Zsasz, though really, he had a point. They were traditional for a reason. "No, girls like the thoughtfulness of being given a flower. Roses symbolize love, and while this is already yucky…he doesn't love her, they have known each other like a week, duh."

"Sure thing plant girl." Zsasz glanced at me and tapped his head in full view of Ivy, who offered him a glare for the insult.

"Okay, so what would you suggest?" I asked, pushing back to the topic at hand.

"Well, carnations are for apologies a lot but they indicating not forgetting someone again or being late again, and you're always late." She remarked, putting a hand on her chin as she thought about it out loud. I tried to keep my temper with her comments, they weren't really wrong after all. "Hyacinth's might be too serious. I'd go with tulips. Cream-colored ones would be best."

"Sure." I wasn't going to argue with her. I picked up the phone and asked someone to have a bouquet with a dozen cream-colored tulips ready at the restaurant. I don't know where they were going to find them this time of year but I left that with them to scramble for.

"You're trying too hard boss, booking out a restaurant and getting her flowers." Szasz shook his head. "I'm sure if you wanted her to, she would just bang you. She seems interested in you, she has the whole…theme like yours."

"EW!" Ivy's disgust was obvious. "Ew! Let's NOT talk about this."

The expression I was offering Ivy prompted her to be quiet and I took a steadying breath and looked outside. "I'll note your observations."

I couldn't exactly tell them I wasn't interested. The whole point was to trick everyone into thinking I was in a relationship with her. It had been taking off on the media, along with the JCPD's mistreatment of her. Jim had even left the city on a short leave of absence. Things were hopefully going to be quiet for at least a few days. It would give me time to try and sort this situation with the girl. Everyone kept telling me she obviously likes me but I remained dubious of popular opinion. Just because she doesn't draw away and consider touching me disgusting?

It was rather insulting, perhaps I wasn't ever going to be winning awards but far less aesthetically individuals than myself had gotten interested parties. Even butch had the insane bitch, before he disappeared. Besides, she was about as saintly a person as I was ever likely to meet in this city, she just didn't react to people poorly based on appearances. Even when she'd seen Bridget's heavy scars she'd only looked concerned, not uncomfortable. As to her 'style', the tailor had just dressed her that way to match me and she never complained. I doubted a lot of the things he gave her were really something she'd pick out herself. No, the judgement that this girl was attracted to me was based in observations that weren't logical. All the minute details that were sometimes set up by us to promote that idea.

"Hey boss, one of the others called and said the only place in the city with tulips is a few blocks from here. Should we stop by?" The driver asked and I sighed. Of course, one more way to make me late.

"Yes, call the house too. Ask them to have her meet us there." I replied, leaving it to him to deal with. Might as well treat it as a meeting as opposed to escorting her myself. It was just a business transaction between the two of us after all. Besides, we would be so late it would be unreasonable if I continued to delay and didn't meet her there.

"Ooh, can I build the bouquet?" Ivy asked.

"Sure." I nodded, lacking the mental capacity after my long day to argue with her…which was part of the reason I'd let her tag with in the first place. "Just make it swift."

"Okay." She said seriously. "I'll make it great."

"You mind if I…head out boss? I mean, you dating and making domestic is cute and all…but like the girl said. Ew." Zsasz commented, opening his door. "This weekend still on?"

"Go ahead and yes, I'll see you Saturday evening." I replied, just as glad to have a moment without quirky minions. I rubbed my temples and sighed. It was just a dinner, I could have dinner without turning into an awkward idiot. The girl wasn't even interested, despite popular opinion. A flash of her falling into me flickered through my thoughts, the way she'd looked up at me without all the usual revulsion. I almost lamented not taking her up on her first offer…

 _Oswald…you are a gentleman…_

I cut off that train of thought immediately. I did not make the hiring of whores a common habit. I certainly didn't want to make one out of this girl. She was far too valuable for that. It was natural, wasn't it? Having lust for other human beings, wanting to share life with someone outside yourself? It wasn't as though I hadn't wanted people before. I'd wanted Ed, some part of me had been attracted to Fish…for as horrible a relationship as we had…I'd cared about her in my own way. I missed her now that she was permanently gone...I knew I'd miss this girl if something happened to her.

Thus, the need for distance. I planned to keep this strange relationship of ours professional even if no one else believed it to be. I didn't go chasing things I couldn't have, and there was no mistake that with my power I couldn't have someone to share it with. Ed had taught me that much, and I wouldn't give up the city for anyone. That thought kept me grounded, it kept me from being fooled into thinking anything else was possible for me. How had Ed put it? Love was selflessness? Even if people were right and the girl was attracted to me in some way. It wouldn't work. I quite enjoyed being selfish.

"Okay, back." Ivy announced as she got back in. She handed me a bouquet that did look rather nice. I had to admit, she had a talent with her plants. "I added a few touches here and there to brighten it up a bit more."

"Do you mind being dropped off after I am?" I asked.

"No…" She got quiet, probably hoping for more praise. The girl was a bit hopeless when it came to such things. "I actually had somewhere else I wanted to go."

"Oh, you can use the driver after then. I'll just have him send someone else." I commented, which seemed to make her seem a little less sour, but only slightly.

She made my point for me with her poor behavior. What did being generous really do for me?

 **End Chapter**

Denial, man, so much denial. LOL. On both ends really. Should be an interesting dinner next chapter. More fluff. Most of the stuff done 'on the side' are things Penguin is up to in season 4 but I am trying not to just repeat a bunch of scenes as opposed to just summarizing. LOVED episode 3 of season 4, it was wonderful. Looking forward to next week. Have to work on this in the meanwhile for my fill of Gotham I guess.

-Aura

To my readers:

As always thanks for the reviews and favs, I like some of the comments and observations. Penguin is a little too good at acting for his own good isn't he?

I know some have stated (yay PMs) they don't like me jumping point of views because it repeats a lot but I think seeing different point of views is important and it's an exercise I enjoy. It is likely to continue, sorry if it's not for you but not all my fics are like that so perhaps try another? : )


	12. Self-Deception

**Chapter Twelve:** **_Self-Deception_**

 _"_ _Believe, when you lie. You will never need to recognize yourself, to deceive. To remove all change of doubt and be received, with your lie. The deception is complete when you concede, and decide, to reject your lives…"_

 **-Disturbed,** ** _Believe_**

 _Truth. It is a rare thing. Some might argue that there are 'personal truths' but by itself that is an impossibility. The definition of truth is what makes it so uncommon, being that it should match up with facts and reality. Yet for most, the things they consider true are far from it. People allow their misconceptions to become things they consider truth, facts. They are distracted so wholly by their own beliefs, stories, or faiths they begin to reflect on them as facts. They come to convince themselves that well fabricated falsities are anything but, and then they argue that those lies are true 'to them'. They're missing the point, but then…so many do…_

 ** _The Maiden –_**

The place was beautiful. A bit racist, with all the gold pagodas, painted cranes, and random Japanese text that was sometimes inaccurate. Still, there were lots of blacks and reds to the paint and the tables that made them lovely to look at all the same. The place was so empty though, I hadn't realized he'd planned to reserve the entire building for us. It was a bit strange just sitting here waiting for him, I'd thought we would come together but I suppose it was better that we met here. I had been able to chat with our waiter in Japanese, which was much nicer than I realized it would be. Using my own language again, I'd almost cried.

The poor guy was trying his best to be nice though, I could tell he was nervous. Had Penguin threatened them if it didn't go well? Then, they could just be nervous they would be targeted if it didn't…or hoping they wouldn't be if it did. Then, maybe he just wanted to do a respectable job for a client with a lot of money. I guess not everything had to be about the strange status Penguin held, everyone could have personal reasons to act the way they did without him being a part of it. God, I had to stop thinking about him.

"Could you bring some of the flavored sake?" I asked whenever he stopped by to refill my water. What sort would Penguin even like? I eventually went with the kind I liked best since I didn't know much about his tastes. "Strawberry, please."

"Of course." The man replied swiftly. "Two glasses?"

"Yes, please." I repeated, not sure if I should be so polite or not but wanting not to be rude. I think the alcohol might settle my nerves either way.

"Hot or chilled?" He asked.

"Hot." I answered right away. Sake was at its best warmed.

I leaned back and sipped my water after he left, sighing and closing my eyes. I could do this.

"Bored already?" Oswald's voice prompted me to open my eyes again, he was approaching and offered a bouquet of flowers. "I apologize for the lateness, I had a few unexpected issues arise this afternoon."

"Tulips?" I was surprised. He'd just said dinner after all. I smiled all the same. "I don't think I've seen many of them in person. They aren't too common in Japan…"

"I'm glad you like them." He answered, leaning down to kiss my cheek the way friends might. I swallowed and didn't kiss him back, blushing as he took his seat across from me. Sniffing at the flowers in hopes he wouldn't notice the color in my cheeks. We needed to talk about what sort of behaviors were common here…and what he expected. This was already hard enough…I needed to know what to expect. What the rules were.

"I do." I admitted after I realized I'd gotten quiet. "Sorry, I just didn't expect them. They are nice. Oh, I went ahead and ordered us Strawberry infused sake. I wasn't sure what flavor you'd like."

"I left you waiting for some time then." He remarked as the waiter returned and offered a hello. Pouring us each our first shot and setting down the container, he left again so Penguin could look at the menu.

"Well, what should we toast to?" I asked, trying to be friendly. "Hopefully business is good?"

"It is. Worth a shot." He replied, taking one with me. He blinked and looked at the glass.

"Well?" I prompted after a moment.

"It's not bad, unexpectedly smooth to be honest." He answered. "Dangerously so in your experience?"

"Sake wa honshin wo arawasu." I answered, amused. "My grandfather liked that old saying. It means sake brings out a man's true heart."

"A very nice way to describe a drunk." He replied, picking up the decanter to refill our glasses before sitting back a little and propping his chin on his arm. Watching me intently while we sat, he seemed always somehow at ease, in charge of the room. Not that there was anyone else here to distract either of us.

"Why did you reserve the whole restaurant?" I asked. I doubted I wanted the minute details of his business so that wasn't the best conversation topic.

"Is it not more intimate this way?" He asked, gesturing around. "It gives the proper impressions but allows us to relax in security."

"Fair." I nodded at that. It was true, people were eating up us being a couple. Him and I spending an evening alone at a place like this, rented out completely. It did come off as the sort of thing a romantic couple would do. The flowers, all of this…in real circumstances I would have found it charming. It would sweep most women off their feet. I still was fighting if it was doing it to me…but I had to keep in mind what our agreement was. "To an intimate evening then."

He raised his glass after I did, but one of his brows raised slightly at my wording. We each took the second shot and he glanced to his menu. Just as well since the waiter would return soon, I'd already figured out the sort of sushi I wanted while I waited. I grinned at bit at the blank expression on his face as he looked at it.

"Would you like me to suggest something?" I asked lightly. "Is there a kind of meat you like the flavor of?"

He glanced at my offer and back at the menu, chuckling in a self-depreciating way. "It seems that might be wise. I like several things. I do favor shrimp."

"Oh, you might want to try shrimp tempura, or one of their sushi's that involve it." I suggested.

"What are you planning on?" He asked.

"I'm getting a small set of various kinds of sushi, but I wouldn't recommend that. I know Eri used to tell me American's at work didn't like a lot of more traditional flavors they ordered." I answered honestly, already feeling a bit less anxious thanks to the sake.

"Eri?" He poured us another shot as he asked. "I haven't heard you mention names before, who is that?"

"Eri worked at a pretty high scale restaurant in Toyko part time. She is…well was, one of my best friends." I said, sobering a bit at the thought. "She's gone now."

Or not born? How did one explain that?

"I'm sorry to hear it." He replied, pushing the glass a bit closer to me. "Let's not dwell, I'm sure she'd want you to enjoy a nice break of a night out."

I smiled at his encouragement and lifted my glass, raising it toward him slightly before we each drank. I followed mine with some water. I needed to slow down, I hadn't had a drink in a while and this was going to get to my head. I didn't want that. I had to be careful about rambling something I couldn't unsay.

"Speaking of, it is getting a bit dull just sitting at the house." I remarked instead, keeping to business. "Do you think I could start coming with again? I know it wasn't really full of excitement either but I'm not gonna get a lot of practice from the house."

"So, you want to practice more?" He asked. Had I not told him that? Well, I guess I shouldn't expect him to read my mind. "Learn more about what you can do?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I guess I thought I'd mentioned it but our last meeting was a little rushed and impromptu."

"It was. I haven't had a chance to properly thank you for it." He remarked, again pouring as he spoke. Thankfully the carafe ran empty before he finished one glass. Sadly, the waiter returned for our order and asked if we wanted another and he said yes before I could refuse. We each ordered and he was off again, being careful not to linger nearby or interrupt us when he was here.

"You don't need to thank me." I answered with a shake of my head when we were alone again. "You already pay me for helping. I was just doing my job."

"All the same, I appreciate workers that go above and beyond." He replied.

"I couldn't just leave you there." I answered. "I…you're sort of the only friend I have here. I want to keep you safe beyond you paying me."

He blinked at me, not expecting the sudden confession of my feelings. I glanced away and picked back up my water. "Sorry, I just…I mean. We're still friends, right? Even though I work for you."

"Yes, of course we are." He answered, seeming to recover from his moment of surprise. "I'm sorry you thought otherwise. Are you well? Is there something else you need? I hear you, crying…if you need to talk you can."

"I am dealing…" I assured. "I am dealing with things in my own way. I'm sorry if I've kept you up. It's just a little rough, I've lost…"

I drifted into silence. Damn it, I didn't want to cry here. I quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen. The whole point was to put forward a strong face. I wasn't going to do this, not now.

"Perhaps at the house we could talk more." He suggested.

I nodded, relieved that he was willing to drop the subject. "Please. Um, tell me more about you maybe? I only really know what I've seen on the news, and media doesn't always get the right story."

"No, we know that much." He agreed, waiting for the waiter who had returned with more sake and water for him. Once he left Oswald held up the newly poured shots and I hesitantly joined him. He was about to talk about himself so it seemed a fair trade. "Let me think. Well, not too much to say. I grew up here in Gotham, I did well enough in school as far as academics were concerned."

I nodded, I could see that. He seemed very smart.

"I didn't really get on with people well, not then, not later. I had a tough time keeping a job anywhere after high school and mother, as generous as she was, couldn't afford college." He explained. "So, I started a life in the underworld holding an umbrella for an underboss. It paid better than any other place that would hire me."

"Really?" I canted my head at his short tale. "You really started at the bottom?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Did you think I started here?"

"Well, I guess that wouldn't make sense…but you seem so comfortable with it, being in charge." I explained my surprise. "I was never good at being in charge. I always just sort of followed friends around helping them out. I guess not that different from now."

I left out that the last boy I'd followed on a multi-year quest I'd had a crush on. I thought I was in love with him…but now. I wasn't as sure. I knew he probably never would have loved me, not really…I was just a replacement for Kikyo to Inuyasha. Perhaps I'd never change, Oswald didn't seem interested in me beyond my powers either…and here I was unsure how I felt about him.

"You sound a little bitter." He observed. Of course, he would notice that. He said he had a challenging time reading me but I had a much harder time with him. Was it just the difference in our age? How much older than me was he?

"I wasn't always appreciated." I said, shrugging. "Sorry, I don't mean to turn the conversation dark. What else? You told me a really summarized version of your occupational story but what about hobbies? Pets?"

"Are you feeling unappreciated?" He didn't bite at my blatant attempt to change the subject. He didn't sound offended, just as though he was trying to solve a puzzle. "I thought you'd be happier remaining at the house than waiting in the car for hours at a time."

"No, and it's not that. I'm glad for everything you've done for me, more than I can say. That's why I didn't want to talk about it." I pushed a strand of my hair back that had fallen out of the fancy style, loosened the small scarf they'd tied around my neck and tried to think about how to explain.

 _Well, I think my old friends sometimes just wanted to use me for my powers._

That wouldn't go over well, I was specifically here just because I was being paid for my powers. That wasn't insecurity, it was fact. If he wanted to still be friends on top of that…then I shouldn't just mistrust him. I'd seen him treat underlings he also paid far worse than me.

"Just sometimes, they weren't great to me…but I miss them anyway." I finally finished, pushing a few tears from my face with the napkin. "I'm sorry, I'm a horrible date."

"That makes two of us." He said and I laughed at his comment. "But I understand what you mean. The woman I held an umbrella for, Fish Mooney, she was horrible to me most of the time…but I still wish she wouldn't have…well, that she was here."

I smiled lightly at his making light and explaining more of his past. I poured the next shot and raised one. "To lost friends we wish we could find again."

"To new and better ones." He remarked, touching my glass with his.

 ** _The Monster –_**

She was already waiting when I arrived. My tailor was doing too good of a job knowing my taste…she was well presented; her dress was nice and framed her figure without showing off too much. It walked the fine line between alluring and appropriate but I had to admit I liked that he was offering a bit more of a view of her legs today. Her sigh drew my eyes to an appropriate view, thankfully her eyes were closed so she didn't see me looking.

"Bored already?" I asked, offering the bouquet Ivy had prepared. I apologized for being late after handing them over.

"Tulips?" She was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. "I don't think I've seen many of them in person. They aren't too common in Japan…"

"I'm glad you like them." I replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek. I'd grown accustomed to it with certain other associates. She just swallowed and looked nervous at my forwardness. There was red in her cheeks and she was trying to hide it by smelling the flowers I'd given her. Was she purposefully sending mixed signals? Then, we were supposed to be pretending to be on a date…

She explained she had already ordered us some sake.

"I left you waiting for some time then." I observed when the waiter came with the carafe, glasses, and an appetizer. He left me a menu and left us, at least they were listening to my request of privacy considering how much they charged for me to rent the entire building for the evening.

"Well, what should we toast to?" She asked, picking up her glass. "Hopefully business is good?"

We had some general conversation for a while. I tried to thank her for her help but she pushed it aside as nothing. This was hard for her, getting out like this and trying to just have conversation. She almost cried twice and eventually I let her alter the conversation to me and I gave a basic description of how I'd gotten to where I was now. At least she wouldn't break down into tears. I knew I wouldn't handle that well.

"You really started at the bottom?" She asked, as if needing confirmation.

"Yes." I nodded. "Did you think I started here?"

"Well, I guess that wouldn't make sense…but you seem so comfortable with it, being in charge." She said, rambling a bit. Her words growing somber again, almost resentful. "I was never good at being in charge. I always just sort of followed friends around helping them out. I guess not that different from now."

"You sound a little bitter." I pointed out. Isn't this what the listening to other problems was like, not talking much, making occasional commentary? I wasn't practiced at being supportive but I was trying…

"I wasn't always appreciated." She said with a small shrug. "Sorry, I don't mean to turn the conversation dark. What else? You told me a really summarized version of your occupational story but what about hobbies? Pets?"

"Are you feeling unappreciated?" I pressed when she brought up her past. I'd thought I'd been rather generous but she didn't act like most people. "I thought you'd be happier remaining at the house than waiting in the car for hours at a time."

"No, and it's not that. I'm glad for everything you've done for me, more than I can say. That's why I didn't want to talk about it." She answered, not looking at me. Fidgeting nervously as she seemed to fight with how to explain. It was bizarre, she could be a pillar of strength one moment, and an uncertain mess the next, all dependent on day or hour from my experience.

"Just sometimes, they weren't great to me…but I miss them anyway." She said, pushing tears away from her face with the napkin again. "I'm sorry, I'm a horrible date."

"That makes two of us." I commented, glad the remark earned a laugh. "But I understand what you mean. The woman I held an umbrella for, Fish Mooney, she was horrible to me most of the time…but I still wish she wouldn't have…well, that she was here."

She poured us the next round this time, smiling at my small story relating to her feelings as best I could. "To lost friends we wish we could find again."

"To new and better ones." I answered, touching our glasses. She seemed less depressed with the toast, and I was glad after that the waiter was walking toward us with a tray. I wasn't sure what else I could say to her. I'd certainly been horrible in dealing with Ed's depression and he'd only lost a woman he'd known a week. Kagome appeared to have lost everything really, that was the impression I had. I expected it would take a long time for her to really get passed it. Understandable, and tolerable since she still got the job done when it was needed, she'd proven that more than once.

"Why is it pink?" I asked dubiously at the dish that was set in front of me.

"It's pink seaweed, it's to make it look nicer." Kagome explained, picking up the chop sticks they'd provided and using them with a practiced skill. I stuck to the fork. "You should try it."

 _Is pink seaweed a thing? Why was she having me eat pond scum?_

She ate a piece of her own strange looking meal and seemed quite content. Hers looked notably worse than mine but still, pink? I was skeptical but I didn't want to be rude. I ate one of the small rolls…a bit surprised at the flavor. It did have a lot of shrimp flavor, but with several subtler touches, none of which I recognized but I had to admit. She'd suggested something that was good, I wouldn't want it every day but I could do this occasionally.

"I like it." I remarked upon seeing her glancing at me curiously. "It is different, but I've never really gotten on well with norms."

"I can see that." She smiled at the remark though, it wasn't mockery as many might make such words. "I think it fits you though, not fitting in."

I almost said something I shouldn't. I wasn't sure what to say to her instead so I looked back to my food. The world was getting a bit fuzzier now, I could feel a buzz starting to settle in. Just as well, it probably kept me from being overly anxious considering she continued to offer unexpected compliments. She didn't seem to realize she was being confusing, or even that I was off put by her behavior. Then, her words were occasionally slurring and she probably was feeling the alcohol more than I was. She didn't seem as weepy now that we were eating at least.

"Why did you decide to accept my offer?" I asked, on a whim more than anything. "I know you've said you had nowhere to go, but you know I have money and funds. Did you not think to ask for help? Or think I wouldn't give it unless you were working for me? You don't seem to appreciate what it is I do, even if you act as though you aren't judging me for it. If you don't want to be here I can set aside the money to let you live somewhere else. No strings attached."

 _What the hell was I saying?_

Why would I offer her an out so easily? She was staring at me in surprise at my words. Of course, she'd take it, whatever her commentary about friends, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be mixed up in the underworld pretending to be interested in me, being at my beck and call. I doubted I'd have the resolve to refuse her if she did…her kind heart, it reminded me too much of my own family. Of the parents I'd lost…

"It's true that perhaps at first, I only accepted because I was afraid, and alone…" she started, still staring at me as she spoke. "I can't say I fully understand you or that I agree with all you do, but I can't say I disagree with it all either. Unless you want otherwise, I'd rather stay, and use what I have to help where I can."

"I'm just concerned about your well-being." I answered. It seemed the easiest lie to tell. This was spiraling well away from how I wanted it to go. "You obviously are going through a lot."

"I am." She agreed. "But a lot of people always are. And you, you're always in danger. Just by being who you are, you'll always have a target on your back. If I can mitigate that, then I'd like to. I think I'd want that even if you didn't offer to pay me for it."

"Why?" It was rattling around in my head as she spoke. Why would she want to help me? Why would she want to stay with me? Why she would put herself in danger just to try and keep me out of it.

"I just am." She shrugged. She was blushing and moving her food around the plate quietly. That's when I finally saw it.

 _You're bloody blind Oswald…_

That murdering psychopath Zsasz had seen it before I did. All the effort I was putting into appearances and I didn't need to; all the signs were there. He was right…this girl was attracted to me. It was logical on every level, she was fine with claiming to be friends because she wanted more. I had just played that game myself, I knew it very well. I doubted she was nearly as spiteful or manipulative as I'd been but that quiet shy hope around her was something I had seen multiple times, something I'd experienced myself all too recently.

"All right." I answered, suddenly feeling more ill at ease. This wasn't the way this was supposed to be going at all. People didn't like the Penguin, they might fear and respect me in some cases, they might consider me a joke or a luck charm in others…but they never liked me. Realistically, she didn't either, she couldn't. She didn't know who I was, what I was capable of.

 _She thanked you for shooting a man in the head…_

Shut up subconscious.

She'd considered that man a monster, if she knew half the people I'd killed or why she'd probably run screaming and I'd never see her again.

"Dessert?" The waiter popped up to ask the question and I just looked at him blankly. I had gotten accustomed to being in control, to having pushed away my emotions, and here I was quite confused by them trying to push their way back in.

"No, thank you." I remarked quietly, chewing another piece of food numbly. This would probably be easier if I wasn't so many shots into the night. Then, my buzz was likely the only reason I hadn't been the one running away. Kagome refused as well and I handed over a credit card for the bill. It was just as well we both remained quiet on the way out to the car. She held the tulips I'd gotten her close and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was such an idiot. All the signs were there…I just was so self-conscious I refused to believe them. Now that I knew it was true, what the hell did I do about it?

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"Why is it pink?"

I almost spit out my water. I wasn't sure why but I found that question incredibly funny, I was sure the sake probably had something to do with it. I explained what it was in a basic way and nodded toward the plate despite his clear skepticism about trying it. It reminded me of how I felt with my 'bento breakfast' that morning. He eventually tried it, offering a small nod and not seeming to dislike it at least. He seemed more enthusiastic about bites after the first than I had been.

"I like it." He finally commented when he noticed me watching. "It is different, but I've never really gotten on well with norms."

"I can see that." I answered. "I think it fits you though, not fitting in."

He got quiet with my comment and we both continued to eat. It was nice having sushi. I enjoyed it. This wasn't exactly like what mom would make but it was close enough that I felt happy to have it. I might not be in Japan but I could still get small pieces of home. Maybe I could make us a lunch one of these days, if I could find a proper bento box and not the chocolate box Anita tried to makeshift.

"Why did you decide to accept my offer?" He asked suddenly, using his fork to eat the sushi. "I know you've said you had nowhere to go, but you know I have money and funds. Did you not think to ask for help? Or think I wouldn't give it unless you were working for me? You don't seem to appreciate what it is I do, even if you act as though you aren't judging me for it. If you don't want to be here I can set aside the money to let you live somewhere else. No strings attached."

I stared at his row of comments and questions. Why was he being so generous? Was he just trying to make sure I was loyal? Did he want me gone? It seemed so emotional for him suddenly. Was it just us having a few drinks?

"It's true that perhaps at first, I only accepted because I was afraid, and alone…" I admitted. "I can't say I fully understand you or that I agree with all you do, but I can't say I disagree with it all either. Unless you want otherwise, I'd rather stay, and use what I have to help where I can."

"I'm just concerned about your well-being." He replied. It was so hard to tell what he was thinking… "You obviously are going through a lot."

"I am." I couldn't deny it. "But a lot of people always are. And you, you're always in danger. Just by being who you are, you'll always have a target on your back. If I can mitigate that, then I'd like to. I think I'd want that even if you didn't offer to pay me for it."

"Why?" His question echoed my own thoughts of the past few days. I couldn't exactly tell him I'd been trying to figure out if I liked him…he'd think I was mad. We'd only known each other a week.

"I just am." I finally said, picking up a piece of sushi with my chop sticks before setting it down to pick up another. I wasn't quite as hungry now. Was he going to send me away? Maybe he thought I was too weak for this, I did keep just breaking into tears.

"All right." He replied. Not pressing me further and continuing to eat…I did the same. He was being so kind to me, and from what I could tell that wasn't really his usual method. The Penguin wasn't known as a philanthropist. This was odd, perhaps it was because I'd helped him twice, and he had agreed we were friends. I suppose that did denote some special treatment. Even with as rude as he was to the detective, he'd said they were friends once and he hadn't just killed the man despite him being a thorn.

We each refused dessert and he paid the check. I picked up my flowers he'd brought and held them close as we headed out of the building. Tulips…I'd never gotten them as a gift for certain. Then, he couldn't have known that. I was just supposed to be going along, not getting attached. Maybe he knew that. I wasn't good about keeping feelings to myself after all, maybe that was why he was talking about sending me away.

"Hey…" I turned to him when the door closed, it would take a little while to get back after all and I didn't want it to all be in silence. "You owe me an explanation as to your hobbies and any pets remember?"

"Do I?" He smiled tiredly at my change of topic, but obliged all the same. "Well, I liked to read, I always have. I'd say that was likely my largest hobby. As for pets, my mother used to have several birds that I helped her take care of."

"What kinds?" I asked, curious.

"Well, she had a small pigeon coup we kept on the roof but also two parrots and a few canaries." He replied. "They were clever."

"Oh, I bet it was fun having parrots." I answered. "All we had was Buyo, my fat cat that was totally lazy and didn't really do anything but sleep and eat."

"I expect a happy life for Buyo." He remarked.

"True." I smiled at the idea, then shook my head. "I'm sorry, you seem tired. If you need to rest I understand, you work all the time. Here, I'll…"

I was about to move but he set a hand on my arm.

"No, it's fine." He interrupted, he didn't seem quite as calm as usual. Was something wrong? "I don't mind. What about you, what were your hobbies growing up?"

"Hmm, I liked games, board games, card games and that sort of stuff." I answered, considering. "I was usually doing those when I wasn't helping around the shrine or at school. Until I got some friends in middle school. Then we would go out to shop or just eat, pretty mundane stuff really."

"The shrine?"

"Yeah, I grew up at a small shrine my grandfather ran." I answered, I'd mentioned it before but I guess it wasn't that common. "It was nice though, I didn't mind helping. It was peaceful, if a bit pathetic really. Not a lot of people visited us, most prefer larger shrines. I guess I was just like any other teenager."

Normal, average…until I got my abilities. Not that they had really helped me much. Whew, I was lightheaded…it was warm. I definitely couldn't drink as much as I had previously…

"A bit too much celebrating perhaps." He commented, handing me a water a moment later. I must have looked dizzy. I offered a small smile of appreciation, he was always giving me water. I drank a bit and then leaned my head back.

"Here I'd told you to go to sleep and I'm the one getting tired." I hated it. I didn't want to be like this right now. I shouldn't have had so many drinks with him. I didn't feel nauseous, just tired. It didn't help that I never slept well and I'd had a busier day than the last several so a few drinks and the late hour left me sleepier than I should be. I wanted to tell him though, how I felt. Rip off the bandage and see if I bled or not. I couldn't do caring about someone that didn't reflect my feelings again…I'd already done it too much with Inuyasha.

"You should drink water, not sleep." He pointed out, wrapping my hand around the bottle he'd given me earlier. I'd started to drop it. When I opened my eyes, he was nearby looking at me closely, concern in his eyes. "I didn't think you'd react so poorly to some drinks. You are fairly small though…should I take you to a hospital?"

"No, no…I'll be fine…I'm just…tired…"

He was looking at my face carefully, as if trying to still decide if I needed medical attention. How was he always so well put together? I reached up to touch his hair, smiling a bit when his expression turned surprised. He always did that. I didn't really understand why.

"Don't be afraid of me Oswald." I insisted. Then I leaned up and kissed him, I just wanted to so I did. His lips were softer than I expected. He withdrew after a moment, staring at me as if I'd burned him. I turned my head slightly at him, I wanted to say a lot of things…but I couldn't focus. He touched my face with his hands. They were comfortably cold. I leaned into the touch appreciatively, it felt nice. I closed my eyes, tired and ready to enjoy the chill.

"Don't go to sleep." He commanded, shaking me slightly. I frowned at him, glad he let go to turn on the intercom. "Hospital now, blow through whatever traffic you have to, make it quick."

Then he shook me awake again and I murmured a protest. "Stop it. I don't want to be awake…why is it so hot in here? Can't you turn up the air?"

"Kagome, focus. I think you've been poisoned."

"You are so dramatic." I chuckled at him. "All I did was have a few drinks…"

"Kagome!" I heard him calling toward me and felt him shaking me again but I was too tired…it was too easy to just go to sleep.

 **End Chapter**

Whee, this chapter is so long…it took so long. I hope it's all right. I'm sort of torn on it…

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

As always thanks for all the kind words and follows/favs. It always makes me happy to see them in my email when I get there. As for swift updates, I'm trying to finish what I can before my new term of school starts cause I'll vanish for college once that happens and not be able to update as often.

Tsukikageshi – LOL thank you. I have had sake both in American places and in Japan. I have a fairly good first hand account of how quickly it can punch you sometimes…but generally in America a lot of places sort of water it down with the 'infused fruit' sake's. Sake is amazing though, and worth an occasional hangover XD


	13. Making A Mountain

**Chapter Thirteen:** **_Making A Mountain_**

 _"_ _There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place. And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds. But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you. Like walls that we just can't break through. Until we disappear. So, tell me now. If this ain't love then how do we get out? Cause I don't know."_

 **-Rise Against,** ** _Savior_**

 _Guilt. Another of the things that sets us apart from the animals. The ability to regret those actions we take that are considered sins. Or perhaps it was guilt in the first place that crafted the existence of sins. A grand oppressive knowledge that what we're doing is wrong. Even if it is delayed, no matter how good it might feel in the moment – we all have memories that weigh on our shoulders, that can never truly be removed. Things that haunt us in those silent moments when our heads hit the pillow and we can no longer have the oasis of distraction we possess in the day. Our guilt defines us far more than our good deeds ever will…often philanthropists are just those that have the most to regret._

 ** _The Monster –_**

The steady beeping of machines made its own somber electric rhythm in the shaded space of the hospital room. Never offering the quiet peaceful space most 'places of healing' would want to advertise possessing. I'd never liked hospitals, and this trip was no different than the rest. I sat in the rather uncomfortable corner chair, the fake leather doing nothing to make it more comfortable. I rubbed my finger along my eyebrow where my hand was propping up my head. I was less than pleased by this…

Belladonna poisoning. That's what the doctors had said after a blood panel. Ivy had mentioned the flower before, but honestly, I wasn't sure if she had much motive to poison Kagome. Perhaps it had been aimed at me, but I doubted that. She'd been in my car and disappeared that night, gone into some neighborhood and didn't come back. It looked bad for her but I doubted she was smart enough to pull off such a thing. It felt more like some sort of sloppy framing attempt.

But by whom? I had no short supply of enemies, and it could have been it was intended for me and no one adding the toxin to our dishes thought I'd have something that looked so obviously girly at the time. It had been pink after all. No, I had a suspicion she'd ingested poison meant for me. No one had come out and taken credit for the attack or made other threats, so there was no reason for her to have been the target. But who then? Barbara was trying to keep a low profile and play at least mostly by the rules, she wouldn't risk it. Neither would her new goons. Galvant's sister and Selina both had little reason to want to anger me and even less reason to target a girl they had never even met. It wasn't their style. Selina wasn't really a murderer and she seemed to get along with Ivy for the most part and Galvant's sister might be but she was rarely dishonest about her illicit killing sprees.

Then, perhaps they'd hope I'd overreact, that I'd not think it through after the attack took place. Rumor was she was my girlfriend after all, there had already been reporters sniffing around here trying to find information about us…reports on the news that she'd been poisoned and I was staying by her side. I didn't have time for this, I had an auction to plan. Black market auctions weren't exactly simple to arrange…but I had to wait on that until I dealt with this.

It was a matter of finding out who had done it. Szasz was already working on the people at the restaurant to find out what they knew. They had to have seen something or known something. I leaned to the other side, and then forward…my back starting to ache from this horrible chair. I rolled by umbrella between my hands, using the motion to try and focus while I considered possibilities. It was better than just listening to the monitors. This girl had saved my life again, though quite unwittingly this time.

 _"_ _Don't be afraid of me, Oswald."_

The memory was still sharp. She'd been delirious though, she didn't know what she was doing when she'd kissed me. Her fever was already quite high. The doctors said she might not survive the night but she'd managed. Here I was nearly a day later, in the same suit I'd worn to the 'date'. I was feeling as worn as I looked…but I didn't really want to leave her. I'd only left to use the bathroom, brush my teeth, or eat. Those hadn't been often, and in the meanwhile I'd been trying to piece together this puzzle. I was good at puzzles when I wanted to be, it's how I'd put Nygma in the center of my club. I leaned my head on the end of the umbrella, I was less skilled when I was this tired. Who else could have done it?

One of the Maroni family perhaps, a poor attempt at a frame job and poisoning someone that the media continued to say I cared about seemed right up their ally. I'd certainly killed enough of theirs. Perhaps this was retaliation for the body I'd returned to them in pieces. I lifted my phone to dial, waiting as it rang. Another of many that followed my orders. "Finish it."

It's all I needed to say. I'd had people waiting on what was left of the Maroni's for weeks. I didn't know if it was them, but even if it was not, it sent the message that I was not to be trifled with. If information implied it wasn't them later…it still wasn't a major loss to remove the family from the city. Regardless of any possible poor consequence they would be gone by the time the sun rose tomorrow. Some may consider it harsh, but I didn't care. It could be me laying in that bed…and more likely under the ground. Most doctors seemed shocked she had survived as well as she had. I suspected it was her abilities, but I wasn't going to express that to the medical staff. They wouldn't know what to do with the information even if I gave it to them.

I sighed and set my umbrella on the table nearby, taking off my suit jacket and rubbing my face. I shouldn't have been so careless as to have the position of our date leaked to the press, not as soon as I'd had it done. I should have waited until we were there or on our way. Yet again, I failed to protect anyone I set out to. I sighed and walked over to the bed.

Perhaps that was the most frustrating part. I'd seen a lot of bodies, and they rarely looked like this. She wasn't dead, to be fair, but she just looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Not like she was horribly ill and had nearly died. Her fever had finally gone down but there were still ice packs stacked up around her.

"Kagome…" I commented, picking up her hand, which was still warm despite all the chill near her. "They said you might be able to hear me."

The nurse had suggested talking to her earlier. I thought it a bit absurd at the time, but then, this girl had grown angel wings and sealed bullet wounds. It was easy to rethink what one assumed was real and not faced with such actions.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I meant it. I might be selfish and concerned with my own safety much of the time but I didn't want this for her. "I should have done more to keep you safe. I guess I wasn't much of a friend."

I lifted her hand up but it was lifeless. She wasn't controlling it at all, it was just me moving it. I set it against my cheek, still able to recall her running those fingers through my hair. Had I gotten someone killed just for caring about me this time? I still didn't know what I wanted from the girl but I knew she'd liked me as more than a friend.

"Perhaps I thought you'd be able to protect yourself, or heal yourself. Then, that could be why you are still here at all. Look at me, talking to you while you're unconscious." I remarked, squeezing her hand. I was sure I looked as pathetic as I felt. "You probably can't even hear me."

Her fingers twitched in mine, as if grasping my hand a moment. I glanced to her face, looking closer and shaking her hand a little. "Kagome?"

She didn't answer, her body still limp and quiet. Just a muscle twitch then…the doctors said it may happen…that a loss of muscle control was often a part of this sort of poisoning. I set her hand back down, gripping the side of the bed. Whoever did this was going to pay. It was personal. Perhaps I didn't know what I felt or even may or may not want to feel for the girl, but as far as anyone else knew I loved her…and they'd hurt her. Likely trying to get to me. I couldn't let it stand, if I did I was just weak and people would pick me apart.

 _Then go out and do it, why stay here…_

I hated my own thoughts sometimes. I knew exactly why I was still here, hating it or not, I could sum it up in six words that had finished shattering what had been left of my resolve.

 _"_ _Don't be afraid of me, Oswald."_

Then she coughed, and suddenly gasped. I wasn't just afraid, I was terrified…

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"Oswald?" I asked, I was uncomfortable and my mind was fuzzy. "Water?"

My throat was dry, I'd barely managed to croak out his name and my throat hurt. I realized only after a moment that the beeps were me, that I was attached to a bunch of wires and monitors. That there were a bunch of packs around me that were frigid. The room wasn't the mansion. I accepted a cup from Oswald after he'd limped over to a table and then back. It wasn't cold but I was glad for it all the same. He was watching me drink, looking quite surprised I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked. "I remember getting in the car…but it was hot and I…I'm still hot and everything is sort of fuzzy."

"You were poisoned." He replied. "I think they were targeting me and just got the wrong dish." He explained, reaching up to brush some hair from my face. "The doctors thought you might not make it."

"I've always been pretty tough." I answered, no wonder everything hurt. That I was so warm. Poison…I'd faced it before, it'd always been difficult to deal with. I'd never been able to heal it as easily as just wounds. On myself least of all, there had been several times in the feudal era where poisons had left me helpless. I guess that hadn't changed here. "I'm sorry, it seems I worried you."

"Of course." He replied, shaking his head at my comment. "You almost died when I was the target."

I took one of his hands, both were on the bed. He'd been lingering nearby, and outside when he'd been shot, this was the most unpolished I'd seen him. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm okay. See. I'm awake. I'll be fine now, with a little time. You won't even be able to tell."

He looked confused, and hurt, and it was the closest I'd ever seen him to near tears. Had he really been that concerned about me? I gripped his hand tighter, wanted to reassure him again I was fine but the doctor came in and he glanced away. I could tell he was trying to compose himself so I looked to the man in the white jacket that looked almost as surprised as Oswald had as he walked up.

"You are awake Miss Higurashi." He said, more to himself than me. He got closer and pulled out a light to look in my eyes and down my throat. I let him look me over quietly. He seemed confused as he listened to my heart and lungs. I remained quiet and Oswald watched with distrust. Eventually the doctor settled the stethoscope back over his shoulders, picking up the folder he'd brought in with him and looking at it.

"Let me be frank with you Miss Higurashi. The poison that was in your system can be deadly. We didn't think you'd make it to be honest, we weren't sure if you would wake up." The doctor explained, looking at me as if still expecting me to fall over or for something to be wrong. "The fact that you are alive, awake, is a medical miracle. You are very lucky."

"When can I leave?" I asked, not really caring about the marvel of it. My body always healed eventually. I didn't want to risk them thinking I should be tested on or something, more than they already had most likely. I'd never really had issues with hospitals but I didn't like being in them since I didn't need to be.

"I think it would be wise to keep you under observation for at least a day, if not two." He replied and I sighed. "You still have a fever."

"Could she remain at home if she had a nurse?" Oswald spoke up, still on the other side of my bed. The doctor glanced to him, then back to me. It was clear by his expression he wasn't too keen on the idea. I raised a brow at him…he thought perhaps I'd been poisoned by Oswald…?

"I think in case her condition worsens it would be best to keep her here." He commented. "And we can't release her while the fever persists at all."

"Oswald didn't poison me." I said, ignoring both the shock the doctor offered and the glare Oswald sent the doctor at my comment. "Once my fever goes down I'd like to leave."

"I really do think it would be best if you stayed for us to watch you. It was described that before you lost consciousness that you were delirious." He replied, looking a bit more nervous now that he was subject to Penguin's obvious ire. "I'd at least like you to finish getting the fluids we've been putting through your I.V. They could be helping to flush your system and it will probably be difficult to eat with such a high temperature. Perhaps in the morning if nothing strange has happened we could let you leave."

It wasn't ideal…but I couldn't exactly argue so I just nodded and he was swift to leave with the paperwork after that. I glanced back to Oswald, but he wasn't looking at me, he was watching my hand.

"Hey, I'm all right." I assured, then launched into questions of my own. "Are you? You don't look like you've rested. How long have you been here?"

"Almost twenty-four hours." He remarked, not looking to me. He was off in his own little world plotting something. I could imagine it wasn't anything good. "I took a nap while I was waiting."

"You're in the same clothes." I noticed. He'd really waited with me himself for almost a day? "I'm up now, means the worst is over. You can go rest and change. I'll be all right."

He finally looked at me and nodded absently. He looked tired, and emotional, and not at all like I was accustomed to seeing him. Then he shook his head and that vanished, his face hardened and the flash of a view behind his wall disappeared.

"You are right. I should go home and get cleaned up." The smile that appeared on his face wasn't totally genuine. "I am glad you are back with us. I will be leaving several guards here, if you need anything you ask them. I also took the liberty of getting you a phone. Call me if something comes up."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"Get some rest." He replied. He leaned closer, as if he might kiss my forehead. I didn't move away, though I was a little surprised, but he paused mid-gesture and turned to hobble to the chair I guessed he'd been waiting in since it had his jacket and umbrella nearby. His expression was dark when he went to leave…he was off to kill someone…I was sure of it.

I swallowed at the intensity of that change in him. It was like he could flip a switch when he wanted to and alter his personality. Then, he was probably off to kill whoever had done this…so I couldn't judge too harshly. I supposed for him, that was a way of showing care. I grimaced at the pain in my head now that I had a moment alone to relax after the adrenaline of waking up. Ugh…maybe it was better I'd decided to wait to leave, I felt horrible.

 ** _The Monster –_**

"I don't care if you lost a few men, that's what you're paid for." I hissed into the receiver, "Find her."

I slammed the phone down after barking the order. Fools, the lot of them. It was so impossible to find good employees these days. I missed having Butch around at this point, perhaps Zsasz could make me a new one. Then, the conditioning wasn't all that reliable given his eventual betrayal. I rubbed my chin and leaned back in the chair where I was seated. I was waiting for a report on what my pet assassin had found out.

It was the next morning. The girl hadn't called me and I was loathe to contact her. I'd taken my time at home getting some sleep, a shower and a much needed change of clothes. The morning I'd spent calling and checking in on business matters, rescheduling appointments I'd missed, and otherwise working on all I'd missed in the day I was at the hospital.

Ivy disappearing when I finally needed to trust her with any real responsibility was frustrating. I'd have to talk to her about this poisoning whenever the goons found her. I knew at least from when she vanished that at least she wasn't the one that sprinkled the poison over the dish. Then, I couldn't be sure they didn't get it from her, she was exceptionally unskilled at things like thought and common sense. She probably wouldn't have thought twice about selling someone belladonna…

"Hey boss, looking a bit tired." Szasz observed after walking in, seating himself in one of the chairs by laying across it. Rolling his eyes at the glare his comment earned him. "No need to get your panties in a bunch. I got your information…mostly anyway."

"Mostly?" I prompted, not liking that part of the description so far.

"Well, they weren't working for Maroni or Falcone's men that are still hanging about. Funny, since you sent my boys to take out the Maroni guys, jumping the gun a bit?" He asked.

"They would have outlived their usefulness eventually anyway. What else?" I pressed, motioning in circles for him to continue, not having the patience for his dark mannerisms I'd normally find amusing.

"Well, I asked about the usual suspects. Kean, Galavan, so on. The guys aren't working for any known players." He replied. "They could only tell me they'd been paid really handsomely to do it by a man with a mask on. I asked Files to look into the transfers to their bank, but nothing yet. Not really my field, told him to report to you when he was done."

"A mask?" I scoffed, I never appreciated people wearing masks. The one time I'd actively participated in the wearing of such a thing I was being forced to act. I preferred to stand by my own choices and actions otherwise, there was no respect from hiding in the background. Then, there wasn't much from poisoning helpless girls either. I would have to be more careful.

"One other thing. I asked the waiter about it in detail. He was pretty sure he was trying to poison the girl and not you. Thought it was important to know." Victor stated.

"Really?" I furrowed my brow. Someone was paying that much money to target Kagome? He nodded but he wouldn't know any more than he'd said. "All right, thank you Victor."

"Sure thing, you know where to find me if you have something." He answered. "I do love my job."

He exited and I was left to consider this new unknown threat. Why was it Gotham seemed to have no bottom to the barrel of people trying to take it from me? Still, as much as I wanted to find and murder the fiend, I had work to do and an auction to plan. I couldn't just be doing nothing and a day of that had already left me behind. I could sleep later, diving into my work was exactly what I needed to do not to get distracted by the girl.

Not that I found it easy in practice. I'd not rested well in two days and the tired was still making focus difficult. My mind was quicker than usual in drifting away from figures…at least of the mathematical variety. My head running through the nice curve of Kagome's legs at our date made me huff in frustration. I tossed the pen down and walked out of the office only about an hour after I started. Some tea and a walk would do me good. She hadn't called me, but the guards watching her had let me know she'd slept a lot and gotten a few magazines. They were planning to send her home soon, the guards were just waiting on paperwork. There had been no further attempts on her life.

Part of me was tempted to go and retrieve her myself but I knew that was unwise. I already mistrusted myself in her care since my inability was why she'd ended up in the hospital at all. It was exactly why I couldn't let myself get attached to her, why I had to keep her at arm's length. Had someone targeted her to get to me? But if so it was sloppy, they never contacted me or left any trace of who it had been or asked for payment. Was it just to ruffle my feathers then? It would be more dangerous in the future more than likely. I couldn't let mother happen again. I wasn't going to be someone's puppet over a girl I'd met a week ago.

 _Just murder for her…repeatedly…_

"Sir, do you want me…"

I raised a hand to interrupt Anita, who was taking care of Ivy's plants now that she'd disappeared, indicating I didn't need her and to continue what she was doing. "No, I'll get it myself."

After the poison I was a bit more comfortable making my own tea this time. Washing out the pot and refilling it with water. I set it on the stove before digging out the leaves and other accompaniments. Why was Anita always arranging the shelves in such a way? Why was the honey nowhere near the other tea supplies? She knew I liked it with my tea. There were sugar cubes at least but I had to go to the fresher for lemon. I leaned on the counter. Why was someone trying to kill Kagome but then not asking for anything? They weren't planning to use her as some bargaining chip, just take her off the board entirely. Was I even a target then?

She obviously had a past of some kind. She'd said she'd destroyed some powerful object and ended up here. Perhaps owners were ready to take vengeance for that. Perhaps I had absolutely nothing to do with it. The not knowing was the most frustrating part. We were going to have to discuss her past, and I would have to do it while trying not to get too close. At least she seemed to have forgotten her kiss in the limo. Then, I wish I had. It wasn't going to make talking to her easy. It was far from simple; me speaking intimately with her about a past she clearly wanted to hide. What could possibly go wrong with that sort of discussion other than everything?

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"Welcome back dear, I'm so glad you are fine now." I was wrapped in a hug by Anita the moment I got through the door. The hospital had eventually let me go after many hours of sleep and boredom before my fever finally broke. I was looking forward to a shower and food that wasn't hospital made. I glanced around but I didn't see Oswald. I suppose he had a lot to catch up on since he'd spent the time with me while I was unconscious.

"Thank you, Anita." I said, forcing a smile as she pulled me back to look at me. While I was disappointed Oswald hadn't come down, it helped me realize I was just being silly to think his concern was more than friendship. "I hate to bother you but could you make me something? I really would love a shower and something to eat."

"Of course! It's not a bother, dear. I'll make you a soup and a sandwich and send it up to your room when it's ready so you can rest." She said, offering another hug before disappearing. I headed upstairs, and paused at the landing…Oswald's office door was open, and while I hadn't really been inside I knew he usually worked there when he was home. Should I tell him I'd made it back? I lingered a moment before shaking my head.

 _Nope. You know better Kagome. He probably already knows, he was on the phone with the guards a lot. Who didn't he call? You._

I moved past toward my room after the moment of pause and was glad to head to my bathroom. I hated the way I smelled after being in a hospital. I sighed to myself as I turned on the shower, as much as I would have preferred to soak in a tub I didn't want to linger too long since Anita was bringing me food. I made short work of a shower and by the time I was done I'd been left a note. I raised a brow as I continued to dry my hair with a towel and walked over to look at it.

 _"_ _Miss Higurashi. Please join me in the library, I've arranged for your food to be brought there." – Oswald._

Great…

I finished with my hair and brushed it through as best I could. I didn't want to take the time to blow dry it so I threw on some clothes, glad I found the single pair of jeans the tailor had left me. The shirt was a bit fancier but really, I looked somewhat normal which was nice after all the unique dresses and hairstyles. I headed down to the library. Oswald was back in full suited glory, not at all the mess he'd left me yesterday as. I offered a nervous smile and walked over, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as he offered one to me. I was ready for that gesture now so it wasn't so bad. I took a seat a moment later.

"You are looking much better." He said, still looking me over. His eyes lingering a moment on my damp locks but then shifting to my face. "I hope you feel so as well?"

"Yes…I'm just a bit tired and hungry but I'm sure I'll probably be fine by tomorrow. You can't ever rest well at a hospital." I said, reaching forward to pick up some of the many snacks that had been made. He had a few crumbs on the plate near him so I figured that was good for just going for it. He didn't seem offended by me going for it.

"Kagome. Information was found, that someone was targeting you, not me." He said directly, making me choke on the bite I'd taken. I coughed and sputtered crumbs on myself. I felt the blush and got some of the tea to swallow and wash down the stuck food. He looked surprised his comment had gotten such a response but I held up a hand to indicate I was okay.

"Sorry, what? That doesn't make sense, no one even knows me here other than you. Not really." I answered, concerned. Had Naraku survived somehow? Was it him? Poison certainly wasn't beyond him…but he knew my history with it…that usually I got over it. Who else here would hurt me, unless it was to get to Penguin…

"Well, I was hoping we could discuss your past a bit more. Try and decipher whom could be behind it." He said calmly, picking up his own cup to sip at it, watching me over the rim as I digested what he was asking for. Tell him my history? Oh, that wouldn't go well…he seemed to see my fears. "You may as well tell me, whatever it is, it'll possibly help us get to the bottom of this. You did have another man after you."

"Yes…Naraku…" I said, dusting some of the crumbs off my lap and trying to keep it as clean as I could. Embarrassed at the way he just watched me while I struggled with what to say. "He was really it…I don't know who else could be after me. They're all…"

"…gone?" He guessed, finishing the sentence for me. I nodded slowly. "How do you know that?"

"They aren't from Gotham." I wasn't lying.

"Neither was the other fellow." Oswald pointed out. "I understand sometimes it is difficult to talk about the past, but I think after what we've been through I've earned a little transparency regarding your history."

"I agree…I just don't think you'll believe me. Or you'll think I'm crazy." I answered, watching his eyebrows raise a touch. "I know, it seems unlikely to you…but I'm not really from…here. Not this world, not this time."

"Not this time?" He picked out the part I least wanted to talk about immediately. "You are a time traveler?"

"See, you can't even sound serious." I frowned at the dubious character of his tone.

"You yourself said it was farfetched." He pointed out, his tone relaxing as he had a moment to process. "So, assuming this is the truth, that you aren't from here…what's to have stopped your enemies from following you. This Naraku did."

"Well, I didn't really have other enemies…" I answered. "No one that could have come here as well…but Naraku had a habit of not staying dead."

"Who in Gotham does?" He said in a strained frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You could have mentioned that sooner."

 _The time travel or the reanimating villainous monster?_

"I don't think it was him though." I answered. "He knows I usually recover from poisons. I don't see why he'd target me."

"I'll have someone make sure he's still swimming in the bay." Oswald replied, pushing buttons on his phone, as though it wasn't strange to be checking to make sure someone stayed dead. Just where HAD I ended up that he seemed to accept all this so easily? There had to be more to this town I didn't know, or hadn't heard in the recent news. I'd need to read more about the history and things going on before I got here…

I ate. It might have been disturbing to hear someone was trying to kill me, but it wasn't the first time…probably wouldn't be the last, and I was hungry. I hoped Naraku wasn't back, that would be more than I was sure I could deal with…there were already so many problems here…and he would be another huge one. I didn't sense his presence anywhere though, not when I moved around. The city always had its own sort of malevolence, but the miasma had vanished. If Naraku was still alive, he was hiding it very well. Then, I suppose the first idea could be right…that they were doing it to hurt Oswald. I know he didn't have feelings for me in any romantic way but that's not what the news had been reporting. In that case they probably had wanted me dead, but they had failed at that. Would they keep trying?  
"I know you don't find it favorable, but I'd like you to continue to stay here for now. We don't have an identity on who hired the man to use the poison…and the description is far from great. Only that he had brown eyes and slightly graying hair, was of average build and height…otherwise he wore a mask when talking with the waiter and we have little we can do with that to go on."

"No." I shook my head, smiling a little when he looked surprised at my refusal. "I'm sorry. I know you are probably not pleased with what happened, but I'm not going to just hide away because I'm threatened by someone. I won't just not live my life. It's not my way."

He sighed, sipping at his tea again. He probably expected me to just agree.

"Kagome, do you remember what happened before we took you to the hospital?" He asked, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at his phone again. I was watching him but he was hard to read, as usual.

The doctor had told me I was delusional…but not what had occurred.

"No, what happened?" I asked, curious. It was a strange change of subject, more direct than I was used to with him.

"Just curious." He answered, looking back up from me from the phone. "I wasn't offering Miss Higurashi. I was telling you politely."

"Wait, what?" I frowned at the sudden coldness in his words, his eyes… "You want me to be a prisoner here then?"

"I have been very patient with you, Miss Higurashi." He replied, I stared in surprise at the lack of any warmth in his expression or voice now. In the slightly cruel upturn of his lips… "Understand, I have an image to uphold, and while I do consider us friends…I also am paying you for your services. If you die under current circumstances, that reflects poorly on me. I had hoped you would agree on your own, but I don't have time to convince you. I wasn't offering, you will remain here."

"Or what?" I challenged, setting down my plate and pointing at him. "Don't you think for a second that I'm just going to do anything you say. I haven't even looked at the bank account so don't act like the money is what's important to me. Why are you pushing me away? What…I…"

I spoke more slowly, suddenly dizzy…I shook my head and then I stared shocked as I realized what he'd done… "Really? After what just happened?"

"Don't worry Miss Higurashi, you'll just sleep deeply." The Penguin answered at my shocked expression.

"You drugged me…" I accused, hearing the slur in my words. "Why? I helped you?"

He leaned forward to take the cup out of my hands as I felt another wave of dizziness and tired. He laughed at the scowl on my face, looking at me closely.

"Don't take it personally Miss Higurashi, this is for your own good." He said, he sounded just a bit apologetic beneath the humor but my eyes were too heavy to look….

I'd have told him exactly what I thought about his cowardice but I spiraled into black before I could summon the colorful words…

 **End Chapter**

Oh Oswald…way to show you care aha. Kagome is gonna be so mad later XD. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've had a side of food poisoning after going out to dinner recently and have been in bed wishing for death for a couple days. Is this Karma for poisoning Kagome in my fic?

-Aura

To my readers:

Yay, all the feedback this go really made my day after all the horrible illness lately. Thanks for all the kind remarks, favs, follows, etc.

 _Tsukikageshi_ – That sounds good, but yeah those girls really brought it on themselves lolol.

 _Vita_ – I'm confused by your question, the story reads that the two are a couple doesn't it? Do I need to fix it?

 _Farthest Star_ – No worries, it shall continue XD


	14. Broken Limbs

**Chapter Fourteen:** **_Broken Limbs_**

 _"_ _But now, this picture from me fades. From still's cold hand there's no reprieve, light the fire in me. Shine, shine your light on me. Illuminate me, make me complete. Lay me down, and wash this world from me…"_

 **-VNV Nation,** ** _Nova_**

 _Risk. It's something that life requires. In anything, gambles are made for rewards. Particularly in a city as full of crime as mine. Just going out to get the mail or run through the park is a matter of calculated consideration. One exercises to stay healthy, to extend life and the enjoyment of that life…but they don't go in the middle of the night – when the risk to that life is higher. They instead make the threat lighter by running during the day, by taking a public route instead of a side one. In all things, people make such considerations, particularly in the matter of relationships. There is never a point when one makes themselves vulnerable without knowing the pain it could possibly bring, without weighing that against the possible highlights. Risk is everything, it leads to salvation or damnation, but without it life would be quite dull and mundane…_

 ** _The Maiden –_**

The world changed. It wasn't like when I'd been captured by the jewel and thrust into darkness – though there was a lot of black. Then I'd been aware of every second that went by, but this was different. It reminded me of trying to get a channel on the radio that was just outside of the normal range. My life was fuzzy and highly intermittent with consciousness unreliable at best. I faded in and out so often and at no seemingly set schedule that there was no hope of keeping track of time. I would stir sometimes, but often people were just helping me to the bathroom and back to my bed. There were wires in my arm, and I couldn't recall getting the I.V. only that the stand it was attached to helped me walk, gave me something to hold onto in my disorientation. The people helping me seemed to change…sometimes it was Anita, other times it was other maids I'd seen, once or twice it was a man in a doctor's coat.

It was only sometimes that I remembered I was being drugged when I came awake, almost always with the need to use the bathroom. I tried to lock myself in once, clear my head, but they'd unlocked the door and taken me back to the bed. I could have been here weeks, or years, or just days. The only thing I was sure of is that it had to be more than just a few hours. Today, I was feeling the nagging need to pee again, it seemed the only constant in this strange almost vegetative state I'd entered.

"It's not working as well as it should." I heard a voice saying. "I am afraid if we push her system with more than it will cause permanent harm to her liver or..."

I had a hard time paying attention, and I didn't have to go so badly that I needed to force myself up. I was about to drift back into the sea of familiar unconsciousness when a familiar voice caught me…kept me from the dark.

"You'd be surprised what she can manage." Oswald's voice wasn't one I'd heard lately, I was sure of it. I blinked slowly, fighting the urge to let the blackness wash over me again. I needed to tell him something…

"Oswald…" my voice sounded quite weak, not at all like myself…like I was very sick. Was that why I was chained up here like this? Was I still sick?

"Kagome?" His voice was curious as he asked, I saw him swim into my view and offered a tiny smile – it was the best I could manage. He set a gloved hand on the side of my face, pushing some hair out of it. "Why are her lips cracking? Are you not giving her enough fluids? I made it clear she was to be taken care of."

"There's only so much we can do in this space." The second voice answered. "You need to decide what you are going to do with her."

Do with me? That's when I remembered what he'd done, that he'd drugged me when I had said I wouldn't listen to him. My eyes widened and I pulled out of his touch, shocked and unsure how to react. Was this even real?

"Put her under." Oswald stated after I drew back. His voice was frigid but there was a sadness in his eyes I couldn't have missed.

"Oswald." I whispered, unable to speak louder, shaking my head once at him. How could he continue to do this?

"This isn't a permanent answer." The other voice pointed out, I heard it coming closer…

"Please…you don't have…" I tried to plead with him as best I could from my position but he turned his back away from me. I felt a small chill in my arm and my eyes slid shut again before I could even finish my statement.

"I'll have an answer once the auction is over." I heard Oswald state. "We'll only use this method until then…"

 _"_ _Oswald…"_ I couldn't speak anymore but I still felt hurt even in my disorientation. I felt betrayed, after all I'd done for him…why? Why was he doing this to me?

 ** _The Maiden –_**

The sleepless black started to draw away, like the tide along a beach front, revealing not consciousness but flickers of images and dreams while I lay, unable to do more than occasionally stumble to the bathroom. Some were nightmares, bad memories of the times I'd been in danger in the feudal era…of demons and jewels, and cruel laughter at my fate. Then, those faded into something else…mostly confusing images, a sea of them around my feet…and trying to grasp any one was like trying to grip the sea…they just flowed away from me. If I only watched though, if I didn't try to keep it from washing around me, then I sometimes saw more…flickers of small scenes. First of a boy, a dark haired awkwardly short but still somehow lanky youth being bullied.

 _"_ _You'll never amount to anything." "You're such a freak." "Do you even know what's wrong with you?" "No one would ever want to be your friend." "As if anyone would want to be with you."_

None of the phrases filtering through the noise were kind ones…

 ** _"_** ** _He killed my mother Jim."_**

The broken voice turned my eyes from one part of the water to another, I blinked at the much clearer face of Oswald Cobblepot, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the detective, a gun pointed at the officer along with another man behind him. I tried to focus too much though and it shifted, flowing slightly back to the sea.

 _"_ _Please, I can still be valuable." Oswald's voice wasn't like I'd heard it before, he was suddenly begging…a small scream and the echo of metal being dropped on concrete accenting his sudden speech. "You'll see."_

 _"_ _I so wish that were true." Another man spoke, this one the same one that Penguin had killed, that I'd seen in Jim's memories._

 _"_ _Then kill me if you must but let her go. I'm begging you." Penguin replied, there were tears in his eyes, and nearby an older woman tried to reach through bars toward him. I could guess it was his mother…_

 _"_ _Doesn't look like begging to me." A woman pointed out._

 _"_ _Indeed." The man mocked along with the woman. "half-hearted at best."_

 _Penguin fell to his knees. "Please…I'll do anything."_

 _They spoke a moment longer but I couldn't make it out. Then they released the woman and she and Oswald embraced. I felt the relief wash over him. And then the pain, the fear, the horrific realization of the knife that had been put in her back. The grief as he held her while she was dying…the hatred building as he reassured her everything would be fine, as he apologized to her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…this if my fault. Please forgive me…I'm so sorry." His voice was broken, sobs curling through him as he held her while the life ebbed out._

I glanced away, I couldn't keep watching, it was too much…my arms were already curled around myself, as if trying to shield myself from the pain. That was why…

That was why he'd drugged me and left me here…

It was why he was terrified anytime I got near him…

 _"_ _Don't be afraid of me, Oswald."_

My own voice drew my attention back to the waves. I was sitting with him in the back of the limo…we'd just climbed in after the dinner. I hadn't remembered part of it…because of the poison…I'd kissed him. I'd been delirious after all…but I'd still done it. He was keeping me like this because it was the only way he knew to keep me safe…it was convoluted and wrong…but he wouldn't have done it if some part of him didn't care about me…

Now I just had to wake up and tell him how stupid he was…slap him for acting like this…and tell him that he isn't alone.

 ** _The Monster –_**

People were getting too comfortable in trying to cross me. I didn't like it. I drummed my fingers on my desk, watching condensation slide down along the rum and coke nearby as I considered the afternoon. Some idiot had taken Ed, and while we'd tracked the insane witch to her home and Szasz would make an example of her it still was bothersome. Always someone else to make an example of, I'd never run short of a supply of idiots in this town. I was displeased with the lack of my centerpiece. Ed being out and about was troublesome, but he lacked any form of allies since he'd burned his bridges in his attempt to trade me for Tetch. I already said I wanted him found, and I knew it would happen eventually.

The lack of Ed in my club had driven me to come home to count all the money I'd made at the auction tonight. Thankfully Bruce Wayne's little spending spree had all but lined my pockets. It was lovely, and the main reason the day hadn't been a total loss with Ed having been taken by the obsessed fangirl. The freak had ruined my plans, I did hope Zsasz had quite a wonderful time with her. I lifted my drink to take a long draw, licking my lips as I drew it away.

There was the matter of the girl, I needed to come to some sort of decision as to what I was going to do with her, I couldn't just leave her in a drug induced sleep forever. The doctor I had on staff looking after her had made that clear. I owed him an answer by the morning. It was only a few hours off but I was no closer to it. I turned my drink in my hand, watching the light break up and reflect where it came through the ice. Then, I wasn't sure I was ready to wake her quite yet…she'd survived a deadly poison…I had a feeling her body could take more than any other person.

Frightening her off was better, pushing her out of my life would be easier once I took out the threat to her, however. I didn't know what my feelings toward her were, and I didn't want to explore them, I'd seen too many times what happened when I came to love someone. I didn't love her, that was clear enough. I hadn't known her nearly well enough for that to be possible…but certainly with time I might. I admired her…and they were already targeting her. I didn't have a choice, I wasn't going to give up all I'd done for her. Wasn't that what Ed had said, love was sacrifice?

Thus, I had to be cold, cruel, I had to make her realize that I wasn't worth the attention she wanted to give. Which was true enough, I was certain the phrase 'you deserve better' couldn't have applied to a person more than Kagome. She was selfless, brave, loyal and possessed many other traits that I never would. Traits that weren't exactly virtues for a man in my line of work. I already knew the end of the act if I decided otherwise. I would destroy her or one of my enemies would. No, once I could secure whomever was after her we would make a public falling out and I could send her back to Japan. I'd gotten information about a shrine in Tokyo owned by the Higurashi family, so I had to assume that's where she belonged. I had associates traveling to inspect the area now, just to make sure it would be safe. Then once the reporters made it clear she would be safe then we were done, I'd send her home.

Still, it wasn't the most pleasant of memories, the betrayal in her eyes when she realized I'd drugged her. I had to keep to character though, Oswald was no more and wasn't needed, he was weak. The Penguin had no pity to spare for a random girl picked up off the street. It was a lost asset, which was certainly regrettable, but a necessary one. I had been able to get a lot of work done while keeping her sleeping and safe at home. I'd of never finished the auction without her, and likely if I had not been distracted then I would have never allowed someone in to get Ed. Sadly, I was still being challenged at every turn and my high dollar black market auction had been subject to many threats. I doubt I would have mitigated them as well if I had been worried about the girl.

Thieves, I could guess who was behind attempts to steal my merchandise…and after they had almost been wise enough to kiss the ring. Kean had even been here begging to buy one of the items when her attempt to steal it went sideways. I was more interested than ever in who her mysterious benefactor might be. Then, that was part of why I wanted to let the Wayne boy have the item she was after, she continued to be a fly in the ointment. I would have them watched, see if I could decipher any further clues as to this other individual on the scene. The unknown factor could have been the same one that targeted Kagome after all, and I couldn't have that. No matter my own confused feelings, there were appearances to upkeep.

Then, I did need to figure it out. Eventually her body was bound to grow a resistance, and I didn't particularly like keeping her bound in this way. I know the staff wasn't comfortable with it, Anita gave me more colorful words than I'd ever heard from her about it. She'd let me know in no uncertain terms if I didn't figure something out tonight that she would be tendering her resignation. How was it this girl engendered so much loyalty in people she'd barely known? Then, I could hardly judge, I was sitting here drinking and fretting over it when I should be celebrating being several million richer than I was when the day began.

The auction had gone even better than I'd planned it. Mainly thanks to the Wayne boy and his almost bottomless pockets, his presence had been a pleasant surprise that mitigated the loss of my centerpiece. Not that the money meant much beyond what I could buy with it. Perhaps it was ironic that I was sitting here considering possibly the only thing several million dollars couldn't get me…

"YOU BASTARD!" I looked up toward the cry of frustration from the door just in time to take a glass to my face. Dots sprang into my vision and I dropped my own glass, bringing my hands to my nose where it stung sharply. Kagome was stalking toward my desk from the door, glaring at me with small wires still attached to one of her arms flailing around her as she walked... Had the doctor not administered her last dose or was this one of her marvelous acts of healing?

I was about to speak, pulling my hands back to say something when she reached the desk and slapped me hard enough to snap my face to the side. I noticed the small spray of blood from my nose, and winced at the pain. I was certain she'd busted it with her first exceptional throw of one of my glasses. Today wasn't one of my days. I caught the next hand posed to slap me again, frowning at her. I could feel the run of warm liquid down my face and did what I could not to cough or choke on the blood running freely. That at least, seemed to bring her to a shocked pause, her free hand going over her mouth as she seemed to recognize the damage she'd inflicted.

"If you're done beating me, I think I should put pressure on my nose." I pointed out, dropping her hand to pull out my handkerchief to use on myself this time. Grimacing when I pressed it against my nose…it was probably broken. I'd had broken noses before so I knew the pain fairly well. She continued to stare, seeming unsure if she should act concerned or still angry and somehow managed to be a bit of both as she glared at me.

"If you EVER drug me against my will again, I'll make you regret it you idiot." She hissed after realizing I was watching her, putting her hands on her hips in indignation and finally glancing away. For all her fervor she didn't want to watch me bleed…

Anyone else I'd have killed for the insult…in her case I just felt resigned once the shock of her sudden arrival had died down…

"Kagome…" I commented, finally coughing at the taste of my own blood. The coppery sticky flavor running down my throat and chin gave me pause. Of course, I still hadn't even decided what to say…I'd never been good with emotions, my own most of all. The idea that I was about to cut loose what was likely the last person that would ever care for me was harder than imagined.

"You're an idiot." She repeated at me, not giving me much time to fill in words. "You're just making a mess. Here, I'll heal you…but I shouldn't."

I only nodded quietly…still a bit wide eyed. I could not have predicted this suddenly quite vengeful creature that had leap into my office to attack me turning around to fix it. It seemed there were still many facets of this girl I had yet to understand.

"Here." She relaxed a bit, some of her anger seeming to dissipate at my nod. She set her hands near my nose and closed her eyes. Then, the light curled around her again…but there were no angel wings this time. Perhaps those had really been nothing more than a hallucination…the pain eased and the flow of blood stopped. I heard a small crack as my nose bent back into place but thankfully didn't feel more than a bit of pressure and a slight sting – nothing as bad as when she'd first cracked me with her rather impressive throw. All I could do when she finished was stare at her…I had expected time to consider my options but she'd just swept in and taken that…

"Now." She said when she finished, wiping her hands on what little of the handkerchief was clean. "I get that you want to keep me safe…but this isn't okay. I probably should have just left…"

 _Why didn't you?_

"…but I saw it." She continued, suddenly less aggressive than a moment ago. "What happened before you took me to the hospital…I saw you fretting and pacing and waiting for me. I can't believe it's just an act Oswald."

I stared blankly at her frank words. Was she serious? I knew she had abilities, but even in all but a drug induced coma she'd been able to look at what had happened? She still didn't want to run away? To flee as fast and far as her perfect legs would take her? I swallowed nervously when she leaned close, doing my best to keep my composure but failing to come up with anything to say. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go…she was supposed to hate me, to think I was using her…

 ** _"_** ** _Don't be afraid of me, Oswald."_**

She'd seen it, I knew with that phrase that she wasn't lying to me. She stared at me from where she'd leaned close. Her hands didn't run through my hair this time, but she didn't have a delirious fever. When she finished closing that distance, when she pressed her lips all too gently into mine, I hated that I let my eyes slide closed, that I lacked the conviction to fight kissing her back…did any man have the willpower to put down ambrosia when it was settled so close to his tongue?

If she'd have killed me then and there I wouldn't have held it against her. It might have been easier. Instead she had pressed past my deception and my cruelty. She'd walked through the wall I'd spent these many months building as if it were made of clouds. I trembled when her hands touched my cheeks and she drew back to stare at me after the short but nice embrace. Her eyes were far softer than they had been on her arrival. Must she look at me this way? It was as though there was nowhere in the world left to hide.

"You don't need to cry." It wasn't under the bittersweet smile that I realized there were tears on mine at all. The words only earned a half-sob as I shuddered again when she pet my hair back from my forehead. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have hit you."

I let out a half-laugh, half-cry at the comment, it seemed so absurd right now.

"I think you had every right." I commented, ignoring the breaking of my own tone, how pathetic I sounded. She pulled me closer, holding me, and I froze a moment. It was so much, so fast, none of it seemed real. Any moment I'd wake up and it would be gone…this wasn't me, not anymore. I wasn't ruled by my emotions. It was why I'd kept Ed, it was why I wanted him as a reminder not to give into this sort of weakness. "Kagome, you have to know that you aren't saf..."

"It doesn't matter." She set a finger over my lips at my protest. It was warm, and tasted slightly of salt where she'd started to wipe the tears from my face. "I am not going anywhere Oswald, no matter what you say I am your friend…but I need to know. And I need you to be honest with me. Can you consider me more than a friend? I probably shouldn't have just kissed you first before asking…but I wanted to, and it was in the heat of the moment…and I…I know I'm rambling but it's important. I…"

She had started to ramble, and even recognized it herself. Having lost the steam of her original anger and I smiled a bit behind her lips at her quirky behavior. I found even that oddity charming. Then, Ed was gone. Perhaps it was a sign by fate that I give up the ideal of not allowing myself any sort of passion. I removed her hand and pulled her back down, capturing her lips this time, pressing her closer to me now that I'd lost my initial shock. Reason told me to push her away, to flee…that this was inevitably going to lead to a painful ending…but I'd never been completely reasonable…

 **End Chapter**

Geez guys, took you long enough. Man, so much time invested in getting these two to realize they have some feelings for each other. Oswald sort of deserved a broken nose, even if it was temporary. Kagome is still annoyed at his whole drugged kidnapping thing but she does think he meant it for her own good XD. New episode was awesome as usual last night, gives me more to work with as I continue to try and tie in my fic with the ongoing season. Whee, still enjoying this. It's a great escape, though I shall soon be starting my new college term and will sadly not be able to work on fictions much then ;.;

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

As usual, many thanks for all the reviews, favs, etc. I really love seeing feedback on my madness here. I'm glad other people enjoy it.

 _Blue Insanity_ – He did get a slap!

 _Vita_ – Yeah, Oswald clearly has issues. It's part of why we like him.


	15. Fear of Chasing Geese

**Chapter Fifteen:** **_Fear of Chasing Geese_**

 _"_ _And I will stay up through the night. Let's be clear, won't close my eyes. And I know that I can survive. I walked through fire to save my life. And I want it…"_

 **-Sia,** ** _Elastic Heart_**

 _Unexpected. A word many people consider one of trepidation. Unplanned, unforeseen circumstances that are often surprising and, to be honest, often less than pleasant. Most people like to know where they are, what is happening, what will happen soon. Few people like to be surprised and few of those experienced are 'pleasant' surprises. Though, there are those moments where the very details you never could have predicted are the ones that light up life, that bring with them the passions and joys that burn through the negative._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I'd managed to heal myself during one of my moments of wakefulness, I'd knocked the doctor out with his own syringe when he'd tried to drug me tonight. I had left swiftly as I could, wanting to speak to Penguin, but when I'd seen him all the anger bubbled up. I was less than pleased at him not listening to me and throwing me into the strange endless sort of sleep where he'd left me. Then, I also felt horrible for him…I'd watched, and to a limited degree, experienced the death of his mother. All the pent-up emotions resulted in an outburst where I nearly broke his nose with one of the finely cut glasses from his bar. I snapped at him…but then I also couldn't contain it anymore. I stalked up and slapped him, only pausing from hitting him a third time when I noticed the blood running down his face.

"You're an idiot." I snapped, not for the first time. Frowning at what I'd caused despite my livid feelings a moment ago. I paused to heal him. Making myself calm down from the first burst of emotions I'd felt. It stopped the flow and snapped the nose back into place but the blood that had already fallen remained. I frowned at him and took his handkerchief to wipe my own hands on the clean half he hadn't used when my assault first happened.

"Now, I get that you want to keep me safe…but this isn't okay. I probably should have just left," I pointed out, wanting to be clear how not all right his actions had been but also still reeling from all I'd seen. "But I saw it…"

I couldn't tell him I'd seen his mother…that I'd felt the grief as he held her…

"What happened before you took me to the hospital." I focused on the positive instead. "I saw you fretting and pacing, waiting for me. I can't believe it's just an act Oswald."

He was frightened by what I said. He was as scared as any other time we might get closer than he wanted. That I might break down one of his walls. He might not even believe me…might try to say I'd just hallucinated it all.

"Don't be afraid of me Oswald." I insisted. I kissed him. I'd wanted to, I remembered only in visions doing it before…I have a feeling it probably had been nicer the first time but I pressed forward all the same. It was strange, kissing a person who had just been bleeding. It didn't quite taste the same as if they weren't I suspected…but then, it might be something I'd have to get used to considering who I was lip to lip with. I backed up after a long moment, suddenly less sure than I'd been moments ago…I'd felt the need to be direct and pushy to make sure he knew what I wanted, but now I still felt dizzy.

"You don't need to cry." I said, smiling a bit at the tears that had sprung to his face at my short embrace. Was he really so broken that any sort of kindness so shocked him? I knew it was more than just this place. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have hit you."

He laughed at my comment, his voice breaking. "I think you had every right. Kagome…you have to know you aren't saf…"

"It doesn't matter." I set a finger to his lips to interrupt him. "I am not going anywhere Oswald, no matter what you say I am your friend…but I need to know. And I need you to be honest with me. Can you consider me more than a friend? I probably shouldn't have just kissed you first before asking…but I wanted to, and it was in the heat of the moment…and I…I know I'm rambling but it's important…I…"

Now that the adrenaline of my escape and my need both to give both comfort and revenge had passed I was feeling rather self-conscious. I wasn't lying. I'd stay and help him anyway, unless he drugged me again. I just…the idea that I might be mistaken, that he might reject me was still a fear. The last thing I expected was for him to interrupt me by pulling me back down to his lips, or the fierceness in his embrace. I wavered on my feet, my body almost instantly drunk on the passion in that kiss. It was as though years of holding back poured into that moment and when he let me go I had to lean on his desk to keep from falling.

"An acceptable answer?" He asked after we stared at each other a long few seconds, the electricity between us palpable. I nodded breathlessly at the question, unsure still now that the intense moment had passed as to what to do. I hadn't really thought up to this point, I'd just wanted to do something. To show him that he wasn't by himself, that he had reasons to think other people would find light in him. I at least, couldn't consider him all negative after seeing the way he'd fretted over me in the hospital, the way he'd blamed himself. No one capable of that could be totally bad…

Then, I had thought to some degree that I would get rejected. I always had been before… With Inuyasha, I'd always played second fiddle to Kikyo, I was always going to be seen in some way as someone else. But Penguin, even after all his quiet attempts to avoid this, had just accepted me. A part of me believed I was just going to end up as nothing more than a friend again. I hadn't predicted this ending.

"So…now what?" I blushed when he laughed at my quiet query. He didn't have to laugh at me…it wasn't like I'd done this before!

 ** _The Monster –_**

We'd taken a break from our fervent but uncoordinated moment to get cleaned up and rescue the doctor from her floor. I was impressed Kagome had it in her to turn the man's drugs back on him, not that he was likely to have the same appreciation later. It was late, and while I was quite tired after the very long day I knew I wouldn't rest even if I laid down. Not after the kiss earlier…the girl had ruined any chance of me getting sleep tonight at all.

We had reconvened in the dining room and I'd made us some tea, amused when she switched my and her cups. "Trust something I'll need to work on then."

"At least when it comes to food and drink." She didn't mesne words. I deserved it so I could hardly blame her, but it did sting a little…that we could be having this conversation without any damage from the beginning…

"Are you sure you know what you're asking? Out of this. You know who I am." I pointed out, wanting it perfectly clear. I leaned forward to stir some sugar into my tea, I'd need it.

"I might be younger than you…I guess I don't actually know how old you are." She observed, seeming to pause and think about our age difference before shaking her head and pushing forward. "I know who you are though. I know what you do. I knew when I first agreed to stay."

"Yes, but if we are to…explore this relationship…" I paused, the final few words feeling heavy on my tongue. I still felt a trepidation when I said it. The lead on my tongue, the inevitable end that seemed to meet anyone I cared about still clung to my shoulders. I pressed forward after a moment. "If that is to happen, then I would expect to keep you close. Close enough that sparring you the gory details wouldn't be a likely possibility. You'd need to be able to accept what I do, not hide."

It would be the deal breaker. It would let me let her go with a little bit more class than when I'd attempted to subdue her otherwise.

"Okay." Her agreement made me blink at her, I hadn't expected that.

"You don't have to try and frighten me off." She commented. "I know how I feel, and I want to be near you."

"How is that?" I pressed. "How do you feel?"

"I like you, Oswald Cobblepot. You're a bit odd but…I think it's in a way that is good." She answered. I smiled lightly, I enjoyed that she used my name…it wasn't as a mockery or insult as some would. She sounded as though she cared. "I can't say I love you, it's a bit soon for that…but I know I feel more for you than anyone else. I think we should see where it goes. In earnest, without a need to pretend or hide…and without you drugging me."

"I apologize." I commented, amused at her consistent return to that act. I suppose I'd be hearing about it for some time. If nothing else, it would serve as a good reminder of things you probably shouldn't do to people who are your friends. "I think you are right. Perhaps we both overreacted in our early interactions. I think exploring this…is worthwhile."

She smiled at me.

"In this case, I'd like you to begin accompanying me on business again. You cannot attend all meetings, but most can be arranged so you'll be able to be there." I explained. If we were going to do this, I was loathe to let her out of my sight again, to not control every part of her life. It would be difficult to relax after the last problem, particularly with so many unknown players on the chess board at the moment.

"Good, that was what we'd agreed to." She nodded. Not seeming to pick up on how much control I planned to take, but it was just as well. She would likely protest if she knew. I had to admit, her stubbornness was a bit amusing if frustrating at times.

I jumped when she reached over and touched my hair. It took a good portion of my personal willpower to not draw away completely. Instead I watched her as she ran her fingers through my hair. It was down since I'd taken the time to shower and had no reason to do it up again tonight. "Hey, you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to bite you."

"Just break my nose." I quipped, amused at the pout she offered.

"I didn't mean to." She replied, frowning. "You don't have to push me away."

If she only knew the effort I was putting in…

"Time." I commented, taking her hand where it was still on my head and kissing the back of it. "I am not used to anyone wanting to be near me…at least without some other agenda. I don't think you have one, but this is something I need to adjust to."

"All right." She nodded at my explanation, taking her hand back when I let it go. She just accepted it. She didn't get angry or defensive, as I thought she might. As many women likely would…I appreciated that. Patience was something I often lacked and her possessing it was a trait that was complimentary.

"We can begin tomorrow." I stated. "I will need to be up early for an appointment, can you be ready to leave by seven-thirty?"

"It's four now." She stated, glancing at the clock and back to me. "Don't you sleep?"

"Not as much as I'd like. I already cancelled my first morning meeting and pushed it back." I commented. "Unless you'd rather not come al…"

"I'll be up, I'll be up." She interrupted. "If that's the case, I should go look at what I have to wear."

"Not sleep?" I asked after her reaction.

"I think I've been forced into enough of that to survive the day." She replied. Yes, I'd be hearing about it for a long time. She got up and set her cup down though it was only half-empty. She paused a moment, not seeming to be sure what to do. She eventually leaned down and kissed my head. "Good night."

She didn't linger, it was as though she couldn't decide the right thing. It felt nice, her fleeting moment of human kindness, something I often lacked these days. "Good night Kagome."

No matter how good her words seemed to be, they didn't take away my dread over this arrangement. I couldn't argue that I wanted her, that I had come to care about her in my own way…but I couldn't know if she wouldn't disappear before we ever had a chance to finish exploring 'the relationship'. An alien concept where my life was concerned…the only people that had ever cared for me before were my parents, and in some terrible way Fish Mooney. This was uncharted territory…

 _A Penguin thrives in deep waters…_

I just had to hope I wasn't going to drown…

 ** _The Maiden –_**

Oswald kept himself quite busy, more than I originally realized whenever I waited for him at the house day to day or even the day I'd gone with him before. I had always known that he was active, but by lunch my feet hurt and I was ready for a break but he was still moving, walking in his own unique way - as though it was just another day. I had mistaken his limp as something that would make him less active than any average person on the street. Yet, here I was relieved he had asked me to wait in the car this particular meeting just so I could sit and rub my feet for a while. I would work up to it, but I'd been off my feet a lot since getting here.

We hadn't really had time to discuss what had happened the night before, where we were now. I guess we were sort of officially not-officially a couple then? I was a little afraid to ask. Whenever we weren't in the car he was always speaking business to his various underlings, and when we were he was usually explaining what the next meeting was going to be about or he was on the phone. Today he wasn't Oswald Cobblepot, he was the Penguin, and there was business to be done. He was very different now than when he was at home, it was as though he disappeared behind his proverbial mask of feathers. I didn't really speak much, not knowing enough to get involved myself I just listened and observed on the meetings where he let me come in. I got the general idea much of the time, and just as one would expect much of what he was invested in wasn't legal.

Most of his day was checking in on his underlings and various 'business' interests. Mostly they talked numbers though, customers, money, taxes, percentages, what was owed and not owed. There was a lot more math to being a criminal than I thought. If all of them had dressed like Oswald it would have been easy to mistake some of their conversations as just those between important colleges in an office. In a few of his meetings though he could have been mistaken as a manager or C.E.O. the way they spoke of the city. The occasional leather, jeans, chains, or heavily tattooed individuals helped to banish any idea that Oswald was nothing more than an important manager. Then, I doubted this company would be recognized by the government and the taxes they were discussing never saw the I.R.S. Of course, I just hadn't been around yet for one of his conversations to turn sour. It was bound to happen sooner or later in this line of work. I expect I'd stop comparing him to anyone else with a normal day job after that.

I slid my shoes back on when I saw him coming down from the courthouse, the latest of our many stops today. Didn't his feet hurt by now? It felt like all we'd done was walk and I hadn't even been to every one of the meetings.

"How did it go?" I usually asked, just curious but given he didn't seem in a poor mood I assumed everything was fine. The smile he offered me further pressed that, but there was something more to it – that 'I know something you don't' feeling.

"It went well, all of the paperwork is getting the appropriate signatures and stamps. Moving along as swiftly as could be expected." He answered. "I'm hoping in the next few months I'll have the casino approved to start construction. But, I should apologize. It's nearly two and we haven't had lunch. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"I don't really know the area." I answered, smiling lightly at his demeanor. He'd dropped the overly serious and hyper focused poise and reminded me more of when we interacted at the house. He used the intercom to give the name of a place, I didn't recognize it but it sounded Italian. I was a little nervous at the idea of going out after my last experience but I couldn't just hide away forever.

"Well, I originally planned to wait, but I'd rather present this now." He commented, pulling a box from one of the many compartments in the car to set on my lap. "A celebratory gift, I thought it fitting given our new understanding."

I blinked in surprise, glancing between him and the box. He was nervous too I realized, and just as much of an amateur as me it seemed like when it came to relationships. Still, I wish I'd of thought of something like that. It was sweet. The box was a gentle blue color, with a silver bow. I ran my fingers over it lightly, it'd been a while since I'd gotten a gift…I half-feared it would be something for my health after the years of Hojo's offerings…

"Open it." He encouraged.

I tugged the top off. I hadn't been sure what to expect but what I saw wasn't it. Inside was a metal rod and a second small case. I glanced at it then back to him. What was this? He looked amused at my confusion, reaching over to pick it up, holding it slightly away from us both.

"This button lets you open it, but you should always hold it away." He explained, giving a demonstration. When he pressed the button, the rod opened in the middle, snapping extensions outward into place that held a string between the bowed metal. It went taunt after a moment, taking on the shape of a short bow. I stared in surprise at the swift change.

"It probably isn't what you are used to." He commented, holding the weapon out so I could take and look it over. "This design will allow you to take it with you without standing out too much. There are arrows set up in an equivalent way in the box there."

I grinned as I took it from him. He'd gotten me a bow! It was heavier than the wooden one I was used to but not by so much I couldn't adjust with practice. I opened the small pouch that had come with it. Pulling out a much smaller tiny rod of metal. They were much smaller and thinner than the one for the weapon itself. I pressed the button, watching it lengthen and then extend into a full arrow. The point clicking out as serrated edge at the same time as thin fabric came from the opposite end to create three fletched vanes…they were much more wicked and modern looking than the bow and arrows I'd used in the feudal era but they were lovely in their own way.

"Wow…that…this is incredible." I remarked. "You…this is so much. Isn't this expensive?"

"As if I would consider price when it comes to gifts for you." He replied, not seeming concerned about the money. "Though I should mention while you can get the bow to fold back down with the switches and buttons, the arrows aren't made to. Once you open up the arrow it'll remain like that. I have several more dozen on order so don't be concerned with using them if you need to."

"I…thank you." I said, surprised at the gesture. I'd barely mentioned once in passing that I'd love to have a bow and arrow. That I knew how to use a short bow. That had just been more of a random comment, but he'd remembered it. I smiled at him and then played with it more, figuring out how to close and open it. It was well made, and I'd have to keep watch not to be too close to anything when I pulled it out to length. "I love it."

"You had said you wanted one, so I assumed you could use it. I want you to be able to protect yourself but I wasn't certain how to provide it in a way that would be subtle. I had this made." He explained. "If there are issues you can speak with the designer and work on them. It's an early design after all. I suppose it's not really the sort of thing one normally would give in this case."

"It's better. Is there somewhere I could practice?" I asked, excited with my new gift. Immediately dismissing his second guessing of it as a nice gesture. It was like he'd given me a small part of myself back, it meant more than he could know.

"There is the yard when we're at the house. I can have targets arranged." He answered.

"Erm. I mean somewhere more private." I answered, trying not to grin at the brow he raised at my request. "I'd like to show you what I can do…it's not…well I'm not like your average archer."

"There is exceptionally little about you that could be considered average." He replied and I glanced back at my new bow. There it was, the moment where he'd dropped the professional polished businessman and his eyes had flickered with hunger. I didn't know what to say when it happened, how could I have doubted until yesterday that he wanted me back? Still, I wasn't really accustomed to being desired, and I certainly didn't know what to do about my own unfamiliar longings. Thankfully, the charged moment was just that and his voice didn't betray what his eyes had when he continued to speak. "I can arrange a place for us to go tomorrow."

"Great." I replied, glad for the continued topic. After I'd been the one to kiss him, and chase him, now I wasn't sure what to do with him. I guess this is probably what a dog that finally caught the car must feel like. Elated to have what they were after, but confused as to what to do with it. "I think you'll like it."

"I expect so, you've yet to fail to impress." He answered. The compliments seeming to flow all too easily from his silver tongue. I felt the blush but did what I could to ignore it.

"Are you meeting someone for lunch? The place sounded Italian." I asked, relieved when he went back to business easily enough. Here I had been lamenting not really getting to talk to him, but when I had the chance I felt awkward and unsure. I hadn't ever been in a relationship that was normal, and I suppose this didn't count as that either…but I certainly didn't really know what to do. I appreciated the gift though, I kept fiddling with it, feeling the metal beneath my fingers.

It fit somehow that his first gift to me would be a weapon…I already cherished it.

 **End Chapter**

Whee, I rewrote the part with Oswald giving her the bow five times before I was happy with it. Jeez! I am pretty content with how it finally turned out. I think the pair is so cute, even if neither really knows where to go now XD. I don't plan very far ahead with this fic (a little) but next chapter there should be a bit of action.

-Aura

To my readers:

As usual thanks for the kind words, favs, and so on. I agree that they're too cute as a couple. It's strange the way it works – at least for me.

Tsukikageshi – Not sure what you mean? Is mob boss wife a character trope? I mean, the point is romance between the two so them getting married sometime isn't really out of the question. I don't have it planned that far ahead to be honest.


	16. Arms Up

**Chapter Sixteen:** **_Arms Up_**

 _"_ _Earthquake, powerful, just like a tital wave, you make me brave. You're my titanium. Fight song, rising up, like a roar of victory in a stadium. Who can touch me cause I'm (I'm made of fire) Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired). You make me feel invincible!"_

 **-Skillet,** ** _Feel Invincible_**

 _Bravery. There is more to a lack of cowardice than simply standing up and doing dangerous things…perhaps the dangerous parts are the easiest for some. For certain individuals they only feel alive when they're off jumping from cliffs or skydiving, so those things aren't really that brave when one considers it is no more than a form of enjoyment like seeing a movie or playing a game. Bravery is putting yourself in the path of danger in hopes of keeping others out of it, in risking what you have in the protection of what others possess. One could say that bravery is a willingness to let go, to sacrifice. Bravery is perhaps then, the greatest expression of love. It's why so many princes possess it in fairy tales._

 ** _The Monster –_**

Kagome received the gift I'd prepared far better than I feared she might. The bright smile that had lit up her face had made the funds I'd appropriated to the cause more than worth it. She was excited, and surprised in the best of ways once I'd shown her what I'd gotten her. I'd expected her to be grateful but more limitedly. She'd nearly cried when she was looking at it. Another of the many mysteries around the girl. She was capable with the weapon, at least if she was to be believed, so much so that she wanted to give me a private demonstration. She was so enthusiastic I could hardly refuse her. She was looking at it the rest of the time we were in the car, at the meal she kept touching her purse where she'd put it. I hadn't expected it to go over so well, but I was glad all the same. She wasn't hard to please.

I didn't have much free time but I would find a way to alter some appointments tomorrow to fulfill the promise to her. It seemed the sort of thing I would have to adjust to now that we were…what exactly? I wasn't sure how to put it. Was she my girlfriend then? Not a designation I was certain I ever would have given anyone. We hadn't really talked about it, neither of us had initiated any conversation on the topic and before long the day had passed and I was seated with her in my office at the club. Business was going well outside, with several people wandering about ordering overpriced cocktails and chatting. Even without Ed they seemed quite content to party and relax under my watch. A good sign that my protection of the city was finally being recognized by at least some of the populace. Even after the opening night attack, business seemed to have only grown.

She had curled onto one of the couches after we came in and she already had her shoes off, rubbing her feet. I smiled a bit and walked over to sit next to her, I was at least accustomed to rubbing feet after my stint working for Fish. I took one of hers, waiting for her to turn on the couch so she'd be comfortable before putting pressure on it. "Tired after just one day?"

"You walk a lot more than I expected in a day." She lamented, relaxing a bit as I worked her muscle. "I haven't been that active since I got here. I'll adjust. You're really good at that."

"Thank you." I smirked at her observation. "I've had a bit of practice."

She looked lovely, as usual when David dressed her. A black and plum colored dress today with rose and thorn patterns in lace along a corset on her chest. A small velvet jacket over her shoulders and a choker matched the theme, even a few streaks of purple he'd put into hair. He was always looking to outdo himself. She matched my own suits vest, a rich royal purple with black thorns. I appreciated the ensemble, though I expected the shoes he put her in probably weren't the most comfortable. I'd have to speak to him about it.

"What happened to your…ah…centerpiece?" She asked, glancing toward the club and back to me. Occasionally people were glancing through the doors and windows toward us but the guards kept them back from walking inside. Kagome was doing her best to ignore the attention but I had gotten used to people watching, it was part of why where were so many windows – they weren't simply so I could look out.

"Ed was taken." I remarked, trying to not sound too irate but still recognizing my tone was clipped. "He'll be found and returned soon enough."

"Does he need to be?" she asked, her tone was kept quiet. Even though we were alone here she was still trying to be discreet. I wasn't sure I should have brought her. This wasn't really the conversation I wanted to have…

"Yes. As soon as he's found, he'll be frozen and put back." I replied, switching to her other foot.

"Seems you are doing fine without him." She commented and I frowned at her. Did she have to push this? She'd seen what had happened before, she told me so herself. Was this what our new status was then? Her prying into things I didn't want pried into.

"That is not the point." I retorted, pausing when she winced. I realized I'd pushed a bit too hard in my irritation and closed my eyes when she pulled her foot away.

 _Calm down Oswald. Don't let Ed ruin anything else…_

I leaned over to a controller for some of the nicer aspects of the place, pressing a button that slid two-way mirrors over the surface of the doors and windows. We could see out but no one could see in. If she was going to press this then I'd rather not having people looking in on us. I would let them use their imaginations as to what we could be up to in here.

"I get that he hurt you." She commented, watching the mirrors slide down into place after I pressed the combination for that command. "He's not exactly a great person, and wasn't the best of friends, but…wouldn't it be better just to kill him if you don't want him around. Or put him into an asylum?"

I smirked at her last suggestion, she didn't know nearly enough about Gotham to know what Arkham was like… it might be a bit better to throw him in the asylum again. Particularly after that fool that had stolen him said he was broken. It might be nicer to let him go on being tormented there with the knowledge that he was all around just less now that I had cut him loose. It had an ironic twist…but then, I would lack a proper centerpiece.

"Tempting…but no." I shook my head at her attempt to help Ed.

"You still care about him?" She asked, and I raised both brows at her question. Perhaps her query hadn't been as steeped in generosity as I first believed. Was she jealous? Over what I'd felt for Ed? I didn't know what to say, I felt a slow smile creep up my face while she kept rambling. "It's okay, if you do. I get that he was important to you. That we really…well I don't really know what we…"

"Kagome." I did my best not to laugh, but the amusement was there. I felt complimented that she would feel so concerned about what I was going through. "What small feelings I had for Ed vanished when he tried to take everything away from me."

"I heard. He was to be a reminder to never make that mistake again." She stated and I frowned. I hadn't really considered how much she'd seen of that afternoon in our brief time together. Of me. In whatever these visions of hers were she'd witnessed more than I generally would have told anyone…

"Perhaps then…but now as an example of what happens to those that cross me." I said after a moment of pause. Is that what she was concerned about? That I would still harbor feelings for Ed? Or that I just wanted him as a reason to…avoid her…

I suppose it was logical, she'd heard me make the statement myself or at least as close to it as anyone that wasn't standing on that dock could have. I leaned forward to push some hair from her face, running my fingers through the streak of purple David added. My heart fluttering slightly when she turned her head into my hand instead of away from it. I was quite bad at this, while I did want to be close, I still also wanted to run away. I couldn't blame her for her misconceptions, or her misgivings, not when I still had plenty of my own.

"There is little I can promise you, Kagome" I said seriously. "I am not the most reliable of men when it comes to matters of the heart but, having feelings for Ed, is not one of my numerous issues. All right?"

"Yes." She nodded and glanced away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed. I don't want to be trouble."

"If only your minor insecurity was the most difficult part of my day." I remarked, glad when she smiled at me. "It seems we both have our own issues to overcome. Perhaps it's been too long a day…would you like to head back?"

"No." She shook her head. "I know you have meetings. You can't keep putting off all your work for me."

"Even if I'd rather put it off for you?" I asked, earning a smile and the slight blush I was starting to grow fond of. "You do seem rather run ragged."

"That's really not a cordial thing to say." She pouted at my last remark. "I'm fine. Now I insist you stay and finish your work."

"All right, all right. If I must." I grinned at the way she crossed her arms, she was rather cute once she got upset. "I'll try to make it swift."

"No need on my account." She was quick to answer and I laughed.

"The bar is here if you want something." I said instead of mocking her, not wanting to push more than needed before straightening my jacket and pressing the buttons that would allow a view into the office again before poking my head out to allow in whomever was waiting. I was always curious just who wanted favors from me…

 ** _The Maiden –_**

"There is little I can promise you, Kagome" Oswald said, his fingers curled slightly into my hair and his hand warm enough near my face that I leaned into it. "I am not the most reliable of men when it comes to matters of the heart but, having feelings for Ed, is not one of my numerous issues. All right?"

"Yes." I looked away from him. A bit ashamed of my own insecurities. I knew this wasn't easy for him. Not after all he'd been through. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed. I don't want to be trouble."

"If only your minor insecurity was the most difficult part of my day." He answered, making light of my lack of trust. "It seems we both have our own issues to overcome. Perhaps it's been too long a day…would you like to head back?"

 _Yes._

"No." I shook my head. I wasn't going to be the weak link. "I know you have meetings. You can't keep putting off all your work for me."

Even though I had to admit, I would have liked more time to talk, to try and figure out what this was between us beyond dramatic moments between scheduled meetings.

"Even if I'd rather put if off for you?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile. I felt the slight warmth in my cheeks at his words. They were bravado but I liked them all the same. Then he followed up with. "You do seem rather run ragged."

"That's really not a cordial thing to say." I replied, a bit sad that he immediately called me on how poorly I'd held up over the busy day compared to him. I crossed my arms, annoyed that I was having so much trouble keeping up. "I'm fine. Now I insist you stay and finish your work."

"All right, all right. If I must. I'll try to make it quick." He held up his arms in an innocent gesture but there was still a grin on his face. He wasn't at all chided by annoyance, if anything he was entertained.

"No need on my account." I retorted. I was tired but I wasn't going to just stand by and take that. I didn't want him to think I was weak. I could keep up with him.

"The bar is here if you want something." He gestured toward it and got up, straightening his hair and jacket, looking at himself in the mirror a moment. The change was swift but I still noted it, the colder glint that entered his eyes just before he poked his head out to tell his guards to let people in.

At first it was interesting, seeing what he did in his evening's here in the club. People came in to ask him for favors, usually for money…sometimes for more high tier crimes that wouldn't be covered by his more general strange license system. A few of those that came in did so to offer respects, congratulations, or even to make small payments or 'tributes'. Though as the night pressed on it started to grow a bit dull, I didn't know how he could do this for hours – or how he remembered so many dozens of names without any hesitation. It was impressive. I however, at some point lost consciousness during the conversations.

Which I realized later when I was being gently shaken awake by a smirking Oswald. He'd lost his suit's jacket at some point after I'd fallen asleep and I frowned when I realized I'd passed out. The club was quiet now, the music had been turned off and the lights were lower than earlier. I'd slept straight through closing?

"I'm glad you got some rest, but I'm about to leave. I assumed you'd want to put on your shoes." He said, though he was looking a bit more tired at this point. A glance to the clock in the room told me it was nearly two…I'd been out almost three hours. How was he able to sleep so little? I pushed myself up and started getting ready to go.

"I'm sorry." I said, annoyed with myself. Here I'd gotten so short with him and I couldn't even keep up. "You should have gotten me up."

"No reason to." He answered, putting his jacket back on and buttoning it. "Tomorrow will be early again, no point in both of us lacking much rest. I believe your calm helped put some of my compatriots at ease. Some of the noises you made were quite…different. You were rather adorable, like a kitten."

…was he serious?

"Besides, have you not stated before that if you are tired your powers don't work as well?" He reasoned, and I still couldn't tell if he meant it.

"I…true." I frowned. He sort of had me there. I wouldn't be that helpful if I was too sleepy to use my abilities. No more napping on the job anyway…how embarrassing…

"I did adjust the schedule so we'll be going to a yard where you can practice your archery. It's a junk yard, but should still function well enough." He explained, thankfully not pressing on the topic of my nap. I followed him out toward the elevator, Szasz staying here to lock up as we went down.

"Okay." I nodded, that was at least a good thought. I was pushing the groggy away and rubbing my eyes as we got into the car. It was quite familiar by now. I spent a lot of time here. I glanced to Oswald, who was looking over yet another paper he'd brought with him. "I still think you must be superhuman too to stay up like this all the time. How are you still doing work?"

"There is a percentage of the population able to function on less sleep than most." He shrugged. "I find ways to rest when I need it, otherwise my time is better spent not sleeping when I don't need to."

"Who doesn't like sleeping?" I replied, a bit dubious. I loved sleeping…I didn't get to nearly as much as I'd like. I guess I'd get even less now that I'd be following him about. How did someone come to not enjoy it?

"I don't have any particular issue with it," he shrugged at the question. "I simply find my time spent better elsewhere if I'm not tired."

"Uh huh…" I shook my head. I didn't bug him though, since he had things to read. It wasn't that long of a drive. I still didn't get how he could function so well on so little rest but he had said some people could just do that. I think I'd read that once before in a health class, but I hadn't really met anyone that could do it other than demons in the feudal era. Then, I suppose he was sort of a demon of Gotham in his own right. The devil judging by the way he made deals with people and ruled over the underworld. I smirked a little at my comparison. I really knew how to pick em…first a boy hung up on my doppelganger with major anger issues and now this…I had no way to summarize Penguin's problems into a single sentence. It didn't matter though, I'd cared about Inuyasha anyway…and I cared about Penguin anyway, no matter how rusted his moral compass. I wasn't someone that backed down once I'd decided to do something…and I had already thrown in my lot with Oswald even if he wasn't quite a hero.

We were just pulling into the estate when the shots fired, the car veered left into the gate and stopped moving. The car echoed with the shots as more tore into it a second later. I was pulled down away from the windows, which had started to form several cracks. They hadn't broken immediately, but even the metal of the roof was gaining pot marks as the shots continued.

"Can't anyone run proper security in this town?" Oswald hissed, more to himself than me, pressing a panel and pulling out a shotgun. He had pulled me down before the shots broke through the window. I could guess that our driver hadn't made it. I heard the windows up front shatter first. I had pulled out my bow and opened one of the arrows…not that it did me any good from down here. I held them close to my chest instead and was wondering if I should create a barrier over us when the gunfire ceased.

"Penguin!" It was a accented male voice calling toward the car. "You still alive in there!?"

"One of Falcone's…I should have known when she returned to town…" Oswald hissed in recognition, moving during the break in gunfire to press more buttons, pushing open a length of the floor so we could roll down to the ground from where we were. Judging by the way most of the righthand side of the car was dented I could guess we should go the opposite way.

"Let me go first." I whispered. Then rolled down ahead of him before he could argue. I saw the frustration in his face when I said it but I had a plan…and I needed to be there first if it was going to work. As I came up there was a dark-haired man nearby, he was pointing a gun but it wasn't at me. It was where Oswald was coming from the limo after me. I held up a hand, glad that my barriers could ward off gunshots when put to the test a split second later. The pink semi-circle held without so much as a crack after the man fired his shot.

"Thank god…it worked…"

Of course, I couldn't know if that would last if they fired at us again…but I was staring at the man. He was scowling at me as he looked at the pink wall I'd placed between us. I wasn't going to just stand here and go down without a fight.

"That's a cute trick Oswald. Wish I had one." He remarked. He started to walk forward, reaching out, but paused when the barrel of his gun bounced off the side. There were more people running up closer around him, they all had guns as well. "I wonder if it will stand up to more firepower."

"Leave her alone," Penguin called out. "I'll come with you if you leave her alone."

"The hell he will." I snapped, sending a glare at him for even stating it and drawing back my bow. What did he think I was here for? The man, he had a darkness in him, and while I knew Oswald wasn't without plenty of his own, I'd already drawn a line and was well behind my side of it.

"I don't think she's wanting to play nice." The man remarked, glancing between me and Penguin. "Sweet though, how you always are trying to die for people that don't want you to. I'd find it cute if it wasn't so nauseating. Your day is over now Penguin, there's a Falcone back in the city."

"Kagome. Just calm down. He's not shooting now. We can talk this out." Oswald was close to me, holding a hand on my arm. He sounded nothing like the determined mastermind I'd come to know, he was just a man scared that I'd get hurt. I couldn't blame him…not after what he'd been through. Then, he didn't know what I could do…not really. None of them did. I didn't blame him…nor was I hesitating for his sake, just trying to gather what energy I could…store it in the shield, in my bow.

"I don't think she's listening Oswald." The man mocked lightly, glancing to me from him, pressing against the shield in a few spots. "The shield I get. It's useful. But a bow and arrow? Isn't this a little like bringing a knife to a gun fight? I'm sure it's about the same."

"Do you think so?" I asked. If ever my powers were going to work, it was going to be now. I wouldn't let them fail.

"Kagome stop, let me g…" Penguin started and I just shook my head.

I snapped at him more than I really meant to. I didn't like seeing his mettle crumble, I didn't like being part of the cause. I had to show him that I could do this, that I was reliable.

 ** _"_** ** _Oswald. Shut up and let me protect you!"_**

They opened fire, but it didn't matter, the bullets ricocheted from my barrier and my projectiles weren't limited like theirs were. My shots weren't physical, and they would go right through. The brightness around us banished the night nearby and that told the man he'd bit off more than he could chew before the shot itself did. He tried to dodge behind one of his people but it didn't matter. I'd hit them both. I let the energy fly after it formed in my hand, transforming the metal Oswald had given me to light, pure energy that cut through the man he hit behind and then into the speaker. Both men simply passed out, falling to the ground like marionettes whose strings had been cut. The divine power was too much for either of them to handle. The bullets were still bouncing from my shield, but it hadn't budged. They would only be unconscious but the rest of the men couldn't know that. I drew a second arrow and a few more fell from one shot. Then several of the men began running – they might have assumed the ones on the ground dead. I drew another arrow, tired of being walked on by the people in this city. Let them feel what I could do.

 ** _The Monster –_**

 _Let you go first? Are you insane?_

I had no choice but to scramble after Kagome as she ducked out of the attacked vehicle ahead of me. I suspected these cronies of Falcone would make a move sooner or later but I hadn't expected them this soon or this foolishly. What the hell was he thinking attacking me outside of my home? He had to know guards would come…that he only had minutes at best…

Then, he'd made short work of the car in that time.

I came out the side of the limo and jumped at the sound of another shot. I blinked in surprise, glancing at my own chest and then up to where the attacker was looking at a pink…semi-circle sort of wall in the air around us. It was like a forcefield you'd see in movies…I glanced to Kagome…she was full of surprises, wasn't she?

"That's a cute trick Oswald. Wish I had one." Falcone's goon mocked still eyeing the strange safety Kagome had set up. He started to move forward, perhaps thinking he could walk in, but the barrel of his gun bounced off the side. Sadly, for us there were many more of the minions with still smoking guns running up to surround us. "I wonder if it will stand up to more firepower."

"Leave her alone," I interrupted before he could give the command to fire again. "I'll come with you if you leave her alone."

"The hell he will." Kagome interrupted, snapping a dirty look at me and drawing back the arrow she had ready on her bow. Did she think she could take all these people down with just a bow? I just needed to stall them until my own security arrived…it shouldn't take long.

"I don't think she's wanting to play nice." The usurper remarked, glancing between me and Kagome. "Sweet though, how you always are trying to die for people that don't want you to. I'd find it cute if it wasn't so nauseating. Your day is over now Penguin, there's a Falcone back in the city. Now things will get set right again."

"Kagome. Just calm down. He's not shooting now. We can talk this out." I moved closer to Kagome, the air around her was full of static. Like she was connected to a small current. I set a hand on her arm. Hoping she'd listen to me. Whatever we had, I didn't want to see someone else I'd started to care about get killed. Not when there wasn't much chance out of this other than stalling. I didn't know what she could do, but the several machine guns didn't tempt me to want to try and see if she could hold out.

"I don't think she's listening Oswald." The man mocked lightly, looking at Kagome. "The shield I get. It's useful. But a bow and arrow? Isn't this a little like bringing a knife to a gun fight? I'm sure it's about the same."

"Do you think so?" Kagome challenged, there was a smile in her eyes that made me nervous. She wasn't going to back down at this rate…

"Kagome stop, let me g…" I started.

 ** _"_** ** _Oswald. Shut up and let me protect you!"_**

She glanced at me only a second but I let go of her arm as she pulled back her arrow. They opened fire, I winced and glanced at the wall but it didn't do more than shimmer and ripple slightly whenever it was hit. Like a window pane when it was subjected to a torrent of rain. More shocking was the light emanating from her as she drew the arrow back. She seemed to be transforming the bolt into illumination, but it also was echoed along her body, the same wings I'd seen before flickering into view for just a moment when she released the bolt.

The goon had tried to dodge behind someone but it hadn't mattered, the electricity she summoned passed right through the makeshift shield and into him. Both men just fell to the ground flat. I knew I was wide eyed as I glanced between Kagome and her victims…I almost wanted to laugh and at the same time I was both too shocked and inspired…how had I somehow gotten my own personal angel? I expected there were few less deserving than I, yet here she was.

She took another shot, several more people just fell when they were touched by the light. I waved off my own guards from us and after the men starting to flee as they finally were coming toward us. I needed to speak to them about reaction times. She took a third shot and I turned toward her, as much as I enjoyed the new enthusiasm, I didn't know if all this energy use would harm her.

"Kagome." I said. It was soft at first…but she didn't react, she just drew another arrow. Another man fell in the distance a moment later, I frowned. "Kagome! Snap out of it!"

I had to walk forward and pull her back before she lost the light that had gathered around her and the evening left us back in just the gentle glow of streetlamps. She stumbled slightly, though I was surprised to see her strange pink wall remained in place. She was stronger than I'd given her credit for.

"That…is badass boss." Zsasz remarked as he went by after the fools. "Not sure about the color though."

"Just catch them!" I snapped, already frustrated with his men's lack of proper security. I settled my arms around Kagome when she threw hers around my neck. She smelled like…sunlight…somehow. I pet her hair, smiling at the way she clung to me despite her unwavering stance a moment ago. I understood the transition well…though I found it easier to be resolute now than during the danger as she had been I could hardly argue. "Kagome, it's all right…you were…incredible."

I might have had a chance out of the attack without her…but not a good one. I pet her hair as she stayed pressed close and smiled at my fortune. I'd have to issue an invitation to Sofia, draw out any of the rest of the fools supporting another Falcone. Show them what would happen to anyone that crossed me in this city, that would raise a weapon against what was mine.

 **End Chapter**

Finally deciding to take off just a little from the development of the season was hard, which will continue in future chapters as Kagome's presence will alter the path. I think I kept it fairly close in what's happening with ongoing episodes so far. I rewrote this so many times and put so much time into this chapter it's not even funny to be honest with you. I really wanted to have Kagome be the strong one though, as normally I sort of downplay her abilities in my fictions and wanted to showcase them for a change.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

As always, thanks for all the love : ). I appreciate all of you. I'm also happy some of you like it even though you don't know Gotham. Yay.

Vita – LOL, I am amused you thought it was Danny DeVito's Penguin.

Tsukikageshi – sorry to hear about your family issue : (. As far as the story goes – Kagome never really had much of a shot of being normal after the issues in the past.


	17. Avoiding the Gun

**Chapter Seventeen:** **_Avoiding the Gun_**

"A million faces, each a million lies. For each and all a chrome disguise. Prompts for action, force reaction, embody promise in a sheen so pure. Hurt, the measure of blind ambition, the testament to your singular disease."

 **-VNV Nation,** ** _Chrome_**

 _Patience. It is a recognized virtue, but a difficult one all the same. It is not easy to hold back, to deny oneself the gratification of instant action or immediate pleasure. Patience is then, well recognized, for it takes not just willpower, but almost skill, to know when to be patient and when to press forward. It is all too easy to wait too long, to let the moment pass…in that case is it patience or panic? If you rush in, unable to wait as long as you should…then perhaps you lack respect for whatever it is you are scrambling to attain. Nothing worthwhile is built in haste, as true for crafts as for relationships. The best of anything in life is built with care and time, and cannot be hurried without also being short lived._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

Why Penguin had summoned the very woman whom people had attacked us for was beyond me. He said he wasn't planning to kill her, at least at this meeting…but I was behind one of the mirrors looking out on the room, watching it where I couldn't be seen by the beautiful woman that entered. Sofia Falcone. Daughter of some mob boss that was famous from before my time in Gotham. I was left to stare at her as they exchanged conversation. I wasn't paying that close of attention to the words. I had to focus on her instead. Penguin had asked me to try and look at her as I had other people…and I intended to. I wanted to know if she'd been behind the attack the night before, the one that had nearly killed us both. It was hard though, I kept getting distracted.

The Penguin was quite intimidating when he wanted to be, I was surprised more people didn't take him seriously instead of outright dismissing him. I could see she was frightened to be here, she wasn't being dishonest about that…though perhaps not as much as it showed on her face. I sensed a dishonesty in her, that she was up to more than what she was advertising. She was good at it though…I saw Oswald hesitate a moment when she spoke of Gotham being her home. It touched that part of him that wasn't the mob boss, that I'd seen in our nights together when he wasn't in the public eye.

Then he told her that he thought he had nothing to worry about. I disagreed. I couldn't get the same images about her that I had from others – she played her cards very close to her chest. Even when I tried to push through it wasn't working, perhaps because I'd used so much energy in the attack. Still, I knew that she was more than the innocent philanthropist she wanted to pretend to be. I pursed my lips and waited until Victor had left and closed the doors to come out of my small hidey whole. I was starting to wonder if we weren't always being watched in this place, or just how many secondary spots Penguin had to hide away in.

"She's not telling the whole truth." I said softly when Penguin was walking back toward his desk.

"No, I don't expect she is." Penguin replied, pausing at the small bar to pour himself something. Everyone in Gotham seemed to drink more than was healthy. I raised a brow at his answer.

"You said you didn't think you had anything to worry about." I pointed out.

"Yes, if I told her I was paranoid she'd get extra careful. As it is, now that we met, it will draw out more of the men loyal to her. I can finish them in one swift move. Victor will be assigning eyes on her and we'll take it from there." He spread his hands wide, as if it nothing important. "She's playing in a game out of her depth."

"I dunno…" I glanced at the doors the girl left from. "There's more to her than I think you realize. I couldn't get a good gauge in the short meeting but she…I could tell she felt like she was in control."

"Did she?" Penguin considered my words, looking at me carefully before rubbing his chin, thoughtful at what I was telling him. "She wasn't scared?"

"She was, but not as much as she pretended." I answered honestly. "I definitely don't think she's here for a bunch of charity's."

"Well, everyone in Gotham that survives is a bit of a thespian." He poured a second small drink with a clear liquid and then a red juice, handing it to me. "And few are honest philanthropists, I appreciate your notes on the subject."

"Well, I can't learn if I don't get involved." I pointed out. I couldn't argue that when it came to manipulating people that he was worlds ahead of me, but it didn't make him immune to also being manipulated. I'd seen that moment when he'd softened just a little for her when she talked about this place being home. Still, he hadn't done so enough not to be planning to murder others that would follow her. I guess it was likely a good thing he could still feel some empathy for another, even without trusting them.

"You are doing fine." He remarked, touching his glass to mine and I smiled lightly, taking a small sip with him. Cranberry? I didn't mind it. "Though, I think I prefer you not being quite as devious as I."

"I'm not sure I could." I remarked. "I'll stick to keeping you as safe as I can."

"I appreciate that, though I believe I'm the one that is supposed to be keeping you safe as opposed to this." He commented, not sitting down again but lingering near where I was standing by the side of his desk with me. I half sat on it next to him, shrugging.

"Does that matter?" I asked. "I've done the girl in distress being rescued thing…I think I prefer doing the rescuing."

"So, that makes me the maiden in need of saving and you the prince. You can see why I might be a bit resistant to such a role change." He pointed out, sipping his drink again. Laughing and setting it down when I rolled my eyes. "Still, you do make for quite the savior. I suppose I can't exactly lament my position if you're the one that is playing my 'Prince'."

He pulled me a bit closer, his free hands settling around my waist as he spun to be in front of me. I set a hand on his chest for balance, but also to avoid spilling the drink he'd given me on him. That suit was probably worth more than what most people's cars in the city…

"Here." He took my drink, setting it next to his. Leaning closer. I swallowed, surprised at his forwardness but liking it all the same. Watching the intensity in his eyes as he closed the distance between us. His lips had barely touched mine when there was a knock on the door, we each pulled back and I heard this hiss of irritation as he drew back. I felt an echo of it myself, disappointed that the fleeting moment was shattered. The door opened and Victor came back in.

"Boss, there are men here to see you." He remarked, glancing between us.

"I said not to bother me this afternoon." Oswald closed his eyes, turning his head slightly to the side. The frustration of not being listened to always seemed to set him off a bit more than other irritations.

"I knocked." Victor pointed out. "I thought you'd want to hear this…two men showed up saying they have a message from Nygma."

"Nygma?" Penguin perked at the name and I picked back up my drink. I knew that would mean he would want to hear it. He glanced to me and I just shrugged a little. I couldn't blame him for wanting to find a man that clearly wanted to kill him. He gauged me a moment before motioning to Victor. "All right, send them in."

 ** _The Monster –_**

Sofia Falcone. She was good, a great liar, almost as good as I was. Then, she was Carmine's daughter, so I wasn't that surprised. She'd grown into it.

"She's not telling the whole truth." Kagome remarked as I walked back toward my desk. I smiled at her, glad I had the small area for watching installed behind one of the mirrors. It ended up it would come in handy far more than I first thought it would.

"No, I don't expect she is." I answered, pausing to pour myself a drink.

"You said you didn't think you had anything to worry about." She commented.

"Yes, if I told her I was paranoid she'd get extra careful. As it is, now that we met, it will draw out more of the men loyal to her. I can finish them in one swift move. Victor will be assigning eyes on her and we'll take it from there." I shrugged at the comments, it was too easy playing her. "She's playing in a game out of her depth."

"I dunno…" Kagome was still hesitant. "There's more to her than I think you realize. I couldn't get a good gauge in the short meeting but she…she felt like she was in control."

"Did she?" I repeated thoughtfully. She was a good actress then, she'd certainly not put off that impression. "She wasn't scared?"

"She was, but not as much as she pretended." Kagome replied. It was nice having a little emotion detector, no matter if she couldn't see everything, knowledge at all was power. She gave me a perspective beyond my own, and I always liked a bird's eye view.

"Well, everyone in Gotham that survives is a bit of a thespian." I observed, pouring a second drink for Kagome. "And few are honest philanthropists, I appreciate your notes on the subject."

"Well, I can't learn if I don't get involved." She said, clearly still concerned I was taking this too lightly.

"You are doing fine." I answered. "Though, I think I prefer you not being quite as devious as I."

"I'm not sure I could." I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm. "I'll stick to keeping you as safe as I can."

"I appreciate that, though I believe I'm the one that is supposed to be keeping you safe as opposed to this." I gestured lightly, indicating our general situation. I'd been raised rather traditionally, I had a respect for where people came from. Of usual roles…yet our situation was far from traditional. I leaned on the side of my desk near where she was standing and she leaned on it a moment later near me as we spoke.

"Does that matter?" She asked. "I've done the girl in distress being rescued thing…I think I prefer doing the rescuing."

I bet she did. She was quite gifted at it. She'd already saved me several times.

"So, that makes me the maiden in need of saving and you the prince. You can see why I might be a bit resistant to such a role change." I remarked, taking another drink before setting it down. "Still, you do make for quite the savior. I suppose I can't exactly lament my position if you're the one that is playing my 'Prince'."

I pulled her closer, slipping my hands onto her waist as I turned so I was in front of her. We were about the same height but that was fine. I smiled when she set her hand on my chest and looked almost panicked a moment at the drink she had. She was always concerned with unimportant things, I could always have more clothes made.

"Here." I took her drink and set it on the desk. Leaning closer still. She swallowed but didn't back away, watching me as if waiting to see what I would do. I knew some of my bravery in approaching her at all was the alcohol, but wanting her certainly helped. She wasn't going to stop me, she seemed to want me to close the distance as much as I. I had remembered that first soft but passionate kiss, I'd dreamed about it…and I certainly had waited too long to try and get another.

 _"_ _GODDAMMIT VICTOR!"_

I wanted to shoot my underling when the knock echoed in the room. We each pulled back from each other, and we'd barely brushed in the first place. There was a minor static around my lips and I certainly had wanted more than that…

"Boss, there are men here to see you." Victor announced, glancing between me and Kagome as though unconcerned of what he interrupted.

"I said not to bother me this afternoon." I pointed out in clipped tones, closing my eyes and trying to keep my temper in check with Kagome so close.

"I knocked." Victor pointed out. As if I should give him a cookie for remembering after he had failed to earlier that morning. "I thought you'd want to hear this…two men showed up saying they have a message from Nygma."

"Nygma?" I perked up at the name, banishing my disappointment with the additional information. Kagome picked up her drink and I looked toward her, she was still less than pleased but just shrugged at me. She wasn't too keen on us having been interrupted either, but I know she was still concerned about my feelings for Ed. I needed to set her mind at ease once and for all. "All right, send them in."

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I sat down as two men came in and started rapping…well, that was unexpected. I stared in mixed surprise and confusion. What in the world was happening? I furrowed my brow at the men, they seemed innocent and somewhat confused. What an odd format to get work…how exactly did they agree to do this, what were they paid for this sort of embarrassing display? Zsasz was nodding along and Oswald looked irritated. I suppose I couldn't blame him, it wasn't exactly a good…anything. He leaned forward onto one of his elbows.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, reflecting my own feelings.

"We should torture 'em." Szasz remarked as Oswald just put a hand over his eyes and forehead. "Just get em to tell us where Nygma is."

"No, he just found us on the street." The men protested, suddenly nervous at Szasz's unveiled threat. Oswald pinched the brow of his nose, silently shaking his head.

"Well, that's what you would say." Szasz pointed out to the men.

"Leave!" Oswald finally snapped. The men didn't hesitate and I glanced between them and the remaining two in the room. I took another sip of my drink, Oswald was frazzled by this information. "That barmaid that kidnapped Ed said that he lost his stuff, but clearly he's up to his old tricks. So, I'll meet him."

He hit the desk and stood up suddenly, looking at Victor before moving to put his jacket on. "You and your men, will hide nearby, attack when I say. Do not kill Ed though, I want Victor to freeze him again."

"Huh?" Szasz didn't look that concerned at Oswalds suddenly outlandish behavior.

"Not you, the other Victor." Penguin snapped, pulling on gloves and looking over details of his sleeves. Szasz just shrugged lightly at the glance I sent him. The bald man seemed used to Oswald's behavior, or at least just unbothered by it. I pursed my lips and got up to walk closer.

"Are you sure it's wise to meet him?" I asked. "Do you even know where to go?"

"Ed always wants to finish things exactly the way he started them." Oswald replied confidently. "He means the pier…it's the only answer that fits. Gather your men."

I frowned at his somewhat manic expression and took his jacket from his hands to straighten it for him. It seemed to calm him slightly as I got closer, as I took over his usual method of psyching himself up. He did love being dressed well. "Oswald, just walking into a trap is unwise. If you insist on doing this, then I should go too."

He was quiet, clearly none too pleased by that idea. He scanned my eyes and finally nodded, probably realizing I wasn't willing to just back down. He'd seen what I could do now after all. "Fine. Let's just get it done. I'd rather put Ed behind both of us."

 ** _The Monster –_**

Was he just playing with me? I was less than pleased we'd waited so long at the pier just for nothing to happen. Eventually, Victor got the call that the old capos of Falcone's were foolishly making their move to contact and deal with Sofia directly. I didn't have time for Ed's games when there was business to be done. I looked out the window as we went toward the new location, drumming my fingers on the door frame.

"You need to calm down." Kagome pointed out, I frowned at her. I was about to snap but I paused as I realized she was looking at me quietly as I fumed. I instead took a deep breath and nodded. She was right, annoyed as I was now by the correction I couldn't go into another conversation with Sofia already frustrated. I took one of Kagome's hands instead.

"I apologize, you've seen much of my temper today." I commented, pulling her hand up to kiss it. "You are right, I shouldn't go into this hotheaded, it's just business."

"Do you need to kill them?" she asked lightly.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate, she needed to see what I was. How I was…who I was. She'd seen me at home, but she needed to know what I did and why. "They didn't go into hiding because they ever planned to bend a knee to me. They'll always be threats. If I didn't want to keep some sort of peace with Carmine then Sofia would go with them into the ground."

"All right." She nodded, she didn't sound like she liked it per say, but that she accepted it.

"Just like that?" I raised a brow at her unexpected silence on the topic of me murdering several men.

"It isn't like I could expect they were good people." Kagome answered. "It isn't like I haven't killed beasts that needed it before. Perhaps they're a little different here, but not that much. I'm going with you."

"No. I don't want her to see you." I said before even thinking about it. It was swiftly becoming an automated reaction.

"If she's looked at the news then she already has." Kagome reasoned. "I want to be there in case she tries something. Or to at least give another try at looking really looking at her, at her past and her thoughts. I don't know if I can, but I'd like to try."

She looked a bit nervous, glancing at me as though expecting me to be annoyed with her for the insistence, but that was the farthest thing in my mind. It was her spirit, her unyielding dedication once she'd decided to do something, that really was her best trait. How could I get angry with her over the thing that made her most beautiful? How was I supposed to take this reasonably when every part of me wanted to take hold of her quiet virtue and steal her innocence for myself? I wanted her…more than I'd ever wanted Ed or Fish…more than physically…though I certainly didn't lack interest there. I wanted to press her into the leather right now…but she had said she only wanted to explore this. I had to be careful, to take things slowly. I needed to add a damn lock to my office…

I tore my gaze away from hers, now wasn't the time for that. As hard as it was to refute the idea I looked back to the pavement outside. Did she know just how much I might be willing to agree to when she stared at me like that? "You may come, but please stay in the back."

"All right, this time. I won't always just stay to the sidelines." She replied, her voice softer than before. I wondered if she could feel my heart racing through my palm? Thankfully she remained quiet after her comment and I left it there. I believed her. Nor would I want her to, if there was ever a creature that didn't deserve to be on a bench, it was her. I was relieved when we pulled up to the house to meet Victor, why was the limo so warm anyway?

 ** _The Maiden –_**

He told me no, I couldn't go with him to this dangerous woman's home and I frowned at him. Though it had been a swift reply, faster than he normally remarked on anything. He had just done it. I reasoned with him that it was better that I be there, hoping he wouldn't try to set me out again. Hadn't I proven myself capable? Of protecting him and myself? I knew it hadn't been that long, and my powers were still a bit weaker since I couldn't look in on the girl, but I was capable. I half expected him to be frustrated, all day today people hadn't been listening or leading him on wild chases. While Ed was partly his own fault, I still was glad he wanted to be done with the man.

When I glanced up however, anger was not what was in his gaze. He looked at me as if he admired me…as if he wanted me. It reminded me of our near kiss earlier, but it was more extreme. His blue eyes might as well have been on fire, and immolating me was a goal. As though my refusal had driven him to desirous designs far from the domestic pace we'd discussed. It was as though he was already holding me down, just with his eyes…my mouth went dry at the fervor.

He let his gaze fall away, back to the outside. Though he still hand held onto my hand. As if it were some small consolation in relenting. "You may come but please stay back."

"All right, this time. I won't always just stay to the sidelines." I replied. He couldn't know the power those moments had on me…how tempting his attention was. I squeezed his hand and hoped he wouldn't notice that I was a bit short of breath. I'd started to hold my breath, thinking he might kiss me again. I had to cool down, I wouldn't do him any good if I was busy admiring him instead of looking after him. It was just as well we got to the building and I followed him in quietly with Victor and some of his men that had come with us to the place. I had to focus.

Sofia was protesting to men near her to leave, ones that seemed quite ready to be rid of Oswald by their damning words. Something didn't feel right. I blinked as Oswald stepped out, giving away his position for an admittedly well-timed entrance before we could listen more. He did have a flair for the dramatic…

I knew I shouldn't really be going along with these things, but I didn't really feel that bad for the men. I knew they would have done the same to us. They could have been in on the attack the night before. I had little mercy or pity to give people that would offer me death, that weren't worthy of it. At least one looked at me in concern, so I could guess word was getting out about what I was capable of…

Sofia Falcone, she looked resigned, sad. There were tears on her face as the men were pulled out of her home by Zsasz. She jumped when there were shots, and given the noise, I had as well, so that was honest enough. I still was having trouble getting much information on her but I knew she wasn't that surprised. Even when she spoke about it being Penguin's plan all along, she had something about her that made me feel she knew this was coming. I got the feeling she was plotting, that this wasn't nearly as hard on her as she was acting.

Oswald didn't make their conversation a long one, pausing only to suggest she plant roses over the bodies to cover the smell of the graves.

"My father wouldn't have murdered those men." Sofia spoke up. I squinted a little, focusing on her as best I could. She'd barely glanced at me this entire time, likely considering me beneath her. She just kept chiding Penguin. "He would have invited me to his club as you did, but then gone further. He would have invited me to dinners, had us seen in public, send the image that the old order supports me. And those men you killed would have pledged you loyalty."

I shook my head lightly, smirking at the glance she finally spared me. Oswald raised a brow at my movement, he'd noticed it as well. It didn't stop her from pressing forward.

"My father knew how to build on the strength of others…but it's your city." She had tears in her eyes and she motioned, as if disgusted with what happened…but I still didn't trust her. Something about her made my skin crawl when I tried to look deeper. Oswald walked a step closer to her, at first his face was serious, then he smiled.

"New times, new methods." He shrugged as if it couldn't be helped, slapped her desk, and walked away. I trailed after him, not sure still what I thought of the girl…again the interaction had been short. Too short to get an accurate read.

"I still don't trust her." I whispered as we walked toward the door.

"Nor do I." He answered with a shrug. "Little to be done about it right now."

I nodded at that, glad he wasn't going to just take her at her word. She was good at pretending but there was something about her I didn't like. This whole thing felt…scripted somehow. I was still fretting enough when we left that he leaned close to pull some strands of hair back and take my hands.

"No need to worry about it. I have Sofia Falcone handled." He assured. I wasn't convinced but I smiled at him all the same. This was more his side of things, he understood the politics of it better than I ever probably ever would. He was probably a much better chess player than I…at least so far, he'd seemed to be ahead of everyone so I should trust him if he says he has it handled. Then again…there was another message from Ed waiting for us when we got back to the club…perhaps at the moment his judgment might be a little clouded.

 ** _The Monster –_**

"He didn't show…" I paused, trying to be level headed with the men that had returned. Having taken a seat at a booth with Kagome before bringing them in. "Just get on with it!"

Kagome had already been giving me a look all afternoon when we'd waited at the pier to nothing happening that spoke volumes as to what she still thought about my feelings for Ed. Then again with Sofia she'd made a lot of remarks. I didn't like being second guessed by everyone. It was a bit more painful after she claimed to care about me to be second guessed by her, though I suppose to be fair she was just trying to help me. Better than many that would make such insulting observations. I certainly didn't appreciate these little notes from Ed. I listened to the new 'rap' Ed had sent them with and shook my head, shrugging at the end of it.

"Honestly, that could be anything." I remarked with a shrug. I wasn't sure what Ed was planning, but clearly, he wasn't at the top of his game as I first feared.

"Can we please just torture them now?" Szasz requested.

"Why not!" I threw my hands in the air, picking up my drink to down it. Covering my eyes with my hands, why was I even letting them in here to deliver these messages? Was everyone suddenly just incapable? Why hadn't Szasz had them followed the first time? I glanced to Kagome when she rubbed my knee, the concern clear on her face. I sighed and pulled her closer, setting an arm over her and kissing her head. I enjoyed the scent of cherry blossoms in her hair. She always reminded me of the spring when we were close, her presence was grounding.

"I'm sorry so much of our time has been taken today." I apologized. "These little games with Ed aren't important, but I can guess what he'll do next."

"What's that?" She sat up to look at me and ask her question. At least she wasn't annoyed with it, if she could tolerate the madness then I could.

"I haven't met him at his stupid rendezvous' so he'll come here. He can't help himself once he starts one of his plans he has to keep going." I explained, fixing her hair as I often did anymore. It gave me a reason to be close, to touch her without seeming totally inappropriate. It was going to become a habit at this rate, but she didn't protest. "I'd like to stay here, leave a trap here for him. Finish this so I can concentrate on you."

"Okay." She nodded slowly, more patient with my past issues than I really deserved. "But I still want to be here. If he wants to kill you, then I want to be here to help."

"All right." I knew better than to argue at this point. "I'll call the other Victor. You haven't met him yet. You'll need a coat, but, I think you'll like him."

 ** _The Maiden –_**

 _Like him? Oswald, we should talk about your sense of humor…_

It was quite difficult to even be near this Victor Fries, and it wasn't just the cold that clung to him and curled around his body. Without even trying to look at him I could feel sorrow near him, as if it was a simple accompaniment to the chill. Where I couldn't read most people without looking or trying he was a beacon. A storm of emotion. He was heartbroken…he hadn't said much, and didn't seem to want to. I couldn't blame him considering the misery that circled around him. He waited nearby for Penguin's signal, just as I was, watching. I wasn't sure what I could say to him either…I doubted anything that would lessen the pain around him. I certainly didn't want to look deeper, not ever if I had say in it. Assuming it worked I'd probably be a mess sobbing on the floor for days.

That's when, true to what Oswald had predicted, Ed showed up…he was jumpy and agitated, calling out Oswald's name and whining about how he'd waited. Though certainly not where we had. The Penguin, because he was certainly more mobster than man in that moment, was standing calmly listening. Eventually remarking that he was no coward, which drew the attention of the madman. Then adding that Edward sucked at riddles. Again, without looking I could tell how frazzled Ed was, how confused and frustrated…I kept my eyes peeled for other things. Oswald wanted me to only use my shield if I thought he was about to shoot…but that seemed like it could be any time.

After a moment though he lowered the gun, the pair of them were just speaking. Oswald was enjoying himself, finding the lack of intellect of his compatriot quite funny, he wasn't bothering to hide it as he mocked the man with the gun. Would he be so brazen without us back here to help him? Hard to say, Oswald was bold regardless of if others were nearby, at least from what I'd seen in my dreams and visions. He probably wouldn't have pulled a single punch even if Fries and I weren't back here to help.

"He does like to put on a show, doesn't he?" Fries remarked quietly and I glanced toward him, smiling lightly when I noticed he was. He was trying to make small talk so I wasn't about to refute him that.

"I think at times we all do." I replied with a shrug and he just nodded lightly at me, snow seeming to come off his hair when he shook it.

"It's one of the more entertaining parts of working with him." Fries replied, as though it were a benefit of his job. I wondered why he worked for Penguin. I could guess that he likely was quite powerful on his own. "At least he isn't boring."

"That he is not…" I agreed.

They continued to speak, I started to raise a hand when Edward said he was going to shoot Penguin, but Fries shook his head once at me. He seemed to have an idea as to how this would go. I hesitantly waited, not liking watching this insane damaged creature put a gun to the chest of MY insane damaged creature.

"Doesn't it feel kind of chilly in here?" Penguin asked, Fries walking out a few steps and using his ice gun to shoot away the one in Ed's. I let out a sigh of relief, offering Fries a smile when he glanced back to wink at me. It seemed he had things under control. He was watching and capable even while he was in so much agony, it was impressive, and incredibly sad.

"You remember him?" Oswald asked, nodding toward Fries as he walked past Ed to stand near the cold man. "My other Victor?"

Ed glanced to me and frowned, not recognizing me and then shaking his head dismissively at my presence. He looked back to Oswald swiftly enough, it wasn't as though he had time to ask me who I was.

"He's going to put you back on ice, again." Penguin remarked. Victor walked forward, looking at Ed.

"You want the same pose or something else?" He asked, the pitch of the gun rising as it prepared to fire.

"No, wait, please." Ed held up his hands, begging as he stared at them.

"Got it, same pose." Victor remarked. Preparing to shoot. He had a dry wit to him, I could appreciate that…perhaps Penguin's first assessment wasn't wrong. I did sort of like him.

"No, no, no!" Ed repeated, calming after a second and looking at Ed. "Okay Oswald, I'm not the Riddler. Okay, do it."

He was resigned, accepting his new fate. It was better than how he was now…he hated being broken like this…not as smart as he'd been before. A part of him wanted some release from that, nothingness was better than suffering for many.

"No…no." Oswald stated, interrupting before Victor froze Ed. I frowned a bit but it wasn't caring on Oswald's face, he looked cruelly amused. "I think I'll leave you unfrozen. I wanted Edward Nygma, and you…well, let's face it. You aren't him. I'll let you go knowing you are nothing. It's better, in a way."

It was the crueler option. I just watched sadly as the man grew quiet when Oswald began to return to his office. There was nothing I could do for him though, I wasn't going to ask them to freeze him anyway. At least this way perhaps he could have a life again and recover from the damage eventually. Of course, I wasn't sure I wanted that either since he'd likely be a threat. I had very mixed feelings as I followed Oswald. Ed wandered on his own way out the way he'd came. Much more broken now after their short conversation than when they'd come in.

"It probably would have been nicer to freeze him." Victor pointed out.

"Yes, well…not in the business of charity." Oswald answered. "Thank you for coming Victor, sorry we didn't get to replace your statue."

"Not to worry, I'm sure you'll find someone to put in the club." Victor didn't sound offended, heading off after I came in. Oswald nodded thoughtfully at Victor's comment and I frowned, really, was that going to help?

"So, what did you think?" Oswald asked after Victor had left and he'd poured us each a drink.

"He's sad." I replied honestly. "So much that I didn't want to look further. It was hard not to cry just being near him. What happened to him?"

"He lost his wife." Oswald replied, looking toward the door where the man had exited. "You think he wears it well though, his sorrow?"

"I don't know how he functions at all." I replied, breathing a little easier now that the man had left. He'd seemed nice enough, for someone living in Gotham city at least. I felt bad for him…

"He became like that after an accident. I had agreed to help him find methods by which to heal his body from this strange state. I was wondering if you thought it something you might be capable of." Oswald asked, he was always playing as many angles as he could. "I wanted you to meet him first and get a gauge."

"I don't know." I answered honestly. When I healed people I got a touch of what they felt…I wasn't sure I wanted even a fraction of his pain. Then, I wasn't sure it would even work. "It isn't like a normal wound."

"No, but you mentioned purification from time to time. I thought it couldn't hurt to ask." Oswald remarked, gesturing to a pair of chairs and I joined him in sitting down. It was nice to be off our feet after the long day.

"I am willing to try." I said after a moment, knowing I'd regret it if I didn't. "But I mean, it may not do anything. This isn't really what I normally can fix."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture all the same." Oswald replied, looking at his drink instead of me. He was plotting something. "I wonder if you could help Bridget as well…those are some nasty burns on her face..."

 _She's just a shard detector…she doesn't mean anything…_

"I'd rather not just be passed around to help anyone." I pointed out. I was a bit uncomfortable with where this was going. I liked to help people, I always have…but I also knew that my powers were limited. I knew that I'd been used by people for them before. It was a touchy subject for me. I remembered all too well several demons and half-demons more than willing to use me just for what I could do.

"Kagome, you don't have to do anything you'd rather not." Oswald commented, leaning forward to set a hand on one of my knees. "It is why I wanted to ask you before bringing it up to Victor."

"Oswald, would you have given me a second glance if I didn't have these powers?" I asked. It was an unfair question, I knew it was…but it bubbled out anyway…I couldn't help it. I knew I should have kept the concern to myself but I had never been great at that.

"Honestly? I doubt it." Oswald looked uncomfortable, but he didn't lie at least. Ask a hard question, expect hard answers… "But that would have been my loss. Kagome, if you never want me to ask you about your powers again, just say so. It wasn't my intention to…"

"No." I interrupted. "I'm sorry. It's fine. I know you don't mean any harm. I'm just being stupid."

"You are not stupid." He replied, watching me much more intently than a moment ago. "I'm sorry that people haven't been able to see your worth beyond the surface."

"We should head back, I'm exhausted." I knew there was no subtly whatsoever in my topic change, but it was hard to hear that. From what I'd seen of his life in my visions, I expected he knew very well what it was like to be judged on things outside your control. He didn't share my issues with being used for powers, but he'd been used in his own way by others…sometimes self-inflicted but I could relate to that. I just didn't want to talk about it…it was still hard to consider the past, what I went through…what I lost. What I didn't realize I'd needed to lose…

"All right." He watched me for a fleeting time after my comment before relenting. He didn't press me and I was thankful for his patience, his acceptance of my odd behavior. I knew someday we would need to discuss more of my past, but I wasn't ready for it now. It had been a very long day, after a very trying night. I just wanted to get some sleep, I lacked the energy for much else.

 **End Chapter**

I have to work on connecting the show and Kagome's presence a little better I think. I don't like to rehash too much of what's happened on the show so it's always difficult trying to get a balance. Hopefully I got that for the most part here without putting too much from the show in. I also thought it would be interesting to throw Kagome in as someone that might be able to help Fries.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

As always thanks so much for the reviews and favs. Glad you are liking it. Also happy that giving Kagome some more oomph went over well.

 _Munyue_ – Heh hope you enjoy the fic when you get the time.

 _Tsukikageshi_ – Fair. No one is really 'normal'.


	18. Ships Pausing In The Night

**Chapter Eighteen:** **Ships Pausing In The Night**

 _"_ _I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me I'm home. I tried my best never let you in to see the truth. And I've never opened up, I've never truly loved 'till…"_

 **-Christina Perri,** ** _Arms_**

 _Grief. Some people say 'Time heals all wounds'. These people haven't felt real grief. Time may perhaps aid the pain of wounds…but only a little. There are always scars. Real grief, never leaves you, there are some losses that no amount of time can cover. There are cavities left in people that can never be filled when some part of them disappears. Like a person whose arm or leg has been cut away, no amount of technology truly replaces what they once possessed – no replica can make them whole again. This is just as true with the people in our lives, with the members of our families, our friends. When there are people that define us, their loss is no less painful or permanent than that of the body, arguably instead one loses a part of their soul, their spirit. No amount of time cannot replace or fill those holes…_

 ** _The Maiden –_**

My room was visible despite the very early morning hour. It appeared to still be the rainy season for this area, for lightning and thunder were unforgivingly consistent outside. They were loud enough that they pulled me from sleep even after the long day. I jumped slightly at a particularly loud shot of thunder, shivering a bit. The noise made it easy to recall all the gunshots I'd heard lately. I slid out of bed to pad to my bathroom, using it before washing my hands and then my face. I'd been crying in my sleep again before the weather woke me. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks had been moist when I woke. At first, I hadn't even noticed, I'd gotten used to it I suppose. I was about to head back to bed when I heard a shuffling that wasn't the storm between bouts of thunder. Oswald's room shared a wall with my bedroom, was he still not asleep?

I slipped on the robe they'd given me and padded down the hall, now that I'd woken up I doubted I would really sleep well with the thunder and sheets of rain pounding against the house. I thought perhaps he could spare a moment to talk, so I went down to his room. I knocked gently, not actually sure if he was awake. Waiting a moment. Perhaps I was just hoping he would be, since I felt a bit spooked right now. This house was creepy when the lightning curled through the sky, long unfamiliar shadows curling along the halls…as if coming toward you. I didn't like it…

"Oswald." I spoke softly as I opened the door. "I'm sorry, are you…"

I paused, the lights weren't on, and he wasn't at his desk. Instead I noticed he was twitching in his bed as several more flashes of light illuminated the darkened space. I frowned a bit, is that what I heard then, him having a nightmare? I pulled my robe a bit tighter and slipped inside before any guards saw me wandering about and mistook me for a danger. I pulled the door closed and moved closer to his bed. His face was wet, there was sweat on his forehead but his cheeks were covered in tears. I frowned and leaned closer.

"Oswald." I repeated quietly, not wanting to shock him awake.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured. "this is my fault."

The pain in his voice made my eyes sting with moisture of their own. I recognized that tone and the words…I knew what he was reliving. I'd only seen a part of it but I couldn't have forgotten it, it had haunted me even while I was still seeing it for the first time.

"Oswald, it's not your fault." I murmured, shaking his shoulders a bit. But he only grabbed me and pulled me closer, pressing me into a hug I didn't expect and certainly wasn't after.

"Please forgive me." His voice was discolored with his sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

"Oswald! Wake up!" I cried out, more loudly than I first meant to be, but a little shocked at the turn this had taken. I'd only meant to wake him, not be drug into it. It was difficult to hear, even in the stormy room, and even being held…I could still picture his face. The terror and the guilt that infused themselves into him when he watched his mother die. I didn't want to leave him to go through that again…

'Kagome?" His voice was still tired and charged with sadness, but confusion had leaked in. He held me back slightly, looking at me in the flashing lightning. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." I interrupted, pushing myself so I was at least sitting up. "You were having a nightmare."

Did I mention what it was about? It seemed rather a private thing. It had been years since his mother's death but I was certain he still felt it just as clearly, if not with more clarity given the ability of hindsight. Just like with Fries, I could feel the pain around him, as if he wore it like a perfume on his skin.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not lingering on the topic of his nightmare. I looked away at the floor as he wiped his face as best he could and seemed to be trying to compose himself. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. There's no danger." I reassured. "I…the storm woke me and I couldn't get back to sleep. I thought I heard you moving and didn't want to be alone. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just didn't want to leave you like that."

"You aren't trouble." He said it automatically, reaching to take one of my hands. As though it took no thought to guarantee he wasn't disturbed by my presence. "I'm glad you wanted to help me."

"It's not your fault you know." I wasn't sure if I should bring it up, but it felt wrong to not. How long had he blamed himself for his mother's death? Was this a constant issue? I wasn't sure but I didn't like it either way. He was quiet after my comment, perhaps I shouldn't have said anything. Or perhaps I should leave, pretend this never happened. I wasn't sure so I just sat on the edge of the bed looking at the lightning whenever it reflected from the polished floorboards.

"I…think we should try and sleep." He said after the several moments of silence. I suppose I could understand, he probably didn't like anyone seeing him like this…but I couldn't just walk away…what sort of person abandoned someone when they were so obviously in need of comfort? He had to understand that he couldn't have done anything more. He had not been the one to harm his mother. Perhaps I'd regret it, but I couldn't just walk away, I grabbed him instead and pulled him close to repeat my earlier insistence that he wasn't to blame for this.

 ** _The Monster –_**

It was a scene that I'd played out hundreds, perhaps thousands, of times since that horrible night at the mercy of the Galavant's. My mother's relief when they let her out of that stinking moldy cell, the smile on her face, was the only redeemable part of the scene. It was far too short lived. She was so glad I'd come to help her, she didn't know what I was, what I'd done. What I was still going to do. She was nothing like me. She was innocent, and pure, and all around better than most citizens in Gotham. She had been a single light in the darkness of this city. It got her a knife in the back while I was holding her. The shock, the not understanding what was happening as the blood started to pool below us on the floor…perhaps it was better she didn't fully recognize that my actions had led to her death. That I lied to her about the sadness she saw in my face in those final moments.

"I'm sorry…this is my fault…" How many times had I said those words? How many times had my breath caught, my chest tightened with the pain of what was to come? How little did the apology mean no matter how many times I gave it?

"Oswald." I wasn't used to her whispering after I had already apologized.

"Oswald, it's not your fault." The voice wasn't quite mother's but it felt strange to hear it all the same. This wasn't how this normally played out. I tried not to weep as I grasped her, I held her as closely as I could. Not wanting to feel the warmth disappear, clinging desperately as if my presence alone could stop her life from ending…but knowing that it never would.

"Please forgive me." I begged. "I'm so sorry."

"Oswald! Wake up!" The words knocked me free of the nightmare and I realized I wasn't in that hellish abandoned warehouse. I was in my room, in my own home. I wasn't the one at anyone's mercy, not anymore. Yet, there was still something warm, and I let go of the images I realized I was holding on to someone. I squinted as my room lit up from the storm raging outside and recognized who had interrupted my horrible dreams.

'Kagome?" I still wanted to affirm, but I glad it was her and not one of my guards. I did what I could to keep them from noticing the nightmares that kept me from rest when the house was to bed. I held her back for a better view and I knew my voice was still shaky. The memory had been particularly vivid tonight. "I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." She interrupted, sitting on the side of my bed but not moving to get up or leave. "You were having a nightmare."

 _Yes. One I'll have again…_

I shook my head, trying to wipe off my face from the tears and the sweat inspired by reliving mother's death. It didn't matter how often I was haunted by that moment, it had never failed to bring me to terror and tears. I never stopped hoping somehow that it could be altered, but the past didn't work that way. I'd never escape that moment. Part of why I slept as little as possible…or I made myself so exhausted when I worked that I could hope my rest would be dreamless.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I composed myself. A little confused at her presence. I generally didn't keep guards consistently on the second floor since I preserved the outward view of my sanity better if they weren't the ones to find me like this. She had looked away, letting me gather myself. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. There's no danger." She said quickly. I relaxed a bit, concerned that while I'd been dreaming something had happened in the house. "I…the storm woke me and I couldn't get back to sleep. I thought I heard you moving and didn't want to be alone. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You aren't trouble." I said immediately. I'd rather her find me like this than anyone else. I could trust her not to speak to anyone of the Penguin crying in his bed most nights. I reached to take one of her hands. "I'm glad you wanted to help me."

 _Not that I can be helped._

Here she'd come to me for comfort and instead she was the one comforting me. I was far from the sort of paramour anyone should want, when would she realize I wasn't worth the trouble?

"It's not your fault you know." She said softly and I froze. She knew what I'd been having the nightmare about. About mother…how? Had she seen it? Even without trying? Like she's seen the sadness around Fries? She did seem able to better notice details if they were emotionally charged. Not my fault? Ha, she didn't know the whole story…still, I appreciated her attempt at comfort. I hadn't shared my ongoing pain about mother with anyone except father…but he was gone now too…would she be next?

She hadn't looked at me. She was still looking at the floor. I could only see her when the storm flashed but she was quiet, having an empathic sort of melancholy. She was just patiently waiting, giving me time to comment or not. I didn't know what to say to that. Of course, it had been my fault. I hadn't protected her. What could this girl know just from small glimpses? She lacked the whole picture. I was unsure what to do, but I knew that at least in this she was wrong. I was probably going to say something I would regret if we continued to speak so I thought it might be best just to ask her to leave.

"I…think we should try and sleep." I said. It was the best reasoning I had now, I wasn't exactly on the top of my game given the unexpected circumstances. I didn't know what I wanted, but I was a little afraid to find out. I didn't trust my composure at the moment, particularly not with her.

Then she turned back and pulled me close, settling her arms around me.

"I know it's not my place. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping but it's not your fault Oswald." Her words brought fresh tears to my eyes. Was she trying to cause me more anguish? Why wouldn't she just leave me be? "She never would blame you, no matter how much you blame yourself. She just wanted you to be happy. Your mother loved you. I think you know as well as I do you never would have let that happen if you could have stopped it."

"I…" I heard my voice breaking and I didn't continue. For all my boasts about wiping away my passion and emotion, I'd never been that successful at it. I gripped her back a moment later, my arms wrapped back around her tightly as if suddenly afraid she might lose patience with me and leave. She didn't protest though, she just kissed my head and stroked my back. She didn't say anything else, just was there. How long had it been since someone was simply there? Not because I'd paid them or because of some other agenda, but because they truly wanted to help me?

"It's okay Oswald. You know she would forgive you…" Kagome whispered lightly. "You never even needed forgiving. You aren't to blame."

This tiny girl had broken me in nothing more than a few words. It was as if her consolation had somehow absolved me of the only crime I'd ever felt remorse over. She had obliterated all the barricades I'd tried to place around myself after I'd lost mother. I was overwhelmed with grief and respite all at the same time. I couldn't know what she'd seen or heard, but I think some part of me had wanted that pardon, had needed those words spoken aloud by another human being. As if my penitence for mother's death would have never been complete without someone else releasing me from the fault of her demise. I could finally freely mourn her loss untainted by blame, unconcerned with judgment. I didn't consider how weak I might look in that moment, how pathetic it was for a man my age to be blubbering like a child.

After all, I was, in that moment, nothing more than a boy who had lost a mother.

 **End Chapter**

A shorter chapter I know, but I feel like that was where I needed to end it to retain the feel of the theme. Poor Penguin, I think he never could properly mourn his mother in the show. I feel even worse watching the latest episodes for him, I know where his story goes and it's just so tragic it hurts to watch. I suppose he did mourn his mom a little with his father, but I think he still always blamed himself. I wanted to try and show that. Hopefully I did here, next chapter will be a little less sorrowful and perhaps a bit longer.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

As always thanks for the support, I love it.

Tsukikageshi – Slowly but yes.


	19. Swinging from the Fences

**Chapter Nineteen:** **Swinging from the Fences**

 _"_ _Can you help me remember how to smile, make it somehow all seem worthwhile? How on earth did I get so jaded? Life's mystery seems so faded."_

 **-Soul Asylum,** ** _Runaway Train_**

 _Confelicity. This rarely used word, is the feeling of pleasure through witnessing the happiness of others. Some could consider it living vicariously but I think it goes deeper than that. Taking pleasure not just from their joy, but being the source of that joy. Which, when considered, could be a great description of any form of generosity. People are only humanitarians because it gives them that rush of endorphins that tells their body they are having a euphoric moment. Some individuals get this rush from gifts, money, gambling, sex, drugs, adrenaline, food, even causing pain; the list is quite extensive. However, there are those few 'philanthropists' that get them from mirroring the very gratification they're offering when they contribute and see the elation caused. There are no truly selfless people in the world, just some built to seem that way…_

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I was glad he didn't push me away. I didn't expect him to grab me and break down but I wasn't going to deny him that. For all I knew he'd never had a moment to properly mourn his mother, I wouldn't interrupt. I let him cry it out, a bit relieved that he could let it out so fully. I nearly cried with him, it was hard to be so close to his distress…to feel his loss, without tearing up myself. Still, I didn't. I hadn't lost what he did, and certainly not in the manner he had. I perhaps may never see my mother again…but at least I knew she was safe and had a life of her own. She had Souta and Grandpa…and while I'd lost them, I hadn't blamed myself for that. It wasn't me that put me here, it was the jewel. What had happened to me, it wasn't wonderful, but it was far from what Oswald had suffered. He could cry if he liked.

"I…I'm sorry…" He eventually remarked, his voice still rich with sorrow and yet distorted by a blocked nose. "I think I've ruined your robe."

It was quite wet but I shrugged. I could get over some snot and tears. "I think you can afford a new one."

He let out a small pained laugh at my observation and I slipped off the robe to wipe his face with it. There weren't exactly Kleenex readily available and I didn't want to have to leave if he didn't want me too. I used an arm to wipe off my shoulder as he blew his nose on the other. Not how I'd generally treat such fine fabric, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice to see him dealing with some of his built up emotional issues. He needed to grieve for his mother if he was ever going to have a chance to recover from her loss.

"Tha…thank you." He said softly. His breathing still shaky after the long session of tears. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek and pushed back some of his bangs from his face, he washed all the gel out of it before he slept so the bangs fell across his forehead.

"I wish I could do more." I answered honestly. I felt like I hadn't really done more than sit here, but I was glad that seemed to help.

"You've done a lot." He assured, kissing my hands once he'd cleaned up his face. "I didn't mean to break down like that on you. I don't usually…"

"It's fine." I smiled at him gently, shaking my head at his apology. I nodded to the window, where there was just a bit of light as opposed to the flashing that was happening earlier. "We got through the storm. The sun is going to be coming up soon probably. I should let you get ready for your day. I don't want to slow you down."

I was about to get up but he didn't let go of my hand when I stood. I was about to ask if he wanted me to stay when he pulled me back and down so I was lying next to him. I blinked at him, staring up at his face from where I'd ended up a few inches below him on the bed. Near his chest, but thankfully the bed linens were between us.

"Oswald…" I wasn't sure what to say. Without my robe, it wasn't like my nightgown was that much fabric…I did need to go and buy more clothes. I was more of a pajama's girl.

He put an arm around my waist, his fingers light on the small of my back. Then set his lips on my forehead, his breath warm on my head when he spoke. "Don't. Don't leave yet. The day can wait."

How did I argue with that? I mean, I'd basically been the reason he'd cried through much of the night…not the only reason but certainly a part of it. Besides, perhaps it might help him…at the very least he didn't keep moving. I felt embarrassed but since he was just holding me I guessed it wasn't really that different than when he'd been doing it before. You know, minus being a bit less dressed and lying next to him in his own bed…yeah, just the same.

My face was on fire, I could tell. Then, after a few minutes I realized that his breath was steady and slow, I could still feel it on my forehead. He'd fallen asleep. It made sense, he had to be exhausted after the past few days and then sobbing for hours…he was probably spent. I didn't know what to do though…I wasn't exactly physically uncomfortable, though I expected eventually his arm would get heavy. I just wasn't sure if moving would wake him. I didn't want to do that. He got so little sleep in the first place. So, did I just wait here?

I suppose it wasn't that bad now that I wasn't concerned things would get inappropriate, he had a comfortable bed. I liked Oswald, but we'd only kissed a couple times…it was a little awkward at first when he'd pulled me down. Then, I understood not wanting to be alone when you missed someone. I was glad it was just that…I wasn't ready to move to home plate…or whatever people called that step…was there a sports term for it?

I had to move a little eventually, adjusting to lean back some, change the position of his arm so it wasn't just sitting in the same spot. He didn't budge though. He looked quite innocent really as he slept. His eyes closed and his face relaxed, his bangs hanging across his forehead and his hair otherwise slightly messed from sleep. If I didn't know better I would have mistaken him as honest by appearance alone. Watching him sleep it was if he wasn't the feared and underhanded criminal boss of Gotham. He wasn't the Penguin right now, just a man who had all but cried himself to sleep over the death of his mother. I was glad to see him in such a peaceful moment, I had the feeling Oswald got extremely few moments of real tranquility.

At some point, I must have found some peace of my own because I too ended up closing my eyes and drifting to sleep without really realizing it.

 ** _The Monster_**

Rested…how long had it been since I'd stirred from sleep feeling as though I'd slept? Without something pulling be back from the black of unconsciousness like a maid or an alarm. I couldn't remember, but I certainly didn't mind it. I flexed my fingers, pausing when I felt something smooth and warm nearby. I ran my hand up along the curve of a back before I remembered what had happened the night before. My eyes popped open and I stopped moving, my body going a bit rigid at the unexpected presence of the girl. Kagome was still there, she was passed out near my chest on her side, one of my arms around her, the other above her head. Her dark hair was splayed over her shoulder and back, mussed from resting. Her eyes were still closed, and her breathing even…though at my movement her fingers curled into the front of my nightgown, gripping it weakly.

I'd pulled her here, I'd asked her to stay with me. How long had I let myself sleep? Too long by the light that was filtering in through the window. A glance at my side table told me it was almost ten. I'd missed at least three appointments…and by the time I'd be able to get ready I'd miss likely at least one more, but since I couldn't exactly hop out of bed there would likely be even more to reschedule…but it couldn't be helped. I rarely was so tired I slept through daybreak, and I had to have been completely exhausted to have fallen asleep while she was still here. My head ached a little, and my nose was still a bit stuffed after the tears that had flowed…but at the same time I felt dried out…as though all my moisture had been used up along with the regrets. I closed my eyes again, the relief of letting go of the blame, or at least much of it…that I'd carried for so long helped keep me from fretting over Kagome's presence this morning. I'd slept well for the first time in years, woken without sweat or terror…it was hard to complain about that.

"mmm…" She murmured something I couldn't make out, shifting her weight to where she leaned more on my chest. Tiny fingers still pawed lightly at my nightgown, futilely trying to get a grip on the satin. My reprieve wasn't to last…she didn't know what she was doing, but that didn't change the effect all the same. She wasn't even beneath the covers next to me, which was probably best given my thoughts had taken a swift and unvirtuous turn, and my body was not helping me to dismiss them. Then, her position also offered a view well up her very nice legs and of her thighs. What sort of nightgowns was David dressing her in? Was that clothing or lingerie? I swallowed and did my best not to jump away when she adjusted her position again. At least she'd turned away a bit, no small mercy.

If I just leapt out of the bed I was sure she would notice that I'd moved, that it would wake her. I had to move carefully so she wouldn't be stirred. I managed though to slide to the side, and get to the edge of the bed without her opening her eyes. She was painfully beautiful in that moment…were I a lesser man I doubt I would have kept the sins her allure inspired in control. I got up slowly and hobbled to my bathroom, a bit relieved she didn't speak or call after me. Even I was only capable of so much self-control…I locked the door and turned on the shower, I could work out my lust without her seeing as I cleaned up. While I did care for the girl, and I didn't doubt she cared for me…I still wasn't holding out hope she would want me in the way I wanted her. Particularly after my poor manners last night, who would want someone like me, with the weakness I'd shown her?

A short shower later I dried off and rubbed my face, looking in the mirror. My eyes were still red and swollen from the sobbing the night before. Not as bad as I expected they looked last night, but still it was obvious I'd been crying. Just as well I'd missed appointments, no one needed to see the Penguin with such signs. I walked into the connected closet after drying off, looking at my suits and picking out an ashen gray with a lavender vest and tie today. I felt something a bit more pastel after the night I'd had. I got dressed and styled my hair, adding eyeliner and then a bit of make up to cover up some of the redness. Glancing at myself critically, if she was awake and just waiting out there for some reason, I wanted to be perfect…even more than usual.

I needed to do something for her…

I didn't know what to do only that I wanted to offer her some gesture after what she'd given to me. Was there a method to even reasonably accomplish that? I know she missed her home…but I couldn't exactly just travel away from Gotham. At the very least not now when there were so many circling my throne in hopes of taking it for themselves. If I left while Sofia was here I would be handing the city back to the Falcone's. So then, what else? I'd already taken her to a Japanese dinner, that had hardly worked out. I'd have to consider holidays there, see if there was anything in Gotham that would be celebrating them. Festivals were popular there weren't they? I'd have to read up on the culture…figure out something. Not likely to happen with me hiding in my bathroom…though I was lingering near the door as I considered.

After taking a deep breath, I headed back into my bedroom…but she was still sleeping on the bed, her hair somehow more tussled than before. She'd moved after I left again, she was laying on the spot where I'd been. I grabbed my own bath robe from the back of my bathroom door and walked up to set it over her. I didn't want to wake her but she looked cold, and I didn't want anyone walking in on her like this either. I really did have to give David orders to get her warmer bedclothes.

"Oswald?" She asked, her voice groggy with sleep, her eyes slowly blinking after I set the robe over her. At first, she seemed confused, but it was sort of endearing watching the red come to her face as she also came to realize where she'd fallen asleep. She sat up then, looking at the bed then at me fully dressed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't apologize." I interjected. "I'm the one that kept you. I should be the one making amends, my behavior wasn't exactly proper and I fell asleep first."

"Still…" She glanced around my room, as if seeing it for the first time. I suppose it would be the first time she was here in the day. It likely looked a lot different than during the storm the night before. "…I'm glad you seem to be feeling better."

"Much." I agreed, smirking when her stomach rumbled and she seemed even more embarrassed. "You should get dressed and join me for breakfast. Take your time, I'll be making some calls in the meanwhile."

"Okay…" She nodded at that, looking at the robe again and then adjusting it so she could find the sleeves. She pushed herself to the edge of the bed and put it on. She watched me leave the room and I suppose I couldn't blame her for the unease. My bed wasn't one most would want to wake in. I headed to my office for now, calling down to Anita to ask her to work on a breakfast, pancakes with fruit and whipped cream. Kagome always seemed happier when that was on the table, we didn't do it often – I wasn't really one for lots of sweets but it let me offer some small gesture.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

As if waking in his bed wasn't distressing enough…Oswald was already sharply dressed and ready for his day. I didn't expect his preparations were swift so I'd just been lazing here while he was getting ready. I blushed as I realized he'd also set his robe over me…the nightgown I'd been left in didn't really leave much to the imagination. He really was going to think I was just some random hussy at this rate…

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." I started but he stopped me.

"Don't apologize." He commented. "I'm the one that kept you. I should be the one making amends, my behavior wasn't exactly proper and I fell asleep first."

His eyes were being kept carefully on my face. Sometimes I'd seen him glimpsing other parts of me when I was in the dresses his tailor always had me gussied up in but now he was keeping his eyes firmly not on anything but my face. Maybe he felt as clumsy as I did about all of this, it helped a little to consider perhaps he wasn't as put together on the inside as he was on the outside.

"Still…" I said softly, looking around his room then. I hadn't really gotten much of a view the night before. It was nice, opulent…sort of what I would expect. It fit him. "…I'm glad you seem to be feeling better."

He had a different ambience, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Once he was dressed he almost always put out a confident air, but today it was more than that. It was indomitable. I liked it.

"Much." He nodded to my observation as to how he was feeling. Amused when my stomach grumbled, traitorous organ. "You should get dressed and join me for breakfast. Take your time, I'll be making some calls in the meanwhile."

"Okay." I nodded, moving to put on the robe he'd left me and less than pleased my stomach couldn't ever stop interjecting into my conversations. I watched him head out and then breathed a sigh. He'd gone with just a few hours of rest from totally vulnerable to unsurmountable, I didn't understand how he could so swiftly change. I didn't have time to think about it though. I didn't want him to have to wait on me. I headed to my room, ignoring the look the maid gave me when she saw me walking from Oswald's room in his robe. It was clear what the staff would think about the night before.

It wasn't anything they weren't supposed to think, but I still felt bashful at the implication of what it made me look like. I had agreed to it even before we'd decided to take our relationship further, but we hadn't really discussed what that meant. Did we need to? It seemed we were surviving all right without trying to define anything. Of course, a proper date might help…mostly we ran from danger or I followed him while he worked. The one night we'd had a date, it had still been under false pretenses and it hadn't exactly ended well.

I picked out one of the dresses that was in my closet. I hadn't even tried this one on yet, but they kept appearing there so I assumed David was behind it. He didn't really need to fit me much anymore, I suppose he'd learned my measurements well by now. It had black lace and a lighter lavender that would complement what Oswald had on. Normally the maid set me out clothing, and today she had as well but what she'd put out wouldn't have complimented his suit so I got something myself. I hadn't ever gone for the gothic Lolita style, but I guess at least they were trying in their own way to incorporate some of Japanese culture? Besides, it was still certainly lovely even if it wasn't normally my fashion.

The skirt fluffed out and had a slightly longer train in the back that still didn't hit the floor. A petticoat already sewn in made it poof out, accented further by the corset waist that had two belts across the stomach. The finer lavender color lined the front of the skirt and the upper part of the chest other than two think shoulder straps with bows where they connected to the bosom. There were two minor lines of beads that connected to a cross sewn in the middle of the chest. There were long stockings of lavender lilies on a midnight lake to match, with the usual mary janes for shoes. They had stocked me a jewelry box and area of accessories. I put on some thin black velvet gloves and a small necklace with an amethyst with matching earrings.

I had to get the maid to help me with my hair, I was quite bad with doing more than basic styles and I wanted to look nice. I didn't want to bring Oswald down when he was always so fully collected and well groomed. It took longer than I wanted but I eventually headed downstairs. I was glad to find out he had been working in his office but Anita told me she'd let him know and bring out breakfast when he came down. She set me out a small bowl of strawberries with a side of cream while I waited. I thanked her, a bit happy for food since my stomach had continued to protest while I was getting ready.

Perhaps I hadn't ever thought much of living in luxury but I had to admit, I did sort of enjoy having strawberries whenever I wanted them. I was getting a bit more comfortable with Oswald and his home, his lifestyle. I couldn't just dress in jeans and a t-shirt when I thought about all he did for me, I found I was starting to enjoy getting fancier than I ever would have before. More for him, than anything else…the way he looked at me when he came down the steps made the extra time worth spending.

He nearly tripped down the last step and I blushed, glancing away at the attention. I liked it, but it also made my heart race when he stared. It was the same expression he'd had when he was close to kissing me during our most charged moments. The look that banished any insecurities as to if he found me attractive. I was glad he noticed the effort I put in, that he approved, but at the same time a little embarrassed that I wanted him to notice me when I didn't know what to do with the recognition.

"You look nice." He remarked as he came into the dining room. "I thought you didn't care much for David's stylings."

"Well, I don't have a lot of other options." I pointed out. "But, I think it's growing on me. It's nice to be a little more ornamental…I never really had the chance for it before. David does make lovely dresses, it'd be a shame if they just sat in my closet."

Which was true. I'd not really thought about things like looking nice for dates with all the accessories. I'd spent so much time just running around in my uniform in the feudal era that I had stopped being very girly somewhere along the way. Maybe it wouldn't have been my usual choice, but the fact that Oswald found it beautiful made me see some of the charm in the dark glamour. I was coming to appreciate aspects of the world I probably wouldn't have given a second glance if not for my having been put here by the jewel. I had asked Oswald before if he would have given me a second glance without powers but it had been an unfair question, would I have really given him an honest chance if I hadn't been abandoned here? The 'what ifs' didn't matter when compared to the now.

Oswald seated himself next to me instead of on the opposite end of the long table. It gave me the head of the table but he didn't look worried about that. "I had Anita prepare fruit and pancakes this morning."

 _Was it because it was one of my favorites? He'd noticed that?_

"Thank you." I smiled, trying not to let my bashfulness get the best of me. "That was thoughtful."

"I'm the one that should be grateful." He remarked, reaching out to take one of my strawberries, dipping it in the whipped cream and looking at it a moment before holding it out toward me. Had he never tried this before? The glimpse he'd given the fruit made me raise a brow, and then I reached up to take the strawberry from him.

"Haven't you ever had strawberries with whipped cream before?" I asked, popping it into my mouth.

"No, is that strange?" He asked.

"It is a pretty common dessert." I pointed out, dipping another strawberry and handing it to him this time. "Here, you should try it. The cream helps break down a bit of the sweetness in the strawberry."

He leaned forward to take it from my hand with his mouth, only steadying my arm at the wrist before he did. I blushed a bit more at the forward gesture, I hadn't really meant to feed him…was that what he'd wanted me to do when he held one to me? I offered as steady a smile as I could muster when he leaned back, chewing deliberately as if thinking about the flavor. The way he smirked slowly at me, told me he was enjoying my timid reactions to his brazen actions.

"Don't tease me." I pouted a bit at his delight at my expense.

"Why not? You're rather easy a target." He remarked, still amused.

"What are the plans today?" I changed the subject, still pouting a bit.

"Well, I've moved most of my meetings to the club this evening since I'd previously had the hours free and it was an effective way to adjust while being able to offer drinks to those I'd missed this morning. People always appreciate a bit of free alcohol if you've missed an appointment." He explained. Did they? I was pretty sure that applied more to the sort of people he often worked with – or at least more to people here in Gotham than just the populace of the world in general. "I thought we could go out, you could perhaps pick out some clothes not tailor made by David."

"Really?" I was surprised. "You have time for that?"

"I've made time." He replied, continuing to explain. "I would have preferred to do something more special for you, but sadly there aren't any festivals that are Japanese themed in this area until November. One of the museums is putting on a small art show and there will be a festival on the grounds for Culture Day. I assumed you wouldn't mind so I've already ordered tickets, but I wanted to do something more immediate as well."

I was pleasantly surprised by his sudden explanation. He was trying so hard to do things for me. I didn't know what to say at first…then I thought of his teasing just now and did what I could to keep too much of a smile from my face. "Will you dress in period clothing with me?"

I was curious if I could get him out of his usual suits and into a kimono. Male kimonos weren't generally as fancy as female ones, but it was fairly common to dress in Edo period clothing for Culture Day. He looked unsure at first about the question, as if I'd put him on the spot, but he nodded slowly, uncomfortably, as though he was going to regret it.

 _Ha. That's what you get for laughing at me…_

"Great." I replied. I was excited, I didn't need to pretend about that. I did appreciate that he was being so considerate of me. I'd mentioned missing home often enough, of not being able to go back, the fact that he wanted to give me even a small glimpse of that was touching. I almost felt bad about goading him into wearing a kimono.

Almost.

Still, November was only a little over a month away, I'd have to call around and see if there was anywhere here that even had kimono we could use. Then I'd have to find some of the proper make up too, I wanted to look my best for him…to show off a little of my world and its fashion. I was still considering details when plates were pancakes were put in front of us, Anita always managed to make everything smell and look amazing. I thanked her before she vanished back into the kitchen.

"Would you like to go then?" He asked as he picked up his silverware.

"Of course." I replied. "I'm really grateful you even thought about something like that."

"It is natural, I can hardly court you appropriately if I don't try and do more with you." Oswald replied between bites of his pancakes. "It is as much so I can learn more of your culture and past as it is to hopefully bring you a bit of solace. We've spent incredibly little time together outside of work or emergencies, I'd like to remedy that."

I nodded, I'd felt much the same way but I didn't really expect him to share those concerns, not enough to interrupt his busy schedule for my sake. To go to the mall and buy clothes? Was this our first official date then?

"Is there something you'd rather do?" He asked.

"No, I do need some other clothes." I answered, it was honest.

 _Like pajamas…_

"I suppose not the most romantic arrangement." He said at my lackluster answer. He was always watching, and always able to read me far better than I could him, despite all my abilities his insight was practiced, it seemed almost natural but I knew it was more than that, he had trained himself to observe carefully, to pick out small details most would probably miss or overlook.

"It's okay." I repeated. "Not everything has to be extravagant. Sometimes I like just getting out, being normal for a while. Maybe I could make us lunches soon, and we could go on a picnic later in the week, if you have time."

I was a little hesitant to suggest it, I doubted dressing down was something he considered fun but he nodded at my suggestion. He didn't seem bothered, and if there was anything he was bad at hiding, it was acting bothered when he didn't like something. "I think that would be nice, we could 'dress down'."

I smiled at the way he spoke the words, as though they were an insulting idea, but it was at least partly in jest. I nodded. I'd need to ask Anita if she could get all the supplies I needed, maybe the mall would even have a place where I could find something that could work like a bento. Of course, I hoped it would go better than when I'd tried to do the same for Inuyasha…he'd just lacked interest and didn't seem to care much about the effort I'd put in. I couldn't quite imagine Oswald being so inconsiderate…so I was sure it'd be fine.

The day looked like it would be fun. A lot nicer after the storms the night before, on more fronts than the weather.

 **End Chapter**

Pretty sure this chapter is almost entirely fluff, at least like 90%. Next chapter is looking to be some more fluff as well at their trip to the mall. The very idea of Penguin going to a mall amuses me XD. Sorry for the delay. This fic is gonna slow down a lot since the new term started for me and I'm busy with school.

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

As always thanks for the love and comments. They make me happy to see (particularly when I'm so swamped with school work like now – go figure college is hard). I hope you continue to enjoy.


	20. Broken Clocks

**Chapter Twenty:** **Broken Clocks**

 _"_ _I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough, so many things that are just like you are taking over."_

 **-Evanescence,** ** _Taking Over Me_**

 _Adapt. Everyone is required to adjust, some do it better than others but the best people can do so easily. After all, what doesn't bend will break. The more malleable a person is to the changes in their life, the easier they can survive in it. Not that too much of it is a good thing. A balance must be struck. Being too adjustable is a weakness, because others around you sense it and walk on you, use you to bring themselves up. People constantly need to figure out the right balance, and it's never the same day to day or situation to situation be it physical danger or political maneuvering. Only those capable of swift adaptation survive, nature reflects itself even in the social world, even if people don't always see it._

 ** _The Monster –_**

 ****Why was it women had to try things on multiple times? It wasn't as though it would fit differently the second time, like in some strange way putting it on again would magically alter it to their size. At least, while dealing with her trying on more common clothing, managed to get some work done on my phone. Offering nods most times or shakes of my head when the things she suggested were particularly atrocious. I was certain she'd tried that yellow and orange dress and suggested a similar suit just for the sake of seeing me eye it in disgust. She'd laughed after my expression and put them back before I'd had to speak on what I thought of them. A thing I was grateful for as none of the adjectives I would have used were complimentary.

"Here, you should try these." She announced after finishing with her latest run. She set down a pair of jeans and a t-shirt next to me. I did my best to keep most of the repulsion from my face but she seemed to sense it all the same. "Don't you want to dress a bit more like everyone else sometimes?"

"No, not in particular." I answered honestly. Was there ever a point where I'd given the idea I wanted to be like everyone else? Maybe volunteering to come to this pedestrian place of commerce to begin with had put the idea in her head that I'd want to wear almost anything in the complex of shops.

"Okay, not jeans…or a t-shirt I suppose." She remarked, not pressing the rags she'd suggested. "What would you rather get? A sweater vest and khaki's?"

"Is there a 'none of the above' option?" My sarcasm earned me a dirty look. "I am not one for these sorts of clothes but if you insist I will seek out a suitable substitute for my usual ensemble."

She had wanted a day out without dressing 'fancy' as she'd called it a few times now. I wasn't certain why it was important to her for me to join her in tatters but it wasn't worth the battle by insisting I remain in my suits. She asked the person working here to gather her things for purchase when we were done, apparently at least she was finished here. I begrudgingly walked with her to the 'men's section', tempted to turn around when she picked up a set of overalls. She laughed at my distaste.

"No, no." She stated as I turned. "I'm sorry, it's just a little funny. How attached you are to your clothes. They're just clothes."

"Many would say clothes make the man." I pointed out the common phrase, only walking forward again when she pulled at my arm. Why was I doing this exactly? The point of the day was for her to buy these second-rate laughable attempts at fashion, not me. I paused near the khakis with her, pursing my lips as she pulled off the tan. She rolled her eyes at me and put them back, pausing at a darker grey. I didn't volunteer information, watching curiously as she took them off the rack to set them around my waste. Was I like a doll she was dressing then? Is this what David was doing to her when he fitted her for new outfits? I needed to have a conversation with him…

"I could just give you my measurements." I pointed out before listing the numbers for her.

"Oh, thanks." She reached back to look for the size I'd given her. "You'll still have to try them on though."

 _Of course…_

She found a blue top, it was lighter than I generally preferred but at least she hadn't gone immediately for the cheapest option. I glanced to her curiously as she held it to my chest. "Is this necessary? I could ask David to make me…"

"Yes," She interrupted, looking at my eyes and then back to the shirt before nodding. "Good…and a sweater vest."

 _Patience Oswald…_

Eventually she finished picking out what she wanted me to wear, down to the socks and shoes. I obliged her by taking the items into the changing rooms. Frowning at the bits of paper in one corner, I doubted they cleaned the place very often. I changed, the downturn of my lips remaining as I looked in the mirror. I did look rather normal, other than my dark hair and the raised style I wore now. If I kept it down I could pass as just some member of society, particularly if I wore sunglasses or a hat. I knew how to blend in when I wanted to, I'd done it before…but that was a matter of need, now it was just…ugh. Why did I think I needed to be in a relationship again?

"You look nice." Kagome said when I finally exited the room. I was a bit dubious of that, but she was smiling at me so I managed to summon a hesitant one of my own. I could try to pretend this wasn't torment for her sake. She'd done a lot for me after all, and I had wanted to do something special for her. She walked up and adjusted the shoulders a little, picking a piece of lint off the vest and then stepping back to look at me.

"I like it. What do you think?" She asked.

"It will do." I could only lie so well…

"Are you sure, we can try something else." She said, looking a bit sad.

"This is all right." I replied. "I will go change and we can check out."

"Okay." She nodded. I know it wasn't the excitement she was hoping for, but it was the best I could do. I was relieved to put my own suit back on, the fabric much more welcome on my skin. I put the tie back on, frowning at where some of my hair was coming out of the style now that I'd been putting clothes over my head. I didn't have anything on hand so I'd have to fix it in the car. She wasn't there when I came out, hopefully she hadn't run off to find more fuel for eventual fires. "The woman, where did she go?"

"She wanted to look at the Tupperware." The girl helping us answered. "Should I ring up the extra clothes?"

"Yes, yes, put it all on the same card." I gestured her away then paused. "Wait, where is this section?"

After getting directions, I walked the way the woman suggested, ignoring much of the décor as I went. A bit of panic set in when I didn't immediately see her, she shouldn't go wandering off alone, what if someone wanted to get her? Before I could act on that fear I came around a corner to see her looking at small boxes nearby other designs that were probably of her native style. My first inclination was to chid her for running off without me but it was hard to do that since I'd stopped to watch her looking at the boxes. There wasn't much of a selection, not that it was very surprising here.

"If you're looking for something specific we could go to china town. I know there are a few shops that are Japanese." I suggested. Breathing an internal sigh of relief that she was fine, and nothing dangerous was happening. I was tempted to chide her for running off but she offered me a smile that made short work of my temper. I thought the way she was dressed now was lovely…her hair too had been disheveled slightly from her many changes but the clothes were exquisite. David did his job well, he made her look like a living work of art. Though, she did that well enough without his help, I still admired a well-wrapped beauty.

"Maybe." She nodded, setting down the piece she'd been looking at. "I didn't think there would be anything like that here. Could we?"

"We still have time." I nodded, offering a hand. It was always a little surprising when she accepted, when she entwined her fingers with mine and took on my pace when we walked through the aisles. That simple gesture made this afternoon worth it. Of course, it was less pleasant when we went outside to several flashes and calls.

"There they are!" Pop, flash, click.

"Mister Cobblepot, is it true you ordered your girlfriend online?" I didn't see who asked the question, which was best for them. What the hell were they on about?

 ** _The Maiden –_**

So, maybe I'd pushed Oswald toward day to day clothes a bit more than I should have, he seemed fairly exasperated by the time we were on our way out…but he'd seen me shopping for bento boxes and still suggested we try China town. It was nice of him, putting up with my teasing and still being thoughtful. I think I also sometimes just wanted to draw this out. I liked walking with him when we were looking around, holding his hand as we moved. I guess it's sort of cheesy but sometimes you need a little bit of cheesy in your life.

Of course, our nice afternoon couldn't last…reporters ambushed us the moment we walked out the doors toward the car, where we'd been told our things would be waiting for us. I turned my face town from the flashes and clicks. The calls of questions from the crowd of reporters.

"Mister Cobblepot, is it true you ordered your girlfriend online?"

Ordered me online? Rude.

"Miss, are you being held against your will? Can you even speak English?" Another pressed forward to ask, shoving a microphone near me. He stumbled back a moment later when he took the end of Oswald's umbrella cane in his nose. I blinked, surprised at Oswald's aggressive reaction, but none of the rest pressed closer. Though that inspired a whole new flurry of snap shots.

"Of course, I can speak English." I snapped at that repeated question. "I am not a mail order bride."

 _Stupid foreigners…_

"Come on." Oswald pressed me forward toward the car, turning his glare on any that scurried too close.

"Do you have anything to say Mister Cobblepot?" They were a bit like a small pack of wolves, barking for any scrap of meat they could get their teeth on. Oswald paused as he opened the door for me to let me in.

"I don't know what you've been told, but Miss Higurashi is a…"

"Escort." One called out. "A source said you two have spent the night together. How much does he pay you?"

How dare they…I started to step toward them but Oswald caught my hand, shaking his head lightly at me when I glanced to him. How could they just say things like this? It wasn't fair, I expected a little of it but he didn't deserve the presumption that he had to pay someone to care about him. He set his other hand at the small of my back, guiding me toward the car. I didn't like just backing down but I let him

"Is she just one of the escapees from Arkham? Rumor is she has powers? How come she has almost no records anywhere?"

He got in after me and closed the door. "Normally I employ more discreet staff, it seems I'll have to remind them the dangers of loose lips."

"I was seen this morning by one person going to my room." She said apologetically and I leaned forward to touch her chin, pulling her face to look at me.

"What they say doesn't matter." I told her seriously. "As usual, they couldn't be more wrong. I've never met a more virtuous creature than you."

"It's not me I'm mad about." I replied, rolling my eyes at the flashes still happening as the driver loaded the car and moved around to his seat. "Doesn't it bother you that they don't think we could be in a real relationship?"

"If I let myself become stressed over the opinions of mouth breathers I'd have died of ulcers years ago." I shook my head. "The media in Gotham is right even less often than a broken watch. If they managed twice in a day it would probably be a record."

I relaxed a bit at his insult to them, I guess he was right. Some people didn't change no matter what world or time you were in, they just wanted to try and get ahead by putting others down, even if what they said were lies. This place wasn't immune to thrill-seeking, entertainment writing as opposed to journalistic reporting. I'd seen that so far. I shouldn't be that surprised someone would try to turn our relationship in that way.

"So, who was it that saw you?" Oswald asked. I swallowed, a bit nervous that telling him would result in her death. Sure, she'd never been that nice…probably the least of the maids at the manor…but I didn't want her to die for me either. "Should I start guessing?"

"Vivion…" I said quietly. "Can't you just fire her?"

"No." He didn't even pause to consider my question.

"All she did…"

"Was betray the trust of the Penguin. How do you think it'll look if I just let her wander off as if she'd gotten written up one too many times?" He interrupted, far less accommodating of me when it came to his position and how his position interpreted, how it was disrespected. "Particularly after that show out there? No, it can't be simple."

"Maybe she just mentioned it." I pointed out.

"It just happened to come up in conversation with who? The gazette? No, she was already being paid to watch you, or she was talking to someone that was. We're gonna find out just who the rat was and how they were being paid." His tone didn't broker argument. He was stating facts of future action, not suggestions. He was already dialing on his phone while he made the statement, pulling it up to his ear.

"Zsasz, I have someone you need to torture." The matter-of-fact calm tone of his voice made it sound like something he was practiced at saying. "We'll discuss details soon, meet me at the house."

"You don't have to hurt her." I said, as much as I liked Oswald, I wasn't totally on board with this whole torture thing. "I'm sure if you threaten her she'll tell you."

"She probably would." Oswald shrugged at the remark, as if it didn't matter. "Information isn't the only purpose behind the action. I am getting quite tired of people that cannot keep their mouths shut…"

He smirked as he drifted off while saying it. I didn't like the wild glint his eyes had, he was planning something I probably wouldn't want to know about. He reached over to take my hand then. "Kagome, I'm sorry another of our days was interrupted like this. You obviously don't want to be there when it happens. I can take Vivion out of the house."

"No..." I answered, squeezing his hand. "I want to see what she knows. I have to know if it was her or not."

"Will it make you feel any better if it is?" He asked, seeming to honestly be curious as to my feelings on the matter.

"I don't know." I said. "This is a bit…new for me. It's part of your life though, as you said…I can't just ignore the parts of you that aren't perfect. Or pretend they aren't there."

He was watching me carefully, as if deliberating if he should let me attend this little torment session with him. "It'll be harder since you know her better."

He spoke like he knew from experience. I nodded, swallowing a bit nervously. I knew this was a part of him when I signed up. I've seen him shoot a man in the head in cold blood, partly for me at that time, but still. He'd just done it. No matter how normal he could look if he wanted to, Oswald wasn't ordinary and he was far from a hero. I couldn't give him a fair chance if I didn't try to accept that. I refused to try and trick myself now, he'd never once mis-advertised himself to me.

"It's all right. I still would rather be there."

 ** _The Monster –_**

My allowance of Kagome in the basement area was tentative in the first place, I saw the uneasy glances she gave to the equipment we had installed there. Thankfully Anita was an avid cleaner or she likely would have been even more terrified. Perhaps she was starting to realize that she was in more loathsome company than she first believed. I had tried not to lie to her, but then I'd also kept her away from most of the dirty work when I could outside of conversations. Hearing what was going on, and seeing it, were entirely different spectrums. She was a soft-hearted creature, hopefully she knew what she was doing. I couldn't keep her away without an argument and her possibly forcing her way into something more dangerous later. At least this was in my own home, where I knew the territory was safe.

Vivion was already strapped to the rotatable gurney, hanging slightly with moisture on her cheeks even though she hadn't even been hit yet. Zsazs had taken off his jacket to work but was still clean of bloodstains. Kagome glanced around at more of the equipment before her eyes paused on Vivion. I'd have to try and make this swift. At least Zsasz had placed the little turncoat on one of less nightmarish pieces.

"Miss Vivion." I smiled when her whole body went rigid at my voice. That was the sort of fear I loved to inspire, it made it easier to slip into the mindset I needed. "I hear you've been quite the bad maid, gossiping about your clients…why, that is just not acceptable behavior."

I lifted her chin with my umbrella to look at her face, there was a bruise near one of her eyes. I glanced to Szasz since I'd given orders not to begin before we were ready.

"She tried to get out." He shrugged it off and I nodded once, fair enough.

"Mister Penguin, I didn't mean to get anyone hurt, I swear." She started, a bit of an accent from the lower side of town showing through the fear. "I didn't think there would be any harm…"

I cut her off by pressing the end of the umbrella into her throat slowly until she stopped speaking.

"You didn't think…" I repeated, still pressing until she started to gasp and her eyes went wide. Letting go so she could gasp and throwing my hands in the air, glancing at Szasz. "Well, that's a pretty common bad habit with you, isn't it? Who did you report too? Who did you tell you thought Miss Higurashi and I were sleeping together?"

"You were, I saw her come out of…" She cut off but it was my hand around her throat this time. Closing the distance between us swiftly, watching her wince and then stare at me. I closed my eyes and turned my head slightly to the side, halting my desire to choke her further, at least for now I needed her windpipe intact. "I don't like repeating myself Vivion, they told you that when you started working here didn't they?"

"Yes, Mister Penguin. I only told David. I didn't tell anyone else, I swear." She spoke swiftly when I let her breath again, her chest and heart rapid after my aggression. I didn't let go of her neck, just let up the pressure.

"David…and who is he reporting to then?" I pressed.

"I don't know, honest. I thought we were just friends. I didn't…" She paused as I tightened my grip again. Trying to gasp for air that wouldn't move down her lungs. Normally I'd of taken care of it myself but Victor enjoyed these games more than I. And I didn't want to subject Kagome to more than I had to, she was likely going to try and run first chance she got after this interaction already.

"You still want me to work her up?" Szasz asked as I took a step back up.

"Hmm, I suppose it was an innocent enough mistake. Still, take her tongue. You can deliver it to David when you find him. Bring him in, today." I said after a moment of thought, turning back toward Kagome to gesture at the stairs. "Shall we?"

"…right." Kagome said quietly but didn't hesitate to move up ahead of me. She didn't look quite as terrified as I expected, but her silence was telling on its own. Vivion was calling out for mercy and repeating 'no' as we went up the stairs. Thankfully her protests were drown out before the screams began. Once I closed the basement door the sound didn't reach us, I'd soundproofed the basement a long time ago. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." She nodded. "It's not like you were unfair."

I was surprised at her observation, leading her by the small of her back to the small sitting room. "You still seem disturbed; would you like a drink?"

"Yes." She usually didn't accept if I asked first, a sign that this sort of thing did weight on her. She was quiet on the couch while I gathered the cup and ice and poured her a drink, adding a touch more alcohol than usual. "Oswald, how do you do that? Just order pain on people?"

"It's a part of the business." I answered, no point in lying to her now. I sat next to her, handing her the drink. "One grows accustomed to making the calls they must to keep order, if it wasn't for me Gotham would be in a state of anarchy. I have to constantly fight against the chaos everyone else would welcome in. If you'd rather not be there for David, I understand…you shouldn't subject yourself to the messy parts of my job."

"No, it's okay. I want to be there." Kagome continued to surprise me, taking a long draw of the drink, I'd handed her. Her voice wasn't exactly cold, I wasn't sure it was ever that, but it was certainly cooler than usual and it brought a smile to my face. "He betrayed me, betrayed you, I want to know why. I want to know who put him up to it. I want to hear it myself, not just wait for you to tell me secondhand."

 ** _The Maiden –_**

There was more blood this time.

The basement torture areas were ominous enough the first time we came down, but at least they'd mostly been clean. I wasn't sure where Vivion was, but the amount of blood on the gurney and around the floor where she'd been when we were here a few hours ago was worrisome. Did she really live if she bled that much? I'd thought perhaps I could be tough enough to do this after the earlier exchange with Vivion but that was when it was clean. When I'd been convinced at least she would live…that she had somehow deserved her fate. Now I wasn't so certain. I must have looked as unsettled as I felt because Szasz, who also had a lot of blood on his suit, was looking at me critically.

"You might wanna get her a chair boss, she looks like she's gonna pass out." The bald man remarked, wiping his hands on a rag. David was now in Vivion's place, but he wasn't completely clean either, his face was bruised and one of his eyes was very swollen. I tried not to look at his hands when I first noticed one of the nails had been peeled off. This was several steps further than I was expecting.

"Kagome?" Oswald asked, and I looked to him instead of the horror movie taking place in his basement. "Do you want to leave?"

"No. I'm fine." I reassured. My voice more composed than I felt. It was just so shocking to view in person, it seemed more like I was viewing it from a distance, the way I sometimes saw things with my abilities.

 _Okay Kagome, you can do this._

Despite my reassurance, Oswald brought over a fold out chair. "Not exactly comfortable, but it will do, here."

I accepted the middle ground, a bit glad we hadn't eaten lunch yet given the way David kept looking at me piteously. He had figured out quick I was probably his only shot here, but I wasn't going to step in on his behalf. He put us all at risk working for someone else or reporting back to them.

"Victor?" Oswald asked after he seemed content enough with how I'd settled into the chair. I watched David, not because I really wanted to look at him, but because I wanted to try and see if I could sense what he was feeling, if he was being honest.

"He should be ready to tell you." Victor answered, moving a bit to the side, starting to clean off some wicked looking tools.

"I'm quite cross with you, you've been up to a little too much chitchat." Penguin spoke, pausing near Victor's tools to pick up a scalpel. "It is quite heartbreaking, it's so hard to find a good tailor in this town."

"Mister Penguin, I'm sorry, I just wanted a little extra money. I didn't think it would hurt." David said swiftly, glancing between Oswald and the blade in his hand. Oswald, didn't look at all distressed, he was as serene as ever as he looked at the beaten tailor.

"Well, words do hurt." Oswald nodded, his expression a bit disappointed. "Who were you selling out to?"

"I don't know their name, they didn't give it and I didn't ask." He said, wincing when Penguin leaned the scalpel closer to his face. "I just wanted a little extra cash on the side. I didn't think that it would hurt anyone."

"He's lying." I pointed out, I felt deception in his words. "He knows more than he's saying."

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Penguin asked, smiling toward me at my contribution. "Certainly, sounds like her English is rather clear, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes sir." The man almost stuttered but barely kept it under control, still staring at the scalpel that had gotten very close to his left eye. "I. I heard a name once, but it was just on accident, it was distant. It might not have been what I actually heard."

"Hmm, what name was that?" Penguin raised the scalpel higher, cutting into the hairs on the man's eyebrow, as if planning to shave them off. "Be still now, wouldn't want to slip. I'm not really practiced at this kind of thing."

"Falcone." The man hissed immediately. "The girl I talked to had mentioned the name Falcone."

"Did they?" Penguin continued to shave off the man's eyebrow. "Now then, the person you did speak with. Man, woman, old, young…details are important David, you should know that in your line of work."

The man didn't lie again after that, nervously answering while Penguin very slowly shaved his eyebrows, occasionally missing and taking some skin or causing a bleed. It was messier than I would have liked but I had the feeling he was going easier than usual for my sake. I could hardly not appreciate it, given how frightening the interaction was. Eventually David told us he was normally contacted by a woman, not very old or very young but otherwise difficult to tell age. He gave a general body type, height, build as best he could, she was always wearing lots of clothes and had her face and head covered. Eventually Penguin seemed satisfied and I left when he did, I didn't need to be there when Victor 'finished up'.

"You all right?" He asked, touching my chin and looking at my face critically. "You're paler than usual."

"Yes, yes." I answered, nodding. "Was that helpful?"

"Yes, I have a feeling I know who was behind it. I'm not convinced it was Sofia, but I expect it was." Oswald answered thoughtfully as we settled at the table for dinner. "I just am not sure exactly why, what the end goal is. She knew she was already high on my list of people to remove from the city."

He had his hands in front of him, steepled, obviously in thought so I left him to it. I let out a small breath, it wasn't pleasant really…but I could do this.

I could deal with the fact that my boyfriend tortured and killed people.

At least they weren't good people…

 **End Chapter**

Oh Kagome. LOL. At least she's trying. I'm not sure if that's very IC for her, but I'm trying to make it something she's not totally on board with yet. She's a good person at heart after all, she doesn't like to see people suffer.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the kind words as usual. College is killing me this semester, took me so long to write this and it was mostly in pieces here and there when I found a free hour or two. I still have 4 weeks – RIP me – I just want to write pretend fun things not more papers. X.X


	21. Regardless of Feathers

**Chapter Twenty-One:** ** _Regardless of Feathers_**

 _"_ _Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you. You make me feel like I am whole again..."_

 **-The Cure,** ** _Love Song_**

 _Love. Ai Shitemasu Yo. The Japanese for 'I love you'. Not to be confused with the general words uttered in English however. While there are other phrases that convey the same feeling in Japanese, this phrase is less commonly uttered outside of television dramas or romantic films. It conveys instead a feeling of not just love, which can be covered by alternate phrases but also a deep, endless romantic connection. It is a phrase that possesses such profound emotion that most Japanese admit to never having used it themselves and many speak as though they never expect or desire to use it. It is more fathomless than any English concept of the phrase. However, love is still something that, just like this phrase, strikes terror in those ill-prepared for it._

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I had to give this woman, she was persistent…even if she was a liar.

Sofia Falcone, again. She'd come to Oswald's office, something about her always seemed to leave him off put from his usual confidence. It was slight, but present, today was worse than usual, though that was less Sofia and more him. He had a lot of pain in his leg today, he'd never told me how it was injured, and even this morning in the car all he'd had to say about it was that the weather made the pain flair. I suppose I couldn't blame him for being tired or grumpy, I wasn't exactly a peach when I was feeling ill. It was a little bizarre how quickly I could return to our usual day after the torment the night before…was it good I was getting used to it or the opposite?

I didn't have a lot of time to consider my rusting moral compass. Sofia was setting something up. I knew it, just couldn't pick out her exact thoughts. She was harder to read than some of the others. I could see her emotions easier now than before, perhaps because I'd gotten some rest my powers were starting to get stronger again? Or maybe because I was getting better with them? Hard to say.

I'd been here originally to watch Mister Penn during their meeting, Oswald was a bit concerned that something could have come up with the bookkeeper. He did seem to be hiding something but I couldn't tell what, and without knowing more I wasn't going to throw him under the bus. Particularly not while Oswald was in pain like this. It would be asking for a lot. The girl though had shown up just to tell him more as to how to do his job. How to best bring the city into line. She always seemed to arrive just in time to make corrections then play the innocent.

I didn't like her. She was playing her hands close to her chest but I still saw her quiet confidence, the pleasure whenever Oswald looked uncomfortable at her touching his suit to fix it. She was trying to bait him with promises of getting the city totally under his wing. He walked away from her and I appreciated that, since I got the feeling she was used to men liking her. I didn't like her at all. Lunch, again? She'd already brought that up before…

I was a bit amused at the flicker of uncertainty that came across her face when he mentioned killing her was on his 'to do' list. Though not at the top. I was watching from behind a window again so she couldn't see me though I'd seen her look around a few times searchingly. I frowned when he told Mr. Penn to add a question mark to killing her. Not that I wanted him to kill people, but I didn't like that he seemed unnerved by her when he was so confident otherwise. What was it about her that set him so ill at ease?

Eventually he finished speaking with Penn and I came back out when he was alone, a hand on his chin thoughtfully. He'd put the ice back on his leg and I walked closer, glad he didn't hide it immediately as he had with the Falcone girl.

"She's lying to you, she's playing some sort of game." I pointed out.

"Yes. Everyone's always trying to play games in Gotham, I'm trying to figure out if I can use her to my advantage. Games or not, she makes a point." Oswald replied. Then smirked a bit when he looked at my expression. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little." I admitted, moving closer and ignoring his momentary protest when I moved the ice. I started to look at his leg but he'd stopped me with a hand. "You don't have to hide things from me. If your leg is bothering you I can help."

It was the first time I'd seen it actively cause him pain, normally it made him limp but today was harsher than most. He'd said it was the cold coming in, but wouldn't that mean he'd be in pain for months?

"There are things you haven't shared with me." He pointed out, though he let my hand go and glanced away when I pulled up his pant leg and down his sock to look at the scar there. It was a very old wound, it had healed wrong very long ago. I was curious about what had happened, but I didn't ask, he was right that there was much I hadn't told him either. Even when I'd tried he'd seemed to just think me insane. It was hard to approach again…what my history was…

"True." I said, massaging his leg lightly. "There is a lot I'd like to tell you…but my story is a bit difficult to believe. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Somewhere is better than nowhere." He pointed out, still looking out the window over the city, seemingly distant.

"I'm a bit afraid." I replied honestly. "I worry that when I tell you you'll just think me crazy. That you'd want to send me away."

"If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here." Oswald replied, finally glancing back to me, as though surprised by my words. He was so hesitant to accept any care himself, he probably never even thought that I might have the same concerns and fears he often seemed to about being loved.

"I know…but…" I paused mid-explanation, staring at his leg. I was stupid. Why hadn't I thought about it sooner. He wanted me to try and heal Fries but I hadn't even thought about fixing his leg. If I could unmake cellular level deformities why couldn't I fix his leg as well?

"Kagome." My name knocked me out of my thoughts and I smiled at him. It was a great first step after all, trying on a smaller but still old wound, before switching to something like what had happened to Fries. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but wasn't it worth trying?

"Here." I started to take off his shoe, wanting a good look and he pulled away, staring at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and grabbed his leg again. "Stop that, let me see Oswald, maybe I can help."

At first, he stayed rigid, staring at me in surprise, then seeming to realize what I meant to try he let me take his shoe off and look at his foot and ankle. What had happened to him to bend it at such an angle? I took hold of his leg, staring at the damage and then doing what I could to imagine it being undone, to picture it fixing itself and then called on my powers. I wanted to help him, I didn't like seeing him so injured…I wanted to make him whole again.

The physical piece would probably be the easiest one to fix. The light curled around me a moment later and I ignored when he let out a cry of pain. I gripped tighter when he started to pull away, sometimes when I fixed wounds they hurt…and his leg was being bent back into its proper place after so many years…it wouldn't be as easy as the bullet had been. But it was working…

 ** _The Monster –_**

Sofia Falcone was a confusing woman, I'd have killed her already if I didn't mind risking Falcone returning to avenge the death of his only daughter. I wanted to avoid that option but Kagome wasn't wrong, the girl was clearly up to something. I needed to figure out how I could best make her a pawn instead of a piece of the opposite player's color. She fancied herself a queen, but I already had one of those. I offered Kagome a small smile when she approached, then looked away when she insisted on looking at my leg.

I'd never liked talking about it, and I liked her looking at it even less. She wanted a lot of my secrets for offering so few of her own. With Sofia obviously planning some sort of gambit to get close to me I was a bit paranoid as to my feelings for the girl. Was I being weak by letting her get so close? No, the weather always just made me grumpy…I wasn't going to give up Kagome no matter if I felt she made me look weak or not.

I was surprised when she said she was afraid I'd do just that if she told me more of her past, which by her estimation was quite fantastical. Still, I didn't think she would ever consider me letting her go. I had so few people willing to care about me in the first place I never thought she might house some of my own trepidations. What was her story? Was she still clinging to that absurd tale about time travel? I pushed a little more than usual, I did want to know whatever it was she was so concerned I'd judge her for, but she apparently wasn't ready as she began to take off my shoes.

What the hell was she doing?

I began to pull away but she gripped my leg, I tried not to wince too much at the pain. What had gotten into her? "Stop that, let me see Oswald, maybe I can help."

I stared at her, shocked but coming to understand what she meant. Healing was something she did, I'd watched her pull a bullet out of my chest the first night we met after all…but I hadn't really thought that she could fix my leg. It was such an old wound and I had accepted it sometime ago. Did she really think she could fix it? She seemed to believe it was worth trying, she'd finished taking off my shoe and sock, looking at my leg critically and in detail. I didn't like being laid bare, but at the same time I couldn't help but stare at her. She somehow always managed to leave me in awe.

The light curled around her as she focused, and I saw a flicker of the wings on her back. She was beautiful, so much that perhaps that's why I was so hesitant to believe her possible, that it wasn't some trap or trick. My admiration was short lived however as lava seemed to rush up my leg and I let out a small cry, panic starting to set in. What was that? This definitely hadn't happened last time she'd healed me.

Nope, nope…I'd take my leg being deformed. She needed to stop. I tried to pull back but her grip was solid, I barely budged. I heard a crack as my leg started to bend back into place and gripped the arms of my chair. On second thought, angel might have been too early a description…my fingernails dug in and I did what I could not to cry out again. If I drew the guards they would see her, what she was capable of. There were already too many rumors about it after the night at the mansion and some knew more than I wanted.

It hurt, the closest thing I could think of was Hugo's torture machine for the 'therapy' at the Aslyum. Somehow, this was not quite that bad, but close enough that it was very difficult not to scream. As it was I could feel the moisture on my face, the tightness of my throat and I pressed my eyes closed, trying to ignore further pops and cracks as my ankle continued to shift back to its original place. I'd have preferred to have been shot again, I hadn't really felt much pain when she'd fixed that.

Then the light faded, as did the pain. Though the memory was fresh enough that I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel the ache in my ankle, there was a small echo but I wasn't sure if that was what she'd just done or memory. I'd had pain there for so long I'd simply grown accustomed to it. It was a constant presence that was usually tolerable save for days like today. Now, that was just…gone. It tingled slightly and itched, the way my chest had when she'd healed me before. The way scars tended to while the skin was stitching itself back together naturally. I jumped a bit when a cloth touched my face and opened my eyes.

She'd pulled out my handkerchief to wipe my face with. I was certain I must look horrible but she was calm, collected…perfect as usual. She was tired compared to a moment ago, but these sorts of things had always seemed to drain her. She wiped off my face gently, and I had to take a deep breath, tempted to cry again. How was she such a marvel?

"Kagome…you could tell me you're an alien from space, and I'm not going to let you go." I stated seriously. I didn't know how to begin to thank her for helping me…just the pain alone being gone was shocking. If she said she was a time traveler…who was I to argue after all she'd done?

"I'll tell you, soon." She promised, and I didn't press. I had been patient so far, I could wait a while longer. "Can you stand up?"

I was a bit afraid to try and walk, but she was trying to help me to my feet, so I took her aid. The room seemed old and new, it was different because of the perspective. Without the need to lean slightly I stood a bit taller. My leg still had pins and needles, like I'd been sitting on it for a long time and the blood was just flowing back. I just stood for a moment, then looked down, moving my foot slowly, rotating it at the ankle. I expected pain at any time, as if it may snap back to the side, but it moved just as I wanted it to. It didn't hurt as it had when she was fixing it…not anymore…

The tile of the office was cold beneath my skin when I took a step forward. She was holding my hands, as if fearing that my healed injury couldn't hold my weight. I did wince and limp slightly, my muscles would still need time to adjust to the new way I'd walk…with my deformity I hadn't really moved like a normal person for a very long time. Then, if it was just building back the right muscle I could deal with that. I think it would have felt odder if there was no adjustment at all. I wrapped my arms around Kagome, pulling her close…just a bit taller than before though we were still close in height. I didn't know what else to do…I'd just wanted to hold her then, to show gratitude in some way and 'thank you' didn't begin to cover all the things she'd done for me.

"I love you…" I whispered instead. The words bubbled up before I could think about them, before I could consider what they meant or how I was going back on my promise to myself not to love anymore. I didn't care. All I knew, in that moment, is that I didn't want to let her go, to ever let her go. Consequences of it be damned. Then, she was limp against me and I had to catch her…she'd lost consciousness again. Had she even heard me?

 **End Chapter**

 ****I wanted this to end on a sweet note. I feel so bad for Oswald in general (even though I know he's a horrible person), I want the poor guy to get some love. So, I suppose fanfiction will have to do because I know how it goes in the comics…

 _-Aura_

To my readers:

Only a few weeks left of school before the Christmas break. I'll be having to study a lot after this, which I should have been doing while writing it the past couple days. I really just wanted to write something fun though.

Kirahigurashi – I try not to push too much, sometimes it's just a nice break (like now)

ZeAwsumOtaku – Glad you liked it enough to binge through.


	22. The Old Remains Out

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** **The Old Remains Out**

 _"'_ _Please save me', she says and looks to the sky, but the sky doesn't answer, and the girl doesn't fly. She crosses herself, sits back on the floor. Rocks while she cries, still believing the stories."_

 **-The Rebel Spell Lyrics,** ** _'Can't Fool Me'_**

 _Trust is a strange concept. Many say once broken, it can never be repaired, but that isn't true. People must repair trust, they must trust every day. They trust basic people to do their jobs, perhaps unwittingly jobs that have simply always been done. People take for granted how much they trust so many others in the world around them. People fail to realize that they would fail to function on any level without trust in their life. People are forced to trust simply by means of survival. Yet, there is a deeper form of trust that is reserved for the select few. The ones most average individuals would say they 'truly trust'. Faith. People have more faith in those individuals they trust deeply sometimes even than their religions. In this way it is a double-edged sword. Another person can be far more reliable than a unseen force, but they can also cut much more deeply with their reality…_

 ** _The Monster –_**

I shouldn't have told her. The look on her face made it clear how much she didn't like my having accepted lunch with Sofia Falcone. The flicker of pain, of betrayal, after all she'd done for me and I was being thoughtless as to her feelings. Of course, she would be hurt that I said I planned to accept dining with the Falcone woman, wasn't it natural for one's significant other to grow distasteful of you being with another? Business or otherwise. I was a bit pleased at the jealousy that had also been in that expression. That this beautiful creature would be envious over me…

"It is only business." I reassured as she leveled me with the distasteful expression, biting her bottom lip as if trying to decide how to protest what I'd just told her before I could explain. "Would you rather I decline her? It will look as if I'm running away, more will turn back to her side."

"No…I just don't trust her." Kagome replied bluntly. She rarely spoke ill of people, other than a select few she always seemed to be looking for the good in others. I doubted it was jealously alone making her say such things. "She's up to something, and not as innocent as she plays. She gets to you, you aren't used to playing the field against people like her."

I frowned at the implication. "I don't think that just because she's a woman I would underestimate her. If anything, I have more reason to be wary." A flicker of my 'step-sisters' attempt to seduce me came to mind, I resisted the urge to shudder. It wouldn't be the last time some floozy attempted to sway me by matters of flesh.

"No, it's not that she's a woman." Kagome answered, glancing away. She often did that before giving me news she didn't think I would want to hear. I retained my frown, why was it no one seemed to want to let me have a regular planned afternoon doing important work. Now I had to play these political and social games. "It's because you aren't really used to people being nice, when she does cordial things or doesn't seem bothered by being close to you it knocks you off your game."

I didn't answer, not immediately. I hated to admit it aloud, but Kagome wasn't wrong. Perhaps I had no feelings for Sofia, not of the desirous variety…but when she'd touched my suit it had left me awkward a moment, distracted. I hadn't liked it. Then, she's appealed to my ideal of Gotham as a place I belong, as a home like no other. Still, it wasn't cause to be this worried. I took Kagome's hands. "Don't grow so concerned, perhaps you are right that she's not like my usual opponents. I am very capable and besides, I have you to look out for me."

"You aren't going to see her alone?" Kagome seemed surprised.

"Of course not." I shook my head. "The point is to be seen with her as a measure of support. You are a part of my team now. If she wants to spend time with me at a meal, she'll have to deal with you as well. I expect she'll be the one not expecting the addition to our plans."

Kagome nodded lightly, but I saw the slight smile flicker over her face. The bit of relief, I leaned down to kiss her forehead. This girl was everything I could want from an employee, and she was so much more than even that. I didn't want to part from her, not even for business matters. She'd said she'd thrown in her lot with me, and I believed her. Perhaps it was unwise, or perhaps I shouldn't be so quick to trust her, but she'd saved my life multiple times, she'd given to me a new quality of life that extended well beyond her healing my leg. It seemed a lack of proper gratitude to do anything but trust her.

Of course, I didn't know exactly how she felt…that this may still be nothing more than a test for her. She'd not acted as if she'd heard my confession the night before and I wasn't too keen to repeat it. She might run away if she knew just how strong my feelings were…my passion was a weakness after all…and in this case it could cause more harm than good.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

Lunch with the enemy. At least the situation wasn't dull, it was quite tense in the room. Though I think that was more me than Oswald. He was the calmest I'd seen him when dealing with this woman. We approached the table where Sofia was sitting, and she looked surprised at him pulling the present chair out for me and getting a second one for himself. He was right, she certainly hadn't expected me to be here. The table wasn't really built for more than two, but that didn't pause Oswald.

"I…I didn't know you were bringing anyone." She covered her small lapse of surprise after a moment, glancing between us before focusing on Oswald. Pressing forward with whatever she had in mind without much social awkwardness.

"Sofia Falcone, Kagome Higurashi." He introduced, and I offered a polite nod. I wasn't nearly as comfortable as she was. I knew that. She was obviously prettier and had more poise than me, why had I agreed to come here? She was dressed neatly, and she looked comfortable in it, unlike me. She matched Oswald's fine suit rather well. I felt like the third wheel…no matter how many reassurances he offered…

"I chose this place because I heard your mother was Hungarian." She explained as dishes were set in front of us, they'd provided a third for me swiftly for my presence not having been planned. Then, the dishes looked somewhat small so perhaps they'd just split two into three. "I thought you might like a taste of home."

Oswald had brought a taste tester with him. Fair enough, though poison didn't seem her style. Not when she was trying to gain trust for some reason. She even pointed out as the man tested our plates that wasn't her intent. I believed her. There was something more long term being crafted here. Oswald however, had turned Penguin and was offering her little time of day, insulting the food – which I didn't think was half bad myself and already preparing to leave.

The Goulash? She lit up more than she should have when she brought it up. What was her plan? The taster gave the go ahead, and I'd already not expected poison. It was all right as well I thought. Oswald grew quiet as he chewed, and I sensed a strange nostalgic panic from him, before I could reach out he announced that he was done and got up from the table. I frowned slightly after him, glancing to Sofia, who was looking between me and the retreating man with her own searching expression. She called after him but then looked to me as I got up.

"Whatever you're up to, I'm on to you." I whispered, smiling a bit at her shocked expression. I headed out after Oswald, ignoring her protests.

 _'_ _It took me forever to find his mother's recipe…'_

I heard the voice in my head, I couldn't tell if she'd also said it aloud. She was just thinking about it strongly enough that it came through. Frustration at a plan going to the wayside…

I followed Oswald to the car. I could understand his behavior though; his mother had been someone so close to him and he may never fully get over her. To have something like a familiar part of the past thrust on him like that…no wonder he'd reacted so strongly to it. I set a hand on his shoulder, only offering a small sad smile when he jumped and looked my way. He hadn't been here, his mind had been far off, somewhere not even in this time. He may have even forgotten I was there, but I knew why he was so agitated.

"I know." I commented when he seemed unsure as to what to say. "The woman, she found your mother's recipe on purpose. She looked for a long time, she was frustrated she couldn't tell if you appreciated it or not."

"Did she?" Oswald's face went darker at my words. He looked carefully at my face, then out the window. I knew he believed me, it was clear by the sudden quiet that had come over his previous turmoil. My comments had pushed him into the storm's eye of the feelings he was previously letting himself become blown over by. He had pushed the tempest aside with this additional information. For as strongly as he could feel he recovered swiftly enough from the torrent. Fitting I supposed, he did always have an umbrella after all. I could tell whatever he was considering now wasn't pleasant.

"Oswald?" I pressed.

"Not to worry…we'll just invite her by for a small chat." He answered, squeezing my hand in return. "You were right, I shouldn't have joined her. Perhaps I don't want a war with her father, but I'll at least give her a choice."

"To what?" I didn't really feel bad for the girl. She wasn't good, I could tell that no matter how well she pretended. Still, I didn't feel right just being a part of him killing her, it'd be healthier and safer for him if he stopped murdering so frequently. I got it was a part of his business but he also had cops not willing to turn a blind eye to his actions.

"To leave Gotham, freely and openly…or to be sent home to her father in a box." Oswald replied with a small shrug. He always spoke of death much more easily than I, but in this case, I wasn't as concerned as I might be about someone else. "I'd rather take care of it tonight. After all, you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow."

I glanced down, it was hard to keep the smile off my face when he spoke of us having time to ourselves. Really to ourselves, not just tiny moments in the back of the limo like now. It would be a real date…I had to admit, I was looking forward to it. Though I would need to spend some time tonight preparing some of the dishes and then get up early. It would be worth the lack of rest, I'd make sure of it.

"There see, that is the expression I prefer." He remarked, kissing my forehead again. He'd gotten into the habit of it, not that I minded his new show of affection. I wasn't used to someone being so open with their feelings. Certainly, I'd never had that luxury before, at least with anyone I felt anything in return for. It was a pleasant change, I hoped he never lost it.

 ** _The Maiden - Later –_**

"Sofia Falcone," He laughed, running his fingers along the smooth edge of the table. "You are quite the clever one, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure what upset you, but I…"

"Enough." He smirked slowly, confidently. Yet, the amusement wasn't "Do you think I believe this little ploy of yours? That goulash tasted exactly like my mother used to make."

"You can't fault me for the restaurant's authenticity…"

"Just giving them my mother's recipe, how long did it take you to find it? Weeks, months? Just how long have you had this little plot of yours in mind hmm?" He prompted, lifting a gun to point it at her casually. I watched curiously from behind one of his hidden little rooms, I had to admit they were rather comfortable for as enclosed as they were. He hadn't wanted me to take a direct presence in case she had a weapon, but I'd refused to leave for the same reason. If I wasn't here I couldn't protect him but I understood he wanted to protect me too so staying in this little viewing closet was a compromise I was willing to make.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone would want to do something nice for you?" She asked, playing the role of innocent quite well. Penguin may have bought it if he didn't have me around to point out how she felt or what she thought about. Not that she was an easy read, even now I had a tough time picking out details. I just knew not to trust her.

"Yes, when it's the daughter of a man I ran out of town and whose empire I stole. A person, who by all logic, has every reason to think it all belongs to them." He answered, disengaging the safety. He didn't hesitate, or seem at all moved by her quiet words.

"Oswald, my father never did anything for anyone unless it benefited him, and it drove away everyone who loved him." Sofia said, tears in her eyes. "I only want to help you."

"Give up the game Sofia, you've been outplayed." Penguin remarked, nodding toward the door. "See those fine men by the door. I'm giving you a choice. They're waiting to escort you, to the airport preferably. Where you will leave with a smile on your face and of your own volition. Having last been seen in support of me."

"I already told you, Gotham is my home." Sofia protested, walking a few steps closer. I had to keep myself from putting a shield around Oswald since he'd asked me only to interfere if I had to. "You can't just make me leave my own…"

The shot interrupted her. I nearly leapt out of my skin at the loud pop. A moment later, or perhaps at the same time, it happened so quickly…Sofia stumbled back from the impact to her chest. Speckles of red sprayed across the table and Penguin's cheeks and clothes. She canted her head slightly, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened, her feet crumbling from underneath her. She started to speak but could only cough, blood was already filling her lungs.

"No, Gotham is my home…and you've worn out your welcome." Penguin commented, smirking at the astonished and hateful expression on her face. Then motioning to the guards by the door, glancing away from her and unlikely to dwell on the murder for more than a few moments. "Come here and clean this up. We don't want her staining the floors, we're open tomorrow, and we have standards. Escort her to the graveyard instead, there were a few burials today, she'll have company."

I stared quietly, it wasn't the first time I'd seen death…it wouldn't be the last…but I could feel some small echo of her pain. My ability even when I wasn't trying could still tell how shocked she was, how she hadn't expected him to figure her out. She certainly had considered herself safe enough until this moment. She'd underestimated us both, but perhaps less safe for her, she'd underestimated Oswald. With or without me around, that alone seemed to be a death sentence for anyone foolish enough to misunderstand just what he was capable of. I tried not to think too much about it whenever we headed home. The sooner I put her behind me the better, this was my life now.

 **End Chapter**

College sucks. Thank goodness finals are all I have left, and I get a break (even if only for a few weeks). This chapter was so fast paced, next chapter will be slower but I feel it's needed.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for all the kind words and well wishes for school. I hope to get at least a couple chapters up during my break before the new term starts. Depends on if my muse will work how I want her too XD.


	23. Is it brain surgery?

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** **_Is it Brain Surgery?_**

 _"_ _Don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if the critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. Got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear…."_

 **-One Republic,** ** _Secrets_** **Lyrics**

 ** _The Monster –_**

Women are utterly confusing, but one thing I know for certain is once they grow quiet, things are generally amiss. It had been a sign of danger with Mother, with Fish, with almost every female I'd known well enough to be familiar with their usual behavior. Kagome had her moments of silence, but she'd barely spoken to me after I'd killed Sofia. The ride home had been mostly in silence, and I'd been considering steps I'd need to take to keep her and my empire safe if Carmine decided to rear his ugly head in Gotham. I didn't realize until I was getting ready to sleep just how little we'd spoken. That I had yet to repeat those three frightful words she'd missed the first time…

The deaths still bothered her, she was doing what she could to accept this part of my life, of me…but she'd not had an extended period with which to do so. When I thought about it, our relationship was laughably short compared to how I felt about her. Is that the way love happened? One day one just ran into a glass door, never realizing it was there until you hit it face first? Would it only frighten her if she knew just how much I'd be willing to do to keep her safe, keep her happy? Better I didn't wax romantic in that much graphic detail, I doubted she would find it as complimentary as I meant it. I wondered if it would put a damper on our afternoon. I'd heard her get up earlier to prepare, so maybe I was simply overthinking what had been a very long day for both of us.

Or this was going to be one last method by which Sofia was somehow going to screw me over. She'd already been speaking with the Mayor and several city officials on the side, and none of them had been too keen on being honest about what it had involved. Had she been here as an emissary of Carmine? If there was truth or not, the rumor offered a level of shaky presence to my power base I didn't enjoy the presence of.

It functioned to give me even more work than usual. I had made several calls already this morning, and I would make several more before we left. I refused however, to let work interrupt the time I'd promised Kagome. If I wasn't already possibly in trouble, I would be if I ditched her to play damage control. It was simply something that would have to wait. I made another call since I still had time now, the sooner I finished this the better. I wanted to know what Sofia had been up to. There was more than just her founding an orphanage, that much I knew. She had been playing some sort of long con, I just had to decipher what that was. Perhaps I had been a little hasty in killing her, but I'd never done particularly well with people lying to my face.

I muttered orders at the goon on the line, I didn't even a name entered into the phone, just a basic description. I didn't need more than that for several of the men that did my dirty work. The less obvious connection we had, the better should my lawyers be called to clean up any overzealous messes made by Gordon. I wasn't really paying that close attention, just enough so I knew who was asking whom what deals had taken place. I instead was growing anxious as I fought to free my tie, tossing it to the side after failing to tie it the way I liked for the third time. I wore these every day, why were they being so vexing now…the girl already liked me …why was I nervous about going on a date with her?

 _Because once she gets to slow down and see you, she'll see you as the weak, unattractive little selfish mutant everyone else does…because at the end of the day the only person that ever would have loved you was your mother…_

I needed to work on my subconscious self-esteem. If she was going to leave me, she would have done it already. Then, I couldn't really know that. This whole thing had been started as an experiment after all. It wasn't like she'd said she loved me…or knew how I felt. I growled as a second tie joined the first. I had no reason to be this nervous, and yet…even work was being difficult to juggle as time grew shorter. I'd gotten her something, was I supposed to get her something? It wasn't the first time I'd given her a gift…it probably wouldn't be the last. Was it enough? Was it too much? I popped open the stomach medicine and took a long swig, glancing toward the liquor cabinet that was kept stocked in my room before shaking my head. No, I didn't want to have to drink to go out with my girlfriend…

Girlfriend…

A third tie joined the growing pile and I set my hands on the sink, closing my eyes. What the hell is the matter with me? I am Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin, the King of Gotham…I am not going to let getting dressed for a date with my significant other get the better of me. I took a long breath and let it out before focusing again, finally managing to get my fingers through the motions – perhaps as much by muscle memory as personal willpower. No woman wanted a nervous fool, and I wasn't that, not anymore…I had to stop acting like it. I pulled on my vest and buttoned it with far more ease, tucking in the fresh tie and then adding the jacket. I had the nagging feeling I was forgetting something, but as I looked in the mirror I couldn't really pick out what that could be. I had the finest suits, often new with as often as I went through them and all the appropriate details down to the tie pin and cufflinks were in place. With a shrug I headed downstairs, we would need to leave soon, or we would be late.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I finally finished making the lunch boxes and I let Anita help me by conceding to her making tea and putting it in a pair of thermos' so it would stay warm and not spill. I'd wanted to make everything but going on a picnic I supposed I had to accept a little help. I added some bottled water in case he didn't like the tea and looked over my handiwork before nodding. I was pleased with the way it had turned out, I hoped he would like it as well. I'd tried to go for options I knew were generally more popular with tourists. I was just shutting the basket when he headed down the stairs, my heart dropping a bit though I couldn't help but stare.

How was it he always seemed to have new suits almost daily? This one was a dark charcoal pinstripe with a deep royal blue paisley vest and brilliant silver tie that stood out with the deeper shades. It fit him well, and I had to admit I generally did like how well dressed he kept himself…but in this case, I was a little disappointed. "We're not going."

"What?" He sounded confused at my question, his brow furrowing as he came up nearby to kiss my forehead. Yet he paused just short, backing up slightly, as though he'd thought better of initiating the contact. I did my best not to frown.

"You're dressed for work. I get it, last night was sort of big…"

"The pedestrian clothes…" His interruption paused what was about to be the best understanding 'I know you need to work' speech I could give. "I knew I'd forgotten something. I'm sorry, give me a moment, I'll change."

I caught his hand, shaking my head. If he hadn't sounded honest or offered to change then I probably would have thought he'd avoided it on purpose, but there was little point in forcing him to do something he didn't want to do. I had some dress pants and a shirt on at least. There was a little flour on the pants, but it would do. I hadn't expected him to be in a suit, but these clothes were important to him. I suppose there was little reason in making a fuss over them.

"It's okay." I shook my head. "We should get going anyway, you said it wasn't a long drive, but I know you have work."

He paused, watching me a moment as if trying to figure out if I was serious. It felt silly that I'd really asked him to change his usual attire in the first place. I just wanted to hang out a little, but we could do that even with him in his full regalia. Perhaps it would be better if we cancelled, he obviously had things to do after what had happened with Sofia.

"If you don't mind." He said after watching and I shook my head, offering him a smile.

"I like you in your suits, I can save normal clothes for another day." I answered, picking up the basket and nodding toward the door. "Ready?"

"Yes." He nodded to me and took the basket from me. I followed him to the car, it was a pity we'd have a driver and guards around, but I understood the need. "There is a park in the city that's mostly pines with lots of paths. It's more popular around the holiday so it should offer us a small measure of privacy."

"Oh? Not a lot of parks like that." I remarked, there were lots of pines in Japan but not a lot of parks had paths through them to just wander. "You really like unique things."

"Aren't they more memorable?" He asked as we settled in for the ride. "That was the goal."

"Yes." I nodded at him, glancing out the window. Suddenly more bashful at the idea of us being alone. Sure, we had been alone in places before, we'd even kissed briefly now and again. But we hadn't been on a date – or at least any official date where someone didn't try to kill one or both of us. This was suddenly much more real than I'd thought about when I'd been getting everything ready.

"Kagome, are you embarrassed?" He asked, his tone altering to that almost sing-song quality he possessed when he was teasing me. I pursed my lips and looked back, trying to ignore the warmth in my face.

"I'm fine, it's just a little warm." I lied. Thankfully it was warm for this time of year, probably one of the last nice days we would have. "Besides, it's our first official date…so I should be a little nervous."

I squeezed his fingers when he took my hand.

"I understand. My nerves were getting the better of me as well." He admitted. Which I appreciated, it was good to know I wasn't the only one. I worried sometimes since he was older he wouldn't feel like I did. It wasn't as though I'd ever really gotten to explore a meaningful relationship, not fairly…so it was nice to see that he shared the same feelings I did. Still, I didn't want to just sit here feeling embarrassed.

"Thank you for going out with me. I know you probably don't have a lot of time. Is everything going to be all right after what happened with Sofia?" I had to admit I was curious what the plan was. What I should look out for, both for him and myself.

"I'll find ways to make time for you, don't think you're an imposition." He reassured, seeming to read my thoughts. "As for Sofia, she's not a problem today, and we'll deal with the lasting consequences when we must. Let's consider brighter topics, you for example. You did promise me you were going to tell me more."

Was I a more positive topic?

"Well, uh…" I hesitated. Was this going to just make him think I was nuts? He wasn't pushing, just waiting for me to be ready. I took a deep breath, nodding. He said it would take a while to get there.

"So…my powers. I'm not sure where you think they're from, but it's because I'm the reincarnation of a long line of priestess'. She was better than me at using hers, but they…they've altered somehow since I came here." I stated, glancing out the window. I didn't want to see him looking at me skeptically. "I didn't find out until I was a teenager. I fell through a portal on accident…into the past. It's a very long story but that's where I fought Naraku originally, he was trying to get possession of an item that granted wishes. We battled on and off for years before I managed to get the jewel."

I shot my gaze toward him, I knew I was mostly summarizing and skimming through a lot, but I wasn't sure I was ready to go into more detail. He was listening though, his face hard to read, but he lacked the same immediate disbelief as the last time I'd mentioned these things.

"That's the powerful artifact you destroyed." He guessed. He had listened to me even from back when I first arrived. I was a little surprised he'd remembered my mentioning it and nodded to him.

"The Shikon Jewel, it corrupted any gifts it granted, and each time reappeared more powerful and malevolent than before." I explained as I nodded to him. "It was incredibly powerful though, and it left me here when I wished it destroyed…I felt it's power vanish but then I was unconscious until the night of the attack when we first met."

"I see." He didn't argue with me or call me crazy. I could tell he was surprised by my story but who wouldn't be, I appreciated that he was willing to take it seriously at all. 'That's why you couldn't go anywhere, this isn't your time. There isn't a home to return to."

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat. It was still hard to think about, to say aloud…but he deserved to know more. "I think that was the point. It was destroyed but it would destroy me too. Or at least it would try. It took away my family and friends, everything I'd known, and left me for dead in the ally by your building."

I didn't expect him to pull me closer or pet my hair, I certainly hadn't planned to spend our time together in tears, but the warm gesture inspired them all the same. I buried my head into his chest, holding onto him. It felt real suddenly, as if someone else saying it aloud made it impossible for me to ever get home. Certainly, I'd already felt that way, but talking about it brought back all the feelings from when I'd first arrived. The sorrow was suffocating…but easier than before when he stroked my back and offered the silent support. I wasn't alone, this place wasn't home, but it wasn't hell…

"I'm sorry…" I managed shakily after a long moment, laughing bittersweetly when he handed me a handkerchief, he had kept one of those even dressed normally.

"You don't have to apologize Kagome." He replied. "I know the pain of loss. We can do whatever you like. Continue on our date, just sit in the car and you can soak my suit's shoulder if it will make you feel better."

"I appreciate that, but I'd rather take our date…we don't seem to get much chance." I replied, reaching up to blow my nose. "Not that I'm a good date, I seem to be bad luck or over emotional."

"Fortune is a matter of perspective." He shrugged, leaning down to get me one of the waters he always had on hand. "I hadn't realized just what your situation was, if I didn't…"  
"You were great." I interrupted. He was too kind to me compared to everyone else, I sometimes wondered if it was too good to be true, if this wasn't an act like so much in his life. "You are, I don't think I would have made it without your help. I didn't mean to be so depressing."

"Well, certainly there are other things you enjoy that are common between our times." He remarked, altering the subject slightly.

"I guess. I wasn't born yet in this time." I answered, blushing a bit at the raised brow he gave me. "Honestly, Gotham City doesn't exist in my world at all as far as I know, and I think I'd have heard of it if it did. I don't think the jewel even left me on the same dimension. There is a lot that is the same though, I mean in my time technology is further along, but there are a lot of similar things here."

"Then, what do you enjoy? You asked me about hobbies, but never really told me about yours." He pointed out. "What did you do before all this mysterious power came to you?"

"Hmm, I liked to ice skate in the winter in the rare times it was cold enough." I commented, glad to switch to a less horrible topic. I already felt embarrassed enough about breaking down while we were on our first official date. "I like music too. I was in choir and I used to take piano lessons. I like taking baths, reading, swimming, cooking or baking sometimes, I don't mind doing sports sometimes. I used to play in a few at school."

"You kept yourself busy then. I wasn't quite as active." He commented. I got the feeling Oswald was one of the nerd's…he didn't have glasses, but he was hyper intelligent and mostly had talked about reading. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Hojo had been sort of a nerd too and I'd liked him for a while. Then it was more about him being cute, now it was more about that I liked Oswald, more than how he looked. There was something about him I just wanted to stay close to, something beyond him being the only person I knew here well.

"What do you like to read?" I asked, wanting to learn more about him too. It was late October. It would be nice to find him a gift come Christmas, and I usually shopped early. He'd done so much for me…though I suppose if I got him anything it would sort of be with his money. Wasn't it the thought that counted?

"History." He answered. "I don't mind some fiction or thrillers on occasion, but I enjoy reading about history and politics. There's a lot that can be learned from the world's past that most people never know, or care to know."

"I liked History in school." I said, glad to find something we had in common. "It was my favorite class other than music. Do you have a favorite time period?"

Oswald seemed about to answer but we rolled to a halt. My fit of tears and then our conversation had brought us to our destination. I glanced out to see a lot of trees, it was strange this far into a city, but I liked it. It reminded me of home. As we got out of the car it smelled different, not just the pines and sap but the air was more crisp and fresh in this part of the city. I smiled as I looked around. There were some paths not far from our parking spot. I picked up one of our bags for the picnic and he took the basket. He started walking and I fell into step behind him.

"You already know where we are going?" I was curious. He didn't seem like much of the outdoorsman, so I hadn't expected him to already have somewhere in mind. There was a minor bite to the wind but once we walked into the path of pines nearby with a jacket it was nice.

"I had a few areas scouted out that had benches we could use." He answered. "One is close to a small pond and not that far off the path. It's both late and early enough in the season that the park shouldn't be crowded."

Leave it to Oswald to make a plan out of me asking about a picnic. I followed along, smiling at the sound of running water. It felt good to be back in nature, even slightly man crafted nature. Also, a little bittersweet, how often had I probably bathed in pools much like this one in the Fuedal Era? It was probably cold, but I would have done it anyway, just to wash my hair. It wasn't huge, but the water was clear, there were a lot of benches here for park goers to enjoy meals, but we were the only ones here. I suppose it was getting chilly enough that most people didn't bother. Just as well, I liked having time to ourselves. We found a table and started to set everything out after laying a blanket over it. I didn't see any ants immediately heading our way which was another good thing about this time of year.

 ** _The Monster –_**

It was quieter than I really had thought it would be. With Victor going on vacation for a while I hadn't been left with the best of alternatives, but it seemed this new obnoxious minion could at least clear an area when asked. I was just as glad for it, I knew to be cautious. Most of the town could recognize me on sight. I offered a smile to Kagome as she glanced around curiously and seemed quite happy to be here, more content than she'd been in the car. Then, she'd been holding onto quite a story. Fantastical but I believed her all the same, even if it wasn't a true story…it was true to her and I owed her that much. It wasn't as if her past were just delusions that they would be dangerous, besides…I wasn't exactly a stunning example of great mental health.

I watched as she set out boxes for us with many separate bits of food inside of paper holders. They were decorated with more floral patterns than I'd generally go for, and smelled more of vinegar, but I would oblige her by at least trying it. I raised a brow when she picked up chop sticks, then relaxed when she offered me a fork.

"I wasn't going to make you eat with chop sticks." She laughed at my expression, her eyes lighting up with the honest amusement. "But if you ever want to learn I can show you, they aren't that hard to master."

"Hmm, I'll consider it." I didn't want to refuse her outright, she seemed to be in a good mood and we shared so few enjoyable moments. Still, I didn't have much call for eating with sticks, so I wasn't likely to take her up on it. "This is good."

The larger part of the 'dish' was a mix of noodles and duck, it was a bit sweet but spicy…it could use a touch of salt, but it was still good.

"Perhaps next time we have the chance you could show me how to make it." I'd be more interested in learning that than her cultural silverware. She smiled and nodded at my request.

"I think that would be nice." She agreed to a cooking lesson.

See, this wasn't so hard Oswald. Already made plans for our next date. You can do this. You have to stop assuming the worst. She had been quiet but she wasn't cross with you, perhaps she was just distracted working on all the details for this. There are lots of small things to try. It seems like we both put in some planning. Still, it was flattering that she went to all this trouble for me…

Her head shot suddenly up toward the treeline and I followed her gaze, reaching instinctively toward my umbrella cane. She sensed something amiss, just what was it?

"Kagome, are you, all right?" I asked, lowering my voice from our conversation.

"Someone is coming." She commented, but she wasn't aggressive so I left the weapon hidden in the cane instead of pressing the button to draw it out. "I know them. They're familiar."

She wasn't wrong…

I frowned as Gordon rounded the path and was stalking toward us. Couldn't I have one single date without someone plowing in to interrupt us? Hadn't I given orders that we weren't to be disturbed by anyone? What do I even pay my guards for?

"Oswald! What did you do? Where is Sofia?" Gordon snapped as he got closer, only pausing when he noticed Kagome was there with me. His face broke into a scowl as he seemed to realize that I was on a date. He ignored that though and pressed forward, slamming his hands on the table, sending one of the thermos' clattering to the ground. "I know you did something to her."

 **End Chapter**

Mostly sweet-ish chapter. Not sure about it. I guess it feels sort of filler-ish but at the same time it was needed for a little development on Kagome's side to help her get a little more over her loss. Also in having Oswald accept her words, even if he didn't outright believe them.

 _-Aura_

P.S. Merry -belated- Christmas to all my readers : ).

P.P.S. This fic definitely won't follow exactly what happens on the show – should be fairly clear by how the fall finale went.

To my reviewers:

Class is only over until the beginning of Janurary but I wanted to get at least one chapter up. I managed to get A's in all my classes so I'm pretty happy : )

FanOfCrossovers – Some really great ideas, time will tell if you're predictions are correct or not ; )

Kirahigurashi – Thank you very much.


	24. Both Kettle and Pot are Black

**Note:** Apologies for the chapter that posted with the odd formatting. Normally I double check when posting but it was late and I was trying to post it before bed. Hopefully this fixes the previous issue.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:** **_Both Kettle and Pot are Black_**

 _"You see the world through your cynical eyes, you're a troubled young man, I can tell. You've got it all in the palm of your hand but your hand's wet with sweat and your head needs a rest."_

 **-Styx, _Fooling Yourself_ Lyrics**

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I was getting fed up with people not leaving us alone. Couldn't we have a few hours together without someone barging in? I could feel the anger before we ever saw him enter the small clearing. Detective Gordon had a pretty distinctive ambience and almost always seemed bitter and regretful with his emotions. He came over and laid into Oswald about Sofia? Then I realized, he knew her. He'd been working with her to some degree. He felt responsible, again, for his inability to control Oswald…

"Detective Gordon, this is very rude." I stated before Oswald could speak up. I noticed his lips perk slightly at my interruption. "Why are you harassing us?"

"Don't play innocent with me." Gordon huffed at my comment, looking back to me. "I know Sofia Falcone went to see Oswald last night, and now she's just gone. She's missing."

"Often following the whereabouts of Miss Falcone?" Oswald asked, his eyes had taken on that more dangerous glint. He wasn't the sweet man that I'd been discussing interests with, he was the mobster once again. Just that quickly…

"If you hurt that woman, I swear…"

"Detective Gordon, I understand that you are upset. Sofia clearly meant something to you but this is not acceptable behavior for a policeman." I interjected again, annoyed still that he thought he could just walk in on us whenever he liked. Sure, his suspicion was totally justified but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Are you going to try and say she wasn't there?" Gordon demanded, glancing between me and Oswald.

"She did come to see me Detective." Oswald stated calmly. "She wanted something I wasn't willing to give. I suggested she return to her father in Miami, that's where you both met wasn't it? I don't know where she went after she left the Lounge, perhaps try contacting Carmine. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you, Jim."

"Cut the crap." Gordon snapped, leaning over the table toward Oswald. I started to stand up, reaching toward my bow – which I'd tucked into the picnic basket just in case. A short glance and a small gesture kept me from activating any abilities, there was a smile on Oswald's face, he was enjoying this. He hadn't liked the interruption at first, but now he was eating up rubbing it in Gordon's face.

"Now, now…" Oswald reached up to touch Gordon's hands where they were on collar. He tugged lightly but the detective didn't budge. I pulled out the rod I could transform into a bow, just in case – I didn't like what was happening here. I wasn't nearly as comfortable as Oswald seemed to be. "…I know you're worried about your girlfriend Jim, but you are interrupting my date. If I see Miss Falcone, I'll let you know. You two have gotten closer than I expected considering you only went down to Miami a few weeks ago."

Gordon's hands tightened, but at the same time he was surprised. I hadn't realized that he had known Sofia, or that Oswald knew about the connection. Perhaps he never needed my help, if he knew that much maybe he'd always had everything under control.

"Tell me Jim, should I expect Carmine to be returning soon?" Oswald asked, apparently unworried about the grip the detective had on him. "Were you working with him, or just his daughter?"

"I wasn't working with anyone." Jim remarked, letting go and backing up away from the table. "I know you did something Oswald, if you think lying to me is going to help."

"My friend, you are the kettle and we're both black." Oswald straightened his suit now that Jim had backed up. "There's no reason we can't enter a working relationship with one another."

"I'm never going to agree to your licenses." Jim bit out, but he didn't argue with the idea that they were similar. I perked a brow at that, did he really think they had things in common? I suppose I didn't know much but I didn't see that many similarities between them. They were each passionate about their work, but that hardly made them the same. Then, maybe Oswald didn't think they were complimentary and only said it to get under the detective's skin, that wouldn't surprise me. I knew Jim was still bothered that he'd basically killed a man for Oswald but I didn't know most of the details…

"Jim, no reason to be so aggressive." Oswald shrugged lightly at his refusal. "You'll come around eventually, I can be patient."

"Don't…"

"In the meanwhile." Oswald interrupted coldly, his previously friendly tone evaporating. "Be a better friend and stop interrupting my date."

"You better hope I can find her Oswald, for both your sakes." Jim hissed. He seemed as if he wanted to leave, but was hesitating. "I need to ask you something else."

Oswald looked annoyed, closing his eyes a moment before turning his face to the detective to open them again. "Yes?"

"Do you know Dave Metzger?" Jim asked.

"No, should I?" He returned, still sounding shorter than usual.

"He was a cop, a bagman on your payroll. You sure you don't know him?" The detective was skeptical.

"A general doesn't need to know the name of every foot soldier." Oswald shook his head.

"You don't need to know him." Jim snapped, taking a moment to calm himself. I was starting to see more similarities between them. "I think someone is trying to send you a message."

That got more of his attention, he leaned slightly toward the detective. "What sort of message?"

"The killer placed a severed pig's head over Metzger's own." Jim explained.

Ew…

"Not a very clear message." Oswald shook his head, "Could have had all sorts of meanings."

"Metzger may have been dirty, but he was still a cop." Jim sat next to Oswald and I had to resist the urge to shield him. I know Oswald wanted me to keep my powers as quiet as possible, not that it mattered enough people had seen them that the rumors were still running wild about me. "Someone killed him and is using his death to make a point. If that is in relation to you, I need to know."

Oswald smiled at the comments. He was quite disturbing when he wanted to be. "Jim, if someone had a problem with me, I would know about it, and I would deal with it."

Jim glanced between us, frowning. "Guess you're always one step ahead, Oswald."

"It's why I'm alive." Oswald reached up to fix Gordon's tie since they were seated next to each other. I did my best not to smirk at the way Jim seemed to want to recoil. It was amusing seeing Oswald take up the same gestures that had gotten to him so recently, did he realize he was doing the same thing Sofia had done to him? "I would like to help. I'll contact Mr. Penn after I finish my date and forward you any information. Always happy to help you, Jim."

Gordon scowled and got up, walking away from us without saying anything else. I stared after him, frowning at the conflict of emotion boiling around him…I could still see that spark of darkness at his center. Something beyond the usual negativity that people possessed, something deeper and caged. I certainly didn't like the idea of whatever monster Jim was hiding…Oswald wasn't perfect, but he didn't lie about his darkness.

"I'm sorry for that." Oswald remarked, drawing me out of my thoughts. "It seems even here we can't go interrupted."

"You aren't worried about him? The detective?" I asked, glancing toward the forest again, even beyond the trees I could sense the bitterness, and the anger. "He is very upset, he clearly doesn't believe you, about any of it."

"It's fine. He won't find Sofia, and he can't link it to me even if he wishes he could." Oswald replied, shrugging lightly.

"What about someone murdering a policeman on your payroll?" I asked, I didn't really know how all this worked but it was getting malevolent quickly enough.

"That, I'm more concerned with…" He said, though he didn't look that worried. "I expect Mr. Penn will have something."

"You should call him…I have a bad feeling about it." I answered. I couldn't put my finger on why, just that I didn't like what had been described. Then, it was disturbing, perhaps I was just overreacting to the description. I'd seen and heard of death before, but this seemed closer than before. When I was in the feudal era it had always seemed otherworldly, not of my time. Now I was here, and this modern world wasn't Tokyo, but it was a lot closer than the feudal era had been. I glanced up when I felt water touch my arm, then another drop hit my face. The day had been overcast, I suppose I wasn't surprised that it was starting to rain. I started gathering up the picnic and blinked curiously when I heard the rush of air that came from Oswald's umbrella, he set it over me.

"We don't have to stop if you'd rather not." He commented, though he was still getting drops of water on his suit. I smiled at the gesture and shook my head.

"Nope, it's fine. It wasn't perhaps perfect, but still not a horrible afternoon. I understand there are things to do. If there's something threatening you, there's something threatening me, I'd rather not just ignore it." I answered, worried at the news Jim had brought.

"You'll be fine, Kagome. Try not to grow so anxious over every strange circumstance in Gotham, we'll weather through." He stated. I had to try not to grin like an idiot when he kissed my forehead and moved to help me clean up. Even in the storm, he managed to be a ray of light, at least for me…

 ** _The Monster –_**

Thus far at least I hadn't found evidence that Sofia had been here at her father's behest, her disappearance would likely bother him when he got word…but if he didn't crawl out of retirement I had little reason to hunt him down. My fingers were in many pies but Miami was far off and I lacked the same sway there. If Carmine didn't try to return to Gotham, I had no reason to seek him out. By the rumors he was dying already. No, my issue appeared to be this new fellow…Professor Pyg…what a pointless name.

I drummed my fingers on the edge of my desk, considering quietly. More cops had been killed after the first day when I'd called my date with Kagome short to deal with some of the issues. This creature was targeting my cops specifically, so I'd left my man with Gordon. It wasn't Victor unfortunately, Victor was away visiting family. This new fellow, Headhunter was a horrible moniker, at least thus far he'd seemed capable of doing his job for the most part. Still, something about this left a sour taste in my mouth. So far, the Mayor had been very apologetic about having been speaking with Sofia, and had doubled down on controlling the force how he could but now that this man was attacking cops so openly there were being waves made in the force.

"He's not against you." Kagome spoke up, drawing me out of my thoughts. I'd asked her to hide and watch Mr. Penn for me. There were a few strange events with the licensing that seemed a little too convenient to be a coincidence. "He has things he's hiding, but everyone I look at does. I don't sense anything malevolent toward you though, mostly he seems more interested in numbers."

"Running numbers is why I hired him." I remarked, frowning at the turn of events. It was good news that Penn was generally clear of suspicion but at the same time I had a leak somewhere…

"Are you sure you should have given Victor time off?" Kagome was looking out at the club though right now it closed. Only a few random workers were outside, preparing for the evening business hours much later, restocking and cleaning and the like. The door was closed to the office, but I only shrugged at her comment.

"Victor works for me and he's paid well for his time, but I can't deny him all time off." I replied. "How would I look were I unable to run things without one of my men? Besides, it wasn't as if we were aware of this pig person before he left."

I did my best not to be short tempered with her, she was still learning. I couldn't expect her to understand that every move I made could be interpreted and was watched for weakness. She was a good-natured person and all this deception didn't come easily to her, it's part of what I enjoyed about her. She accepted what I did, but wasn't any sort of master herself. Her innocence wasn't as pure as mothers had been, she was willing to try these things where mother would have been angry with me for what I did. I had to try and keep my irritation in check when she asked obvious questions…at least she wasn't as clueless as Ivy. Wherever that street rat had wandered off too…why were so many worthless people drawn to me anyway?

"People are nervous." She commented after looking around, walking back toward my desk after her view of the room. "None feel disloyal, but they're afraid since all the cops that have been killed were working for you. Once the cops go, they fear they'll be next."

"All the more reason I had to do something. Headhunter came highly recommended, even if his personality is lacking he is supposed to be good at his job." I answered. I'd already told her about sending him off to work with the GCPD on finding leads on this madman. It was an extreme measure, I still wasn't sure if it had been a good idea, but it was better than my workers coming across the cops that hadn't skipped town and them gunning down each other. Then, they'd saved a cop, so the PR was nice, but she was saying very little. Her silence was getting frustrating though, she wasn't looking at me, she was lost looking off into space, normally I didn't mind her unique behavior but today I wasn't in the mood.

"What?!" I took a deep breath when she jumped at me snapping at her. Hadn't I just said I didn't want to take out this issue on her? I had to calm down.

"I just…I have a bad feeling." She said, glancing away when I rolled my eyes at the non-answer. She put her arms around herself, clearly not comfortable with my frustration. Normally my losing my temper didn't bother her too much, but I supposed it must be different given it was pointed at her. I pushed up from my desk to walk over to her, setting my arms on hers to rub them quietly. Being closer to her helped me relax…

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to take this out on you." I apologized, leaning down to kiss her forehead, lingering near her. She smelled nice, whatever perfume she'd picked was new. I liked it, I did have an appreciation for roses. "I know you're just trying to help."

"There's just…I feel like there's something still waiting, like a predator that wants to ambush us." She explained, leaning against me after my apology. I slid my arms around her, was this more of her strange power? She could sense more of what this monster had in mind? Or was it just nervousness about what was happening? I couldn't know for certain, but I felt guilty for raising my voice at her, even if it was only a moment. She wouldn't stay with me if that was how I kept treating her. "It has you on edge, I get that. I'm on edge too."

She didn't seem that offended after I had apologized, if anything she seemed to let some of her own tension go when I put my arms around her. I couldn't help but smile at that, still nuzzling her hair. I wish I didn't have this issue, then I could just allot more time to her…how long was she really going to wait for me to sort my problems? Women generally didn't just put up with never getting time alone, at least no real quality time as we seemed cursed to be without.

"Mr. Penguin." Penn's voice after a knock on the door spurred her to step away and I frowned at the man that came in. He did a double take at Kagome, since she hadn't been here when he left but I wasn't about to explain. "They think they found where this Professor Pyg is. It's an old courthouse."

"Give my driver the address." I remarked, perhaps this could be finished soon after all. "Kagome…"

"I'm coming." She stated when I turned to her, holding out my jacket to me and I smiled a bit. I suppose it wouldn't help to try and keep her away from any danger. In a way it was just as well, I wanted her nearby, so I knew she was safe. I nodded to her, there was no reason to argue.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

I had a bad feeling about this.

Even as we approached in the car, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. There was something dangerous happening here. I could feel the tension and fear, I shuttered as I looked at the building. I nearly leapt out of my skin when Oswald put a hand on my shoulder, his eyes were concerned, and I offered an apologetic look before glancing toward the building.

"The person inside, they're afraid." I remarked.

"Someone is inside then?" He asked me curiously and I nodded.

"They're terrified." I answered. "They're worried about dying."

"Good, they should be." Oswald remarked, squeezing my hands. "There is a lot of press here, if you would rather stay in the car I understand."

I wanted to stand next to him but I didn't like the idea of more people taking my picture and making a fuss, I nodded hesitantly. I still felt strange, something off was happening here…I summoned a tiny smile at Oswald kissing my forehead and then my cheek. I squeezed his hands and then rubbed mine together when he let go to walk out of the car. He was so comfortable with the press when they focused in on him, walking to give a speech to them about his involvement. A scowl retook my face when he disappeared. I didn't like this…not at all…I watched intently the people around Oswald, always concerned someone else would try to harm him - even publicly. They were also nervous, the reporters, and yet also hopeful that this would be the end of this criminal. I couldn't blame them, this 'pig person' was clearly insane.

Detective Gordon seemed unhappy, but then, he always did. He caught my eye walking away from the others, answering a phone call. I canted my head when he looked suddenly more nervous himself and turned to walk toward his Captain and Oswald. I saw them start to argue and scowled a little, what was happening? What good was I to him sitting here hiding? I took a deep breath and headed out of the car. I could hear them arguing the moment I opened the door.

"Because I'm against dirty cops!" Gordon was yelling at Oswald.

Oswald meanwhile wasn't being reasonable either…snapping back. "Except all of the times you are one!"

The detective turned from Oswald to look at the Captain. "I'm telling you Harvey, call it off. Call it off."

"I have another interpretation Jim, the Pyg is not trying to…Kagome…" Oswald noticed me first, glancing between me and the car. I had interrupted his train of thought and he frowned before continuing. "He's trying to save himself by stopping the raid. He's scared and cornered. You are being played."

"Oswald…there's something wrong." I whispered as I got closer. Ignoring the slightly disgusted look Harvey offered and the annoyance Jim did. "I think the detective is right. I don't think everything here is okay…"

Gordon took the moment to pull Harvey away and speak to him quietly. Oswald's eyes darted between me and them, clearly wanting to hear both of us.

"Jim, it's Gotham General, it's a madhouse down there." Harvey wasn't as quiet as Gordon.

"If I'm correct, the Pyg isn't even in the courthouse!" Gordon snapped back. "I came directly from the ambulance! There was no way he beat me here!"

"We got a spotter across the street that got a visual on Pyg in there." Harvey snapped back. "He was standing next to Patel tied to a chair. I swear."

Oswald set a hand on my arm when I touched his shoulder, he clearly didn't want to listen. I leaned up closer. "I only sense one person inside Oswald, please…I know you have differences with Gordon, but there's something wrong."

"Look," Jim was almost begging Harvey at this point. "I can't explain it. All I know is, this is a trap. Now, you asked me to trust you. I am asking you to trust me."

"Are you sure?" Oswald asked me, glancing at Jim and Harvey. He looked like someone had forced him to swallow horrible tasting medicine. I nodded to him.

"I only sense one person alive inside, I swear." I stated, holding his hands. The leather was cold, but I knew there was warmth underneath. "This might be why I've been having strange feelings all day…there's something going on. Let me go in."

"You?" Oswald scoffed. "Kagome, they've seen him. This could just be all of this life being too much for you."

"It's not." I snapped at him. "I don't like the detective either, but he's right, this is a trap."

"Lover's quarrel?" Harvey remarked, and I shot him a dirty look before holding firm to Oswald's hands when he started to pull away. "Oswald, these people will die if you send them in there."

"Fine…" Oswald snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It might be wiser to take this slowly."

"After all of this?" Harvey scowled. "Fine, we'll go with a smaller team and check things out. Lock down the area, keep any possible exits secured. If Pyg gets away cause of this nonsense I'm blaming both you idiots."

"You are not going in there." He hissed at me when I started to speak up and I scowled at him.

"Oswald, I could help whoever is inside…" I whispered back, pausing when I saw the fear that had crept into his expression. He wasn't just nervous for me, he was really truly afraid I could be hurt. A flicker of the horrible pain when he was holding onto his mother came back to me…I swallowed and fought back tears at the flash of his memories.

"I'd rather not have you getting in the way. You aren't trained for this and I don't want any of Penguin's employees here in the first place." Gordon commented. "You two shouldn't even be here, go home."

Oswald grit his teeth, but didn't comment to the Detective, walking with me to the car and waiting until the door was closed to turn to me. "Why would you ever volunteer to walk into a trap? What's wrong with you?"

I reached up to touch his cheek, then scowled at him when he pushed my hand away.

"Oswald, I know you have lost a lot…but I'm not weak. You can't assume I am unable to take care of myself." I answered. "I like helping people. Beyond that, it's not just selfless…I want to help finish this, this man, this thing…he threatens you. That means he threats me. I'm not okay with that. I hate just sitting here doing nothing."

"This isn't your job Kagome." He argued, holding my hands after his moment of pushing mine away from his face. He was always like that, cold and then hot, as if unable to fully control knee-jerk emotional reactions. Sometimes I found that great, but right now it was a little frustrating. "You don't work for the cops. They don't even want you there. They all think you work for me."

"They think Headhunter works for you, and he's out there with the perimeter." I reasoned. "Oswald…"

I reached for the car door handle when he tapped the roof and signaled the car to drive. I wanted to help, I didn't expect him to grab my hand or to pull me closer.

"Don't…please stay here…" He said it more softly than his voice had been till now. It sounded ready to crack. He held me so tightly it was a little hard to breath. I knew my going frightened him, but was it really this deep? He sounded as if he might cry…I relaxed and put my arms around him. How could I insist on leaving when this was what it caused? I didn't want to cause him pain…

 **End Chapter**

Moving things along. Penguin has issues putting anyone he cares about in danger. He's lost a lot of people he loved (while they died in his arms the poor dude). Kagome didn't have it in her to argue given what she knows. Plot moves along, Pyg will be around a short bit and then there should be more of a disconnect from the way the show went : ).

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

As always thanks for the reviews and for following my story. I have more to tell, life is just…swamped for me lately. All the comments help brighten my dark


	25. Biting Without Barking

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** **_Biting Without Barking_**

 _"Lie awake in bed at night and think about your life. Do you want to be different? Try to let go of the truth, the battles of your youth…"_

 **-30 Seconds to Mars, _A Beautiful Lie_**

 _Communication_. _Communication is the oil of social interaction. Without it, relationships blow up and burn out. There is no social institution that can continue to function without it. It is the foundation of not just personal relationships but diplomatic ones. It is the key difference in a society considered to be in a 'golden age' than one in a 'dark age'. Communication is the grease that allows for understanding, compassion, and acceptance of others and their choices in the world. A lack of something as simple as truthful discussion can destroy anything._

 ** _The Monster–_**

Keeping Kagome out of danger was as much a job as my other day to day tasks. I certainly couldn't imagine not keeping her with me after her readiness to leap into danger. She was undoubtedly skilled, but she'd told me herself that her powers weren't always reliable. I didn't want her rushing into danger when she didn't need to be. I'd avoided the topic when she mentioned it, I didn't want to lose anyone else I cared about. I also didn't want it to be something that would alienate her from me. I knew she was irritated by my pushing the topic off, but she'd let it go so far. We had larger problems with Pyg continuing to harm cops. Gordon making the call to stop people from rushing in – even if I nodded to it and got some credit – was creating a growing line of dissonance in the force. What good were my licenses if this man would just murder cops anyway?

I rubbed my temples and picked up my glass, sipping at the liquor inside. I needed to be focused, but I also hadn't relaxed much in days. Tonight, I'd agreed to attend some sort of fund-raiser, but I was considering cancelling as it had been Sofia that had arranged it. I'd paused because Kagome was who I'd planned to take with me. She seemed glad for us to have a night away from the club or home, so I was loathe to take that from her. I closed my eyes and let out a short breath when she set her hands on my shoulders and started to rub them. I wasn't sure I'd ever done anything to deserve this woman, but I planned to keep her all the same.

"You're getting short tempered." She commented, still massaging my shoulders. It was difficult to be irritated with her when she did that. "We'll figure it out."

I knew she was concerned as well as I was. She was worried for a different reason than myself, she didn't want to see more people hurt. Each time she watched those reports I saw the sadness in her eyes for the lives lost. She was always going to be a much softer creature than I was. That aspect of her was one I'd prefer to preserve. I set a hand over hers and pulled her arm forward, so I could kiss her hand. I wanted to finish this Pyg creature as much to stop the moisture in her gaze as to restore my own reputation.

"I know we will, I still dislike it." I offered her a smile I didn't feel as she sat on the arm of my chair, her other hand still settled on the back of my neck. "This event, are you sure you want to go?"

"I do…" She nodded slowly, glancing away from me. She did that when she was lying. She both did and didn't seem to want to attend. Yet, she rarely lied to me about anything. I frowned a bit, what could I really do? If I pressed her then she could easily do the same to me about my issues with her willingness to leap into harms way. There was a tiny wedge being driven between us by what we didn't say. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to fill that void. I knew it would end in an argument. I wanted to argue with her less than I wanted to pause that growing crack…or perhaps I was just still very afraid that she would see me for who I was…that I would go overboard. The moment where I could have asked for more information passed.

"We'll have a nice dinner." I said instead. "It'll be good for us to get out and away for a short while. Clear our heads."

"I think so." She agreed, putting on a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I kissed her hand again, offering what silent comfort I could. I didn't know exactly what was bothering her but perhaps if I remained ready to listen she would say something without the need to prompt her. She seemed tempted to say something else, so I waited, I'd wait for her if she needed me to…as long as she needed me to…

"I should go get ready." She commented after glancing to the time. She leaned down to kiss my forehead this time and I offered a small smile, forcing it to the surface. I watched her walk to the bathroom that adjoined the office and sighed. Was it just Pyg getting to her this much? Maybe. It was hard to tell. She'd been quick to point out before that she wasn't unaccustomed to death, but these cops…a lot of them weren't horrible people. She didn't seem to have much pity to spare people she found unredeemable such as the fellow I'd shot in the limo for her. These cops were far from all being horrible people, they were just going with the best answer the city had, my licenses. My resolution may not have been how the world usually did things, but Gotham wasn't really like other cities. Until Pyg, my system had made lives for cops much safer, it was only Gordon that had stepped aside from that. The idiot had gone to the Falcone's for help. If I didn't know how concerned he was I might have put him behind this whole Pyg business since the serial killer seemed to have a specific interest in keeping Gordon alive.

I wouldn't decipher it now. I got up and hit the button to interrupt view of the office to security. I needed to prepare as well.

 ** _The Maiden –_**

Oswald was too good at reading people to not know something was wrong. I was relying on the idea that he wasn't sure what I had in mind. I knew we would not be driving toward the dinner tonight if I had told him I sensed something wrong. I felt like I had the night at the old city hall…like we were going toward a trap and were in danger. This creature that had been murdering everyone…Professor Pyg he called himself, he would be there. I was sure of it. It's what I couldn't tell Oswald, he'd never let me go…

I had thought about calling Detective Gordon, it should be a police matter, but it wasn't that simple. Not with the silent war happening between him and Oswald. If I handed over credit for the capture or removal of Pyg to the JCPD then it would lessen Oswald's grip on the city. I knew that much from all the talking he'd done lately. I had to help him remove the guy while also making sure credit went to him somehow. I wasn't sure how to do that and tell him what I thought was coming tonight. He'd never let me come without us blowing up at each other. We would argue later, that was inevitable, but this seemed easier.

It didn't mean I didn't feel bad about it. Worse whenever his eyes softened, and he looked at me searchingly. He wasn't pushing me for answers even though he knew something was wrong. I suppose we each would have a lot to talk about after tonight, but I wasn't willing to back down this time. I resisted the urge to sigh as we pulled to a stop outside the building where we were to have the fund-raising dinner. Oswald looked particularly sinister, did he even realize it? I wonder if he pushed his hair up like that specifically, to seem a little taller. He'd replaced his usual sharp ties with a bow tie of a plainer silver-esqe color. I suppose it was less distinct because we were attending a charity event?

"Kagome." His voice drew me from my thoughts and I realized he was offering me a hand to help me out of the cab of the car. I slipped to the side to take it and carefully got to my feet. Why they'd given me heels I don't know. I wasn't very good at wearing them. I felt off center. I wish they would have given me flats. At least with Oswald standing a bit straighter I didn't end up that much taller than he was. I took his arm as we headed slowly for the door, I did my best not to act as nervous as I felt. Now that we were here I was second guessing if I shouldn't have told Oswald more of what I feared was going to happen here tonight. Still, a bit late for that. I followed him with a lot of other well-dressed couples into a lobby where people were chatting in small groups. I sensed more than saw the stares. I felt the curiosity about me, but no one approached me to ask me anything while I was on Oswald's arm. He was a welcome, if unexpected, shield against the social aspect of the night.

I probably would have enjoyed the evening more if I wasn't worried that we were on the executioner's block. Here I was, waiting for the blade to fall in hopes I'd be able to pause it. This was feeling less and less of an innovative idea by the moment. I swallowed back a lump in my throat, I could do this. I'd been afraid before and gotten through. I'd had a whole group of capable combatants with me in the feudal era, but now I had to do it alone. It was a bit scarier without other people to rely on. I jumped when Oswald squeezed my arm then glanced to him apologetically at the raised brow he offered me.

"Sorry Oswald. It's nice to meet you." I murmured in embarrassment to the couple he was introducing me to. They were going to think that I was forced to be here at this rate. I had to try and relax. He spoke another moment to them and pulled me to the side, eyes serious.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He whispered, his tone concerned not for his reputation but for my behavior. I managed an unsteady smile.

"Something just feels wrong here…dark, like people died here." I whispered back.

"It's Gotham, people have probably died in almost every old building." He returned, frowning at my answer. "If you are unwell we can leave."

"No, no. This is good for you. It looks good that you're helping orphans of the city." I replied swiftly. I'd practiced the line in the mirror and I felt it came out rather well. I squeezed his hands back where he held mine. This was horrible…no more lying to him once I dealt with Pyg, it was too much. He didn't reply, it was clear he could tell I was hiding something. I wasn't good at deceiving anyone. There was a flicker of pain in his gaze and I almost spilled my plan but then he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. He couldn't reach my forehead with me in these damn heels.

A gunshot interrupted our quiet moment, others had left to head to the dinner. Oswald tore his gaze from me to the other room. A voice that made my skin crawl spoke up then. "So sorry to interrupt…"

A man wearing a chef outfit and a pig's head walked into the room. I instinctively slipped in front of Oswald and narrowed my eyes, ready to call up a shield. I didn't expect this so soon, what was happening?

"The servers are getting everyone seated. We don't want the food to get cold." The man said, calmly glancing between myself and Oswald. "The others are waiting, after all. It'll be bad for their health if we keep them waiting. Shall we go in for dinner?"

Of course, he took guests hostage…I couldn't just attack him…I didn't know who had been shooting. He held up a cleaver and cheerfully added: "Chop, chop."

I walked with Oswald toward the dining room. There were two men dressed as 'servers' when we arrived with guns. Was it just the three? Could I take three at once? Maybe if two were near each other?

"Kagome, don't do anything rash." I heard Oswald hiss in my ear as we were 'seated' at the table. There were already dishes set out, but they still had lids over them. The rest of the guests were clearly terrified. The Pyg had been all over the news for weeks now after all, the fact that he was insane and very willing to kill was well known. The other two, I wasn't as sure about them. Why risk Penguin's wrath? Just for money? Seemed unwise. Still, they'd done it, so I couldn't expect they would switch back to our side.

"We have to do something." I hissed back. "He'll kill these people…"

A sudden pain in my hand shot up my arm and let me know there was something very wrong. When I turned the man had stabbed my hand with one of his knives, effectively trapping it to the table. I hissed with pain as I heard Oswald scream next to me.

"So rude, I was going to be doing a number for you." The Pyg clucked his tongue at us. "Sit down, Pen-guin."

Oswald grabbed the knife to get my hand free and the psycho shook his head. "Pull it out, and the next one goes in her eye."

I took a deep breath, trying to maintain my composure with the pain. It wasn't as if I'd never been hurt, I'd certainly taken damage before in battle, but this wasn't exactly battle. I hadn't really been prepared for it. This madman just struck out without any sort of notice. Oswald glared at him but released the knife and slowly took his seat. I reached up though with my free hand to take the grip.

"Well, she's a feisty one isn't she?" Pyg commented at my gesture, pulling another knife casually out of a pocket. "You want to lose an eye then?"

He started toward me but bounced backward at the shield I put up around him. I grunted as I pulled the knife out, trying to ignore the rush of blood and glad that Oswald was swift to wrap one of the napkins around my hand. I glanced to the two servers, more pink shields flickering into place. I winced as one started shooting and the bullets ricocheted back into him…that took care of one of the three.

"I can't keep them up long…" I commented, glancing back to Pyg's shield, which was already starting to crack where he was slamming into it with his cleaver. Apparently, my ability hadn't been a part of his plan.

"Kagome…" Oswald grabbed me as I wavered when I took my feet. It was harder to hold my powers while bleeding. He glared at the rest of the room as he set me gently back in my chair. "Get out!"

People had still just been sitting there, staring in wonder at what had just happened around them. Now they screamed and started to flee as quickly as they could. Oswald sat me back in my chair and then disappeared while I tried to focus on keeping my shield in place. This was a horrible idea, should have just told him…fuck, my hand hurt. Would I lose it? Would they give me some horrible moniker nickname for being one-handed now? Was I gonna be some side-kick of Penguin's according to the news? Some one-winged creature? This wasn't quite how I wanted this to go. Dammit.

"Fuck this…" I saw the second of the servers run for it when I couldn't keep up his shield enough to hold him, he was out the door after the others. That made it a bit easier, two less shields to keep in place.

"Well, well. I must admit I didn't expect this…" The man hissed, clearly annoyed that his aggression wasn't letting me out. "Still, it doesn't seem like Pen-guin cared to stick around. It's just me and you, girl. What worth is he to you? I still might be convinced to let you go if you decide that you'll stop working for him."

"Burn in hell." I hissed back, annoyed at his sing-songy voice. I held my hand tighter, feeling my pulse quite clearly through the soaked fabric of the napkin.

"You'd be well acquainted." He slammed against the shield again, it was starting to visibly crack under the pressure. "Here the rumors where you were some sort of holy woman, but you're just a devil to work with Pen-guin. You think he'd treat these people any differently than I did? He's the would-be dictator of the city, nothing more."

I narrowed my eyes and watched my shield tighten closer around the Pyg, forcing him to crouch inside the confines. Could I make it small enough to crush him? Since it was already faltering, the light growing cracks that seemed to be flaking away in thin layers, I doubted it. I wasn't sure if I could even contain him much longer, and he'd made it very clear what he planned to do to me if I were to fail to keep this shield in place.

"It's fine Kagome, you can stop now." Oswald assured. I didn't know what he had in mind, but I trusted him enough to close my eyes, letting go of the power I'd held. I'd certainly never tried to make more than one shield before, and making it around someone else was new too. I wasn't sure if it was that or the blood loss, probably both but I was already losing consciousness when I heard shots. I didn't even jump, they were more like echoes as I spiraled into darkness before the bullets could hit this strange killer.

 ** _The Monster –_**

She'd known.

Kagome had known something was going to happen, but she hadn't stated it directly. Had she wanted to face Pyg? I couldn't exactly ask her as he seated us at the table, only tell her not to do anything. Was she really going to just be reckless like this? Apparently, we should have argued over her level of involvement. I'd have rather done that than have her in harm's way like this. I'd of argued with her until tomorrow, which would have resolved this even being a problem now.

"We have to do something." She hissed at me. "He'll kill these people…"

He'd noticed us talking and suddenly stabbed a knife through Kagome's hand. Didn't she realize I didn't care about any of these people except for her? I screamed at the man, but there was little I could do without his goons opening fire on us both. I moved to my feet at his motion and leaned closer to her.

"So rude, I was going to be doing a number for you." The Pyg clucked his tongue at us. "Sit down, Pen-guin."

I grabbed the knife to get it free of her hand, it was already bleeding heavily, he had to have hit something important. The idiot with a pig on his face shook his head at me negatively. "Pull it out, and the next one goes in her eye."

Was he serious? I stared at him, trying to memorize what I could of his eyes. This man would die, I'd make certain of that. Before he was a thorn in my side I just wanted removed. Now, now I'd burn down all of Gotham to get to him if I had to. I let go and slowly took my seat, still glaring at him. I didn't expect Kagome to reach up instead and grab the knife with her free hand. Was she trying to get killed?

"Well, she's a feisty one, isn't she?" Pyg commented cheerfully at Kagome's resolve, drawing another knife casually from one of his many pockets. Speaking to her. "You want to lose an eye then."

He started toward her quickly and I began to stand but Pyg bounced backward at the pink shield that appeared around him instead of her. She grunted in pain as the knife was pulled free, blood running like water from her hand. I jumped in to wrap it as best I could in a napkin, but it was certainly bleeding more than a wound to the hand should. I felt energy more than I saw more shield's appear. She wasn't a one-woman army…dammit…

"I can't keep them up long…" she commented, eyes flicking to me and back to Pyg. His 'gentlemanly' demeanor had dropped off and he was grimacing as he slammed his cleaver into the shield with strong blows. I could already see it starting to crack, the way you might expect to see a line growing in glass. At least this wasn't something he'd expected, he must have put off the rumors about Kagome's abilities as just that…

"Kagome…" I grabbed her as she started to fall over when she stood up. She looked ready to pass out at any moment. The rest of the idiots inside, likely spurring her stupidly heroic efforts, were just sitting there gaping. I screamed at them as I set her back in her chair. "Get out!"

 _Idiots._

That got them moving, fleeing for the door as quickly as they could. I dashed out of the room, searching for a gun. I'd heard one go off, but I didn't know where it was. I really needed to just have one built into my umbrella one of these days. I looked over those running away but I didn't see anything. Where the hell was the weapon, in the room? I headed back in against the crowd pressing past me. One of the server's was on the floor, seemingly shot but I hadn't seen from where. I'd heard a gun go off, but I'd been focused on her wound. How had he shot himself? The second goon's little shield vanished. He looked at me and her and then fled, too bad for him I'd still have Zsasz hunt him to the ends of the earth.

The second fallen goon had a gun though and I gathered it to point it at the Pyg. Her shield was smaller than before, but it was heavily cracked now. She probably wouldn't last much longer.

"It's fine Kagome, you can stop now." I assured her. I knew she wouldn't drop her shield if she didn't think I could handle it. Nor did I want her to. I knew Pyg would probably go right for her. She trusted me at my word though. Her power vanished after I asked, and Pyg started forward but didn't make it a full step before the first shot caught him in the chest. Several more followed. I walked over to put more of the clip through his head, pig, real, it didn't really matter as long as I put enough bullets that he wouldn't get up ever again. I dropped the gun after the clip reached an end then and ran back toward Kagome. She'd lost consciousness and was still bleeding.

"JCPD, everyone put down…" the voice drifted off as it's owner entered the room.

I have never been quite so happy to have Jim Gordon arrive.

 **End Chapter**

Whee, pretty much caught up with most of the events to the mid-season break now that Sofia and Pyg are gone. Since both irritate me I was glad to kill them – yay fanfiction aha. Kagome may have pushed herself a little too hard there. Oswald is mad at her, so more drama incoming next chapter I'd say. Things will start to deviate from the show on some angles but less on others (what with Oswald not being in jail but other aspects will still happen to line up with aspects of the show). I make no promises on my next update as I'm in one of the most dull classes I've ever taken that seems to love to waste my time and it's gonna only be getting rougher as I get closer to the end of the class. Happy Easter to those that celebrate such things, it's what gave me the time to work for a while today (yay). RIP my fan fun writing time after this though : (.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

As always, thanks for the love. I am always happy to see reviews. I got a whole ton today that gave me all the warm fuzzies and made me really want to get back in here and finish this up (it was close to done anyway but still). Thanks also for all the warnings about the last chapter not posting correctly – figures it was the time I didn't double check!

Tatewaki2000 – Wow, thanks a lot for the enthusiasm. I'm glad I had a chapter in the works to post for you after all that love : )

Tofallento – Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.


	26. Frets and Toppled Milk

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** **_Frets and Toppled Milk_**

 _"I hope you're not intending to be so condescending. It's as much as I can take and you're so independent. You refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break."_

 **-Staind, _Right Here_**

 _Patience. Some would say that the best things come to those that wait for them. I disagree. The most worthwhile things in the world are those that are worth waiting for or that don't make you feel as if you need to be patient. While certainly there are those things very worthy of patience, those aspects of life that touch us deepest always make any frustrations seem frivolous. Distance and time are minor bothers if at the end of the day you get to intertwine your fingers around that which you truly care about at its end._

 ** _The Maiden–_**

Black.

I'd gotten quite accustomed to darkness while the jewel held onto me, doing its best to convince me to wish anything that would allow it to continue to exist. That would trap me for eternity, though I felt just as trapped really as I sat in that black. I had no idea how long I sat there, in the nothing as I tried to figure out what I should do. I wished the jewel away, but it still had the last laugh. Things were still dark after all. I was here now.

 _"Would you rather return home?"_

A voice in the back of my mind offered the haunting question. Would I? It's been so long now since I thought much about it. Would I want to go back to the life I had before? What else would I have to sacrifice to do so? As much as I wanted my mom's arms around me, or to argue with Souta or listen to Grandpa's strange stories again…I knew no wishes came without a cost. That was as true for wanting the past as any sort of hopes for the future, you didn't get anything without giving up something else. If I got my life back, wouldn't it be at the cost of my life in Gotham? Short lived or not, it was still mine…

"Kagome." The voice drew me from the confusing oblivion. I still felt a little dizzy, but I could tell that my hand was being squeezed and I knew the voice. Oswald was looking after me…I blinked slowly a few times and offered a light smile to the worried expression of my unexpected savior.

"I need to stop waking up injured to you fretting over me." I commented, wincing when I tried to put pressure on my hand he wasn't holding. The one Pyg had put a knife though and I was just remembering. Ow.

"You shouldn't have lied to me." Oswald hissed, though he still was gripping my hand. It was clear he was none too pleased that I'd been dishonest about our 'night out'.

"I didn't lie, not exactly." I said, glancing out the window. Oswald was clearly unhappy even as he looked me over critically as if to make sure I was okay.

"Don't play that game with me, I may as well have invented it." He hissed back at my comment. "Omission is still dishonesty! You should have told me if there was something going on there! You aren't an army onto yourself just because you have abilities!"

His voice had gone up as he spoke, and he was staring at me critically after finishing his short examination. He reached to wring out a towel that he'd used to wipe my face a moment before, rather vigorously twisting it as he accented his words as if the motion helped with his frustration.

"I didn't really have a choice! You would have just locked me in a room or drugged me!" I bit back, annoyed at his snapping at me. I was just waking up, couldn't he have waited to start this argument? My irritation was probably worse since my head was still pounding after all the use of my powers and the damage to my hand. His yelling wasn't helping.

"There is always a choice." He retorted harshly, setting the towel on my forehead with a gentleness that didn't match his cold tone. "You put us both in danger because you thought you could handle it on your own. What if I had been taken somewhere else? What if your powers hadn't worked just long enough for me to help? You think he wouldn't have killed us both? That he wouldn't have killed that whole group of people? I could have had…"

"Don't pretend you cared about any of those people." I snapped back. "I know better than that."

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!" He yelled at me, grabbing my arms which sent jolts of pain along my hand and back up my arm. "He stabbed you and you were bleeding out. Do you think I didn't care about that?"

I shook my head at him…biting my lip and pausing as he picked up the towel that had fallen off when he grabbed me to make me look at him. He set it back on my forehead and turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did that when he was trying to keep a level head.

"Oswald, I know you care about me. I didn't say otherwise. I said don't try to act like you cared about anyone else in that room. Don't guilt me about people you don't care about." I said, resisting the urge to reach out to him when he looked so tired. How long had he been in here looking after me? How long had I been unconscious? I wasn't at a hospital. He had me back in my room at his home again. I couldn't have been that bad then right? I didn't know, he'd started into me too quickly after I had gotten up. Had he been waiting to strike at me with those words? Playing them over and over as he waited for me to be well enough to snap at?

"It doesn't matter that I don't care. You care." Oswald replied, letting go of his nose to stare at me directly. "That would haunt you, letting those people die, it would hurt you. So yes, they are a part of the discussion because they're a part of what affects you, which in turn affects me. Was that not your justification in wanting to fight Pyg?"

"Well, then you shouldn't have a problem with me wanting to help them. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and let him slaughter us one by one?" I asked.

"Be reasonable, you knew something going in. If you would have told me I could have had men watching, I could have handled it." He retorted, voice getting cool again when I continued the argument. "You can't just act on your own like that."

"But you would take over and do everything and keep me away." I replied. "You balk at any chance I could help Oswald, was I supposed to tell you and then maybe everything would change if you kept me from going. They would sense something wrong, call it off. I don't know."

"Key words being you didn't know. You just leapt right in. You didn't just put yourself in danger, but that's bad enough." He shook his head, clearly still mad. I frowned.

"Is he gone? The Pyg?" I asked.

"Yes, I shot him. I had to spend an exuberant amount of time at the station too. Gordon wanted to try and pin me for murder, but with the other statements about him kidnapping everyone and you helping he couldn't make it stick." Oswald replied. "Not something that would have been needed if…"

"If I told you." I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "I know Oswald. I know."

"Don't get smart with me." He huffed back. "The doctors said physically you were fine, but you were still asleep for over a week. I didn't even know if you'd wake up…"

He had tried to sound angry, but his voice broke slightly, and my own rage was evaporating with it. He wasn't saying any of this for his own sake, not really…I leaned forward and put my arms around him, trying to ignore the throbbing from my hand.

"Oswald, I'm sorry. I should have said something…but you can't just hide me away…not when I can help." I said. I did feel guilty. I knew it was hard on him…seeing me hurt or put in danger. My hand still ached but it was wrapped in bandages but I could wiggle my fingers so that was a good sign. He'd gotten me help after I'd passed out. He'd taken care of me where I wouldn't have been able to take care of myself.

"Kagome, I don't want you to have to be in danger. Our agreement was always that you'd work as a guard for me, not wander off helping catch serial killers or jump into the line of fire for cops." He responded, but set an arm around me all the same. "I can't lose someone else I…"

 _Love…_

"…care about you too much for that."

He'd hesitated to say the word aloud, but I felt it echoing in my head.

 _"I love you…"_

It was a whisper, almost reverent…not like his voice now…had Oswald told me before that he loved me? Wouldn't I have remembered that? Or was I just feeling it from him? It didn't feel like this was the same thing. When had he said that? Was I unconscious? With my powers it was hard to tell sometimes when the things I heard or saw took place. Perhaps I was just feeling a reflection of his feelings for others he'd lost…

"Kagome, next time, just tell me. I will try to be reasonable, but I need you to be as well." He picked up my good hand to kiss it. I blushed and nodded quietly. It was far from an unreasonable request…but I was just…spent. I was tired, in pain, and now a little confused…there had been so much going on that I hadn't really had time to think about Oswald as my boyfriend. Yet, here I was hearing and feeling his feelings. Feelings likely for me…and I was quite certain they were genuine. Oswald was a passionate man, once he cared, he cared completely.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I asked, moving past our point of contention. We each just needed to try harder to work with the other. I didn't want to think about the question from my strange nightmares still haunting the back of my mind. Returning to my time…

 ** _The Monster –_**

"A few hours here and there." I admitted when she asked about how much I had rested. I was still irritated, but I was too tired to stay angry with her. It was very difficult in the first place, but when she put her arms around me I was just relieved she was all right. She'd slept for over a week, nine days before she'd woken up finally. A lot of time I'd spent fretting, frustrated, and framing what to say when she woke. I had let a lot of it out all at once. As relieved as I was for her to be conscious, I was just as enraged at her deceptions. Fighting with her the moment she returned to consciousness hadn't been my plan, but it seemed we'd each had issues to air. It wasn't everything we needed to discuss but it at least left us open to compromise and honesty in the future. I'd take it.

"You should get some sleep." She pointed out, frowning at me. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Some people are worth getting sick for." I answered, moving a bit closer so I could prop my feet on the bed. "I'll be fine. You know I manage."

She seemed to want to argue, but didn't, just gave me a skeptical expression. Perhaps a fight now and then would be good if I wanted a little complacency…but only now and then, I didn't enjoy sparring words with her like this.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

I pulled her closer, just as content to have her here with me, and awake again. "You were out for nine days."

"That's over a week!" she protested, glancing around. She paused on the clock in the room, but it didn't have a date on it. Her face worked through skepticism and eventually to acceptance faster than I expected. "What did you do for nine days?"

"I spent a lot of time jumping between here and work but mostly I just thought about here anyway. You slept fairly soundly thought-out, didn't give me trouble which was a nice aside." I smiled at the pout she offered and kissed her forehead. I wanted to do more, but she'd just woken up from what was basically a coma. "However, I'll be glad to get you back in the office with me once you are feeling better."

"Oswald…" She leaned up and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear. "Thank you. For helping me."

She'd hesitated a moment, as if she'd planned to say something else. I nodded to her, about to ask her what else was on her mind when she pressed her lips into mine gently. I returned the light kiss, pleasantly surprised by it. Not simply because we'd just had a fight, though that was certainly a part of it. I think I would always be surprised that she'd want to be close to me…

 ** _The Maiden – The Following Day_**

Was I causing more harm than good?

Oswald certainly had been more on edge since our fight. I appreciated everything he did for me, but I suppose I could understand his frustrations with my lack of communication even if I didn't agree with his position. He might not be the most moral person I know but he does care about my wellbeing, I suppose it's rather rude of me not to consider that. Is that how mom used to feel when I ran off through the well? Did I spend my days trying to help others at the cost of the worry lines on the faces of those I cared for? All my philanthropy had done was cost me everything I love…certainly I had saved them as well, at least in a way…but I had lost them at the same time.

Was that worth it?

It used to feel that way, these days I was less sure. If compromising my morals was the only way for me to be happy then whose right was it to judge me for that? Was it so horrible for me to want to have something that made me smile at the end of so many tears? It wasn't like I'd really meant to fall for Oswald…but it'd happened all the same. He'd never lied to me about who he was, about what he does. He's been more honest with me than many ever have…he loves me…perhaps he hadn't uttered the words, but I'd heard them all the same.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was waiting in the car while he had an appointment with the mayor. Apparently, the mayor had met with Miss Falcone several times and Penguin was none too appreciative of the mayor's lack of loyalty. I couldn't blame him, it was hard to trust a guy that was willing to alter to the first person that came challenging Penguin's authority. If he would do it now, wouldn't he do it later? Then, Penguin hadn't said he planned to kill him so perhaps he was just here to frighten him into submission. It was hard to say. I should have gone inside. I was just still confused as to what was happening between us, particularly so quickly. I hadn't really thought about the 'L' word, not that much…but then he'd nearly said it. Again, if my impression of the moment was right…which meant I had to consider it myself.

He did love someone else before I got here. I had to keep that in mind after what happened between me and Inuyasha. With Inuyasha I had to come to terms with the idea that he would still always love Kikyo, that he would always see her when he looked at me. Yet, with Penguin I never feel like he's seeing someone else or remembering another time. Sure, it helps that I look nothing like his former love interest but there's more to it than that. When he looks at me he's present, always. I never once feared or felt he might be considering previous loves, not once we decided to officially 'date'. Even before then he'd always offered me a respect I'd never received from Inuyasha after he took me in.

His dedication is maybe more than I deserve…at least more than I'm accustomed to. It's hard to trust him to mean it after I was never sure with Inuyasha. I always had the nagging concern that I'd never be more than a consolation lover for the half-demon. Sure, I'd convinced myself that I could deal with the fact that I looked like his ex and maybe that he could love me too in his own way. Perhaps then that was enough…now I knew it wasn't. Was that selfishness a part of Gotham touching my morals or a part of finding someone that didn't make me feel I was secondary? Even if I returned to the feudal era I couldn't just accept my place there anymore. Nor was I sure I wanted to…

I missed them, all of them…but I would miss Penguin as well. Perhaps more now that I'd been forced to take a step back and really look at our relationship. I've always been dedicated but I'm not that used to someone being fully dedicated in return. It's frightening, but not in a way I want to run away from. I don't fear the fall so much as the possibility of losing what I care about. I still didn't know why the jewel sent me here…perhaps it had been malicious and simply wanted me dead. Perhaps it was a brief period before I'd return…it was always almost impossible to tell with anything mystical. If I admitted happiness would it be torn away again?

 _"I love you…"_

The trio of words echoed in my mind, a slow replay of something I couldn't quite remember. He hadn't said it aloud when we fought…only come close. Was I seeing something that wasn't there? Could my wishful thinking just be making me hallucinate what I want instead of reality? I wanted to look closer, but I didn't want to press into Oswald's privacy either…I'd always been hesitant to look at him with these new powers of mine. It felt even more wrong when we were supposed to be partners in this relationship.

I jumped when the car door opened, having been lost in thought. Offering a small smile to Oswald as he climbed back into the vehicle. There were no obvious signs he'd been violent, so that was good.

"It went well, I expect more loyalty in the future." Oswald remarked, tapping on the top of the car to signal it to start moving. "Tonight, I have to do a bit more with the club. You don't need to be here if you'd rather not. You've been quiet. I'm sure there's something else you'd enjoy that doesn't involve following me around."

That's when people are most likely to do something…when I'm not there. I remembered quite well when I'd left him at the club alone, when I'd walked in and seen him trembling on the floor. As far as I knew the creator of that fear toxin was still at large…and that was only the start of the many enemies he possessed. Not that I had much else I really wanted to be doing…it was nicer to be near him, to be busy with something that felt worthwhile. I wanted to reach out and take his hand, but I couldn't help but think about the idea that I could be sent away from here. I kept my hands to myself and shook my head.

"I think that would be fine. I don't have a lot of hobbies really, I was always a little too busy with school or hunting shards to do much else." I wasn't lying, I had all this time but little idea what to do with it. At least if I was near Oswald I could help keep him safe. Then, I didn't know just what I could do. I was growing more nervous about what the jewel's plot had been in putting me here. Perhaps nothing at all, just a separation. My finding Oswald could be nothing more than fate…but then it could be some malicious plot. Could I love Oswald openly, and tell him my feelings without being punished for it? Would I be sent home and then still suffer with loss?

"Perhaps, but I don't want you to feel you're trapped here." He answered, his voice a bit lighter. His tone often changed for me from the way he addressed others. As if there were a part of him reserved just for when I was there. I smiled at him, it was certainly one of the things I appreciated. "Besides, you had agreed to help Mr. Frieze, or at least attempt, and that will be happening this weekend. It would likely be wise to be rested."

"Yes, but I'll just stress out at home by myself." I answered.

 _Home._

When had I started to call his manor that? When had it started to feel that way? I'd been here so little time, but it felt so long now. A lifetime, certainly something different than what I'd had before this place. Gotham had not been as unkind to me as it seemed to be to so many others. I suppose it was just as well to consider it home now, there were worse places I could live.

"All right. I just don't want you to feel pressured." He reached over, closing the distance I'd been hesitant to and taking my hand. He slipped his fingers between mine and lifted them up to kiss the backs of them gently. "I'll never turn down having you there, you make my work far more enjoyable by presence alone."

"Very suave, Mister Penguin." I remarked, hoping I wasn't blushing even while knowing I was a bit embarrassed. I wished it would be so easy as to just embrace his affection, to not have to dwell on suspicions of spiteful pink orbs. I squeezed his hand, offering what small gesture I dared with the concerns that had been echoing in my head.

"Hmm, few I think, would use that particular word to describe me." He remarked, holding my hand a bit more tightly and leaning a bit closer. "Are you still frustrated over our argument? I think we will do a better job going forward, I can't keep you locked away and you'll speak with me."

"No, it's not that." I shook my head and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. What could I say? I was afraid I might disappear one day as if none of this ever existed? That probably wouldn't go over all that well. Still…we'd also promised to be more honest and he had accepted my past – or at least the mentality that I believed what I was telling him. "I still am just worried, I don't know why I was put here…I don't know if I'll suddenly be pulled away."

"Is that a possibility?" Both his brows rose at my comment and I felt him hold me a bit tighter. I appreciated the sentiment but had to glance away.

"I don't know. It's hard to ever know what will happen to me to be honest." I answered, trying to keep the nihilism I felt from my voice. He had enough to worry about without my strange mystical issues.

"You realize I'd never let you just go. I'd find a way to get you back." He answered with a calm I couldn't understand. He spoke of it so easily, as if he'd find a way to cross worlds and dimensions and time for my sake as easily as he would a ride across the country. I wish it was that easy for me to dismiss such a possibility. He pulled me closer and I hated to admit that I did feel safe there, in that moment…that if we could just stay like then then perhaps my world might never again be torn asunder. Yet, we were due to arrive to his club before long, and I knew the security of his arms was fleeting…all the more reason to cherish it.

 **End Chapter**

I finished this a while back but I like to have my next chapter mostly designed and good before I post the previous chapter. I had a lot of issues writing the upcoming chapter and have yet to even begin the one after that so it'll likely be a bit again between chapters. Next chapter won't be quite as sweet ; )

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

I'm alive. I have had a rough year, but I do want to continue all my fics as time (and my crappy muse) allows me. I haven't fully decided if I will continue this fic after Gotham ends, but I do love these two in my usual crack-fic loving way.


End file.
